Vies (in)compatibles
by Keep Calm and Love Reading
Summary: Une nouvelle vie commence pour Beatrice Prior qui vient d'obtenir un poste au Northwestern Memorial Hospital de Chicago. Sa vie, qu'elle mène à cent à l'heure, ne lui permettra jamais de trouver l'amour… du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense, car les mondes professionnels et sentimentaux sont-ils vraiment incompatibles ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Je publie ici ma première fanfiction. Je remercie DivergentPansycake46 qui m'a encouragée a poster cette fanfic et m'a donné de très bons conseils. Merci aussi à mes amies (et une en particulier qui se reconnaitra...) qui croient dur comme fer en mes talents d'écrivaine !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent (pour la grande majorité) à Veronica Roth**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci, je sors de l'ascenseur du Northwestern Memorial Hospital en courant.

La première fois, j'avais été appelée en urgence : M. Springfield, un de mes patients, venait de faire une crise cardiaque. Il était 23h quand l'infirmière de garde m'avait appelée, je venais de me coucher après une journée au bloc exténuante. La deuxième fois, il y avait eu un accident sur la ligne de métro que j'emprunte quotidiennement et j'étais en retard pour ma relève de garde. Cette fois-ci, c'est encore une urgence : Thomas, un de mes plus jeunes patients qui a seulement 20 ans, est en insuffisance cardiaque sévère. Il est entré hier, se plaignant de douleurs thoraciques. L'IRM effectué nous a alors révélé une dilatation assez importante de son aorte thoracique. L'opération était prévue ce matin à 7h. Je déboule dans le couloir immaculé du service de cardiologie, blouse sur le dos, stéthoscope au cou. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale -00h15- avant d'être rejointe par Lauren, l'infirmière de garde.

\- Docteur Prior…, commence-t-elle

\- Préparez le bloc, la coupé-je avant de de me diriger vers la chambre de mon jeune patient au bout du couloir, en prenant le temps d'attacher rapidement mes longs cheveux blonds en un chignon. La nuit risque d'être longue.

* * *

A 7h du matin, assise sur un banc de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, encore calme à cette heure-ci, je savoure mon café brulant. Comme je m'y attendais, la nuit fut rude. J'ai dû opérer en urgence mon jeune patient qui souffrait d'un anévrisme de l'aorte thoracique. L'opération a été longue et Thomas est maintenant en salle de réanimation. Ses jours ne devraient plus être en danger. J'ai rendez-vous avec ses parents dans une quinzaine de minutes pour leur expliquer les évènements de la nuit. Je ferme les yeux un instant, essayant de rattraper quelques minutes de sommeil quand je sens qu'on me secoue par les épaules.

\- Salut Tris !

C'est Christina, ma meilleure amie. On s'est rencontré à la fac de Chicago où nous avons toutes les deux fait nos études : moi en médecine, elle en pharmacie, et où nous partagions une chambre. Nous travaillons maintenant toutes les deux au Northwestern Memorial Hospital.

\- Salut, articulé-je en ouvrant les yeux et en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Mon dieu tu as une tête de déterrée, réplique mon amie en riant. L'opération s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui…On attend qu'il se réveille. J'ai rendez-vous avec ses parents dans…, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre,… 5min. Je te laisse !

\- Attend ! On déjeune ensemble ? Je finis à 13h.

\- Okay, on se retrouve à 13h30 à notre endroit habituel ?

\- Super, bon courage, conclut Christina en me voyant remettre ma blouse et me diriger vers les ascenseurs, ma tasse de café encore à moitié remplie.

Alors, que les étages défilent, je finis rapidement mon café et essaie de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans mes cheveux. Finalement je sors dans le couloir familier et vois, dans un coin de la salle d'attente, un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années, les yeux morts d'inquiétude.

\- M et Mme Hill ?

\- Oui ! Vous êtes l'infirmière qui s'occupe de Thomas ? demande sa mère, les yeux rouges et bouffis.

\- Je suis le médecin qui l'a opéré cette nuit, je réponds en souriant.

\- Vous êtes chirurgienne ?! Me demande son père, un peu abasourdi.

C'est vrai que du haut de mon 1,60m et de par ma carrure assez menue, les gens ont tendance à me prendre pour plus jeune que je ne le suis vraiment. Cela me fait rire à chaque fois. Et oui, j'ai quand même 25 ans… et même presque 26 !

\- Oui…

\- Thomas va bien ? Continue sa mère

\- Suivez-moi, nous allons discuter de cela dans mon bureau et je vous conduirai au service de réanimation où il est en ce moment, leur dis-je en les invitant à se lever.

M Hill se lève d'abord, puis aide sa femme qui prend appui sur lui.

La nuit n'a pas été facile pour eux non plus.

Après leur avoir expliqué en détail l'opération que leur fils a subie, nous sommes allés voir Thomas. Il a bien supporté l'opération et ne devrait pas avoir de séquelle. Son organisme encore jeune lui permet de mieux récupérer.

Je les raccompagne alors jusqu'aux ascenseurs, range ma blouse et, après plus de 7h dans le service de nuit, je rentre chez moi, exténuée. La fatigue se fait surtout sentir lorsque je franchis la porte de mon appartement situé en plein centre-ville, près de la rivière Chicago. Composé d'un séjour lumineux avec une cuisine américaine qui donne sur la rivière, d'une belle chambre et d'une salle de bain moderne, cet appartement est fait pour moi et je l'ai su dès que je l'ai visité. Il n'est pas trop grand et chaleureux, juste ce qu'il me faut. C'est dommage que je n'aie pas le temps d'en profiter plus. Je pose mes clés et mon sac sur le comptoir de ma cuisine, retire mes chaussures et mon manteau que je ne prends même pas la peine de ranger, enfile mon haut de pyjama le plus douillet et un jogging avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit. J'adore mon métier, mais il n'est pas des plus reposants.

* * *

C'est la sonnerie stridente de mon portable qui me réveille. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran : _Christina_.

\- Quoi ?! lui dis-je en décrochant plus sèchement que je ne le voulais.

\- Où est-ce que tu es ? Ça fait 15min que je t'attends !

Et merde ! Notre déjeuner ! Je risque un coup d'œil à mon réveil : 13h50.

\- Tu me laisses un quart d'heure et j'arrive ? je lui demande, un peu gênée de mon oubli, même si ce n'est que Christina.

\- Okay, mais dépêche !

Je raccroche rapidement, profite une dernière minute de la chaleur de mon lit et file prendre une douche rapide. J'ouvre ma penderie et m'habille avec les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main : une paire de jeans noire et un chemisier blanc à pois. Je me coiffe rapidement, me maquille légèrement enfile mes chaussures, ma veste, prends mes clés et sors de mon appartement.

Heureusement le bistrot où nous avons l'habitude d'aller n'est qu'à deux pâtés de maison de chez moi et en 5min je suis arrivée. Ce petit bistrot à l'atmosphère très « parisienne » est chaleureux et propose des plats raffinés à un prix très abordable. Je rejoins Christina, assise près d'une fenêtre, ce qui semble être un verre d'eau pétillante à la main.

\- Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Je me suis endormie dès que je suis rentrée et j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil, lui dis-je en m'asseyant.

\- Pas de problème, me répond-elle en souriant. Ton patient –Thomas c'est bien ça- va bien ?

\- Oui, l'opération s'est bien passée. On va le garder quelques temps en observation dans le service et il pourra rentrer chez lui, je lui réponds en ouvrant le menu. Mais assez parler du boulot ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Mon métier me passionne vraiment, c'est une vocation pour moi, mais parfois j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose.

Nous passons commande et continuons la discussion sur un ton plus léger. Elle me parle de leur projet à elle et Will d'acheter une maison. Elle et le jeune informaticien se sont rencontrés environ un an plus tôt, alors que Christina venait de commencer à l'hôpital. Depuis ils sont inséparables et parlent déjà de mariage. Je suis, même si je ne lui avouerai jamais, un peu jalouse de sa relation avec Will. Ils peuvent toujours compter l'un sur l'autre et sont vraiment amoureux, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. La façon dont ils se regardent, parlent de l'autre.

Je ne suis sortie avec aucun garçon depuis 2 ans, depuis le décès de ma mère.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié que ce soir on est chez Uriah ?

Nous sommes le 1er Juin. Uriah et Marlène organisent un grand barbecue pour fêter leur premier anniversaire de mariage. J'ai rencontré Uriah, tout comme Christina, à la fac. Il était lui en dentaire, comme son grand frère et son père avant lui. Son caractère jovial et sa bonne humeur m'ont tout de suite séduite, bien que nous ne sommes que très bons amis. Il a rencontré Marlène au lycée et ils se sont mariés l'année dernière. Une histoire d'amour comme tout le monde en rêve.

\- Bien sûr, je lui réponds en souriant.

Le téléphone de Christina vibre.

\- Excuse-moi, me dit-elle. Oui, allô ?...Okay… maintenant ?!...Okay, j'arrive…moi aussi, bisous. Will vient d'appeler, le propriétaire de la maison sur laquelle on a flashé vient d'appeler, on peut faire une contrevisite maintenant ! Tu veux nous accompagner ? me demande mon amie en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Non, je vais me reposer encore un peu pour être en forme ce soir et il faut que je me trouve une paire de chaussures…prend plein de photos tu me montreras !

\- Tu vas faire du shopping sans moi ? Ugh…Il faut qu'on s'organise une journée entre filles au plus vite !

\- Haha, si tu veux.

\- Je vais organiser ça…à ce soir ! conclut mon amie en me donnant une rapide accolade.

\- Passe le bonjour à Will.

\- J'y manquerai pas, ciao !

Je regarde mon amie s'éloigner, puis me lève à mon tour. Christina partie, je décide de proposer à Emilia, ma future belle-sœur, de m'accompagner faire les magasins.

\- Salut Tris ! décroche la jeune infirmière pédiatrique. Comment ça va ?

\- Salut ! Très bien et toi ?

\- Ça va… j'ai pris ma journée pour aller chez le fleuriste regarder les différentes compositions qu'il propose. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fleurs qu'il existe… avec des noms tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres ! J'ai pris le plus simple : roses blanches, marguerites, orchidées blanches et arums !

Le mariage de Caleb et Emilia est prévu le 30 août, dans tout juste trois mois et Emilia voulait être sûr que tout soit parfait pour le jour-J.

\- Haha ! Ça te dirait de te détendre un peu cette aprèm' et de venir m'aider à choisir des chaussures ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Tu passes me chercher ?

\- Ouais, sois prête à 15h30 !

\- Okay, à plus.

Je passe donc l'après-midi avec la fiancée de mon frère, à choisir des chaussures. Je trouve finalement une paire d'escarpins en daim taupe qui iront parfaitement avec ma robe à sequins. Nous profitons ensuite du soleil de cette belle journée et nous installons à une terrasse pour boire un café.

\- Alors…tu vois quelqu'un ? me demande Emilia en sirotant son cappuccino.

\- Nope… le célibat me colle à la peau.

\- Tu sais, Caleb connaît plein de jeunes célibataires comme toi qui seraient heureux de t'inviter à dîn…

\- Non merci, je la coupe.

Je me suis toujours dit que l'amour était une question de hasard. Rencontrer la bonne personne au bon moment. Même si je commence à croire que je me fais des illusions. Pour ne pas paraître trop froide je poursuis :

\- De toute façon quel homme sensé voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi…je passe les trois quart de mon temps au travail et le reste du temps je dors parce que je suis trop fatiguée ! je lui dis en riant. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ma beauté fulgurante pouvait faire oublier ma vie de dingue…

\- Arrête de te sous-estimer ! Tu es magnifique, me sermonne mon amie. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'aurais choisi une mocheté pour être mon témoin de mariage !

* * *

Il est 18h lorsque je passe le pas de ma porte. Je prends une douche rapide, boucle mes cheveux, me maquille et met ma robe et ma nouvelle paire d'escarpins. Je sens déjà que je vais avoir mal aux pieds mais j'ai rarement le temps de me faire aussi belle et ça fait du bien. Je prends mes clés et mon sac et sors. Uriah et Marlène habitent un spacieux appartement à quelques minutes à pied de chez moi.

Alors que j'arrive dans le luxueux hall d'entrée, je remarque les portes de l'ascenseur qui se referment.

\- Attendez !

La personne retient alors in extremis l'ascenseur.

\- Merci, dis-je en entrant, légèrement essoufflée.

\- De rien ma beauté…, me réplique le jeune homme. Il a de long cheveux bruns et gras, des yeux très foncés et semble avoir mon âge.

Je décide de lui sourire, gênée. J'appuie sur le bouton doré du vingt-septième étage. Tout dans cet immeuble transpire le luxe. Du marbre au sol, aux spots tamisée qui éclairent l'ascenseur.

\- Moi c'est Peter et toi ?

Son ton et son attitude ne me plaisent vraiment pas et je décide de ne pas répondre. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec des inconnus, et encore moins ceux dans ce genre…

\- Et toi ?! répète-t-il, plus insistant cette fois.

Je décide de ne pas répondre. Non mais pour qui se prend-il ?!

Je le vois lorgner sur mon décolleter.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître ton nom tu vas me dire…

Je le vois approcher sa main de mon bras, lorsque j'entends le 'ding' des portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrent. Je sors sur le palier et me précipite vers la porte d'entrée des Pedrad. Je n'ai même pas le temps de frapper, que la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

\- Je reviens, j'ai oublié le baby phone dans la voiture ! s'écrie alors Zeke vers le salon. Il se tourne et me voit.

\- Hello ma blondinette préférée ! Mais dit-moi tu t'es mise sur ton trente-et-un ! me dit-il en me faisant un léger bisou sur la joue.

Je rougis au compliment.

\- Merci. Tout le monde est déjà arrivé ? je demande. Je suis surprise d'être la dernière, puis je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et vois qu'il est déjà 20h…j'ai 30min de retard !

\- Yep…je vais chercher le baby phone pour Elia…elle dort déjà. Mais entre, va prendre un verre ! me dit le frère d'Uriah en souriant.

\- Okay. A tout de suite alors !

Je le regarde se diriger vers l'ascenseur et entre dans l'appartement. La décoration très moderne est pourtant chaleureuse et vraiment jolie… Marlène, en bonne décoratrice d'intérieure, a vraiment fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Le parquet au sol contraste avec le cuir du canapé et la table en verre, la cuisine high-tech se font parfaitement dans ce décor. Je passe devant l'îlot immaculé de la cuisine où je vois des packs de bières et des bouteilles de vins ouverts. Je me sers un verre de blanc et sors sur la grande terrasse où tout le monde est regroupé. On voit le soleil se coucher sur la ville…la vue est magnifique.

Uriah surveille les grillages avec son beau-père, sa chemise blanche de mariage déjà sale, Marlène est en train de discuter avec sa belle-mère, Christina parle avec la sœur de Marlène, Will l'enlace par la taille. Je remarque quelques connaissances de la famille de Marlène et Uriah que j'ai vu à leur mariage. J'aperçois Shauna qui arrive derrière moi, plus resplendissante que jamais, enceinte de 5 mois.

\- Salut ma belle, me dit-elle en me faisant la bise. Comment ça va ?

\- Super, j'ai eu une nuit chargée mais je me suis reposée ce matin.

Je lui explique alors les évènements de la nuit dernière.

\- Mon dieu, tu aimes vraiment ton métier ! Je ne me verrai pas me lever à 1h du matin ! Enfin je l'ai bien fait pour donner le biberon à Elia, mais pas pour aller sauver des vies, rit-elle.

\- En parlant de ma petite princesse, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Très bien ! Elle n'a que 2 ans mais elle est très impatiente d'accueillir sa petite sœur, dit-elle en caressant son ventre.

Je sens que quelqu'un met ses mains sur mes yeux

\- Qui sait, qui sait ? chuchote une voix dans mon oreille.

\- Uriah arrête ! je ris en retirant ses mains de mes yeux.

\- Mon ami n'a pas changé…toujours un vrai gamin.

\- Haha ! Aller vient manger quelque chose, dit-il en s'écartant.

Zeke revient après avoir branché le baby phone dans la chambre de sa petite fille et tout le monde prend place à table. Marlène amène des petits fours à table et prend place à côté de moi. Je lui souris et Zeke se lève en faisant tinter son verre.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Il y a un an, mon frangin se mariait, et je n'y croyais pas au début quand j'ai rencontré Marlène mais ça y est, il a rencontré la femme de sa vie ! Je suis vraiment heureux de partager cette soirée avec vous ! Levons un toast à ma magnifique belle-sœur et à son stupide époux !

Nous l'applaudissons en riant et Uriah et Marlène se lèvent à leur tour.

\- Merci à tous d'être venus et merci pour ce beau discours Zeke, commence Marlène. Nous sommes vraiment heureux de partager notre premier anniversaire de mariage avec vous tous. On espère vraiment que vous allez passer une bonne soirée. Mais avant cela, Uriah et moi on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer…, dit-elle en regardant son mari, les larmes aux yeux. Il embrasse sa femme sur le front, avant de continuer.

\- Elia va avoir un cousin ou une cousine ! dit-il, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Tout le monde applaudit et Zeke siffle même le jeune couple.

\- Bon appétit à tous ! conclut Uriah avant de se rassoir.

Marlène s'installe à côté de moi en s'essuyant les yeux. Je lui caresse le dos.

\- Félicitations ! Pour quand est attendu le petit bout de chou ?

\- Janvier…je suis tellement heureuse. Tu voudras bien être la marraine ?

Je suis légèrement prise au dépourvu par sa question.

\- Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir !

\- Merci Tris, me dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

Le repas se poursuit dans la bonne humeur. Éclats de rire et blagues ponctuent le repas. Je discute avec Christina qui me montre les photos de sa future maison. Le charme de l'ancien, allié à l'utilité du moderne. La maison semble magnifique.

\- Ça va être parfait pour vous deux, dis-je en souriant.

\- Oui et regarde le jardin !

Le fraisier fini, Uriah nous propose un verre. Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est déjà 23h30.

\- Non merci Uriah, je pense que je vais y aller…je commence à 8h demain.

\- Okay ma working girl, pas de problème. Merci d'être venu, me dit-il en m'enlaçant.

\- Merci à vous. Et encore félicitations !

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et sors de l'appartement. Avant de fermer la porte, j'entends Zeke dire :

\- L'avion de Tobias s'est posée à O'hare il y a deux heures. Il n'a eu _que_ 5h de retard… Il est en bas de la rue, il arrive !

\- Super, il nous reste du gâteau ! dit Uriah.

Je sors de l'ascenseur et voit que mon père m'a envoyé un SMS à 21h.

 _Comment ça va ma chérie ? C'est toujours okay pour le 14 ?_

Je souris en voyant son message. Je m'apprête à répondre lorsque je heurte quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je pers l'équilibre sur mes hauts talons et manque tomber par terre lorsqu'on me rattrape par les épaules.

Je lève la tête et mes yeux rencontrent ceux d'un jeune homme en chemise.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- Pas de problème, me dit-il, un regard amusé dans ses prunelles bleu foncé. Je n'étais pas très attentif non plus… Bonne soirée.

\- Merci, vous aussi, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Alors que je franchis la porte de l'immeuble, je sens son regard sur moi, mais il ne me glace pas comme celui de l'homme de l'ascenseur –Peter.

Pour aller plus vite, je retire mes escarpins et me dirige vers mon appartement, des gouttes commencent à tomber.

J'arrive devant mon immeuble, les cheveux trempés. Je fais signe à Teddy, le gardien, et prends l'ascenseur. J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement et l'atmosphère familière m'enveloppe. Je mets mon pyjama, prend le temps de me démaquiller et de me laver les dents avant d'aller au lit. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, mes yeux rencontrent les chiffres de mon réveil digital : 00h15.

Oui, mon quotidien est chargé, mais j'aime vivre à cent à l'heure. Je n'échangerai ma vie pour rien au monde.

* * *

 **A/N: J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! :)  
**

 **Je m'excuse également si certains termes médicaux ne sont pas précisément employés, je ne suis pas une experte.**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Merci beaucoup pour les follows/favorites et ces gentilles reviews !  
**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire aussi, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

La semaine qui a suivi la fête chez Uriah et Marlène a été plutôt calme. Le jeune Thomas se remet de mieux en mieux de son opération. J'ai posé ma journée et je compte bien profiter de ma matinée pour me reposer puisque cette après-midi je vais faire du shopping avec Christina. Je suis donc surprise et un poil agacée lorsque la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone me tire des bras de Morphée et m'empêche de faire la grasse matinée. Paresseusement, je m'extirpe de mes draps et jette un coup d'œil à l'écran où je lis _hôpital._ Encore une urgence ? Je ne suis pas d'astreinte pourtant.

\- Allô ? je décroche dans un bâillement.

\- Docteur Prior ? m'assène la chef du service de cardiologie et ma supérieure dès que je décroche.

\- Oui, Professeur Matthews ?

\- Nous venons d'apprendre que Evelyn Eaton, une des plus grandes bienfaitrices de cette hôpital –vous vous souvenez du chèque à sept chiffres que l'on a reçu l'année dernière ? C'était elle- vient visiter l'hôpital ce matin. Elle vient visiter notre service à 10h30 c'est-à-dire dans très exactement 1h40min. Votre présence est donc exiger dès 9h45 afin de tout préparer pour que cette visite se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles, c'est clair ? Vous comprenez que même si vous avez pris un congé, vous vous devez d'être présente pour représenter notre service aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Entendu.

Je soupire. A vrai dire je ne comprends _pas_ pourquoi ma présence est nécessaire. Mais il est inutile de discuter avec elle, je le sais.

\- Très bien nous nous voyons dans…55min !

Et sur ce elle raccroche. Bien sûr, je connais Evelyn Eaton. C'est une figure très importante de la ville, connue pour sa générosité envers les associations caritatives. Elle fait notamment d'importants dons aux hôpitaux de la ville, et cela ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un mois que je travaille aux Northwestern Memorial Hospital, mais j'ai déjà remarqué qu'ici elle est vénérée comme un dieu vivant. Mais je la connais surtout car elle est la femme de Marcus Eaton, le patron de _Eaton Informatic_ , le plus gros concurrent de mon père. Elle semble être une personne très attentionnée, même si je pense que les dons qu'elle fait chaque année servent essentiellement à entretenir l'image de bonne fée qu'elle veut se donner. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi elle vient visiter l'hôpital…

Sans y penser plus longtemps, je m'autorise une longue douche chaude et un bon petit-déjeuner puis prends mon sac et mes clés et prends la direction de ma station de métro. La lumière matinale baigne la ville de reflets dorés. Inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps sur la raison de la venue de Mme Eaton, je vais bientôt le savoir, et s'il y a bien une chose que déteste Jeanine Matthews…Ce sont les retards !

* * *

J'arrive dans le service à 9h45 pétante et je peux tout de suite remarquer que quelque chose cloche. Les infirmières, d'habitude toujours souriantes et bavardes, paraissent tendues, chacune occupée dans son coin. J'entre dans le bureau où je trouve Lauren en train de trier et ranger des papiers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- C'est le professeur Matthews…elle nous met la pression avec la venue de Mme Eaton. Elle veut que son service paraisse le meilleur de l'hôpital.

\- Elle plaisante j'espère ! Ce n'est pas en vous comportant comme des robots que Mme Eaton va vouloir passer du temps dans le service et le trouver agréable…

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais le professeur n'arrête pas de tourner dans le service et elle nous lance des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'elle nous voit parler entre nous.

\- Je vais aller lui parler moi à cette rabat-joie !

Mme Eaton n'est pas la reine d'Angleterre. Déjà que je fais l'effort de venir pendant mon jour de congé, je ne vais en en plus me plier en quatre pour elle !

\- C'est de moi que vous parlez mademoiselle Prior ? me demande sévèrement le professeur Matthews de la porte.

\- Professeur…

\- C'est moi la chef de ce service, et c'est donc moi qui donne les ordres. Rappelez-vous-en ! Vous n'êtes qu'une employée. Vous allez tout de suite me contrôler les résultats des derniers examens de vos patients au lieu de rester là à bavasser.

\- Mais madame je suis en congé…

\- Vous êtes ici alors autant vous rendre utile, me dit-elle un sourcil levé. Et vous Lauren, assurez-vous que cette tasse de café soit lavée et rangée avant l'arrivée de notre invitée, conclut-elle en posant sa tasse sur le bureau, avant de s'éloigner.

S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est être pris de haut. Oui, je suis jeune médecin et oui je n'ai que 25 ans, mais je suis un bien meilleur médecin qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Je ne fais pas parti, contrairement à elle, des gens qui font ce métier seulement pour l'argent. Je contiens ma colère et fais ce qu'elle me demande car oui, pour l'instant je suis en-dessous d'elle sur l'échelle hiérarchique.

Je passe donc l'heure suivante dans mon bureau, jusqu'à ce que j'entende frapper à ma porte. Il est 10h40, ça doit être ma chef qui fait le tour du service avec Evelyn Eaton.

\- Entrez !

\- …Nous arrivons dans le bureau d'une de nos plus jeunes cardiologues, spécialisée en chirurgie : Beatrice Prior, dit Jeanine en ouvrant la porte.

Je me lève pour accueillir les deux nouvelles arrivantes…et la dizaine de journalistes qui les suit.

\- Bonjour, dis-je en serrant la main de notre chère bienfaitrice.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Prior…auriez-vous par hasard aucun lien de parenté avec…, commence-t-elle en me détaillant.

\- Andrew Prior ? Oui, je suis sa fille.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il avait une jeune fille cardiologue, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je ne vois aucune trace de pitié ou de moquerie dans ses yeux qui me semblent même bienveillants.

Nous continuons de parler de mon travail mais elle ne me pose aucune question personnelle et ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être cardiologue. Je pense qu'elle le sait.

Au bout de 5min, Jeanine lui propose d'aller voir quelques patients, mais avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne je lui pose la question qui me titille depuis ce matin.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, me répond Mme Eaton, légèrement surprise.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je veux dire…je sais que vous avez fait d'importants dons à cet hôpital, mais pourquoi venir au Northwestern Memorial et pas à un autre… ?

Je me sens un peu honteuse après avoir posé ma question. Elle a été agréable avec moi durant tout notre entretien et je lui pose une question qui, après réflexion, me semble un peu déplacée. Jeanine m'envoie d'ailleurs un regard noir. J'ai quand même le droit de poser une question ? Rien que pour agacer ma supérieure, je ne m'excuse pas.

\- Haha ! rit Mme Eaton. Vous êtes curieuse, c'est une bonne qualité. Un vilain défaut chez certain mais une belle qualité chez un jeune médecin comme vous d'après moi, me dit-elle sans pour autant répondre à ma question.

\- Mme Eaton, si vous voulez bien…, continue Jeanine en lui indiquant la porte.

Je soutiens le regard de Mme Eaton.

\- Mon fils vient de se faire engager dans cet hôpital, dit-elle en ignorant Jeanine. Je suis ici pour repérer dans quels services sont les plus jolies jeunes filles, dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil, le regard rieur.

Je me sens rougir, bouche bée.

\- A bientôt mademoiselle Prior, conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner avec ma chef de service.

* * *

Il est 14h lorsque je retrouve Christina en bas de son immeuble. Après la visite d'Evelyn Eaton, je suis restée une petite heure dans le service pour faire le tour de mes patients, puis je suis rentrée chez moi.

\- Hey, me dit Christina en s'approchant de moi.

\- Salut !

\- Alors comment c'était de faire la grasse matinée ce matin ? me demande-t-elle en riant.

Je lui raconte donc les évènements de la matinée et mon entrevue avec Evelyn Eaton.

\- Haha c'est la première fois que tu la rencontres et elle essaie déjà de te caser avec son fils ! Elle a dû avoir une très bonne première impression de toi !

\- Tu parles, elle se moquait de moi oui ! Mais je dois avouer qu'elle a été assez gentille.

\- Haha bon allez viens, on y va, on a une après-midi chargée devant nous, dit-elle en m'entraînant par le bras.

Nous passons donc le reste de la journée à faire les magasins et, Christina ayant insisté, je me suis achetée deux nouveaux T-shirts, un jean, une robe et une paire de chaussures. Nous sortons du dernier magasin, les mains pleines de sacs.

\- Je te jure que faire du shopping avec toi est plus crevant qu'une opération à cœur ouvert !

\- Haha c'est ça, bien sûr, dit-elle en tirant la langue.

En fin de journée, nous décidons d'aller boire un Starbucks. Nous passons le pas de la porte et commandons chacune un café frappé.

\- Tris et Christina ! crie alors le serveur pour que nous allions chercher nos boissons.

\- Laisse j'y vais, je propose à Christina.

Alors que je me rapproche, le visage du jeune homme qui m'attend avec nos boissons me semble de plus en plus familier. Soudain je réalise que je le connais bel et bien, c'est Eric, mon ami d'enfance. Nous nous appelons régulièrement pour donner des nouvelles mais nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis que j'ai commencé l'université. Aux dernières nouvelles, il vivait toujours en Californie où il a débuté sa carrière d'agent immobilier.

\- Eric ? dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

\- Tris ?! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Super…mais je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu à Chicago ! je lui dis, un peu confuse.

\- Je suis arrivé le week-end dernier. Mon contrat en Californie se finissait et après avoir longuement hésité, j'ai décidé de revenir à Chicago. J'ai passé la semaine à passer des entretiens d'embauche dans différentes agences mais aucune ne me plait vraiment…je pense que je vais mettre un peu de côté pour pouvoir monter ma propre boîte…donc tu vois depuis aujourd'hui je travaille comme barman chez Starbucks ! J'allais te contacter ce week-end.

\- C'est super ! je dis à mon ami en lui souriant.

\- Yep ! Et toi quoi de neuf ?

\- Pas grand-chose…comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est eu au téléphone, j'ai un nouveau poste au Northwestern Memorial Hospital, et je m'y plais vraiment, même si ma supérieure et un peu bornée…, je lui dis en roulant des yeux.

\- Haha les chefs sont tous pareils ! me dit-il en riant. Il faut absolument qu'on se fixe une date pour déjeuner ensemble. On a plein de choses à se raconter !

\- Oui bien sûr ! je lui dis. Je t'appelle ce week-end ?

\- Okay…à bientôt alors !

\- Ouais ! je lui dis avant de lui faire un signe d'au revoir de la main.

Le jeune ado faible et maigrichon a bien changé. Éric a clairement fait de la musculation –et pas qu'un peu- et adopte maintenant une coupe de cheveux très classe.

Je m'approche de Christina, nos tasses à la main.

\- Tu le connais ? me demande mon amie.

\- C'est Eric, tu sais mon ami d'enfance ? L'agent immobilier ?

\- Ah le fameux ! Il est pas mal…, me dit-elle en levant un sourcil

Je sens mes joues se colorer.

\- On est amis depuis toujours Christina…

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est toujours comme ça que ça commence, dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis encore plus.

\- Tu es adorable quand tu rougis comme ça !

* * *

Le week-end passe et j'appelle donc Éric comme convenu. Nous décidons de nous retrouver pour dîner vendredi soir prochain.

\- J'ai hâte, me dit-il avant de raccrocher

\- Moi aussi…

* * *

Lundi matin, j'arrive dans le service de mauvaise humeur et sur les nerfs. Mon ballon d'eau chaude est tombé en panne et je n'ai eu le droit qu'à une douche expresse _et_ glacée.

Comme tous les matins, je fais le tour de mes patients avec qui je parle individuellement une dizaine de minutes et ça me calme. J'adore voir un sourire illuminé leur visage lorsqu'ils me parlent de leurs enfants, leurs petits-enfants. Pendant un cours instant ils oublient la maladie et c'est exactement ce que je cherche.

Soudain on me bipe.

Je retourne au bureau des infirmières où je trouve Lauren.

\- Vous m'avez appelée ? je lui demande.

\- Oui, Emilia Bown –vous la connaissez ?- vous demande en pédiatrie.

\- Oui, c'est la petite-amie de mon frère.

Elle doit vraiment avoir une urgence pour me demander sur mon temps de travail.

\- J'y vais tout de suite. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver.

Lorsque je suis dans l'ascenseur, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de demander à Lauren où je suis censée retrouver mon amie. Je vais bien la trouver.

Je déambule alors dans les couloirs étrangers, à la recherche du bureau des infirmières. J'y suis bien venue une ou deux fois, mais ce service est beaucoup plus grand que le mien. Alors que je tourne la tête dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte je heurte quelqu'un, pour la deuxième fois en à peine dix jours. Sauf que cette fois si, je tombe bel et bien. C'est vraiment mon jour !

\- Aïe ! je dis en me frottant la tête. Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez bon sang ?!

\- Excusez-moi, vous allez bien ?

Je lève la tête et mes yeux rencontrent deux prunelles bleu nuit étrangement familières. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir où je les ai vues.

\- On se connaît, non… ?

Il me tend son bras puissant et m'aide à me relever puis il me détaille pendant quelques secondes qui me paraissent durer des heures. Finalement son visage s'illumine.

\- Dimanche dernier ! Nous avons également eu…une altercation, dit-il, les yeux rieurs.

\- Ah oui…

Je me souviens très bien maintenant, et je me sens rougir. Dans le hall d'entrée d'Uriah et Marlène. L'homme en chemise. Il doit remarquer mon embarras et rit.

\- Tobias, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

\- Tris, enchantée.

\- Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites là ? me demande-t-il, voyant bien que ces couloirs ne me sont pas familiers.

\- Mon amie, Emilia, m'a demandée. Elle est infirmière. Vous savez où elle est ?

\- Elle doit être au bureau, je vous y conduis.

Il me guide donc à travers les couloirs, hésitant parfois lui aussi entre aller à gauche ou aller à droite. Finalement nous arrivons devant deux portes. Il semble hésiter puis ouvre celle de droite. Il passe la tête derrière la porte entrouverte avant de la refermer.

\- C'est l'autre, dit-il en souriant.

Il doit voir que je parais assez étonnée qu'il ne sache pas où se trouve le bureau de son propre service.

\- Il faut dire que c'est mon premier jour ici, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de prendre mes marques.

Il ouvre donc la porte où se trouve bien Emilia au téléphone.

Je me tourne alors vers lui.

\- Merci beaucoup docteur… ?

\- Eaton.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Tobias Eaton ? Vous êtes donc le fils d'Evelyn Eaton ? je demande un peu abasourdie.

\- Je vois que je suis déjà célèbre, rit-il.

Je rougis en repensant à ce sa mère m'a dit à peine quelques jours plus tôt.

Je lui serre la main, et le remercie encore une fois, puis il s'éloigne.

Une fois qu'elle a raccroché, la fiancée de mon frère me saute littéralement dessus.

\- Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de mon amie qui travaille chez Macy's et ta robe est arrivée ! me dit-elle toute excitée.

Emilia m'a emmenée choisir une robe le mois dernier pour son mariage. Celle que nous avons choisie avait besoin de quelques retouches, qui sont vraisemblablement faites.

\- Tu avais besoin de me biper pour ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste me laisser un message sur mon portable ? je lui demande, quelque peu agacée qu'elle m'ait dérangée pour si peu.

\- Euh…oui ? hésite-t-elle, voyant que je ne partage pas vraiment son enthousiasme.

Je me détends. C'est son mariage, l'évènement le plus important de sa vie. C'est normal que cela la mette dans tous ses états que sa témoin aie reçu sa robe.

\- On va la chercher ce soir ? je lui demande en souriant.

\- Oui, si tu veux ! me dit-elle rassurée.

* * *

Après avoir fixé une heure avec Emilia, je décide de prendre ma pause déjeuné. Je retourne dans le service pour prévenir mes collègues, puis j'envoie un SMS à Christina. _Je prends ma pause, on se rejoint à la cafèt' ?_ Je dépose mes affaires dans mon casier et me dirige vers les ascenseurs. Christina met à peine une minute à répondre. _Yep !_

J'ai également reçu un message d'Éric. _J'ai réservé le resto à 20h vendredi ça te va ?_ _._

 _Parfait_ , je lui réponds, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me dirige vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital qui bien sûr est bondée à cette heure-là. J'aperçois Christina en train de faire la queue puis me faufile pour la rejoindre.

\- Ça va ? me demande mon amie en prenant une salade de pâtes et une banane.

\- Yep…Ma robe de témoin est arrivée, Emilia est dans tous ses états, je lui dis en roulant des yeux. Et j'ai rencontré le fils d'Evelyn Eaton…tu le connais ? Il est pédiatre, je réponds en choisissant un sandwich au thon et un yaourt.

\- Ba bien sûr ! me répond mon amie, surprise de ma question. Zeke nous l'a présenté dimanche dern…ah mais tu étais partie !

Elle doit voir l'incompréhension sur mon visage car elle poursuit, nous menant à une table près d'une fenêtre où se trouve déjà Will.

\- Zeke et Tobias sont meilleurs amis depuis le collège. Ils ont étudié ensemble à Stanford. Dès qu'il a fini l'université, il est parti faire une mission humanitaire en Afrique et a décidé de revenir pour se rapprocher de sa famille. Il est passé dimanche chez Uriah et Marlène mais tu étais déjà rentrée…

Cela explique pourquoi je l'ai vu dans le hall…

Le monde est vraiment petit. Il travaille dans le même hôpital que moi, est le meilleur ami d'un de mes amis et le fils du concurrent de mon père ! Et on s'est « rentré dedans » deux fois !

Autant de coïncidences…

Je décide de changer de sujet et lui parle de mon rendez-vous prévu avec Eric.

\- C'est super ! Tu vas enfin sortir avec quelqu'un ! dit-elle, toute excitée.

\- Christina… on n'est pas ensemble…on ne s'est pas vu depuis des années et on a hâte de se revoir c'est tout.

\- Généralement on rattrape le temps perdu avec un _ami_ dans un café ou à la limite chez MacDo' mais pas lors d'un repas au restaurant…

Mon amie aurait-elle raison ? Éric voudrait-il que nous devenions plus que de simples amis ? Je ne sais pas si cette idée me plait ou pas…Mais le fait que quelqu'un puisse m'apprécier de cette façon me fait vraiment bizarre et m'excite à la fois.

\- Je ne sais pas…tu te fais des idées je pense.

\- Mais non, arrête ! rétorque-t-elle. Tu verras bien ce qu'il va se passer pendant ce dîner…mais si tu ne rentres pas, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un message, me dit mon amie en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

Morte de rire, je plonge ma tête dans mes mains.

Oui, on verra.

* * *

A la fin de ma journée, je rejoins comme prévu Emilia devant l'entrée du Macy's. Nous prenons les escalators et rejoignons son amie qui nous attend.

\- Bonjour les filles ! nous dit-elle en souriant. La robe est arrivée et elle est magnifique ! Je vais la chercher tout de suite.

Elle se dirige donc vers la réserve. Emilia insiste pour que j'entre dans une cabine.

\- Attends, je n'ai même pas vu la robe ! dis-je.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de la voir comme ça, il faut voir comment elle rend sur toi !

Elle me pousse donc gentiment dans une cabine. Son amie revient et me tends la robe.

Je me déshabille et l'essaie, non sans difficulté, le tissu étant assez serré. Je me tourne vers le miroir et me reconnais à peine. Elle est encore plus jolie que dans mon souvenir.

La robe m'arrive au niveau des genoux et sa couleur rose pastelle met en valeur mon teint. La dentelle apporte une touche de classicisme tandis que le décolleté plongeant du dos met en valeur ma silhouette. J'enfile également ma paire d'escarpins argentés qui me grandissent et m'affinent. Je ne me suis jamais trouvée aussi belle.

Lorsque je sors de la cabine, je rougis face aux regards d'émerveillement que m'adressent les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

 **A/N: Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre !**

 **De nouveaux personnages et une présentation 'officielle' du mystérieux jeune homme !:)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Merci à toutes pour ces reviews qui me donnent vraiment beaucoup de motivation pour écrire ! :)  
**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les deux précédents.**

 _ **Anonyme :**_ **Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vendredi soir arrive rapidement. Je me retrouve devant ma penderie en sous-vêtements, en train de choisir ce que je vais mettre. Je décide de porter quelque chose d'élégant mais d'assez simple et opte donc finalement pour ma petite robe noire avec une paire d'escarpins vernis. Je relève mes cheveux en un chignon coiffé/décoiffé et me maquille. Juste quand je referme mon tube de mascara, j'entends ma sonnerie.

\- J'arrive ! je dis à Éric dans l'interphone.

Je me dépêche de prendre mes affaires et ferme mon appartement à clé.

Éric est vraiment beau. Il a mis un pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate. Il porte une rose. Lorsqu'il me voit arriver, il sourit.

\- C'est pour toi, me dit-il en me tendant la fleur. Tu es très belle.

\- Merci beaucoup, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il m'ouvre la portière de sa voiture et nous conduit à un restaurant chic à une vingtaine de minutes de chez moi.

Nous entrons, et je suis émerveillée par la beauté du lieu. De magnifiques lustres illuminent la salle qui semble sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée. Je me demande comment Éric peut se permettre de m'inviter dans un tel endroit.

Le serveur nous conduit alors à une table au centre de la salle.

Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance. Nous discutons de nos travails respectifs et il me raconte quelques anecdotes de Californie.

\- La première recherche que j'ai dû faire était pour une femme d'une soixantaine d'années. Elle m'a appelée 'fiston' durant toutes les visites, rit-il.

Il me parle beaucoup de son métier, et même si des fois je ne comprends pas tout ou cela m'ennuie, je ne dis rien. Cela le passionne vraiment et ça se voit.

Il m'explique que la raison principale pour laquelle il est revenue à Chicago c'est moi. Je lui ai manqué depuis toutes ces années. Alors que nous finissons nos desserts, il attrape ma main posée sur la nappe et la caresse doucement. Je suis gênée par son geste, mais n'ose pas la retirer. Nous continuons de parler pendant une dizaine de minutes puis il me propose de me raccompagner chez moi.

Il se gare devant mon immeuble et coupe le contact.

-J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée, me dit-il, son regard oscillant entre mes yeux et mes lèvres.

\- Moi aussi, je lui réponds en souriant.

Soudain, il se penche vers moi, les lèvres entrouvertes, et avant que je ne réalise ce qui est en train de se passer, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Pendant quelques secondes je ne bouge pas. Je suis sous le choc. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il sent que je ne lui rends pas son baiser et s'écarte.

\- Tris… commence-t-il

\- Je t'appelle, c'est promis ! je le coupe en ouvrant ma portière. Je perçois une lueur d'incompréhension –où serait-ce de la déception ?- dans ses yeux avant de claquer la porte et de courir vers mon appartement.

Je m'effondre sur mon canapé et souffle un grand coup. Je regrette tout de suite mon attitude. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Éric s'est montré si gentil, si attentionné avec moi, et je prends la fuite comme ça. Je me suis vraiment conduite comme une gamine. Je saisis mon téléphone et lui envoie un rapide message qui résume ce que je ressens : _Je suis désolée_.

Je repense à cette soirée, et soudain c'en est trop, je craque. C'était trop pour moi…le restaurant chic, son regard intense qui me fixait à chaque fois que je parlais, son pouce traçant des cercles sur ma main…j'ai pris peur. « Cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas été en couple et je ne sais plus m'y prendre », je pense en laissant les larmes ruisseler sur mes joues. J'ai été lâche. Éric est drôle, gentil, un vrai gentleman…il serait parfait pour moi…alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas embrassé ? Je vais finir vieille fille si je rejette tous les hommes qui s'intéressent à moi.

Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin pour mettre mes idées au clair. Je compose le numéro et attend qu'elle décroche.

\- Allô ? me répond une voix endormie. J'entends des ronflements derrière elle.

\- Christina ?

\- Tris ? je l'entends se redresser dans son lit. Ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment…, je lui réponds en reniflant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est ton rendez-vous avec Éric ? Ça s'est mal passé ?

Je ne réponds pas et à la place j'éclate en sanglot.

\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! me dis mon amie avant de raccrocher.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir. Christina entre et allume la lumière.

\- Hey ! me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

J'ai essuyé mes larmes et je dois avoir du mascara partout sur la figure.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée, ça va mieux, tu peux rentrer chez toi…Will va s'inquiéter.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, je lui ai laissé un mot. Clairement, ce rendez-vous t'a chamboulée. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…me dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Je lui raconte alors en détail notre soirée, la politesse dont il a fait preuve, ses gestes d'affections. Et le baiser…Elle ne m'interrompt pas une seule fois.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi, je finis par avouer. Je veux dire…Éric est l'homme idéal pour moi ! Et je le connais depuis toujours…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'ai repoussé alors que je sais maintenant qu'il a des sentiments pour moi…

Christina me regarde pendant encore quelques secondes puis finalement elle prend la parole.

\- C'est simple pourtant, me dit-elle, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Tu aimes beaucoup Éric, c'est clair, et tu sais que tu peux compter sur lui. Simplement, tu n'es pas _amoureuse_ de lui.

* * *

Samedi midi, je frappe à la porte de la maison familiale. Mon père vient m'ouvrir, tout sourire, un tablier noué autour de la taille.

\- Bonjour ma puce, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Son odeur familière m'enveloppe et je ferme les yeux.

\- Bonjour papa…

Il m'invite à entrer, et je vois Caleb et Emilia en train de boire un verre dans le salon.

\- Hello frérot ! je dis en m'approchant de lui.

\- Salut sœurette ! me dit-il en me faisant un gros câlin.

Caleb et moi avons très peu de différence d'âge et nous sommes donc très proches. Il est né seulement dix mois avant moi, et petits, on nous prenait très souvent pour des jumeaux. Il travaille dans l'entreprise familiale : _PI Informatic and communication_ où son job consiste en gros à faire contrôleur des travaux finis. L'entreprise crée et vend des logiciels informatiques, et il vérifie leur bon fonctionnement avant de les mettre sur le marché. Nos emplois du temps respectifs étant très chargés, nous ne nous voyons pas très souvent.

Mon père nous rejoint et nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien. Emilia nous parle des préparatifs du mariage et Caleb nous décrit en détail la nouvelle voiture qu'il s'est acheté. Mon père nous parle alors de son travail.

\- Ce salaud de Eaton m'a encore volé un client ! Il a proposé, je cite « une copie-conforme » de ce qu'on proposait à un prix 10% moins cher…je soupçonne certains de mes employés de lui vendre nos brevets…

Mon père et Marcus Eaton ne se sont jamais entendus…ils se sont connus à la fac de Harvard où ils ont tous les deux fait leurs études, mais à la sortie de l'université ils ont chacun crée leur entreprise et sont, depuis cette époque, rivaux.

\- Son fils est sympa, intervient Emilia. Et c'est un très bon médecin.

\- Médecin ? crache mon père. Son fils est _médecin_ ?

\- Qu'as-tu contre les médecins ? je taquine mon père en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je déteste les médecins chérie…toujours à te chercher tu mal où il n'y en a pas…sauf toi bien sûr. Toi tu sauves des vies, c'est différent, se rattrape-t-il en me souriant.

Je roule des yeux. Je repense au jeune fils Eaton. C'est vrai qu'il a été très gentil avec moi lorsque je me suis perdue dans les couloirs du service de pédiatrie. Et il a paru amusé lorsque je l'aie percuté deux fois, et non pas agacé, comme la majorité des personnes auraient pu l'être. Je me souviens très bien de ses cheveux bruns foncés et de ses yeux bleu nuit. De sa carrure imposante et de sa main, chaude, lorsqu'il m'a aidée à me relever. Quel âge peut-il avoir ? Mon âge ? Un ou deux ans de plus ? Sûrement est-il aussi vieux que Zeke puisqu'ils étaient à l'école ensemble.

\- La Terre à Tris ? Hé Ho ! me rappelle mon frère en secouant la main devant mes yeux.

Je rougis, surprise en plein dans mes pensées sur le fils de « l'ennemi ».

\- A quoi pensais-tu ? me demande mon frère, taquin.

\- A rien, je lui réplique en détournant les yeux.

A 17h, je dis au revoir à mon père, mon frère et sa fiancée, et rentre chez moi. Demain a lieu la fête d'anniversaire surprise de Zeke. Shauna et Marlène ont tout organisé, mais Christina et moi leur avons promis de venir les aider à tout installer.

Alors que je passe le pas de ma porte, j'envoie un message à Marlène : _A quelle heure on se retrouve demain ?_. Le temps que je dépose mes affaires et que je me change, mon amie m'a répondu. _14h c'est bon ?. Parfait ! à demain_ , je lui réponds.

Ce soir je m'autorise une soirée détente. Je commande une pizza –aux quatre fromages, ma préférée- et passe la soirée à regarder des films sur Netflix. Je m'endors finalement sur le canapé, bercée par la chanson _Someday my prince will come._

* * *

Le lendemain, je m'accorde enfin ma grasse matinée. Il est 11h lorsque je me réveille, légèrement courbaturée. Le canapé n'est quand même pas aussi confortable que mon lit. Je regarde par ma fenêtre le temps maussade sur Chicago. Il pleut, et le vent souffle fort.

Je me douche et m'habille. Je me fais un sandwich pour le déjeuner et regarde les infos en attendant d'aller chez Zeke et Shauna.

Finalement, je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est l'heure de partir. Je prends mon sac et mon parapluie et pars affronter la tempête.

Lorsque j'arrive, la maison du jeune couple est en effervescence. J'entends des portes se claquer et des chaussures déambuler. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée qui n'est pas fermée à clé et je vois Marlène, debout dans le salon, les sourcils froncés, en train de lire ce qui semble être une liste.

\- Salut, dis-je en m'approchant de mon amie.

\- Hey, merci d'être venue.

\- C'est normal. Où sont les filles ? je demande en regardant autour du moi. Je les entends mais je ne les vois pas.

\- Christina est allée chercher les guirlandes et les déco dans le grenier, Shauna s'occupe de préparer le bar, me dit-elle en m'indiquant la porte de la cuisine.

\- Okay… et où sont Zeke et Elia au fait ?

\- Zeke passe la journée avec Tobias et Uriah –ils vont voir un match de okey je crois- et Elia est chez les parents de Shauna. Ils arrivent tous dans…

Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- …5h, et nous sommes loin d'avoir tout préparé, me dit-elle en riant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Va voir si Shauna s'en sort. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien tout à l'heure, et je ne suis pas sûre que la faire se lever et se baisser pour ranger les bouteilles soit une bonne idée…mais elle a insisté ! Je vais voir où Christina en est.

Sur ce elle s'éloigne en direction des escaliers.

Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine, où je trouve Shauna assise sur une chaise, le visage livide. Elle semble essoufflée.

\- Hey ! je lui dis en m'approchant d'elle. Ça va ?

Elle ne me répond pas, en train de reprendre son souffle, et me désigne les bouteilles sur le sol, cassées. L'alcool s'est répandu partout.

Merde…ce sont deux bouteilles de Champagne

Je vais lui remplir un verre d'eau qu'elle accepte avec gratitude. Elle le boit d'une traite et son visage reprend des couleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'étais en train de sortir les bouteilles des cartons, et j'ai ressenti une forte douleur abdominale…les bouteilles m'ont échappé, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Okay…, j'analyse ce qu'il vient de se passer. Écoute, c'est pas grave. Tu n'as rien, c'est le principal. Mais ces douleurs abdominales se produisent souvent ? je lui demande, mon côté professionnel reprenant le dessus.

\- Oui, mais j'en ai parlé à mon médecin et il m'a prescrit un truc contre ça… J'ai juste oublié de le prendre ce matin, ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle en essayant de me rassurer. Tu peux m'aider à me lever ?

Je m'approche d'elle et l'aide à se supporter. Je la guide vers le canapé et l'aide à s'allonger. Elle pousse un gémissement.

\- Repose-toi, je lui dis. Je vais finir de ranger les bouteilles.

\- Merci Tris, me dit-elle, ses yeux se fermant. Je la regarde en souriant, puis me dirige vers la cuisine. Je nettoie le sol et finis de ranger les bouteilles. Lorsque j'ai fini ma tâche, je vois qu'il est déjà presque 16h.

J'entre dans le salon où les filles sont en train d'accrocher les guirlandes.

\- Un peu plus à droite Christina…, les guide Shauna. Parfait !

Christina fixe la décoration et descend de l'escabeau.

\- Pfiou, dit-elle en se frottant le front. Heureusement c'était la dernière.

Les deux heures qui suivent, nous installons les derniers petits détails. Nous poussons les meubles le long des murs et installons les tables. Le traiteur arrive à l'heure convenue et installe amuse-bouche et petits gâteaux sur les tables. Nous partons ensuite nous changer. Je mets la nouvelle robe que je me suis achetée l'autre jour avec Christina. C'est une robe blanche avec une seule manche –une robe « one-shoulder » ! dirait Christina- au tissu fluide mais qui marque ma taille. J'enfile avec ma paire d'escarpins noirs vernis et je suis prête.

A 19h, les invités arrivent. Les parents de Zeke et Uriah et ceux de Shauna arrivent et ils me font un grand sourire en me voyant. C'est sa grand-mère qui porte Elia, adorable dans sa petite robe rouge de princesse avec un gros nœud dans le dos. Shauna arrive tout de suite et prend sa fille dans ses bras, remerciant ses parents de l'avoir gardée toute la journée. Je compte mentalement et estime que nous serons une bonne vingtaine avec Zeke, Tobias et Uriah.

Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des garçons, Shauna demande le silence.

\- Merci à tous d'être venu ! A partir de maintenant nous allons essayer d'être le plus silencieux possible. Lorsque Zeke et les garçons arriveront, j'irai ouvrir la porte comme si de rien n'était, et lorsque Zeke allumera la lumière du séjour vous pourrez vous écrier « Joyeux anniversaire ». Okay ? dit-elle en nous souriant.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de répondre car la sonnette retentie.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, conclut-elle en chuchotant.

Elle éteint donc la lumière et la pièce est plongée dans le noir. Je peux tout de même voir le sourire de Christina à côté de moi et je me sens sourire aussi.

Nous entendons alors les voix du jeune couple.

\- Salut les gars, commence Shauna.

\- Coucou chérie, poursuit Zeke.

\- Bon on va vous laisser entre amoureux, dit Uriah. Il joue vraiment bien la comédie.

\- Mais non, venez donc prendre un verre !

\- Si tu insistes…, j'entends quelqu'un –ça doit être Tobias- répondre.

Nous les entendons s'approcher, et j'échange un regard tout excité avec Christina.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait tout noir ic…commence Zeke en allumant la lumière.

\- Surprise ! nous nous écrions alors en cœur. 'Joyeux anniversaire', nous poursuivons en chantant.

L'expression de choc que l'on peut voir sur son visage est à mourir de rire, et nous nous esclaffons d'ailleurs tous.

\- Mais vous êtes cinglés ! poursuit le jeune dentiste en passant la main dans ses cheveux, encore sous le choc. Il se tourne vers son frère et son ami.

\- Vous étiez au courant ? leur demande-t-ils, incrédules.

\- Ba oui gros nigaud, lui répond Uriah en riant, tandis que Tobias retient un fou rire. Son regard croise le mien lorsqu'il roule des yeux et je me sens rougir. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que sa présence me fasse cet effet ?

Finalement tout le monde se calme, et la soirée commence.

Je discute avec Christina et Will et nous nous esclaffons à une blague d'Uriah. Zeke, qui fait le tour de ses invités s'approche de nous.

\- Vous êtes vraiment fous d'avoir organisé ça, nous dit-il.

\- 28 ans ça se fête quand même, dit Will en souriant.

\- Si tu le dis ! Au fait Will, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais jeter un coup d'œil à mon PC un de ces quatre parce que j'ai perdu la moitié de mes fichiers et je ne sais pas où ils sont passés…dit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Tu veux que je regarde ça tout de suite ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non pas du tout, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué, il y a forcément une explication, sourit le jeune informaticien.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Les deux hommes s'éloignent.

\- Will, quand on le branche informatique, rit Christina en roulant des yeux.

Uriah part parler avec ses parents et Christina va se chercher un verre.

Je bois une gorgée du mien et avale un canapé.

\- Bonsoir, j'entends une voix grave derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je vois Tobias Eaton, plus beau que jamais dans un costume noir, sa chemise légèrement déboutonnée sur le haut. Je manque avaler de travers.

Je lève les yeux et croise son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire déjà ?

Je déglutis.

\- Bonsoir, dis-je. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer…maintenant que nous travaillons au même endroit et que nous avons des amis communs c'est approprié, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, vo-…tu as raison.

Le silence s'installe entre nous et je regarde mon verre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. « Mais parle, dis quelque chose ! », je me sermonne.

\- Le champagne est bon.

Ma remarque tombe à plat.

\- Oui… Et si on faisait un peu connaissance. Je pense que nous allons être amenés à passer plus de temps ensemble maintenant…ce serait bien si on ne se comportait pas comme des étrangers, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui, je réponds soulagée.

\- Je propose qu'on recommence du début.

Il me tend la main.

\- Tobias Eaton, pédiatre. Enchanté !

Je ris en lui serrant la main.

\- Tris Prior, cardiologue. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

La discussion se poursuit et je ne vois pas le temps passer. Nous parlons de tout et de rien et il s'avère qu'en plus d'être beau, sa compagnie est très agréable.

C'est au moment où les lumières s'éteignent et que Shauna arrive, le gâteau dans les mains, que je me rends compte que nous avons dû parler pendant plusieurs heures. Il y a vingt-huit bougies formant le nombre 28. Je souris, Shauna a vraiment pensé à tout. Elle s'approche de son mari et dépose le gâteau. Il la prend dans ses bras, le dos de sa femme contre son torse, leurs mains liées sur son ventre. Je sens la présence de Tobias derrière moi et cela me donne des frissons.

\- Merci à tous d'être là et merci à ma chère femme de m'avoir organisé cette magnifique soirée.

Il est interrompu par des rires provenant du fond de la salle. C'est Elia. Shauna tend les bras et sa belle-mère lui donne sa petite fille en souriant.

La petite famille rayonne de bonheur et je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle vie, pour vous mériter, dit-il en souriant. Mais je remercie tous les jours le destin pour cela.

Nous voyons Elia tendre les mains vers le gâteau et rions.

\- Oui ma puce, on va gouter le gâteau, rit Zeke.

Les mille-feuilles coupé, Tobias va chercher deux assiettes et m'en tends une puis Zeke ouvre ses cadeaux.

Marlène, Christina et moi avons fait un cadeau groupé et leur avons offert, à lui et Shauna un week-end au bord de la mer dans un hôtel cinq étoiles.

\- Merci, les filles nous dit-il en nous faisant la bise.

Il ouvre ses autres cadeaux et la soirée se poursuit.

A 2h je décide de rentrer. Christina et Will propose de me raccompagner.

\- Merci, je vais dire au revoir et j'arrive.

Je remercie Shauna et souhaite encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire à Zeke et me dirige vers Tobias. Il me surprend quand il me prend dans ses bras. Son odeur m'enveloppe. « Mon dieu ce qu'il sent bon », je pense en fermant les yeux.

\- A bientôt me dit-il en s'écartant.

Je lui souris et m'éloigne avec Will et Christina.

* * *

 **A/N: Voilà pour le chapitre trois !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques/commentaires ^^**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Encore une fois, merci à tous pour ces commentaires qui me motivent vraiment à écrire !  
**

 _ **Anonyme :**_ **Merci énormément pour ton enthousiasme sur cette histoire ! :) j'espère ne pas te décevoir !  
**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

La semaine passe à une vitesse folle. Mercredi, le professeur Matthews procède à une transplantation cardiaque et je l'assiste durant toute l'opération qui dure plus de six heures donc lorsque je rentre chez moi, je suis exténuée.

Le lendemain, je compose le numéro du service et explique à l'infirmière de garde que je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr, me répond-elle. Le professeur nous avait prévenues de votre absence.

Jeanine Matthews savait que je ne viendrais pas ?

\- Elle se doutait que vous seriez fatiguée, poursuit l'infirmière en répondant à ma question.

Ma supérieure qui fait preuve de compréhension ? C'est une première.

Je lui souhaite une bonne journée et raccroche. J'envoie un SMS groupé à Emilia et Christina pour les prévenir qu'aujourd'hui je ne viens pas et je leur explique pourquoi.

 _Okay, repose-toi bien, xxx_ me répond la fiancée de mon frère.

 _Ma pauvre, profite de ta journée, je t'appelle ce soir :)_ me répond Christina.

Je passe la matinée allongée sur mon canapé, lisant ou regardant la télé. Mais ma journée au calme me permet aussi de repenser à ma soirée avec Éric. Je sais que je dois aller le voir pour m'excuser. Jusqu'à présent je prenais comme excuse le fait que j'étais débordée, mais cette excuse n'est plus valable et je prends donc mon courage à deux mains et pars m'habiller. Lorsque je suis sortie de mon appartement, je prends la direction du Starbucks où travaille mon ami, qui se trouve à une dizaine de minutes à pied de chez moi. Il n'y a pas grand monde, et je le vois en train de nettoyer des tasses à café.

\- Hey, dis-je doucement en m'approchant de lui.

\- Salut, me répond-il sur le même ton lorsqu'il me voit.

Il paraît tendu mais affiche tout de même un faible sourire.

\- Tu as deux minutes ? je lui demande.

Il regarde sa montre.

\- Je prends ma pause dans 5min…Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Il semble aussi gêné que moi.

\- Non, merci, je vais t'attendre.

Et sur ce je pars m'asseoir sur une banquette à l'écart. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme promis, il me rejoint, deux tasses à la main, et s'assied en face de moi.

\- Écoute Tris…, commence-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Non, je le coupe. Laisse-moi parler. C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai agi comme une égoïste et je le regrette. Sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, je lui dis en le regardant dans les yeux. Je suis désolée.

\- C'est ma faute…je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser sans te le demander..., poursuit-il, évitant mon regard.

\- Sûrement…, dis-je en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais je n'avais pas à te traiter comme ça… Notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi. Mais je ne pense pas que je sois celle qu'il te faut…Tu es comme un frère pour moi, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais te voir autrement. Je suis désolée.

Je sens les larmes perler au bord de mes cils.

\- Hey, me dit-il en m'attrapant la main. Il n'y a pas de problème. Toi aussi tu es comme ma sœur… je pensais peut-être que les choses pouvaient évoluer entre nous…après toutes ces années. Maintenant je me rends compte qu'on est bien mieux comme ça…Tu resteras toujours ma petite Tris, me dit-il en souriant.

Je lève la tête et croise son regard rassurant.

\- Allez, sèche ces larmes, me dit-il. C'est oublié. Je te pardonne largement…toi aussi ? me demande-t-il.

\- Bien sûr… Amis ?

\- Pour la vie, me répond-il.

Il me tend son petit doigt, comme nous le faisions lorsque l'on se faisait une promesse enfants. Je ris et entremêle le mien.

Nous buvons notre café en parlant. La discussion est ponctuée de silences mais ils ne sont pas gênants, ils sont apaisants. Finalement, au bout de quinze minutes, Éric me dit qu'il doit reprendre son service. Il me prend dans ses bras et nous nous promettons de nous revoir bientôt. Cela m'a fait un bien fou de parler à mon ami. Cette situation me pesait depuis près d'une semaine.

Lorsque je sors sur le trottoir, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon sac à l'intérieur. Alors que j'ouvre la porte du café, quelqu'un sort au même moment, une tasse de café à la main, et bien sûr, elle se renverse sur moi. Le liquide me brûle légèrement le ventre et les cuisses –heureusement c'était un expresso- et je grimace de douleur.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! dit le propriétaire de la tasse en voyant mon T-shirt et mon pantalon ruinés. Je suis vraiment désolé, vous allez b… ? son regard croise le mien lorsqu'il relève la tête.

\- Tris ?! me dit alors Tobias, aussi surpris que moi. Ça va ?

Je décolle mon T-shirt trempé de mon ventre.

\- Tu aurais de l'eau ? je lui demande.

Je vais te chercher ça !

Il rentre dans le café et quelques secondes plus tard il en ressort, une bouteille à la main.

Tiens, me dit-il en me la tendant.

Je me la renverse sur les cuisses.

\- Ah, ça fait du bien…, je dis en sentant le liquide glacé refroidir mes jambes.

Une fois calmée, je lève les yeux vers le jeune médecin qui a le regard inquiet.

\- Décidément, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se foncer dessus chaque fois qu'on se voit, je lui dis en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose…, poursuit-il en regardant mes vêtements trempés. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas comment me rattraper…tu veux que je t'achète de nouveaux vêtements ? Ou mieux ! Je te fais un chèque et tu t'achètes ce que tu veux ! me propose-t-il.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une invitation à déjeuner plutôt ?

Il met quelque temps à réaliser ce que je viens de dire, puis son regard s'illumine.

\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir !

Nous échangeons nos numéros de portable et il promet de m'appeler dans le week-end.

\- Tu as intérêt, je lui dis en souriant. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça !

\- Je m'en doute, me dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Bonne journée !

\- A toi aussi, je lui réponds, satisfaite et heureuse.

* * *

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je vois que Christina m'a envoyé un message.

 _Tu veux passer à la maison ? Will est chez ses parents._

 _J'arrive_ , je lui réponds.

Prenant juste le temps de boire un verre d'eau, je ressors de chez moi.

Lorsque j'arrive chez elle, mon amie a déjà tout préparé. Le canapé d'angle est recouvert d'un gros plaid elle a installé sur la table basse deux verres, une bouteille de vin rouge et des sachets de chips.

\- Tu as tout prévu ! je lui dis en riant.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une soirée comme ça ! La dernière fois ça doit remonter au début de ma relation avec Will… donc il y a environ un an. Qu'est-ce que le temps passe vite !

\- C'est vrai que maintenant, vous passez tout votre temps libre ensemble, je luis réponds, mi-boudeuse, mi-moqueuse.

\- Hey ! me dit-elle en prenant un faux air offusqué. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jalouse ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais toi-même très attirée par un certain pédiatre au regard envoutant…, poursuit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Tu parles ! Tu as passé toute la soirée avec lui chez Zeke et Shauna ! Lorsque je suis revenue avec ma coupe pleine, vous étiez en train de rire ensemble et il n'était que 20h30 !

\- Haha tu es pas possible !

\- Non…je suis juste observatrice.

Je ris et décide de lui raconter les évènements de la journée.

\- Je suis allée parler à Éric cette après-midi…

\- Tu as bien fait…. Il ne t'en voulait pas trop après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non pas du tout… Il tient lui aussi beaucoup à notre amitié et il a d'ailleurs reconnu lui-même que m'embrasser comme ça était une erreur.

Je lui raconte ensuite mon altercation avec Tobias, et mon amie est morte de rire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment destinée à vous mettre ensemble !

Je ne la contredis pas.

Nous passons le reste de la soirée à discuter en regardant la compile des _Harry Potter_ et nous finissons par nous assoupir sur le canapé.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est Christina qui nous conduit à l'hôpital, et bien sûr, nous partons en retard. J'arrive donc dans le service trente minutes plus tard que d'habitude et Jeanine ne manque pas de me faire savoir que cela n'a pas intérêt à se reproduire si je veux garder mon poste ici. Le reste de la journée se passe sans problème et je suis soulagée lorsqu'à 18h ma chef de service m'autorise à rentrer chez moi.

Je décide de faire un détour par l'épicerie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour cuisiner mais j'essaie le plus souvent de manger des aliments sains et équilibrés.

Quand je rentre chez moi, je vois que j'ai reçu un SMS de Tobias.

 _Salut ! Tu es dispo demain pour notre déjeuner ?_

« Il ne perd pas de temps », je pense en souriant.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

 _Demain je ne peux pas mais normalement mardi oui_ …

A vrai dire, je suis d'astreinte ce jour-là, mais mon prochain 'vrai' jour de congé n'est que le week-end prochain… Et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre jusque-là pour le revoir !

 _Parfait, je suis dispo aussi ! Je passe te prendre à 13h ? Oublie-pas de m'envoyer ton adresse._

Je lui envoie donc l'adresse de mon immeuble et lui dis à quelque point j'ai hâte d'être à mardi.

* * *

Le samedi, j'accompagne mon père sur la tombe de ma mère. Cela fait déjà deux ans qu'elle nous a quittés. Nous savions depuis de nombreuses années qu'elle avait une importante malformation cardiaque et que chaque jour, son espérance de vie diminuait. Mais cela n'a en rien atténué notre douleur. Elle aurait eu 53 ans aujourd'hui. Je lui dépose comme à chaque fois un bouquet d'arums, ses fleurs préférés. Je pleure silencieusement contre mon père qui me caresse les cheveux. Il m'embrasse le sommet de la tête et nous guide vers la sortie du cimetière. Dans la voiture, je sèche mes larmes. Mon père se tourne vers moi, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Elle aurait été très fière de toi, tu sais…de la magnifique jeune femme que tu es devenue.

Je ne réponds pas car je sais que sinon je vais de nouveau éclater en sanglots, mais je hoche la tête en regardant par la fenêtre, les lèvres serrées par la douleur que me procure l'absence de ma mère.

* * *

Mardi matin, je me réveille à 9h, un sourire plaquée sur mon visage.

Je vais prendre un long bain pour me relaxer. Il faut que je me calme… Tobias m'invite juste à déjeuner pour se faire pardonner.

Je décide de porter quelque chose d'assez décontracté et choisis donc dans mon placard une simple robe patineuse jaune pastel qui marque ma taille, avec une paire de sandales compensées. Je décide enfin de laisser mes cheveux détachés.

Je suis prête plus de deux heures avant l'arrivée de Tobias et, avec le recul, je trouve mon engouement un peu disproportionné compte tenu du fait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un déjeuner et je souris.

Je décide donc de passer le temps en regardant la télé. Mais au bout d'une heure, mon téléphone portable sonne. C'est le numéro du service de cardiologie. Oh non, faites que ce ne soit pas une urgence !

\- Allô ?

\- Docteur Prior ?!

\- Oui…

C'est Lauren.

\- Nous avons une urgence. Un accidenté de la route vient de décéder de mort cérébral. Il est donneur. Le professeur Matthews étant en conférence à New-York, vous êtes la personne à contacter.

Je comprends tout de suite ce qu'elle veut dire.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, je lui dis avant de raccrocher.

Je descends alors en bas de mon immeuble au pas de course et prends un taxi pour aller plus vite. Malheureusement, la circulation est dense, et nous mettons plus de vingt minutes à rejoindre l'hôpital. Lors d'un prélèvement d'organe, chaque minute compte. Je déboule dans le service où je trouve toute une équipe prête à m'assister.

\- On est parti, je dis en me dirigeant vers le bloc.

* * *

Je ne sors du bloc que deux heures plus tard. C'était ma première opération de cette envergure seule. Et j'ai réussi. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de satisfaction de naître sur mon visage. Le cœur prélevé a été aussitôt envoyé dans un autre hôpital où un patient était en attente d'un donneur. C'est exactement pour cela que je fais ce métier. Mais alors que je dépose ma blouse à la lingerie de l'hôpital, je m'en rappelle. Mon rendez-vous avec Tobias. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone : 14h15. Et merde !

Je sors donc dans le parc qui entoure l'hôpital et ouvre mon téléphone. J'ai cinq appels manqués, tous de Tobias. Je le rappelle de suite mais je tombe directement sur la messagerie. Je décide de laisser un message.

 _Salut Tobias, je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai été appelée en urgence à l'hôpital pour opérer. Je suis désolée…rappelle-moi._

Je soupire de lassitude. Le sort s'acharne contre moi. Moi qui étais si enthousiaste à l'idée de déjeuner avec le jeune homme.

Je savais bien que je ne pourrais jamais être en couple. Même si je le voulais. Je ne suis jamais disponible, on ne peut pas me faire confiance pour arriver à l'heure –ou même pour arriver tout court. Personne ne voudrait d'une vie comme celle-ci.

Dépitée, je m'assois sur un banc et plonge ma tête dans mes mains. Soudain, je sens qu'on me caresse le dos. Je relève la tête et vois les deux yeux bleus dont j'ai tant rêvé ces derniers jours qui me fixent intensément.

\- Tobias ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande incrédule.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, me dit-il en riant.

\- Salut…, je lui dis, encore sous le choc de sa présence.

\- Quand j'ai vu que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, je me suis doutée que tu avais été appelée en urgence…j'ai appelé le service de cardio et ils m'ont dit que tu étais en pleine opération.

\- Tu es venu quand même ? Tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Bien sûr que non, me dit-il en riant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as des vies à sauver ! ironise-t-il. Mon invitation tient toujours la route ?

Il me parle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si je ne lui avais pas posé un lapin quelques heures plus tôt. Mais je vois qu'il est très sérieux. Il ne m'en veut pas.

\- Bien sûr, si tu veux.

Il se lève et me tend alors la main.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Tu n'as pas déjeuné ce midi et tu sais bien que c'est très mauvais pour la santé de sauter des repas. En plus, je connais un très bon restaurant italien à quelques rues d'ici. Allez viens !

J'accepte sa main et il me conduit à sa voiture.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je lui dis alors que nous prenons place dans la voiture. Tu avais réservé et tout…

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude d'annuler mes plans au dernier moment.

Cet homme me comprend. Il comprend que j'ai une vie de dingue. Tout simplement parce que lui aussi. Il nous conduit donc vers un petit restaurant italien à quelques minutes de l'hôpital.

\- Je meurs de faim, et ce restaurant sert les meilleures pizzas de la ville ! me dit-il en entrant.

\- Buongiorno, Monsieur Eaton, nous accueille un pur italien bien en chair, au grand sourire et à l'accent très prononcé.

\- Buongiorno Roberto ! Come va ? Possiamo avere una tavola per due per favore ? lui répond Tobias.

\- Sì, sì ! Seguimi !

Le restaurant affiche ses origines avec fierté. On trouve sur un pan de mur des jambons crus entiers, et dans toute la salle, de grandes photos qui nous montrent la ville de Rome sont encadrées.

L'homme –Roberto- nous fait asseoir à une table pour deux, dans le fond de la salle, près d'une photo de la Fontaine de Trévi. Il nous donne ensuite les menus.

\- Je propose que l'on prenne la suggestion du chef, dit Tobias sans même ouvrir le menu. Ça te va Tris ?

\- Ça me semble parfait.

\- Très bien ! Surprenez-nous ! dit-il en rendant les cartes à Roberto en souriant.

\- Sì, sì ! No problemo ! Que voulez-vous boire ?

Tobias me regarde.

\- Un eau pétillante sera parfaite, je dis en souriant.

\- Deux San Pellegrino alors. Grazie !

\- Prego, prego ! dit-il en s'éloignant.

Alors que je lisse la jupe de ma robe, je sens le regard de Tobias sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande en relevant les yeux. J'ai une tâche ?

\- Non, sourit-il. C'est juste que tu sembles vraiment très fatiguée... L'opération s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, aucun problème...mais j'ai été stressée durant tout le long, c'était la première fois que j'opérais toute seule dans ces conditions et c'était assez délicat bien sûr. Je vais m'en remettre... Assez parlé de moi, comment vas-tu depuis vendredi ? je lui demande en souriant.

\- Tout va très bien. Comme je viens d'arriver dans le service, j'ai pas mal de boulot et pas trop de congés -même si j'avoue qu'être le fils d'Evelyn Eaton aide à ce niveau-là- mais ça me convient, j'aime mon métier. Tu sais, mon père a toujours voulu que je prenne la suite de l'entreprise familiale... mais le business n'a jamais été trop mon truc. Je préfère aider les gens et les voir sourire, plutôt que voir des tête d'hommes d'affaires grognons toute la journée, rit-il. Je me suis battu pour qu'il me laisse devenir médecin, donc je ne vais pas me plaindre.

\- Oui, moi non plus ça n'a jamais été trop mon truc... heureusement j'ai mon frère qui est en plein dedans, je dis en roulant des yeux. Mais il adore ça. Je suppose qu'on n'a pas hérité des mêmes gênes. Et puis de toute façon, ma mère a toujours pensé que médecin est le plus beau métier qu'il existe...même si mon père n'avait pas voulu, elle aurait réussi à le convaincre.

Il me sourit puis un silence assez gênant s'installe. Nous n'osons pas creuser le sujet de nos familles respectives et cela se sent. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit plus simple.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'ils devraient collaborer, dit Tobias en brisant le silence.

\- Pardon ? je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il est en train de dire.

\- Nos pères. Au lieu de se faire la guerre, ils devraient essayer de travailler ensemble. Si leur deux entreprises fusionnaient, ils pourraient être à la tête d'une des plus grandes firmes du pays dans le domaine.

\- C'est utopique. Ça n'arrivera jamais... Je ne sais pas comment est Marcus, mais mon père est tellement...

\- Borné ?

\- C'est ça, c'est le bon mot...

Notre serveur arrive avec nos plats. Il dépose devant moi une assiette qui sent divinement bon.

\- Risotto aux crevettes, asperges vertes et parmesan. Buon appetito !

Nous lui sourions et il s'éloigne.

\- C'est magnifique...

Le déjeuner se poursuit, et encore une fois, je ne vois pas le temps passer. Tobias me raconte comment, à l'âge de quinze ans, il a sauvé une petite fille de la noyade, et que c'est à partir de ce jour-là qu'il a voulu devenir médecin.

\- C'est grisant de sauver des vies, me dit-il en plaisantant.

Il me parle également beaucoup de son stage en Afrique.

\- Tu verrais les conditions de vies des gens... les enfants sont mal nourris, ils ne sont bien sûr pour la plupart pas vaccinés...et lorsqu'on leur présente notre seringue, ils prennent peur et refusent. Ils vivent dans des milieux favorables à la prolifération des bactéries et n'ont des fois même pas un accès à l'eau potable à moins d'une heure de chez eux. Des campagnes de sensibilisation doivent vraiment être mises en place et des tracs distribués, dit-il en buvant son eau pétillante, pensif

Je finis ma dernière bouchée de panna cotta.

\- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de revenir à Chicago ?

\- Je voulais me rapprocher de ma famille... là-bas, j'en voyais se détruire chaque jour après la mort d'un enfant, d'un parent. Je me sus rendu compte qu'il fallait que je profite également de ma famille et de mes amis, car ces moments sont précieux.

Je souris. Cet homme a vraiment la main sur le cœur.

Soudain, le téléphone de Tobias vibre.

Il jette un coup d'œil à son écran.

\- C'est mon père...

\- Vas-y, je lui dis. Il n'y a pas de problème.

Il me sourit et décroche.

\- Allô ?

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent, je vois son visage se décomposer. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, quelque chose que j'ai remarqué qu'il fait quand il est nerveux.

\- J'arrive dit-il avant de raccrocher, le teint blême.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je lui demande, inquiète.

\- C'est ma mère. Elle est à l'hôpital.

* * *

 **A/N: Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! Encore un petit rapprochement entre Tobias et Tris ! :)**

 **Les deux prochains chapitres seront plus riches en évènements...**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**

 **A bientôt**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Voici le prochain chapitre! :) Merci encore pour vos review, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire !  
**

 **Je vous avouerai que je bloque un peu sur le chapitre 7 depuis quelques jours, mais j'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite donc ça va venir ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivons aux urgences, nous voyons Marcus assit sur une chaise, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je reste en retrait tandis que Tobias s'avance vers son père.

\- Hey ! dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- Fiston, dit-il en se levant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ta mère était en train de descendre de vieux albums du grenier et elle est tombée dans les escaliers…je ne l'ai pas vu mais je l'ai tout de suite entendu crier. Elle ne voulait pas que j'appelle les pompiers, mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se relever avec son poignet qui la faisait atrocement souffrir… On est arrivé il y a environ trente minutes, elle a passé une radio et il s'avère qu'elle a le poignet cassé. Elle en a pour trois semaines de plâtre. Plus de peur que de mal mais c'est quand même embêtant…, explique-t-il à son fils.

\- Okay, c'est rassurant quand même. Tu sais quand on pourra aller la voir ?

\- L'infirmière m'a promis de venir nous chercher.

Soudain, il tourne les yeux et me remarque enfin. Je lui souris timidement mais son regard est impassible.

\- Qui est cette charmante jeune femme ? demande-t-il à son fils.

Tobias se tourne alors vers moi comme s'il venait de se souvenir que je suis là. Je roule des yeux.

\- Papa, je te présente Tris. C'est une…amie. Elle travaille ici, au service de cardiologie.

\- Enchantée M Eaton, dis-je en souriant en m'approchant de lui.

\- Enchanté mademoiselle.

Son regard reste froid, mais son ton est chaleureux. Il ne fait sûrement pas partie des gens qui laissent transparaître leurs émotions facilement, après tout c'est un homme d'affaire.

Un silence assez pesant s'installe alors que Tobias et moi prenons place dans des fauteuils à côté de celui de Marcus.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, une infirmière s'approche de nous.

\- M Eaton, commence-t-elle en s'adressant au père de mon ami, vous pouvez aller voir votre épouse. Elle se repose actuellement dans une chambre et pourra bien sûr rentrer chez elle dès ce soir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Nous suivons donc la jeune femme à travers les couloirs immaculés. Lorsque l'on arrive devant la porte, j'attire l'attention de Tobias.

\- Je vais rester ici…je vous laisse vous retrouver en famille, je lui souris.

\- D'accord. Ce ne sera pas long, elle doit être fatiguée.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée que notre déjeuner se termine comme ça…je te réinviterai, c'est promis…

\- Hey, je lui dis en posant ma main sur son avant-bras. Il n'y a aucun souci. Le sort s'acharne contre ce pauvre déjeuner, c'est pas grave, je lui souris. Va voir ta mère, je suis sûre qu'elle a très envie de te voir.

\- Merci Tris, à tout à l'heure.

Je pars donc m'asseoir sur une chaise installée dans le couloir et lis un magazine posé sur une table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marcus sort de chambre de sa femme.

\- Je vais nous chercher du café, me dit-il en souriant franchement cette fois. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Non c'est bon, je vous remercie.

Très bien, à tout de suite.

Je m'apprête à reprendre la lecture de mon article, lorsque je vois Tobias sortir de la chambre à son tour.

Il s'approche de moi, un sourire gêné plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai dit à ma mère que j'étais avec une amie…et elle veut absolument te rencontrer, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Je rougis. Je me souviens encore de la dernière fois où j'ai vu Mme Eaton et de la remarque qu'elle m'a faite : _Je suis ici pour repérer dans quels services sont les plus jolies jeunes filles._

Si elle me voit avec son fils, dieu seul sait ce qu'elle va penser. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

\- Bien sûr, je réponds à mon ami en me levant.

Il semble soulagé.

\- Merci…ma mère est parfois très capricieuse.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la chambre, je vois Mme Eaton, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, le bras plâtré. Elle semble toute frêle dans sa robe de chambre.

\- Maman, dit Tobias en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit de sa mère, je te présente Tris. Nous nous sommes rencontrés grâce à des amis communs et elle travaille ici, en cardio.

Evelyn lève les yeux vers moi, fronce les sourcils quelques instants, puis son visage s'illumine.

\- Mais bien sûr, vous êtes la jeune chirurgienne cardiologue. Beatrice Prior c'est ça ? La fille d'Andrew. Vous travaillez avec…comment elle s'appelle déjà, la vielle aigris…Jeanine Matthews !

Je ris légèrement.

\- Oui c'est moi…

Je sens ses yeux qui me scrutent.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?! demande Tobias, incrédule.

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai fait une visite de l'hôpital il y a un peu plus de quinze jours. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Beatrice –Tris pardon, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- Et bien je n'étais pas au courant, dit-il en me regardant, un regard accusateur et moqueur dans ses prunelles bleues.

Je lève les épaules innocemment.

Sa mère nous regarde quelques instants en souriant, ses yeux allant de Tobias à moi et de moi à Tobias.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ? nous demande-t-elle soudain.

Je manque m'étouffer.

\- Maman ! s'écrit Tobias en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Pardon, pardon… je me disais juste que comme vous êtes arrivés ensemble peut-être que vous étiez en co…-

\- On a compris, la coupe son fils. Mais non.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Marcus pour entrer dans la pièce, deux tasses dans les mains.

\- Tiens fiston, dit-il en en tendant une à Tobias.

\- Merci papa.

Marcus poursuit la discussion avec sa femme, alors qu'il ne connait pas la nature de celle qui s'est tenue quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me sens encore plus gênée et regarde mes ongles.

Tobias s'approche de moi et me dit :

\- Je me dépêche de finir mon café et on y va.

\- Il n'y a rien de pressé, tu peux rester autant que tu v…-

Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de finir ma phrase, il m'entraine vers ses parents.

\- On va y aller, leur dit-il. Je vous appelle ce soir d'accord ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il part embrasser furtivement sa mère sur la joue, tape affectueusement son père sur l'épaule et m'entraine vers la sortie avec lui.

\- Au revoir M et Mme Eaton, dis-je, mais avant que je ne puisse entendre leur réponse, Tobias a claqué la porte derrière nous.

Il se dirige rapidement vers la sortie, et j'ai dû mal à le suivre. Je le retiens par le bras.

\- Hey, dis-je en le forçant à s'arrêter. Ça ne va pas ?

Il se tourne vers moi et souffle un grand coup.

\- Non, c'est juste que ma mère me tape sur les nerfs. Elle essaie toujours de gérer ma vie sentimentale et j'en ai marre. Quand j'avais dix-huit ans ça allait mais maintenant j'aimerais bien qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis plus un ado et que je fais mes choix tout seul. J'adore mes parents mais ils peuvent vraiment être lourds et étouffants…

\- Oui, je connais ça, mon père fait pareil…C'est juste qu'elle veut le meilleur pour toi…et c'est normal. Je ne prends pas sa défense, mais essaie de la comprendre.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, dit-il en soupirant. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse valable pour avoir fait ce qu'elle a fait. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je me sens honorée qu'elle ait pu croire que je sortais avec toi, je ris.

\- Vraiment ? demande-t-il, son regard rieur ayant retrouvé son visage.

\- Eh ne prend pas trop la grosse tête non plus !

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi se passe dans le silence et lorsque l'on arrive devant mon immeuble, Tobias se tourne vers moi.

\- Je te promets que je te rappelle pour qu'on se fixe quelque chose…d'accord ?

\- Okay…on se voit demain déjà non ? On déjeune ensemble ? je lui propose.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu m'envoies un SMS quand tu prends ta pauses et je te retrouve à la cafèt'.

\- Parfait. A demain ! je lui dis en lui adressant un dernier sourire avant de claquer la portière de la voiture.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi je ne travaille pas, et j'ai promis à Emilia que je l'aiderai à choisir son gâteau. J'ai déjeuné ce midi à la cafétéria avec Tobias, Will et Christina –qui n'arrêtait pas de guetter un signe de rapprochement entre Tobias et moi. Emilia vient me chercher en voiture devant l'hôpital.

Elle nous conduit à la boulangerie-pâtisserie de sa tante en plein centre-ville.

\- Ton frère se fiche complètement du gâteau ! m'avait-elle dit au téléphone. Tant qu'il est beau à regarder il se fiche de ce qu'il y a dedans. Il aime tout !

Une sonnette retentit lorsque nous passons le pas de la porte.

\- Clare ? demande Emilia.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine, venez !

Je suis donc Emilia qui nous guide derrière le comptoir et lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte où il est écrit « laissez place à la pâtissière ! », une délicieuse odeur de sucre m'enveloppe et je me retrouve replongée en enfance.

\- Bonjour les filles ! nous accueille alors une femme qui doit avoir une soixantaine d'années. Je vous ai préparé quatre échantillons des différents gâteaux de mariage que je propose, et je vous ai amené le catalogue où vous pouvez voir les différents modèles et formes que je propose. Je finis mes pains au chocolat et je suis à vous ! Mais ne m'attendez pas ! J'ai tout installé dans le petit salon ma puce.

Emilia me sourit et je la suis vers une petite pièce annexée à la cuisine, où se trouvent un canapé et une grande table basse sur laquelle sont posées huit assiettes de gâteaux.

\- Je propose que l'on commence par la pièce montée …, me suggère Emilia en louchant sur les trois petits choux à la crème qui se trouvent dans son assiette.

Nous goûtons ainsi à tour de rôle : la pièce montée, un gâteau à la crème de noix de coco et coulis de citron –trop exotique d'après Emilia-, un autre à la framboise et chocolat blanc –mon préféré, mais trop lourd mon finir le repas comme me le fait remarquer la future mariée- et un dernier aux groseilles et chocolat noir.

Lorsque j'ai fini ma dernière bouchée, je suis repue.

\- Alors ? je demande à ma future belle-sœur.

\- J'hésite, me dit-elle. Celui à la groseille est vraiment bon, mais j'ai peur que le chocolat noir soit un peu écœurant… La pièce montée ?

\- C'est un bon choix, une valeur sûre. Et puis qui n'aime pas les choux à la crème ?

Elle choisit ensuite le modèle pour quatre-vingts personnes, décoré de fruits rouges.

\- Ça va être parfait, je lui dis.

La jeune femme va ensuite faire part de son choix à sa tante.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

\- Mais c'est normal ma chérie…tu es ma seule nièce il faut bien que je te gatte un petit peu.

Je lui dis au revoir et la remercie à mon tour.

\- De rien ma puce, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Nous nous reverrons à la cérémonie.

Une fois dehors, Emilia me propose d'aller dîner au restaurant avec elle.

\- Tu n'es même pas encore mariée et tu te lasses déjà de mon frère ? je lui dis en riant.

\- Non, mais il a invité un de ses potes de bureau pour regarder un match de je-sais-pas-quoi et ils vont passer la soirée à boire de la bière et manger des pizzas alors bon, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Haha, je vais te sauver de cette torture alors ! je lui dis en riant.

Nous dînons chez un très bon chinois dont mon amie connaissait l'adresse.

\- Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je n'ai pas mangé des nems, je lui dis en me resservant pour la troisième fois.

\- Je vois que cela t'avais manqué ! rit mon amie.

Elle me raccompagne chez moi vers 22h30.

\- Au fait, je lui demande avant de sortir de la voiture, la portière ouverte. Tu as choisi une date pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?

\- On va faire ça le week-end avant le mariage je pense… Je te tiens au courant de toute façon.

\- Ça marche, je luis dis. Bonne nuit, passe le bonjour à mon frère.

\- S'il n'est pas trop soul quand je rentre haha. Bonne nuit à toi aussi, on se voit demain au boulot !

\- Yep, à demain !

Je regarde mon amie s'éloigner en voiture puis rentre chez moi.

* * *

Ma journée à l'hôpital se passe comme à l'ordinaire, entre mes visites et les remontrances du professeur Matthews. A 18h, alors que je suis en train de rassembler mes affaires dans mon bureau avant de rentrer chez moi, on frappe à ma porte.

\- Entrez ! dis-je en levant les yeux vers la porte, curieuse de voir qui veut me voir à cette heure-ci.

Mon visage s'illumine lorsque je vois que c'est Tobias.

\- Hey ! dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

\- Salut, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? je demande en attrapant mon sac.

Il passe les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- A vrai dire, je voulais te demander quelque chose…ma mère organise un gala de charité chaque année au profit d'une association pour les enfants atteints de maladies génétiques. Bien sûr, elle veut que j'y aille. Et l'invitation est pour deux, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je lui souris.

\- Et ?

Bien sûr, je vois ce qu'il veut dire, mais je veux l'entendre me poser la question.

Il voit clair dans mon jeu et sourit à son tour.

\- Et bien…je me demandais si tu connaissais quelqu'un que cela intéresserait ? poursuit-il en s'approchant de moi, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… non, pas vraiment…. Tu avais une idée en tête ?

\- Disons que j'avais pensé que cela pourrait plaire à une certaine petite blonde que je connais…

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment qui cela peut-être…

\- Tris ! s'écrit-il en riant.

\- Quoi ? je demande en souriant innocemment.

\- Tu le fais exprès ? rit-il.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Il se rapproche encore de moi jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres nous séparent et que je puisse sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Je frissonne.

\- Je me demandais, commence-t-il plus doucement, si _tu_ voudrais bien venir avec moi…

\- Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, je lui dis.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas, avec ta mère… ? je lui demande, de nouveau sérieuse.

\- Dois-je prendre ça pour un 'oui' ?

Je roule des yeux.

\- Non, mais sérieusement ?

\- Elle peut penser ce qu'elle veut, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je sens mes joues se colorer.

\- Mercredi prochain, 20h ? Je me suis arrangé avec ta supérieure pour que tu aies ton jeudi…être le fils de la plus grande bienfaitrice de l'hôpital, ça aide…, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Cet homme est vraiment parfait.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Merci Tris ! dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oulala, tu avais vraiment peur que je dise non ?

\- Pour être honnête…oui.

Je roule des yeux.

\- Je peux toujours changer d'avis si tu veux…

\- Surtout pas, rit-il en m'embrassent la joue.

* * *

Le mercredi suivant, je me retrouve donc dans ma longue robe rouge de cocktail -que j'ai acheté il y a un an pour l'inauguration des nouveaux bureaux de _PI Informatic and Communication_ -, des escarpins aux pieds, mes cheveux bouclés et relevés élégamment sur ma tête, tandis que Christina est en train de s'occuper de mon maquillage.

J'ai les yeux fermés et mon amie me mitraille de questions.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous vous soyez rapprochés à ce point…Pour qu'il t'invite à un gala organiser par sa _mère_ , c'est vraiment qu'il tient à toi…

\- Je pense qu'il avait juste peur de s'ennuyer tout seul à cette soirée mondaine…

\- Mais arrête de faire ça ! Arrête de toujours penser que les gens te choisissent en seconde options ou parce qu'ils en sont obligés. Ça ce voit que Tobias t'apprécie et c'en est la preuve ! Met-toi ça dans la tête ! me dit-elle gentiment.

Je n'arrive pas encore a vraiment y croire, mais l'idée que Tobias pourrait m'apprécier, autrement que comme une amie, m'excite vraiment.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Christina m'applique une dernière couche de rouge à lèvre et m'autorise à me regarder dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse.

Mon teint est resplendissant et mes yeux bleus sont très bien mis en valeur.

\- Merci Christina..., dis-je en me tournant vers mon amie. C'est magnifique !

\- C'est toi qui es magnifique ! Aller je file, il ne va pas tarder à arriver ! Profite bien de ta soirée, tu m'appelles demain, je veux tout savoir ! Bisous !

Sur ce elle sort de ma chambre et j'entends la porte de mon appartement claquer quelques secondes plus tard.

Je me retrouve donc seule à attendre Tobias. Je décide d'aller m'asseoir en faisant très attention à ne pas froisser ma robe. Je ne l'ai bien sûr pas dit à Tobias, mais cette soirée me rend nerveuse. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais à des galas de charité tous les jours…Et en plus un gala organisé par la mère de l'homme qui m'invite. Je vais sûrement rencontrer pas mal de personnalités.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à ce que cette soirée me réserve car la sonnerie de mon interphone retentit.

\- J'arrive, je lui dis à travers le micro, mais je te préviens que cela risque de prendre un peu de temps avec mes talons de dix centimètres.

Je l'entends rire de l'autre côté de l'interphone. Je saisis ma pochette et sors de chez moi. Lorsque je sors dehors, l'air frais me frappe. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre une veste... Mais lorsque mon regard rencontre celui de Tobias qui me dévore des yeux, debout près de sa voiture, je n'ai plus froid du tout. Je m'approche de lui. Il porte un costume trois pièces noir et il est très élégant. Le costume lui va vraiment très bien et met en valeur son corps musclé.

\- Tu es magnifique, me dit-il en me détaillant. Le rouge te va vraiment très bien.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, je lui dis en souriant.

\- Ma mère m'a offert ce costume sur mesure pour mon anniversaire l'année dernière. C'est la première fois que je le porte, je pense que ça va lui faire plaisir… On y va ?

Je m'installe donc côté passager, Tobias prend place derrière le volant et se tourne vers moi.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si on repasse chez moi vite fait ? J'ai oublié le cadeau de ma mère.

\- Son cadeau ?

\- Oui, son cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle organise toujours ce gala le jour de son anniversaire.

\- Mais je ne lui ai rien acheté ! je dis à mon ami, horrifié.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète surtout pas… A vrai dire, personne ne sait que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui… elle organise ce gala pour que justement cela reste discret. Mais bon tous les ans je lui achète quelque chose quand même, me dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Il allume donc la voiture et nous conduit jusque chez lui. Il s'avère qu'il n'habite qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de mon immeuble, dans un quartier assez chic.

Il coupe le contact et attrape ses clés.

\- Aller viens, je vais te faire visiter, me dit-il en ouvrant sa portière.

Je sors donc de la voiture et me laisse guider. Lorsque nous passons dans le hall luxueux, le gardien nous salue.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Eaton.

\- Bonjour Maurice, répond mon ami en souriant.

Il nous conduit ensuite jusqu'aux ascenseurs, eux aussi très luxueux, puis enfin jusqu'à son appartement. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, je suis subjuguée par la beauté du séjour. Le living-room, très design, est ouvert sur une cuisine américaine immaculée. Malgré le fait que le couleur dominante soit le blanc, on retrouve de nombreuses touches de couleurs grâce aux nombreuses fleurs et plantes et aux nombreux tableaux. Des cadres photos sont également disposés un peu partout : sur le buffet, la cheminée. Et cerise sur le gâteau, de grandes baies vitrées illuminent la pièce et nous montre une vue époustouflante du coucher de soleil sur Chicago. La décoration est vraiment très harmonieuse et on se sent tout de suite bien dans cet appartement. Tobias m'interromps dans la contemplation de son intérieur, il revient avec un paquet dans les mains sans même que je vois qu'il soit parti.

\- Je l'avais oublié sur le comptoir de la cuisine, me dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Haha tête en l'air ! je lui dis en riant. On y va ?

\- Si mademoiselle me fait l'honneur…, me dit-il en me tendant son bras d'un air distingué.

Je m'y accroche en riant et nous sortons de son appartement.

* * *

 **A/N: J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain sera entièrement sur le gala !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration, et je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 7 que j'espère avoir le temps de poster avant la rentrée :) Merci pour vos reviews, et voici le chapitre 6 !  
**

* * *

Avant d'arriver devant l'entrée du palace où se tient la réception, Tobias prend la parole.

\- Il devrait y avoir environ deux cents invités. La plupart vont vouloir venir me saluer pour faire bonne impression auprès de ma mère…, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Il voit que je suis toujours nerveuse et essaie de me rassurer. Il prend ma main posée sur ma cuisse.

\- Ne stresse pas. Essaie de profiter de la soirée. Même si certains sont très guindés, les amis de ma mère sont pour la plupart très gentils. Et puis je resterai avec toi.

Je suis rassurée par ses mots et me détends quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions et que je vois la horde de photographes le long du tapis rouge. Je suis pétrifiée. Je me réveille lorsque Tobias vient m'ouvrir ma portière et qu'un voiturier prend les clés de la voiture pour aller la garer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont nous prendre en photo pour la forme, mais ce n'est pas nous qui les intéressons, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Il me presse la main et j'affiche un sourire crispé.

Il me guide vers le tapis rouge, salue rapidement les photographes en souriant et nous fait finalement pénétrer dans le bâtiment où je peux enfin souffler. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je marcherais sur un tapis rouge, aveuglée par les flashs d'appareils photos, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Dans quoi est-ce-que je me suis embarquée…. Deux serveurs se tiennent près des portes et portent des plateaux où sont posées des coupes de Champagne. Tobias en attrape deux et m'en tend une.

\- Merci, je lui souris avec gratitude.

\- De rien…Ça va ?

\- Oui…c'est juste que tout ça est tout nouveau pour moi… Mais je suis très contente d'être avec toi.

Il me sourit et me guide vers la salle de réception. Je lève les yeux, et pour la deuxième fois ce soir, je suis subjuguée par la beauté du lieu où je me trouve. La plafond en dôme est doré et ornementé de fresques et de peintures. Au centre se trouve un gigantesque lustre qui illumine toute la pièce. A droite au fond de la salle se trouvent de grandes fenêtres donnant sur de magnifiques balcons. Je suis émerveillée.

\- C'est magnifique !

\- Ma mère adore cet endroit, me sourit Tobias. Mes parents se sont mariés ici…

Je sirote ma coupe en observant cette fois-ci Tobias. Ses yeux bleu nuit paraissent plus clairs exposés à la lumière, ses cheveux sont de ceux dont on rêve de passer les doigts dedans et il arbore une barbe naissante. Je me mors la lèvre, me force à détourner les yeux et observe la foule. Les hommes portent des costumes élégants et les femmes des robes toutes plus sophistiquées les unes que les autres. Je me sens ridicule dans ma simple robe rouge, sans strass ni paillettes. Je détourne ensuite mes yeux vers les plateaux remplis d'amuse-gueules que portent les serveurs, quand Tobias passe un bras autour de ma taille. Le contact envoie des frissons dans tout mon corps.

\- On va saluer ma mère ? me propose-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je lui souris.

Bien que je redoute encore plus que la dernière fois ma rencontre avec Evelyn Eaton, je reste sereine. Tobias est avec moi et je pense qu'elle a compris le message…

Nous nous approchons d'elle alors qu'elle est en train de discuter avec un groupe d'amis. Lorsqu'elle nous voit, elle sourit.

\- Bonjour maman, lui dit Tobias en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui donnant son cadeau.

\- Merci chéri, lui répond-elle en souriant.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers les personnes à qui elle était en train de parler.

\- Vous vous souvenez de mon fils ? Tobias ?

\- Bien sûr ! Bonsoir jeune homme, répond un homme jovial qui semble avoir une soixantaine d'années.

Mon ami sourit poliment et lui sert la main.

\- Et voici Beatrice une…amie de Tobias, dit-elle en me souriant.

\- Enchantée mademoiselle, me dit une femme souriante.

\- Tobias tu te souviens de Monsieur et Madame Smith.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Papa ! s'écrit soudain une voix féminine. Où est passée ma coupe de Champagne ?

Une jeune femme apparaît alors aux côtés de Monsieur Smith. Elle est grande et très mince, ses cheveux noirs de jais tombent sur ses épaules dégagées. Sa robe dorée met en valeur son teint hâlé et ses formes avantageuses. Elle semble avoir mon âge ou peut-être un ou deux ans de plus et est vraiment très jolie. Ses yeux foncés scrutent notre petit groupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur Tobias qui semble se raidir à mes côtés.

\- Tobias ! s'écrit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en lui faisant la bise. Ça fait tellement longtemps !

\- Et tu te souviens de leur fille, Nita, poursuit Evelyn en détaillant la jeune femme.

\- Mme Eaton, cette soirée est magnifique, poursuit Nita souriant.

\- Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise Nita, dit Evelyn sur un ton poli.

C'est moi ou cette fille n'a pas vraiment l'air de plaire à la mère de Tobias ?

Les parents reprennent la discussion qu'ils avaient commencée et je me retrouve donc avec Nita et Tobias. Je m'apprête à prendre la parole mais la jeune femme me devance me devance.

\- Et vous qui êtes-vous ? me demande-t-elle en me détaillant et je me sens rougir.

\- Je suis Beatrice Prior, une amie de Tobias.

\- Une amie ? D'accord ! sourit-elle en attrapant le bras de Tobias. On va boire quelque chose ? lui demande-t-elle, mais sans attendre de réponse, elle l'entraîne vers un coin de la salle. Ébahie, je reste plantée là. Non mais pour qui se prend cette fille ?! J'essaie donc de me frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour les rejoindre, mais mon regard croise celui de Marcus Eaton qui me sourit. Et voilà, maintenant je vais devoir affronter le pire ennemi de mon père seule. J'affiche un sourire tandis qu'il s'approche de moi.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Eaton.

\- Bonsoir Beatrice. Comment allez-vous ?

J'avoue que je suis assez surprise qu'il se souvienne de mon prénom.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie.

\- Vous savez où est mon fils ? me demande-il en riant. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu !

\- Il n'était pas loin, je lui dis vaguement. Si je le vois, je lui dirai de venir vous saluer.

\- Merci beaucoup. Mais parlez-moi un peu de vous ! Tobias m'a dit que vous étiez cardiologue.

Ça y est, nous commençons à nous aventurer sur un terrain miné.

\- Oui c'est ça, au Northwestern Memorial Hospital aussi, je lui réponds prudemment.

\- Et que font vos parents ?

\- Mes parents…Euh…ils sont libraires ! je dis soudainement. Ils tiennent une librairie à New-York.

En réalité, ce sont mon oncle et ma tante qui habitent « la ville qui ne dort jamais ».

\- Passionnant, me dit-il poliment. Et vous êtes venue à Chicago pour étudier ?

\- C'est ça ! J'ai toujours été passionné par la médecine et j'ai obtenu un poste ici après la fac donc j'ai décidé de rester. Je me plais vraiment à Chicago.

Au moins cette partie n'est pas un mensonge.

\- C'est vrai que la vie ici est très agréable, me dit-il en souriant. Bon, je vais vous laissez profiter de votre soirée et retrouver mon fils. J'espère pouvoir faire connaissance avec vous plus longuement une autre fois. A tout à l'heure mademoiselle !

\- Au revoir Monsieur Eaton, dis-je tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

Je souffle un grand coup. C'était moins une. J'aperçois finalement Tobias, Nita pendue à son bras et la jalousie prend le dessus. Oui, cette fille et plus jolie que moi, mais c'est avec moi que Tobias a décidé de venir. Je m'approche donc des deux jeunes gens et tapote l'épaule de mon ami. Il se tourne vers moi et semble heureux de me voir.

\- Tris !

\- J'ai croisé ton père, je lui dis.

\- Oh… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Pas grand-chose… il m'a posé quelques questions sur ma famille.

Avec la présence de Nita, sous sommes obligés de parler à demi-mots.

\- Je lui ai donc parlé de la petite librairie qu'ils tiennent près de New-York.

Une fois qu'il a compris ce que je viens de dire, son visage s'illuminent et il sourit malicieusement.

\- Oui, bien sûr…, leur librairie !

Je suis à deux doigts d'éclater de rire mais Nita nous interrompt.

\- Tobias, le dîner va être servi, dit-elle en désignant les doubles portes ouvertes au fond de la salle et les gens qui s'y engouffrent

Alors que Tobias me tend la main pour m'accompagner et que je m'apprête à la saisir, Nita l'attrape par le bras et le pousse vers le plan de table. Je retiens ma colère et obtempère en les suivant. Alors que je jette un coup d'œil au plan, je vois que je suis assise à côté de Tobias et souris, mais mon sourire s'efface lorsque je vois qui se trouve à sa gauche : Nita.

Nous entrons dans la salle au plafond haut et aux lustres dorés elle aussi. Les tables rondes sont dressées avec élégance. Ce palace est vraiment grandiose. Je m'assois à ma place attitrée. A notre table se trouvent les parents de Tobias et ceux de Nita qui me sourient. Tobias me sourit aussi et m'aide à m'asseoir.

\- Merci, je lui souffle.

A chaque fois que nous sommes ensembles et qu'il me regarde comme ça, c'est comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas et que nous étions seuls.

Mais je reviens vite à la réalité quand Nita le tire à nouveau par la manche de son costume.

\- Dis, tu irais me chercher ma pochette, je l'ai oublié sur la banquette près de la fenêtre.

Monsieur Smith qui entend la conversation s'empresse de sermonner sa fille.

\- Nita ! Voyons, tu ne vas pas faire lever Tobias pour toi !

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Monsieur, je vais y aller.

\- Merci tu es un amour ! dit la jeune femme en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, tandis que Tobias s'éloigne, et Nita me lance et regard victorieux.

\- Il est à moi, souffle-t-elle en feignant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

Je la dévisage, ébahie, pendant quelques secondes. Cette fille ne manque vraiment pas de culot. Je m'apprête à lui rétorquer quelque chose mais Tobias revient et le dîner commence.

L'ambiance est bonne enfant et on me pose beaucoup de questions sur mon métier.

\- Tris est la meilleure cardiologue que j'ai rencontré ! Mardi dernier, elle a procédé à un prélèvement cardiaque seule ! dit Tobias avec enthousiasme.

Nita lève les yeux au ciel, ennuyée.

\- Et vous Nita, que faites-vous dans la vie ? je lui demande.

\- Je suis chef de projet, me dit-elle avec lassitude. Je travaille avec mon père qui possède la plus grosse chaîne d'hôtels de luxe du pays, poursuit-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Passionnant, je lui réponds sur un ton mielleux et je vois Tobias rire sous cape.

Le repas se poursuit et Nita n'arrête pas d'attirer l'attention de Tobias et, à mon plus grand désespoir, cela fonctionne. Il rit à ses blagues et répond aux nombreuses questions qu'elle lui pose, pour la plupart sur son travail dans l'hôtellerie de luxe. Je suis surprise car Tobias m'a bien dit qu'il n'aime pas du tout le monde du business, mais il répond avec facilité à la jeune femme. Je commence à trouver le temps long entre les parents qui parlent entre eux et Tobias et Nita qui m'ignorent complètement. Finalement, après que le dessert soit servi – des macarons aux couleurs de l'association- Evelyn se lève et prend la parole.

\- Bonsoir à tous, et merci d'être là. L'association pour laquelle nous récoltons des fonds ce soir est très chère à mon cœur, ma fille, Anna, étant décédée d'une maladie génétique il y a maintenant dix ans alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans.

Sa voix est tremblante et je suis choquée par ce que je viens d'apprendre. Je me tourne vers Tobias, mais ses yeux sont rivés vers sa mère et Nita lui caresse le dos.

\- Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier car, par le simple fait d'être venu ce soir, vous permettez de faire avancer la recherche ! Je remercie particulièrement ma famille, mon mari Marcus et mes deux grand enfants sur qui je peux toujours compter. J'excuse également la présence de ma fille aînée, Sophie qui n'a pas pu être là ce soir. Profitez du reste de votre soirée et merci encore, conclut-elle avant de revenir s'asseoir. Son mari lui caresse la joue et efface les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux. Je tourne une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Tobias mais il évite mon regard. Il semble passionné par ce qui se trouve dans son assiette. Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur la sienne.

\- Ça va ? je lui demande doucement.

Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi et me sourit tristement.

\- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire… et voilà. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours voulu devenir pédiatre et pas prendre la relève de mon père. Je ne veux plus voire d'autres enfants mourir.

Je vois qu'il se retient de pleurer, et je lui caresse l'avant-bras. Il semble se reprendre et poursuit sur un ton plus optimiste.

\- Mais je sais que je dois être fort. Pour ma sœur. J'ai aujourd'hui la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé et la meilleure famille du monde. Je vais même bientôt devenir tonton !

Je lui souris et lui sers la main. Derrière sa carapace, je sais maintenant que Tobias est un homme sensible qui cache un passé douloureux. Et je l'admire maintenant encore plus pour son courage, celui d'avoir choisi la difficulté, de s'être battu pour devenir médecin, et non pas la facilité en suivant le chemin que son père lui avait tracé.

Après le discours d'Evelyn, la soirée reprend son cours, nous mangeons le dessert et Nita devient de plus en plus insupportable. Elle colle Tobias et profite de chaque occasion pour le toucher. Même si je ne suis pas sa petite-amie, je n'apprécie pas vraiment. Elle sait quand même que je suis venue avec lui ! Et cela m'énerve encore plus car Tobias semble passionné par la jeune femme et m'ignore complètement. Ils parlent énormément –de la jeune sœur de Tobias notamment- et je me retrouve seule à siroter coupes sur coupes. Il est presque minuit, et je me demande quand est-ce que je pourrai enfin rentrer chez moi. Soudain, le verre de Nita lui échappe des mains et se brise par terre. Alors que Tobias et elle se penchent simultanément pour ramasser les débris tombés entre leurs deux chaises, leurs têtes se heurtent, et lorsqu'ils se relèvent, leurs bouches ne sont séparées que par quelques centimètres et Nita en profite d'ailleurs pour lui déposer un baiser furtif à la commissure de ses lèvres en riant et c'en est trop pour moi.

\- Excusez-moi, je dis en me levant de table, m'éloignant aussi rapidement que possible de notre table.

Je sors finalement m'aérer l'esprit sur un des balcons surplombant le magnifique jardin à la française du palace et souffle un grand coup.

Moi qui croyais que Tobias m'invitait à ce gal pour me montrer à quel point je comptais pour lui. Lorsque j'ai appris pour sa sœur, j'y croyais encore plus : il me faisait assez confiance pour me confier, bien qu'indirectement, les secrets de son enfance. J'étais assez chère à ses yeux pour qu'il me présente officiellement à ses parents et à des amis de ces derniers. J'avais tort. Je me souviens aussi de l'attitude de Nita pendant toute la soirée, la façon dont elle ne le lâchait pas une seule seconde, et lui, que cela ne semblait pas déranger. Il semblait même apprécier la compagnie de la jeune femme. Clairement, je ne serais jamais plus qu'une amie pour Tobias, et cela m'attriste bien plus que je ne le voudrais.

Alors que je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues, je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois la personne que j'ai peut-être le moins envie de voir maintenant.

\- Hey ! me dit Tobias en s'approchant de moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis soudain, il remarque les larmes sur mes joues et son sourire s'efface.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il en essuyant mes larmes du bout de ses doigts.

J'écarte sa main.

\- Rien, je lui dis en me reculant. Retourne voir Nita, je pense que sa compagnie te plaît plus que la mienne.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la tristesse, la jalousie ou la colère qui dicte mes actions, mais je détourne les yeux, incapable d'affronter son regard qui, je le sais, me scrute. J'essuie rapidement mes larmes.

Tobias m'attrape les bras.

\- Hey…mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je préfère passer du temps avec toi qu'avec Nita. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire le contraire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu as passé toute la soirée avec elle, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de te coller et que tu semblais apprécier, je crache.

Je l'entends souffler à côté de moi alors qu'il s'accoude au balcon.

\- Ma relation avec Nita est…compliquée. Très compliquée. On est sorti ensemble quelques mois il y a dix ans, juste avant que je perde ma sœur. J'étais très fragile à cette époque et elle m'a donné ce dont j'avais besoin : de l'affection. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. On était beaucoup trop différent et je n'aimais pas son mode de vie. Je pense qu'elle espère toujours qu'on pourra se remettre ensemble un jour. Mais pour moi c'est fini, elle est associée à une période de ma vie dont je ne veux plus me souvenir. Je discute avec elle car c'est l'une des seules personnes avec qui je peux parler d'Anna. Elle la connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. La voir et lui parler me rappelle l'époque où elle était encore là je suppose.

Je suis bouche bée après ce qu'il vient de me dire.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as invitée à venir avec toi alors ? Si c'est un moment de recueillement pour toi et ta famille, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

Il me scrute quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je pensais que c'était clair… Tu comptes énormément pour moi Tris. Tu me donnes le sourire et la joie de vivre. Avec toi je me sens bien, je peux te parler de tout. Mais tant que je ne t'avais pas parlé de cette période de ma vie, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être complètement honnête avec toi, et je n'aimais pas ça. Je voulais te prouver que tu comptes vraiment pour moi en te parlant de quelque chose que seulement très peu de gens savent.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! dit-il en se rapprochant de moi. Bon et puis, ça fait plutôt bonne impression de s'afficher aux côtés d'une si jolie jeune femme, mais c'était accessoire, poursuit-il en souriant.

\- Donc Nita et toi ? je lui demande pour confirmer ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Il ne me répond, et scrute chaque centimètre de mon visage à la place, tandis que mes yeux ne quittent pas ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui finissent par s'écraser sur les miennes. Le contact m'envoie des étincelles dans tout le corps. Tobias m'attrape par la taille pour rapprocher nos deux corps et pose sa main sur ma joue tandis que je plonge les miennes dans ses cheveux –qui sont aussi doux que je l'avais imaginé- et nous nous embrassons jusqu'à ce que nous devions nous écarter pour reprendre notre respiration, nos fronts accolés.

\- Cela répond à ta question ? sourit-il contre mes lèvres. Et moi qui pensais que cela se voyait complètement que j'avais flashé sur toi dès le premier jour.

Je ris contre lui et il me vole un baiser furtif avant que je ne me colle contre son torse où j'entends son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée que tu te sois sentie abandonnée et mise de côté pendant toute la soirée. Je m'assurerai que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

Et sur ce, il m'embrasse de nouveau, une main derrière ma nuque et l'autre dans le bas de mon dos, et je lui rends son baiser, heureuse. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà embrassé des garçons, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens maintenant : comme si des papillons volaient dans tout mon corps. Tobias approfondit notre baiser, et quelques secondes plus tard, je m'écarte avec regret.

\- Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous surprenne en train de nous embrasser le soir du gala organisé par ta mère, je souffle contre ses lèvres.

Il rit, ses mains autour de ma taille.

\- D'accord, mais je te préviens, à partir de maintenant je ne te lâche plus, me dit-il en nous reconduisant vers la salle de réception.

* * *

 **A/N: Voilà pour ce chapitre où on en apprend plus sur le passé de Tobias notamment. Surprises ? ^^**

 **Et bien sûr, le moment qu'on attendait tous hihi ^^**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Voici le chapitre 7 ! :)  
**

 **Juste une toute petite précision avant que vous ne commenciez le chapitre, je voulais juste vous dire que le mariage de Caleb et Emilia aura lieu le 30 août et non plus le 1er septembre comme je l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre (petit problème de cohérence au niveau du calendrier...) :)**

 _ **Anonyme**_ **:** **Merci encore pour ta review si gentille ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _6 semaines plus tard…_

Je suis réveillée par le bruit strident de mon réveil qui sonne. Je grogne, réveillée en plein milieu d'un magnifique rêve, et alors que j'essaie de me pencher pour mettre fin à la sonnerie insupportable, je me souviens que je suis dans les bras de Tobias qui a un bras fermement noué autour de ma taille. Réveillé lui aussi, il passe les doigts de sa main libre sur ses yeux et m'attire de nouveau contre lui.

\- Encore deux minutes…, me dit-il d'une voix encore endormie.

Je souris et dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Jeanine apprécie que j'arrive en retard _deux fois_ en dix jours…

Avec un soupir de résignation, il me laisse donc sortir du lit. Je dépose un dernier baiser sur sa joue et vais prendre une rapide douche. Lorsque je retourne dans ma chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une serviette enroulée autour de moi, Tobias est toujours au lit et semble s'être rendormi. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue pour le réveiller, mais avant que je ne puisse m'écarter, il me saisit par la taille et me fait tomber sur le lit contre lui. Je ris alors qu'il plonge ses mains dans mes cheveux humides et m'embrasse.

\- Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas rester ici toute la journée ? me demande-t-il les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, je suis sûre, je lui dis en le regardant, allongée sur le ventre à côté de lui.

Il ouvre ses yeux, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Dans ces moments-là, je me dis que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de rester ici toute la journée avec lui, mais la raison me rappelle à l'ordre.

Une heure plus tard, j'arrive dans le service de cardiologie, pile à l'heure. Tobias a du repasser chez lui, et sera lui en retard. Mais son supérieur est sûrement plus compréhensif que le mien. La matinée se passe calmement, et je passe l'après-midi dans mon bureau à mettre à jour les dossiers de mes patients. Le service est toujours plus calme l'été. Alors que je tape le point final, je repense à ce qu'Emilia m'a dit la semaine dernière à propos de son mariage.

 _\- Tu n'as pas oublié que l'invitation pour le mariage est pour deux ? me demande mon amie alors que nous finissons les préparatifs de son enterrement de vie de jeunes filles qui aura lieu dans deux semaines._

 _\- Non, mais Tobias et mon père dans la même salle, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, je dis en roulant des yeux._

 _\- Mais il ne le connait pas ! insiste mon amie, il ne l'a jamais vu !_

 _\- Oui, mais ça ne va pas mettre cent sept ans avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il a le même nom que son plus gros concurrent._

 _\- Qui a dit que ton père avait besoin de connaître son nom de famille ?_

Je dois avouer que mon amie a eu une très bonne idée pour que je puisse présenter mon petit-ami à mon père sans risquer une explosion. C'est donc souriante que je sors de mon bureau dix minutes plus tard. Mais alors que je franchis le pas de la porte, je tombe nez à nez avec Tobias, et pour une fois, nous évitons -de justesse- la collision. Il rit et s'écarte légèrement de moi pour que je puisse décoller mon dos de la porte.

\- Hey, me dit-il en souriant. Je passais te chercher pour qu'on aille au pot de départ de Kang ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, Jack Kang, le directeur de l'hôpital, prend sa retraite après près de quinze années de bons et loyaux services. Un pot est organisé à la cafétéria durant lequel il annoncera notamment son successeur. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais le pot n'est pas prévu à 19h30 ?

Je regarde ma montre et vois que nous avons encore vingt minutes.

\- Oui, je suis venu en avance, je voulais te faire la surprise, me dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

\- C'est très attentionné de ta part, je lui dis en attrapant les pans de sa blouse et en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Je t'invite à entrer ?

\- Avec plaisir mademoiselle Prior.

Nous entrons donc dans mon bureau. Tobias s'assied sur un fauteuil et je m'assoie sur ses genoux.

Il me raconte sa journée, son supérieur –'Max' comme tout le monde l'appelle- est vraiment adorable. Il l'a laissé sortir un quart d'heure avant la fin de son service pour venir me voir, ne l'a pas réprimandé même s'il est arrivé dix minutes en retard aujourd'hui.

\- Et c'est vraiment une ponte de la pédiatrie…, continue-t-il.

\- Tu as de la chance, je lui dis en roulant des yeux. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas Jeanine qui est très compréhensive pour ce genre de choses.

Il rit et je décide de lui poser la question qui me rend si nerveuse.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux, me dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Mon frère se marie dans deux semaines… je suis témoin de la mariée. Il se marie avec Emilia…mon amie qui est infirmière dans ton service.

\- Emilia Bown ?! Sérieux ? dit-il en riant. Comment est-ce qu'ils se sont rencontrés ?

Je ris face à sa stupeur. Depuis six semaines qu'on est ensemble, on a passé le plus de temps possibles tous les deux, même si avec nos emplois du temps chargés ça n'a pas été vraiment facile. Autant dire que l'on n'a pas eu le temps de parler beaucoup de nos familles. Tobias sait que j'ai un frère qui va se marier et que je suis amie avec Emilia mais il ne savait même pas que c'était elle la future mariée. C'est aussi pour ça que je veux qu'il m'accompagne. Pour qu'on puisse profiter d'une journée complètement hors du travail et durant laquelle il pourra faire connaissance avec ma famille.

\- Grâce à moi à vrai dire ! On travaillait dans le même service avant qu'on ne soit toutes les deux embauchées au Northwestern Memorial et qu'elle passe en pédiatrie.

\- Tu es une vrai cupidon dis-moi, me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le coup.

\- On peut dire ça, je dis en riant.

\- Mais poursuit, me dit-il en s'écartant, pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

\- Et bien… bien sûr, comme c'est le mariage de mon frère il y aura aussi mon père...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre tout de suite et poursuis.

\- ...Et je sais qu'il est à la tête de l'entreprise rivale de celle ton père, et que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais comme me l'a dit Emilia, il n'a pas besoin de connaître ton nom ! Il pourrait apprendre à te connaître, et je suis sûre que mon père va tout de suite t'adorer, et peut-être que quand je lui dirai qui tu es après, il ne refusera pas que je sorte avec le fils du patron de _Eaton Informatic._ Et j'ai vraiment envie qu'on passe une bonne journée ensemble, sans la pression de l'hôpital, et que tu rencontres ma famille.

Je finis ma tirade et lève les yeux vers lui, guettant sa réaction.

\- Et ?

Je suis bouche bée face à sa réponse.

\- Euh…, je poursuis, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Puis je vois un sourire étirer son visage, et je comprends. Il se moque de moi.

\- Tobias ! je ris en lui frappant la poitrine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? J'ai rien fait…, poursuit-il en m'attrapant par la taille.

\- Mais…tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

\- Quelle question ?

Je le détaille.

\- Monsieur Tobias Eaton, je commence en approchant mon visage du sien, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au mariage de mon frère ? S'il vous plait ?

Je vois qu'il est à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu.

\- Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, conclut-il en m'embrassant.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'écarte de lui et repose mon front contre le sien, un sourire illumine mon visage.

\- Je dois prendre ça pour un 'oui' ?

Tobias n'a pas le temps de me répondre car la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur ma supérieure.

\- Mademoiselle Prior, dois-je vous rappeler qu-…

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens, et je sens mes joues virer au cramoisi.

\- Monsieur Eaton…, dit-elle lorsqu'elle remarque la présence de Tobias.

Ses yeux restent ensuite fixer sur ses mains qui reposent sur ma cuisse, et à contrecœur, je me lève.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous professeur ?

\- Je venais vous rappeler que le pot de M Kang commence dans tout juste dix minutes… Mais je vois que je vous dérange en très bonne compagnie…dois-je vous rappeler qu'en aucun cas je n'accepte et tolère que les membres de mon service entretiennent des relations avec d'autres employés de l'hôpital ? Qui qu'ils soient. Et j'apprécie encore moins que vous utilisiez votre temps de travail dans _mon_ service pour... ce genre de chose.

\- Mais madame, j'ai fini mon service il y a maintenant quinze minutes…et monsieur Kang n'a jamais interdit les relations entre employés au sein de l'hôpital, je me justifie.

Jeanine Matthews contrôle déjà toute ma vie professionnelle, elle ne va pas maintenant se mêler de ma vie privée. Elle sait que Tobias et moi sortons ensemble, il n'est pas rare qu'il vienne me chercher pour me raccompagner le soir ou pour aller à la cafétéria, et j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'apprécie pas la présence d'étrangers dans son service. Elle lui lance des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'elle le voit, mais n'ose pas lui dire ces quatre vérités… il reste le fils d'Evelyn Eaton.

\- Souvenez-vous de qui je suis mademoiselle. Je suis votre supérieure et je vais l'être pendant encore un bon bout de temps. Alors contentez-vous d'obéir à mes ordres. Que je ne vous surprenne plus avec ce jeune homme, dans ce bureau ou où que ce soit dans cet hôpital, sur votre temps de travail. Votre présence à tous les deux est bien sûr attendue dans cinq minutes à la cafétéria.

Et sans attendre de réponse elle quitte le bureau en laissant la porte entrouverte derrière elle.

A moitié assise sur mon bureau, je souffle un grand coup et plonge ma tête dans mes mains. Cette femme m'exaspère.

Je sens Tobias s'approcher de moi, il attrape mes poignets et écarte mes mains de mon visage.

\- Hey, on se fiche de ce qu'elle dit. C'est toi qui viendras me voir la prochaine fois, me dit-il en m'attirant contre lui.

La tête contre son torse, je me sens tout de suite mieux.

\- Elle m'horripile !

\- Je sais moi aussi… Mais on ne va pas la laisser nous atteindre. Et au fait… ça voulait bien dire 'oui'…

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Merci ! je ris. On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, la réception commence dans…, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, cinq minutes ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle nous voit arriver en retard !

Nous sortons donc de mon bureau et allons tous les deux déposer nos blouses dans nos casiers près de la lingerie. Lorsque nous arrivons, la cafétéria est bondée. J'aperçois Christina et Emilia et me dirige vers elles tandis que Tobias va nous chercher deux coupes au buffet.

\- Hey, dis-je en m'approchant de mes amies.

\- Salut Tris, me répond Christina en me prenant dans ses bras. Emilia était en train de me parler de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Ça va être super !

Je souris modestement à mon amie, mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas peu fière de mon idée. J'ai proposé à Emilia une après-midi bien-être avec massage, jacuzzi, et tout ce qui va avec, dans un institut de luxe du centre-ville, suivie d'une soirée karaoké. Christina et moi faisons parties des rares personnes qui connaissent la passion d'Emilia pour le chant.

\- C'est samedi prochain c'est ça ?

\- Yep ! J'ai réservé notre rendez-vous à l'institut à 14h30.

Je dois avouer que cette après-midi va me coûter une petite fortune, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une ne des meilleures amies se marient avec mon frère.

\- Sinon quoi de neuf avec Will, Chris ? lui demande Emilia en sirotant sa coupe.

\- Et bien… il a obtenu un nouveau poste assez important dans une entreprise de sécurité qui vient de s'installer à Chicago… il est sur un petit nuage ! On ne pourra plus déjeuner ensembles tous les midis, et il travaillera sûrement plus tard le soir, mais il est tellement heureux, dit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est génial ! Il commence quand ?

\- Il doit être en train de signer son nouveau contrat en ce moment même –c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu venir- et commence normalement dès lundi prochain !

Je souris. Will s'épanouit vraiment dans son domaine et cela fait plaisir à voir.

Tobias arrive à mes côtés, me tend une coupe et m'attrape par la taille.

\- Salut les filles !

\- Salut Tobias, lui répond Christina.

\- Alors Emilia, j'ai appris que tu allais épouser le frère de Tris. C'est pas sympa de garder des secrets à ton collègue comme ça ! plaisante-t-il.

\- Tris ne te l'avait pas dit ?!

\- Elle m'avait dit que son frère se marier mais pas que la mariée et toi vous étiez la même personne ! rit-il.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps de te parler de ça, je me défends en riant.

\- C'est sûr qu'on préfère passer nos soirées à faire autre chose..., me chuchote Tobias dans le creux de l'oreille et je me sens rougir.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux ! rit Christina.

Je roule des yeux et Tobias m'embrasse sur la joue.

Nous continuons de discuter pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jack Kang monte sur scène sous les applaudissements. Nous nous tournons vers lui et Tobias se met derrière moi, ma tête repose sur son épaule.

\- Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être ici, commence notre grand chef en souriant. Cela fait maintenant quinze années que j'ai la chance de présider cet hôpital mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre ma retraite. J'ai fait ici de magnifiques rencontres et j'ai vécu des expériences incroyables…

Alors que monsieur Kang continue son discours, j'aperçois devant, au pied de la scène, Evelyn Eaton. Son regard croise le mien et elle me sourit.

\- Ta mère est ici ? je souffle à Tobias en me tournant vers lui.

\- Oui, elle connait bien Kang…, me répond-il sans quitter la scène des yeux.

Je reporte alors mon attention sur notre directeur.

… vous voir aimer votre métier, sauver des vies et dédier les vôtres à cet hôpital et à vos patients fut un honneur pour moi.

Nous l'applaudissons et certains sifflent même le septuagénaire

\- C'est donc sans crainte et serein que je cède ma place à la tête de cet hôpital. Et je sais que ma successeuse sera à la hauteur du prestige de cet hôpital… S'il vous plaît, veuillez accueillir le professeur Jeanine Matthews !

Bouche bée, j'observe la chef du service de cardiologie grimper les quelques marches et rejoindre Jack Kang. Tout le monde applaudit poliment mais je reste figée. Elle entame son speech, radieuse, et cela me donne la nausée.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi de prendre la relève du professeur Kang et j'espère être à la hauteur du prestige de cet hôpital…

Elle parle pendant ce qui me semble être des heures et des heures et je l'observe n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qu'elle raconte.

-… vous pourrez prendre connaissance de quelques nouvelles règles, approuvées par le professeur Kang, que j'ai pris soin de rajouter à celles déjà mises en place dès ce soir dans le hall d'entrée et au bureau de chaque service. Mais je vous laisse profiter du reste de la soirée, merci à tous ! conclut-elle avant de descendre de l'estrade.

La soirée se poursuit et les conversations reprennent. Je me tourne vers Tobias qui affiche la même expression de choc que moi.

\- Si on s'attendait à ça…, dit Tobias en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- A qui le dis-tu…

\- Vois le côté positif…au moins elle ne te pourrira plus le quotidien, elle aura autre chose à faire que venir fourrer le nez dans tes affaires et elle nous laissera enfin tranquilles, essaie de positiver Tobias.

\- Oui… sauf si elle se met maintenant à pourrir la vie de tout le monde… et ces « nouvelles règles » qu'est-ce que c'est ? 'Interdiction de porter une jupe au-dessus des chevilles', je plaisante en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Peut-être, dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te voir.

Je ris avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne nous interrompe.

\- Maman ! dit Tobias en souriant à sa mère qui se trouve derrière moi.

Je m'écarte pour le laisser aller l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour mon grand ! Bonjour Tris, me sourit-elle.

\- Bonjour madame Eaton.

\- Appelle-moi Evelyn voyons !

Tobias a dit à sa mère que nous sortions ensemble il y a deux semaines et elle lui a bien fait comprendre qu'elle savait depuis le jour où nous sommes allés la voir aux urgences qu'on finirait ensembles… « un pressentiment » lui a-t-elle dit.

\- Tu étais au courant de la nomination du professeur Matthews ? lui demande son fils.

\- Oui, Jack m'a fait part de son idée il y a quelques semaines, et je ne l'ai pas contredis. Jeanine Matthews est un très bon médecin qui connaît très bien son métier et sait diriger une équipe. Même si elle est d'apparence froide et sévère, il sait que l'hôpital a besoin de quelqu'un comme elle.

Nous continuons de discuter quelques instants de l'hôpital puis elle nous dit au-revoir.

\- Je vais essayer de faire un petit tour. A bientôt !

Nous lui sourions et la regardons s'éloigner.

\- Tu veux qu'on y aille ? me propose Tobias. Il est déjà 20h30. On peut aller regarder un film chez moi ?

\- Avec plaisir, je lui souris. Laisse-moi juste dire au revoir aux filles !

Je vais donc saluer mes amies en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit et rejoins Tobias près de la porte.

\- Allons jeter un coup d'œil à ces « règles » ! me dit-il en me donnant la main.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le hall où un petit groupe de médecins, infirmiers et aides-soignants se trouve déjà devant un écriteau.

Mais alors que nous approchons du groupe, main dans la main, tous les regards se tournent vers nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que se passe ? je demande à l'assemblée en riant nerveusement.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait vous intéresser…, me répond un homme que je connais de vue, en désignant la troisième ligne de la feuille affichée au mur où on peut lire :

« Toute relation entre employés est formellement INTERITE »

\- Elle est sérieuse ?! s'esclaffe Tobias.

Nous nous écartons du groupe et je prends la parole.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Ça sert à rien Tris… si tu vas la voir en t'énervant elle aura eu ce qu'elle voulait. Et ça n'aura servi à rien. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

\- Alors quoi ? je lui demande en haussant le ton. On va juste la laisser appliquer cette règle pourrie et se séparer pour la respecter bêtement ? C'est ce que tu veux faire ? Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, Jeanine contrôle toute ma vie à l'hôpital, je ne veux pas aussi qu'elle contrôle notre relation ! Même si apparemment cela ne te dérange pas !

\- Tris, j'ai jamais dit qu'on devait se séparer…

\- Ah bon, alors ça veut dire quoi « on n'a pas vraiment le choix » ?

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je sais que ma réaction est disproportionnée, mais je ne peux pas me contrôler, pas quand il s'agit de ma vie privée et de Jeanine Matthews.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on va être obligé de faire semblant de ne pas être ensembles. A l'hôpital. On ne va pas l'un ou l'autre risquer notre poste ou demander un transfert pour ça.

Je l'observe quelques instants.. Je fais un pas en arrière, en colère et au bord des larmes.

\- Je pensais que notre relation avait plus de valeur que ça à tes yeux, je lui crache avant de me diriger rapidement vers la sortie, les yeux humides.

\- Tris ! s'écrit-il avant de me rattraper et de m'attraper le bras. Hey ! me dit-il en me forçant à me tourner vers lui. C'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Je veux dire que je pense que notre relation est assez forte pour qu'on puisse traverser ça. Oui, ça va me manquer terriblement de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser à chaque fois que tu sors de l'ascenseur ou de ne pas venir te chercher pour qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble…ou de m'incruster dans ton bureau. Mais je pense qu'on peut surmonter ça ensemble. Que veut Jeanine ? Que son stupide règlement affaiblisse notre relation et qu'on se sépare. On ne va pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut quand même. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour mettre fin à notre relation à cause d'elle.

Il me scrute quelques instants.

\- Je t'aime, Tris.

Je soupire et détourne les yeux, n'osant pas affronter son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il me redresse gentiment le menton pour que je le regarde.

\- Moi aussi, je lui dis. Désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, c'est juste que… Jeanine Matthews peut transformer mes journées en calvaire, et je ne veux pas qu'elle touche à notre relation…

\- Rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'être avec toi…

Il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser mais je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- On ne va pas déjà commencer à transgresser les règles…

\- Jeanine ne prend son poste qu'à partir de lundi… officiellement ces règles ne sont pas encore en vigueur.

Je ris contre sa bouche.

\- Si tu le dis…

Et je le laisse m'embrasser en plein milieu du hall d'entrée de l'hôpital.

* * *

 **A/N: Voilà pour ce chapitre ! :) J'espère que cette petite journée dans la vie de Tris maintenant qu'elle est avec Tobias vous a plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, cela me motive vraiment à écrire ! :)**

 **Je suis désolée que le délai entre ce chapitre et celui d'avant ait été plus long que d'habitude... mais comme j'essaie d'avoir au moins quelques idées pour le chapitre suivant avant de poster, c'est compliqué... surtout que je viens de faire ma rentrée dans un nouvel établissement beaucoup plus grand que là où j'étais avant ! :) Je vais donc avoir de moins en moins de temps pour écrire mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines environ quand même ^^**

 **Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et à bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Voici le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! :)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vendredi soir, je rentre chez moi exténuée. La semaine a été éprouvante : pas mal d'opérations étaient prévues et j'ai en plus dû aider notre nouveau chef de service, le docteur Johanna Reyes, à trouver ses marques dans le service. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce soit elle qui prenne la relève de Jeanine Matthews. Je la connaissais bien sûr de nom, c'est une cardiologue vraiment réputée qui a travaillé dans les plus grandes villes comme New-York, mais elle est en plus très gentille et très simple. Elle m'a tout de suite demandé de la tutoyer, et elle me considère comme « la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eu » comme elle me l'a elle-même dit.

Avec la nouvelle règle de Jeanine et mon emploi du temps très chargé donc, Tobias et moi n'avons pu que nous croiser cette semaine. Mais ce soir il passe me chercher et m'emmène dîner quelque part. « C'est une surprise » m'a-t-il dit hier quand je lui ai demandé ou nous irions.

Le pas de ma porte franchis je pars donc tout de suite prendre une douche et me changer. Alors que je sors de ma salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, j'entends mon interphone sonner.

\- Tobias ? je demande en décrochant, surprise qu'il soit là aussi tôt.

\- C'est moi ! Je suis venu en avance, si tu es prête on peut y aller maintenant.

\- Je t'ouvre, je finis de me préparer et on y va ! je lui réponds, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le sèche-cheveux est en marche et que je perfectionne mon brushing, j'aperçois Tobias s'avancer derrière moi dans la salle de bain. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse sur la joue alors que j'éteins le sèche-cheveux et me tourne vers lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta porte d'entrée ouverte… n'importe quel cinglé pourrait entrer, me dit-il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

\- Oui papa, je lui réponds, moqueuse, avant de l'embrasser à pleines lèvres.

Il me rend mon baiser et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux.

\- Arrête de m'appeler 'papa'…ça me donne l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de plus que toi et que ce qu'on fait n'est pas très…catholique, sourit-il contre mes lèvres.

J'éclate de rire et m'écarte de lui à contre cœur.

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes que j'arrange ma coupe de cheveux et j'arrive.

\- Moi je te trouve très belle comme ça, me réplique mon petit-ami en souriant.

Je roule des yeux et me tourne vers mon miroir.

Je porte ma robe patineuse blanche d'été qui met en valeur ma peau dorée par le soleil.

Je coiffe rapidement mes cheveux et décide finalement de les laisser détachés.

Lorsque je retourne au salon, je trouve Tobias installé sur mon canapé, en train de naviguer sur son téléphone. Quand il tourne la tête et me voit, il sourit et se lève.

\- On est parti ? me demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je finis de mettre mes sandales et prends mon sac.

\- On est parti ! je conclus en souriant.

Nous sortons donc de mon appartement et je suis Tobias sur le parking où il a garé sa voiture. Je suis de plus en plus curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a prévu pour la soirée. Dans la voiture, il me raconte sa semaine et je lui parle de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Emilia qui a lieu demain.

\- Au fait, je l'interpelle, elle m'a dit que tu pouvais aller à celui de Caleb… son enterrement de vie de garçon. Pour faire connaissance avec lui. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, il n'y a pas de problème.

Je guette sa réaction. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il y aille pour faire connaissance avec mon frère… ce serait une bonne étape de passée et ça me rassurerais qu'il n'arrive pas samedi prochain au mariage comme un complet étranger.

Il tourne rapidement la tête vers moi puis rive de nouveau son regard sur la route.

\- Bien sûr, me dit-il. Je serais très content de rencontrer ton frère et de me saouler avec lui ! rit-il en me caressant doucement la cuisse.

Je soupire de soulagement.

\- Merci ! je lui dis en lui serrant affectueusement la main.

J'envoie tout de suite un SMS à Caleb pour le prévenir que Tobias viendra et donne à Tobias l'adresse et l'horaire de la soirée en lui indiquant le thème : noir et blanc.

\- Je pourrais même mettre ma blouse d'hôpital ! plaisante-t-il.

Nous poursuivons la discussion et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous arrivons à destination. J'aperçois la grande roue et la Navy Pier grouillante de monde alors qu'il n'est que 20h30. Nous sortons de voiture et Tobias prend dans son coffre un grand panier en osier. Nous ne nous dirigeons pas vers la jetée comme je m'y attendais, mais Tobias nous entraîne plus loin, vers l'Ohio street Beach.

\- On enlève nos chaussures ? me propose-t-il lorsque nous arrivons sur le sable.

Je lui souris et retire mes sandales tandis qu'il se débarrasse de ses mocassins.

Il me tend la main et nous avançons sur le sable avant de nous arrêter près de l'eau. La soirée est douce et le soleil se couche sur le lac projetant des reflets dorés sur l'eau. La vue est magnifique.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi romantique, je le taquine en souriant.

\- Je suis plein de surprises, me réplique-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Tobias installe la nappe et le pique-nique et nous commençons notre repas. Au fur et à mesure que nous mangeons, la conversation est ponctuée de silence apaisant où nous prenons juste le temps d'admirer le paysage et de savourer l'instant. J'avoue que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Tout semble…juste, quand je suis près de Tobias. Finalement, je finis ma dernière bouchée de mousse au chocolat, repue, et me cale contre Tobias, la tête contre son épaule. Nous restons ainsi et il me parle. De sa famille, de son enfance, de sa sœur qui va bientôt donner naissance à un petit garçon, et de sa petite sœur. Je sais que Tobias n'a pas eu une enfance facile, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

\- Chaque jour, je me demande comment serait ma vie si elle était encore là.

Il joue avec mes cheveux et je lui prends la main.

Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis finalement Tobias prend la parole.

\- On va faire un tour ? me propose-t-il.

\- Bien sûr !

Nous regagnons la voiture où nous rangeons le panier de notre pique-nique et nous dirigeons vers la Navy Pier. Il y a encore plus de monde que tout à l'heure, mais Tobias et moi arrivons à nous faufiler à travers la foule. Nous marchons main dans la main en observant les différentes attractions présentes sur la jetée. Alors que nous continuons notre ballade, je sens qu'on me tape sur l'épaule. Je me retourne vivement et me retrouve nez à nez avec Éric.

\- Éric ! je m'écris en souriant. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Hey ! me dit-il en me prenant longuement dans ses bras, peut-être un peu trop, compte tenu du fait que mon petit-ami se trouve juste à côté. C'est d'ailleurs le raclement de gorge de Tobias qui pousse mon ami à s'écarter. Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard, se jaugeant.

\- Éric, je te présente Tobias, mon petit-ami…Tobias, c'est Éric, tu sais, mon ami d'enfance.

La tension entre les deux hommes est palpable et je ne sais pas comment détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Le vendeur chez Starbucks c'est ça ? demande d'un ton moqueur Tobias sans quitter mon ami des yeux.

\- Tobias ! je lui dis en lui lançant un regard noir qu'il ignore.

Le regard d'Éric s'assombrit et il sert les poings.

\- Si je te dérange, tu me le dis ! dit-il en retenant sa colère.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de quelqu'un comme t-…

\- Tobias ! je l'interromps violemment.

\- C'est bon Tris, je vais y aller. On se rappelle ! me dit-il en crachant à la figure de Tobias avant de m'adresser un dernier sourire et en me déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue, avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'il a disparu, je me tourne vers Tobias et j'explose.

\- C'était quoi ça ?!

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Il ne semble pas être que ton « ami d'enfance » !

Je roule des yeux.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je le connais depuis que j'ai dix ans. Et le rabaisser c'était vraiment un coup bas ! Il met de côté pour ouvrir son agence et tu le sais !

Je suis vraiment en colère contre Tobias et déçue par son attitude.

\- Tu ne penses pas que j'ai le droit de me poser des questions ? me demande-t-il.

\- Je pense que tu devrais me faire plus confiance que ça ! je lui réplique.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, ma-.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? je l'interromps. Tu as juste sous-entendu que je te trompai avec mon meilleur ami et tu l'as humilié ouvertement ! Si ce n'est pas un problème de confiance je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Cela m'énerve vraiment qu'il n'avoue pas qu'il a réagi de façon excessive et qu'il n'avoue pas son tort.

\- Même si cela ne te plaît pas, tu n'es pas le seul homme de ma vie, Tobias ! je m'exclame avant de tourner les talons et de m'éloigner de lui.

Il ne me retient pas et j'en suis contente car je ne voudrais pas qu'il voit les larmes perler au bord de mes yeux.

Je m'approche de la rue et hèle un taxi. J'y monte en lui indiquant mon adresse et laisse mes larmes couler silencieusement.

Lorsque j'arrive à destination, je me hâte de payer la somme exorbitante et rentre chez moi. Je ne prends pas même le temps de me démaquiller, je mets mon pyjama et m'effondre sur mon lit, le sommeil m'emporte quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est la lumière traversant mon volet qui me réveille. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une aussi bonne nuit de sommeil. Je m'étire longuement dans mon lit, et me fige quand je me souviens quel jour nous sommes. L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil : 11h26. Je soupire de soulagement, j'ai encore presque trois heures pour me préparer. Je sors donc de mon lit et me prépare un rapide sandwich avant d'aller me préparer. Je décide de porter quelque chose d'assez simple pour aller à l'institut puisque qu'on repassera se changer à la maison avant la soirée. J'opte donc pour un short aux motifs aztèques avec une chemise fluide. A 13h je suis finalement prête et je prends donc le temps de nettoyer et ranger mon appartement pour ce soir. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors que j'entends mon téléphone sonner, et vois le nom de Tobias s'afficher sur l'écran, je repense à la soirée d'hier. S'il appelle pour s'excuser il devra attendre, je ne suis pas prête à le pardonner aussi facilement. Je décide donc de ne pas lui répondre. Je patiente tout de même une dizaine de minutes, les yeux rivés sur mon téléphone, dans l'attente d'un SMS qui ne vient pas.

A 14h, je décide finalement de partir. Nous arrivons à peu près toutes en même temps au point de rendez-vous et je peux enfin mettre un visage sur les noms que je connais : Claire, la cousine d'Emilia, Lily, sa petite sœur, Judith, son autre cousine et Annabelle, Sophie et Marie, ses amies. Bien sûr, Christina arrive presqu'un quart d'heure en retard mais saine et sauve. Et c'est donc dans une ambiance bonne enfant que nous entrons. Nous commençons par le hammam, poursuivons par le massage et finissons par la manucure/pédicure. Ça fait vraiment du bien de prendre soin de son corps. Emilia, qui est installée à côté de moi, se tourne vers moi alors que nos ongles de pied sèchent.

\- Tu es sûre que cela ne dérange pas Tobias d'aller à la soirée avec Caleb et ses amis ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Non, je lui réponds assez sèchement. Il peut bien faire ça !

\- Oulaaa, rigole-t-elle, il y a de l'orage dans l'air ! Raconte-moi tout !

Je lui parle alors de la soirée d'hier, du moment parfait sur la plage, de notre promenade en amoureux, et bien sûr d'Éric.

\- Il a complètement changé d'attitude devant mes yeux ! Et son ton condescendant envers Éric… je n'ai pas supporté ! Et il pensait que je lui devais des explications en plus !

Mon ami semble perdue dans ses pensées quelques instants puis prend finalement la parole.

\- Je pense qu'il a peur de te perdre… c'est tout. Et qu'il est très…protecteur.

Elle affirme cela comme si elle me donnait une simple information qui ne demande pas de confirmation. Elle le sait c'est tout.

\- Peut-être, mais il va en tout cas falloir qu'il apprenne à se contrôler avec mes amis !

Emilia doit comprendre que je n'ai plus envie de parler de cela, car elle se lance à présent dans une description détaillée des décorations de table du mariage. Je l'écoute à moitié, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à Tobias. Sa réaction m'a troublée plus que je ne le voudrais, car je connais Tobias. Du moins, je croyais le connaître. La fin d'après-midi se passe bien et nous repartons plus revitalisées que jamais, la peau douce et reposée, et les ongles parfaitement manucurés. Nous repassons donc comme convenu à mon appartement, pour que nous puissions changer de tenues. Emilia et moi sommes prêtes les premières et elle me rejoins dans la cuisine alors que je nous sers de grands verres de jus de fruits. Elle s'approche de moi et m'aide à les déposer sur un plateau.

\- J'ai réalisé que je t'avais à peine remerciée…, commence-t-elle. Pour tout : pour cette merveilleuse après-midi avec vous toutes et pour m'avoir aidée et accompagnée dans tous les préparatifs du mariage. Je te serais toujours redevable pour ça…. Et croit moi que le jour où tu prépareras ton mariage, tu pourras compter sur moi !

\- Emilia, je dis en la prenant dans mes bras. C'est normal. Caleb et toi êtes deux des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous et pour vous voir heureux. Et la journée n'est pas finie, on va passer à la partie la plus fun ! je ris en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Nous rions ensemble et déposons le plateau sur la table basse dans le salon où les filles nous rejoignent quelques minutes plus tard. Nous nous installons sur le canapé et les fauteuils et buvons nos verres en discutant joyeusement.

\- Alors, quel sera le prochain mariage à organiser ? demande Sophie en riant. Sûrement pas le mien !

\- Certainement celui de Christina…, je réponds sur le ton de la confidence et je vois mon amie rougir.

Nous poursuivons la discussion jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir. Avant de ranger mon téléphone dans ma pochette, j'y jette un dernier coup d'œil. Pas de nouvelle de Tobias. Je l'éteins et le range rapidement en soupirant.

Nous arrivons au club de karaoké pile à l'heure et sommes guidées dans une salle réservée. On y trouve un ordinateur et un vidéo projecteur en face d'un grand mur blanc, ainsi qu'une grande banquette en cuir. Nous nous installons, commandons à boire et la soirée commence. Nous avons décidé avec les filles de ne pas boire d'alcool ce soir. Annabelle est enceinte et nous avons décidé de l'accompagner. Ce sera donc cocktail de fruits pour tout le monde ! C'est bien sûr Emilia qui ouvre le bal en chantant _California Gurls_ de Katy Perry. La soirée se poursuit entre confessions et discussions de filles sur la banquette et karaoké. Nous finissons par toute entonner _Can you feel the love tonight_ de Elton John, agglutinées autour du micro. Vers 2h, alors que les filles choisissent la prochaine – et dernière- chanson, Emilia m'interpelle.

\- Eh ! Caleb m'a envoyé un SMS, il essaie de te joindre depuis vingt minutes mais tu ne réponds pas.

\- C'est normal, j'ai éteins mon portable, je dis en le sortant et en le rallumant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je sais pas, il m'a juste dit de te dire de le rappeler.

Je remarque en effet plusieurs appels manqués de Caleb et lève les yeux au ciel, surprise et inquiète-, et compose donc le numéro de mon frère, qui répond dès la première sonnerie.

\- Tris ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Tobias… Tous les gars se sont organisés pour avoir des capitaines de soirée, mais comme il est venu tout seul et qu'il a un peu bu… je serais pas rassuré s'il prenait la route.

\- J'arrive, renvoie moi juste l'adresse..., je réponds en soupirant.

\- Merci Tris, à tout de suite !

Je raccroche et rassemble mes affaires avant de dire au revoir aux filles en leur expliquant la situation.

\- Va secourir ton homme ! rit Annabelle en riant.

Je n'ose pas lui dire que Tobias et moi ne sommes pas en très bons termes en ce moment et lui souris.

Emilia me prend de nouveaux dans ses bras.

\- Merci encore Tris ! De toute façon je pense qu'on va bientôt y aller, avec le raffut qu'on fait, les voisins vont pas tarder à se plaindre !

Je pars ensuite dire au revoir à ma meilleure amie.

\- Salut ma belle, on se voit lundi ! me dit Christina en me faisant la bise. Et si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, n'hésite pas, tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

\- Ah ça je sais que pour faire la discussion, je peux compter sur toi ! je la taquine.

Nous rions ensembles puis je quitte la soirée. La journée a été vraiment superbe et je la garderais longtemps en mémoire.

Je monte dans ma voiture garée sur le parking et m'éloigne en direction du bar-restaurant où a lieu l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Caleb, privatisé pour l'occasion.

Lorsque j'arrive, je reconnais immédiatement des têtes : des cousins, des amis de Caleb. Ils sont dispersés dans la salle et sont assez éméchés, certains faisant de grands gestes des mains et riant bruyamment. Un autre table est occupée par les 'Sam' et je décide donc d'aller les voir.

\- Salut ! dis-je. Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve Tobias ?

\- Qui c'est ? me demande Mickael, un ami de mon frère qui travaille dans l'entreprise familial.

\- Euh… un grand, brun, assez musclé ?

\- Ah oui je vois… il est parti prendre l'air, il va revenir, me répond-il.

Je suis soulagée par sa réponse car je m'inquiétais tout de même pour lui.

\- Il va pas tarder à revenir, tu peux l'attendre avec nous…, me propose-t-il gentiment.

Nous commençons donc à parler du bon vieux temps. Mickael était notre voisin et je le connais très bien, même si enfant, il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Caleb bien sûr.

Il m'attrape par l'épaule alors que nous rions à un souvenir de nos sept ans et je pose ma main sur son torse, quand nous entendons un raclement de gorge.

\- Tobias ! s'exclame Mickael lorsque nous nous retournons. Tris te cherchait !

Tobias ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et me fixe intensément avant que ses yeux ne se rivent sur la main de Mickael posée sur mon épaule.

Il a un mouvement de recul et s'éloigne rapidement sans un mot.

\- Tobias ! je m'écrie en le poursuivant.

J'arrive à le rattraper alors qu'il est sur le parking près de sa voiture.

\- Hey…, je lui dis en l'attrapant par le poignet. C'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- C'est jamais ce que je crois Tris ! Ton 'ami d'enfance' qui te colle un peu trop, « mais non c'est un ami » et ce mec, le meilleur ami de ton frère – et oui je sais que ce n'est pas tout cousin, pas la peine de mentir !- vous entretenez quelle relation ?

\- On ne s'est pas vu depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, j'essaie de me justifier.

\- Arrête Tris ! Toute la journée j'ai pensé à la soirée d'hier, et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en suis voulu ! De ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Mais je vois que je n'aurais même pas dû.

\- Tobias…

Je suis au bord des larmes.

\- Non Tris. Tu parles de confiance, mais la confiance ça se mérite.

Et sur ce, sans même m'adresser un dernier regard, il monte dans sa voiture, met le contact et s'éloigne dans la nuit alors que pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, je pleure silencieusement, seule.

Je sais qu'il réagit avec excès et sous l'influence de l'alcool, mais je sais aussi qu'il a des raisons de le faire, et c'est ça qui me tue.

* * *

 **A/N: Salut à toutes et vraiment DÉSOLÉE pour ce temps d'attente...**

 **10 jours ça va encore...?**

 **J'ai été plus occupée et plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais, et trouver du temps (et l'inspiration) pour écrire n'a pas été facile...**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas un des meilleurs que j'ai écrit, mais je voulais vraiment poster quelque chose ce soir (si je m'endors en cours demain, je saurai pourquoi haha^^)**

 **Sinon, que pensez-vous de cette dispute four/tris ? ^^ et du reste du chapitre ?**

 **Vos avis comptent énormément pour moi et me motivent vraiment énormément, merci vraiment de prendre le temps d'en laisser un ! :) (merci aussi à mon ami Laurane et à Julie qui m'encouragent au quotidien, par tous les moyens, à écrire haha)**

 **Je vous préviens d'ores et déjà que je vais avoir un week-end très chargé... mais je vous promets de faire ce que je peux pour poster au plus vite ! Et surtout si vous avez des idées pour la suite ou envie de voir certaines choses, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je verrai ce que je peux faire tout en gardant mon idée d'origine bien sûr ! :)**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir ! :)  
**

 _ **Anonyme**_ **: Merci de toujours prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
**

 _ **Naho**_ **: Je suis vraiment très très contente que l'histoire te plaise, merci pour tes gentils mots !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lundi matin, j'arrive dans le service d'une humeur maussade. J'ai passé tout mon dimanche chez moi à ruminer les évènements des deux jours précédents. Tobias n'a pas essayé de m'appeler et ne m'a envoyé aucun SMS depuis samedi soir, et je commence déjà à ressentir son absence. Je sais que je devrais être fâché contre lui parce qu'il a réagi disproportionnellement, et parce que surtout, il m'a prouvé qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un manque quand je ne suis pas avec lui.

Johanna a dû remarquer que je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette aujourd'hui car elle vient me voir en fin de journée alors que je suis dans mon bureau.

\- Je peux ? demande-t-elle en franchissant le pas de ma porte, souriante comme toujours, malgré la cicatrice qui lui barre le visage.

\- Bien sûr, je lui dis en lui désignant un des fauteuils situés en face de mon bureau. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Tris, je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer ! me sermonne-t-elle gentiment.

\- Pardon…, vo-, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle sourit puis reprend un air plus sérieux.

\- J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas en très grande forme aujourd'hui… Si tu as un problème et que tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Moi qui croyais que j'arrivais bien à cacher ma peine.

\- Non, c'est… C'est pas très important, ça va s'arranger, je lui répond avec un petit sourire.

\- Pas de problème de santé ? me demande-t-elle inquiète.

\- Non, non… c'est mon petit-ami…

\- Le jeune Eaton ? Il a l'air d'être un très bon garçon !

Je la regarde bouche bée, très surprise qu'elle soit au courant de ma relation avec Tobias alors que cela ne fait que très peu de temps qu'elle est arrivée et que surtout, nous essayons de la cacher à l'hôpital. Je me sens rougir.

Elle doit voir mon trouble et rit.

\- Je connais très bien le professeur Max de pédiatrie, nous avons étudié à la même faculté, me dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. J'espère en tout cas que tout va s'arranger pour vous deux. En attendant je te demanderais simplement d'essayer d'être comme d'habitude avec tes patients… Certains ont remarqué que tu étais plus distraite que d'habitude et m'en ont parlé.

\- Bien sûr, je suis désolée, je lui réponds sincèrement.

Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à ne plus penser à Tobias à l'hôpital. Surtout si cela modifie ma manière de travailler et que les patients le ressentent.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Tris, tout va s'arranger, me dit-elle gentiment en attrapant ma main sur le bureau. Tu peux y aller pour aujourd'hui, repose-toi bien, et je veux te voir souriante demain !

Je lui souris sincèrement cette fois-ci et la regarde s'éloigner après qu'elle m'ait souhaité une bonne soirée.

* * *

Mercredi midi, je retrouve Shauna et Marlène pour le déjeuner. Shauna, maintenant enceinte de presque sept mois, se déplace de plus en plus difficilement mais elle rayonne de bonheur. Marlène est comme toujours très souriante et son ventre à elle s'arrondit de plus en plus.

\- Wouah, les filles vous êtes magnifiques ! je leur dis en les prenant à tour de rôle dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression d'être en retard par rapport à vous ! je ris.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu connaitras les joies de la grossesse bien assez tôt ! me répond Marlène en roulant des yeux.

Nous nous installons à table, passons commande et commençons à parler de tout et de rien.

\- Elia est tellement heureuse d'avoir un petit frère ! rit Shauna alors que je lui demande des nouvelles de la petite. Et tu aurais vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir déjeuner avec « tata Tris » elle aussi ! Elle était vraiment déçue. Entre toi et « tonton Tobiiii » on n'en peut plus ! rit mon amie.

\- On s'organisera un truc bientôt, je lui promets.

Nous poursuivons la discussion sur leurs bébés à venir puis Marlène change de sujet.

\- Comment ça va Tobias et toi ? demande-t-elle en sirotant son eau pétillante.

Je soupire, je redoutais la question. J'explique donc à mes deux amies les évènements du week-end et la réaction de Tobias.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part, me dit Shauna. Je connais Tobias depuis un bout de temps maintenant, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi… possessif !

\- Ça va aller, Tris… il va venir s'excuser, poursuit Marlène.

Je reste pensive sur ce que mes amies viennent de me dire.

\- Je pense que je vais aller le voir. Et lui demander moi-même, maintenant que nous avons tous les deux eu le temps d'y réfléchir, les raisons de son attitude. Ça fait presque deux mois qu'on est ensemble, et s'il tient vraiment à notre relation, il sera honnête. Je ne veux pas simplement qu'il s'excuse, je veux qu'il m'explique, qu'on se parle.

J'ai toujours pensé que toute relation devait être fondée sur la confiance. Pour l'instant, Tobias ne me fait pas confiance, et j'avoue que maintenant, je ne suis pas sûre de lui faire confiance non plus. Et c'est un problème que nous allons résoudre, ensemble je l'espère.

* * *

Le lendemain, je décide donc d'envoyer un SMS à Tobias avant d'aller à l'hôpital, pour lui dire que nous devons parler. La matinée passe, et à midi, voyant qu'il ne m'a toujours pas répondu, je décide de descendre en pédiatrie pendant ma pause déjeuner. Je vois Emilia et l'interpelle.

\- Hey, tu n'aurais pas vu Tobias ? je lui demande en jetant des coups d'œil autour de moi pour voir si je ne le verrais pas.

\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles ? me demande-t-elle surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de lui depuis l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Caleb, je lui réponds. Je voulais venir lui parler mais il ne répond pas à mes SMS.

\- Je suis désolée…, me dit-elle. Et, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais il n'est pas venu ce matin… Max n'était pas au courant, et il a appelé dans la matinée pour dire qu'il avait eu une urgence familiale.

J'ai un mouvement de recul.

\- Rien de grave ? je lui demande, inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas donné beaucoup de détails à Max au téléphone car il était assez pressé…

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en soufflant un grand coup. J'espère que ses parents et sa sœur n'ont rien de grave.

\- S'il rappelle, je te promets de te tenir au courant. Mais cela ne doit pas être trop grave, je suis sûre qu'il t'aurait prévenue sinon, me dit mon ami en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Ses mots me rassurent, elle a sûrement raison. Je retourne cependant dans mon service, plus nerveuse que je n'en étais partie. Heureusement, cette après-midi je suis très occupée, et cela me permet de sortir Tobias de ma tête quelques heures, même si ma discussion avec Emilia ne m'a pas rassurée. Je rentre donc chez moi exténuée et prend à peine le temps de grignoter un sandwich. Toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours m'a aussi coupé l'appétit et cela se ressent, je me sens plus fatiguée et plus faible. Ce soir je me force donc en plus à manger une pomme avant de partir me coucher. Alors que je viens d'éteindre la lumière, j'aperçois l'écran de mon téléphone s'allumer, signifiant que j'ai reçu un nouveau message. Je tends mon bras pour attraper mon portable et me redresse dans mon lit. C'est un message de Tobias.

 _Je t'appelle dès que je peux, c'est promis. Je t'aime._

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce SMS, et le voir me fait plus de bien que je ne le pensais.

Rassurée, je repose mon téléphone et me laisse tomber paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Samedi matin arrive rapidement et je ne sais pas quoi penser. Tobias ne m'a pas appelée hier, et le mariage a lieu aujourd'hui. J'essaie donc de surmonter le sentiment d'inquiétude et de déception qui me traverse à chaque fois que je pense à lui et vais chez Caleb et Emilia où la future mariée se prépare. Lorsque j'arrive à 10h, l'appartement est en effervescence : la mère d'Emilia est déjà en tenue, en train de courir partout et en pleine discussion téléphonique, tandis que sa sœur est en survêtement en train de manger un bol de céréales. Elles me saluent rapidement et je me dirige vers la chambre où mon amie est en train de se faire coiffer et maquiller. Une coiffeuse s'affaire autour d'elle et un photographe la mitraille tandis qu'elle lit un magazine.

\- Hey ! je dis en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Tris ! s'écrie mon amie en me voyant. Je les ai toutes virées, elles me stressaient trop à courir partout ! Entre ma mère qui est prête depuis une heure et Lily qui n'arrêtent pas de me demander si je préfère qu'elle porte des chaussures vernies ou non, je n'en pouvais plus ! Heureusement que tu es arrivée !

Je ris et m'installe sur un tabouret près de mon amie alors que le photographe en profite pour nous prendre en photo ensemble.

\- Marion, vous pourrez vous occuper de Tris quand vous aurez fini avec moi ? demande Emilia à la jeune coiffeuse.

\- Emilia, je peux me coiffer et me maquiller toute seule ! je lui dis en même temps que la jeune femme répond :

\- Bien sûr !

\- Parfait ! conclut Emilia en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Emilia est partie rassurée sa mère et sa sœur sur l'avancée de sa préparation, je me retrouve donc assise devant la coiffeuse de mon amie.

La jeune femme –Marion- me met tout de suite très à l'aise et me demande gentiment de me détendre.

Je m'installe donc confortablement dans le fauteuil et profite du moment parce que ce n'est quand même pas souvent qu'on a la chance de se faire maquiller et coiffer par une professionnelle.

\- Alors si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes le témoin de la mariée c'est ça ?

\- Exactement ! je lui réponds. Emilia et moi nous connaissons depuis un bout de temps maintenant, et elle épouse mon frère. Nous sommes devenues vraiment très proches et je dois avouer que la voir se marier me fait vraiment bizarre, je ris les yeux fermés alors qu'elle y étale du fard à paupières.

\- Ce sera bientôt votre tour, ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Si vous le dites ! je dis en roulant des yeux.

Nous poursuivons notre conversation et Emilia nous rejoint dix minutes plus tard. Son maquillage est parfait et sa coupe de cheveux digne des plus grandes célébrités. Elle est magnifique pour le plus beau jour de sa vie. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Marion en a également fini avec moi et je peux enfin observer mon reflet. Elle a réussi à mettre en valeur mon regard gris/bleu et mes yeux paraissent agrandis. Mon teint est resplendissant et mes lèvres légèrement brillantes. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien maquillée. Quant à mes cheveux, ils sont relevés en un chignon bas travaillé et quelques mèches bouclées encadrent mon visage dans un style chic-décontracté. Je ne reconnais pas le visage que je vois dans le miroir.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques !

\- Merci beaucoup, Marion, pour tout ce que vous avez fait, lui réponds Emilia.

\- C'est normal ! Vous savez, si je fais ce métier, c'est pour voir des visages comme les vôtres s'illuminer. Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir contribuer, de façon minime, à rendre ce jour le plus beau de votre vie.

Les amies d'Emilia, sa sœur et sa cousine nous rejoignent un peu plus tard –toutes sur leur trente-et-un- pour une séance photos improvisée dans le salon. J'ai enfilée ma robe et mes escarpins qui complètent à merveille ma tenue de cérémonie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai en plus décidé de porter les boucles d'oreille et le bracelet en argent de notre mère pour montrer qu'elle est avec sa famille aujourd'hui, en ce jour si important pour son fils. Il est midi et demi et nous sommes toutes prêtes. La cérémonie est prévue à 14h00 et nous prenons donc le temps de manger un sandwich avant de partir, en faisant très attention de ne pas ruiner notre tenue ou notre maquillage.

\- Tris, ta robe est vraiment magnifique ! me dit Annabelle.

\- Merci, tu es superbe aussi !

Elle porte une robe bustier bleu nuit qui met en valeur sa chevelure de jais et porte des talons noirs vertigineux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Emilia attend que Caleb arrive pour qu'ils aillent ensemble au lieu de la cérémonie, mais Christina, Judith, Annabelle, Sophie, Marie, Lily et moi-même décidons de partir vers l'hôtel. Avant de ranger mon téléphone dans ma pochette, j'y jette un rapide coup d'œil et constate que Tobias n'a toujours pas essayé de me contacter. Christina voit la déception traverser mon visage alors qu'elle retouche son rouge à lèvre dans le miroir et vient me voir.

\- Ça va ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, je lui réponds en essayant de paraître le plus enthousiaste possible.

\- Tobias ne t'a pas écrit ?

On pourrait croire que c'est un défaut, mais j'ai toujours aimé le côté très direct de Christina. Je n'ai jamais besoin de lui expliquer les choses, elle comprend toujours tout, tout de suite.

Je secoue la tête négativement.

\- Écoute, on va passer une super journée, même sans lui, okay ? Pour l'instant il doit être occupé à autre chose… Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'a pas oublié, il t'a envoyé un SMS il y a deux jours. Il ne va pas nous empêcher de profiter de la journée et de danser toute la nuit !

Je ris face à l'enthousiasme de mon amie et la laisse m'attraper par le bras et m'entraîner vers ma voiture.

Nous arrivons donc sur le lieu de la cérémonie avec vingt bonnes minutes d'avance sur l'heure fixée et sommes presque les premières. Pour l'occasion, le jeune couple a réservé la partie réception d'un grand hôtel de luxe en plein centre de Chicago. Christina et moi faisons le tour des différentes salles pour vérifier que tout soit bien prêt : le bar, où sera servi le vin d'honneur, la salle à manger majestueuse où mon frère et mon amie vont se dire 'oui' avant que des tables soit installées et dressées, les trois salons attenants, et enfin, la salle de bal. Cette dernière est la plus belle salle de toutes, pour l'instant traversée de lumière par les gigantesques baies vitrées qui l'entourent, elle sera éclairée par des lumières tamisées à la nuit tombée grâce au magnifique lustre dont l'intensité est variable –nous avons eu la chance de tester cette merveille lorsque nous avons visité l'endroit, et l'effet est splendide. L'endroit rêvé pour que le jeune couple puisse sceller son union avec une danse. Je pars ensuite saluer mon père, mes oncles, tantes et cousins, tous magnifiques dans leurs costumes trois pièces de cérémonie ou leurs robes de gala.

\- Bonjour ma puce, me dit mon père en me prenant dans sas bras. Tu es resplendissante. Les bijoux de ta mère te vont à ravir, me sourit-il.

\- Merci papa ! je lui réponds en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue pour ne pas trop le couvrir de rouge à lèvre.

Je salue le reste de ma famille chaleureusement –certains cousins éloignés que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années !- et quelques minutes plus tard, tous les invités sont rassemblés sur le trottoir à attendre l'arrivée des mariés. Je décide d'aller saluer les parents d'Emilia que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer à plusieurs reprises lors de repas de famille.

\- Bonjour Tris ! m'accueille Jane, sa mère, quand je m'approche d'elle. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir !

\- Moi aussi, je lui réponds. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très très bien ma chérie. C'est dur de voir notre princesse partir pour de bon, de se dire qu'elle ne sera plus sous notre responsabilité maintenant, mais elle est tellement heureuse… et ton frère est l'homme qu'il lui faut ! Ils sont tellement beaux tous les deux. Et toi, comment vas-tu, tu es venue seule ?

\- Et oui, mon…ami a eu un empêchement, je réponds évasivement.

\- Quel dommage, me répond-elle, j'espère que nous aurons la chance de le rencontrer prochainement !

\- J'espère aussi, je lui réponds en lui souriant.

Jane s'excuse et part saluer les autres invités et je repense à Tobias qui ne m'a toujours pas écrit et le sentiment d'inquiétude refait surface. Mais je le chasse vite de ma tête et rejoins Christina et Annabelle qui sont en pleine discussion. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre part à la conversation car nous voyons la voiture de luxe blanche du couple, louée pour la journée et décorée de fleurs, approcher, sous les applaudissements.

Caleb sort le premier de la voiture, magnifique dans son costume immaculé et part ouvrir la portière à Emilia, sublime dans sa robe de mariée digne d'un conte de fée. C'est une robe bustier qui lui marque la taille et part en évasée. Décorée de dentelle et de perles, elle est vraiment superbe. Le couple entre dans le bâtiment sous les applaudissements et les sifflets de certains et je croise le regard d'Emilia, rayonnante. Nous rentrons à leur suite et le couple salue tous les invités. Quand arrive mon tour, je prends Emilia dans mes bras et ne peux m'empêcher de verser une larme. Heureusement que Marion n'a utilisé que des produits waterproof !

\- Tris ! me fâche-t-elle gentiment. Tu ne vas pas déjà pleurer, sinon je vais m'y mettre aussi ! rit-elle.

Je me reprends donc et la complimente encore une fois sur sa robe.

\- Je dois vraiment te dire merci de m'avoir aidée à la choisir alors ! Tu en auras une toute aussi belle, voire mieux encore, quand tu te marieras.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce jour arrive…, je ris.

\- Ne sois pas pessimiste, tu verras quand tu auras trouvé le bon, tu ne voudras qu'une chose : l'épouser ! rit-elle.

Elle s'éloigne ensuite saluer le reste des invités après un dernier sourire et je me tourne vers mon frère.

\- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi beau et chic ! je plaisante en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Il rit et me prend dans ses bras et je profite de cet instant privilégié avec lui. Caleb et moi avons toujours été proches. Notre différence d'âge de seulement dix mois a souvent valu qu'on nous prenne pour des jumeaux enfants.

\- Tu es très jolie, me dit-il dans l'oreille.

\- Quand même ! je lui réponds en riant. Mon frère se marie, il fallait bien que je fasse un effort !

Nous nous écartons et parlons quelques minutes encore avant qu'il ne parte saluer le reste des invités lui aussi.

Je rejoins Christina qui est en pleine discussion avec Will.

\- C'est super ! j'entends mon amie s'exclamer.

\- Oui, je leur ai dit qu'on rappellerait en début de semaine pour fixer une date pour une contre-visite.

\- Et donc si on fait une proposition avant la fin de la semaine prochaine il est à nous ? demande Christina.

\- Oui, il n'est même pas encore sur le marché ! répond Will en souriant.

\- Une bonne nouvelle ? je demande en m'approchant du couple.

\- Et comment ! me répond mon amie. Notre agent immobilier nous a déniché un appartement de rêve qui n'est pas encore sur le marché ! Nous sommes tombés sous le charme et prévoyons une contre-visite en début de semaine avant de faire une offre. Tris, il faudra absolument que tu viennes avec nous pour me donner ton avis !

\- Bien sûr, je lui réponds en souriant. C'est super, je suis vraiment contente pour vous !

Je pense sincèrement ce que je dis. Après que la maison de banlieue sur laquelle ils avaient flashée début juin ait été vendue, Christina et Will désespéraient de trouver un jour in bien qui leur convienne. Mais cet appartement en centre-ville semble vraiment parfait pour eux et je pense que la vie citadine manquerait trop à Christina si elle déménageait en banlieue.

Christina commence donc à me montrer des photos de l'appartement et à me décrire chaque pièce en détail, mais il est rapidement l'heure de s'installer pour la cérémonie.

De jolies chaises de cérémonie décorées d'un nœud sont installées dans la salle en rangées et d'énormes pots de fleurs décorent le long du tapis blanc sur lequel la mariée marchera avec son père pour rejoindre le marié. Je m'installe au premier rang, à côté de mon père et de mes tantes. Caleb se tient au centre de la salle, près du représentant civile qui va sceller l'union du couple. Il semble tendu et se balance d'un pied sur l'autre. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil pour le rassurer et il se détend et me sourit. Cela me fait vraiment bizarre de voir mon frère se marier. Pour moi, il a toujours été mon grand frère, ce grand garçon que j'admirais. Je me rend maintenant compte qu'il est devenu un homme. Une fois que tout le monde est installé, le silence se fait et on entend les premières notes de la marche nuptiale alors qu'Emilia fait son entrée au bras de son père. Caleb ne la quitte pas des yeux, ébloui par la beauté de sa future femme. La cérémonie commence sous le regard attentif de l'assemblée et vient enfin le moment tant attendu.

\- Mademoiselle Emilia Ether, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux monsieur Caleb Prior ?

\- Oui je le veux, répond mon amie précipitamment ce qui provoque un rire général dans l'assemblée.

\- Monsieur Caleb Prior, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux mademoiselle Emilia Ether ?

\- Oui, je le veux, répond mon frère d'un ton plus posé mais où l'on perçoit tout de même l'impatience.

\- Au nom de la loi, je vous déclare, mademoiselle Emilia Ether et monsieur Caleb Prior unis par le mariage.

Le couple s'embrasse sous les applaudissements -je ne peux pas cette fois si de verser encore quelques larmes d'émotions- et va signer le registre de mariage. Je me lève à mon tour et me place derrière Emilia pour signer après elle.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance madame Prior, je lui souffle dans l'oreille et elle rit.

Je signe donc le registre à la suite de mon amie sous les flashs des photographes chargés d'immortaliser chaque moment de la cérémonie et retourne à ma place en séchant mes larmes. Mais quand je lève les yeux, je vois, seul, debout, au fond de la salle dans son costume qui lui va à la perfection et me fixant avec un faible sourire, la personne que je m'attendais la moins à voir aujourd'hui.

\- Tobias…, je souffle en le fixant quelques instants, bouche bée, avant de retourner à ma place près de mon père.

* * *

 **A/N: Voilà pour le chapitre 9 qui a été, je l'avoue, pas facile à écrire pour moi... :)**

 **J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plus et j'attends avec impatience vos retours !**

 **A bientôt ^^**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Bonjour à tous et désolée pour cette attente aussi longue, mais je voulais vraiment que ce chapitre soit le mieux possible donc j'ai préféré prendre un peu plus de temps... j'espère que cela vous plaira ! :) (il est un peu plus long que d'habitude...)  
**

 _ **Anonyme :**_ **Merci encore pour tes reviews ! je fais vraiment ce que je peux... Haha je verrai si l'inspiration sera là !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : N'hésitez pas à aller écouter _All of me_ au moment ou je mentionne la chanson... l'écouter et lire en même temps rend plutôt bien je trouve ^^ **

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande à Tobias en m'approchant de lui, sur un ton plus sec que je ne le pensais.

La cérémonie vient de se terminer et le couple est sorti de la salle sous les applaudissements des invités. Le vin d'honneur va être servi et la salle se vide donc progressivement.

Tobias lève les sourcils, visiblement surpris par mon attitude.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, répond-il d'un ton ironique.

Un rire nerveux m'échappe et je lève les yeux au ciel en passant une main dans mes boucles.

\- Tobias…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis là parce que tu m'as demandé de venir…

Je lève la tête et l'observe quelques instants, mais je ne vois aucun trace d'humour sur son visage.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? je lui demande en haussant la voix. Je me calme cependant parce que je vois des visages se tourner vers nous.

\- Il y a une semaine, tu me faits une crise de jalousie totalement disproportionnée, et tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles pendant une semaine. J'apprends ensuite par Emilia que tu as eu « une urgence familiale »… Tu me promets de m'appeler et tu ne le fais pas. Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète ?

La tension que j'ai accumulée depuis maintenant presque une semaine se relâche, et j'avoue que je suis soulagée de voir qu'il va bien, mais je lui en veux terriblement de ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelles de la semaine.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir…, tente-t-il de se justifier. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas vraiment essayé de venir me voir non plus.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je n'ai pas quitté la ville sans te prévenir ! je lui réplique.

Nous nous toisons pendant ce qui semble durer une éternité, et nous sommes finalement interrompus par mon père qui m'appelle. La salle est maintenant vide et il doit me chercher pour trinquer avec lui au bonheur de son fils et de sa belle-fille.

\- Tris ! dit-il enfin lorsqu'il me voit. Je te cherchais partout ! Le vin d'honneur vient d'être servi, et Caleb veux que nous prenions une photo tous les trois.

Mon regard passe de Tobias à mon père, et ce dernier semble enfin remarquer que je ne suis pas seule.

\- Oh, mais je vois que tu as de la compagnie…, poursuit-il en adressant un petit sourire à Tobias.

Je jure intérieurement. Ce n'est pas franchement dans ce contexte que j'avais prévu que mon père rencontre mon petit-ami. Je me tourne vers Tobias qui tend une main vers mon père, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il veut sûrement faire bonne impression. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

\- Bonjour monsieur Prior, enchanté. Je suis Tobias, le petit-ami de Tris.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me défie légèrement du regard, comme si j'allais contredire ses propos.

\- Bien sûr ! lui répond mon père en souriant. Tris m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Mais je croyais qu'il avait finalement eu un empêchement, ma chérie…, continue-t-il en fronçant des sourcils en me regardant.

\- Euh…

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je n'ai bien sûr pas dit à mon père que Tobias et moi étions fâchés, car j'espérais toujours que cette rencontre eut lieu un jour, et si je lui avais dit, il aurait sans doute déjà eu une mauvaise première impression de Tobias.

\- J'ai finalement réussi à me libérer monsieur, répond Tobias en venant à mon secours. Ma sœur a accouché prématurément il y a quelques jours et, en tant que pédiatre, elle m'a demandé pour que je supervise la prise en charge de son bébé. J'ai cependant réussi à prendre le premier vol ce matin de New-York pour pouvoir être ici aujourd'hui. Je l'avais promis à Tris.

Il me regarde alors qu'il prononce cette dernière phrase.

\- J'espère que votre neveu va bien…? réagit mon père, poussant Tobias à décoller ses yeux de mon visage.

\- Il va très bien, je vous remercie, sourit-il.

\- Que de bonnes nouvelles alors… Allons donc porter un toast tous ensembles ! dit-il en nous guidant vers la salle où sont regroupés les invités.

\- Il faut qu'on parle…, je dis à Tobias rapidement en me tournant vers lui.

\- C'est pas le moment, me dit-il en emboîtant le pas à mon père. Quand on sera seul, poursuit-il en mettant un bras autour de ma taille et en m'entraînant avec lui.

Nous arrivons donc près du bar et Tobias me tend une coupe. J'essaie de capter son attention du regard, mais il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tris ! m'apostrophe Caleb. Vient faire une photo !

Je rejoins donc mon père et mon frère, une coupe à la main eux aussi, et nous posons sous les flashs des photographes. Je souris tellement que j'en ai mal aux joues et je cherche du regard Tobias. Quand mes yeux se posent finalement sur lui, je me sens rougir. Son regard ne me quitte pas. Je sais que je devrais être toujours en colère contre lui mais quand il agit comme ça… c'est plus fort que moi, je craque. Je ne suis pas sûre de très bien comprendre pourquoi il est là aujourd'hui. Est-il là pour se rattraper ? Se faire pardonner ? Pour faire bonne impression auprès de mon père ? Mais dans ce cas, n'est-il plus en colère contre moi ? Est-ce ça qu'il essaie de me prouver par sa présence aujourd'hui ?

Toutes ces questions me donnent mal à la tête, et je décide d'arrêter d'y penser. Quelques soient ses intentions, j'apprécie en tout cas qu'il reste très courtois à l'égard de mon père, mais cela ne m'étonne pas de sa part : Tobias est un gentleman né.

Notre photo enfin fini, nous passons aux photos de groupe dans le jardin de l'hôtel. On commence par la famille Ether au complet, puis la famille Prior. On enchaine par les amis du couple, les amies de la mariée et les amis de Caleb. A la fin de cette séance photos, j'ai vraiment mal aux joues et mes pieds commencent à souffrir eux aussi dans mes escarpins. Alors que je me dirige vers le petit bar extérieur pour prendre un verre d'eau, Christina m'attrape par le bras.

\- Hey ! me dit-elle alors que je me retourne vers elle. Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? demande-t-elle en me désignant Tobias, qui discute tout naturellement avec mon père.

Je hausse des épaules devant mon amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? poursuit-il en me suivant.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Apparemment sa sœur vient d'accoucher et il a dû se rendre en urgence à New-York, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas à l'hôpital en fin de semaine. Mais on n'a pas pu se voir en tête à tête depuis qu'il est arrivé –mon père a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. J'attends donc qu'il m'explique plus en détails cette histoire… Je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas… Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon jour pour que je règle mes problèmes de couple. Mais en même temps, ça me tue qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était !

Mon amie reste pensive quelques instants alors que je sirote mon eau.

\- Je pense que s'il est là, c'est aussi pour te montrer que tu comptes pour lui… Il essaie sûrement de se faire pardonner.

\- Oui, enfin s'il croit que je vais le pardonner sans avoir aucune explication, il rêve ! je m'énerve.

Je sais que Tobias est quelqu'un de très attentionné. Mais il est humain, et il lui arrive de faire et de dire des choses qu'il ne pense peut-être pas. Cependant, il doit les assumer, et surtout en assumer les conséquences. Je mérite une explication vis-à-vis de son comportement et je compte bien en avoir une.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passe merveilleusement bien.

Je rattrape le temps perdu avec mes cousins et nous discutons sans voir le temps passer. Tobias, lui, fait connaissance avec ma famille, mais nous ne nous sommes toujours pas parlés. Cette situation me met de plus en plus mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ma famille, et l'attitude de Tobias commence vraiment à m'exaspérer. En fin de journée, je profite donc d'un moment de répit et interromps Tobias et mon père –en grande conversation encore une fois.

\- Désolée, je te le vole deux minutes, je souris à mon père.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et entraîne Tobias par le bras. Il est visiblement surpris par mon geste et ne cherche même pas à m'arrêter. Je nous entraîne dans le jardin de l'hôtel, assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Arrivés près d'un arbre, je me tourne vers lui en attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Cependant, il ne semble pas vouloir rencontrer mon regard. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en regardant un point au-dessus de mon épaule. Il reporte tout de même son attention sur moi lorsque je me rapproche de lui. Il ouvre la bouche et s'apprête à parler, lorsque la voix du père d'Emilia rompt le silence.

\- L'apéro va être servi ! nous crie-t-il depuis la baie vitrée en nous faisant un signe de la main.

\- On arrive ! je lui réponds en souriant, et le regarde s'éloigner vers les autres invités, sans doute rassemblés dans l'un des salons.

Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner vers Tobias et me dirige vers l'intérieur. Cette situation m'énerve vraiment, je devrais être en train de passer une excellente journée, entourée par ma famille et mes amis en ce jour de bonheur, mais je me retrouve à ne penser qu'à Tobias qui n'arrive même pas à me parler deux minutes sans qu'on ne soit interrompu.

Il m'attrape cependant par le bras et me force à me tourner vers lui.

\- Hey, dit-il. Je te promets que je vais t'expliquer… Profite-….Profite de ta soirée, dès qu'on a un moment, je te promets de venir te parler.

\- C'était avant qu'il fallait venir me parler Tobias, pas le jour du mariage de mon frère ! je lui réplique en me détachant de son emprise et en passant les portes de l'hôtel.

Je rejoins mon père dans le salon où les serveurs distribuent les coupes de Champagne aux invités. J'aperçois Tobias pénétrer dans la salle quelques minutes après moi, et nous semblons être au complet. L'apéritif commence donc, et amuse-gueules et canapés sont servis. Je discute avec Christina et Emilia, et observe du coin de l'œil Tobias qui est en pleine discussion avec Will et Mickael. Il doit sentir que je l'observe car il tourne la tête et son regard croise le mien. Je m'empresse cependant de détourner les yeux, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je guète ses moindres faits et ses gestes.

L'apéritif se termine et nous passons à table. Un plan de table est installé à l'entrée de la majestueuse salle à manger. Les invités sont répartis par tranche d'âge ou par connaissance. Je me retrouve donc assise à une table près de celle des mariés avec Tobias, Christina, Will, la cousine d'Emilia et son petit-ami, un ami de mon frère et un de ses collègues de travail. Tobias s'installe immédiatement à ma gauche et Christina prend place à ma droite. Nous nous installons et faisons rapidement connaissance. L'ami de mon frère est avocat et nous raconte des anecdotes au fur et à mesure que le repas se poursuit ce qui installe une ambiance bonne enfant. Le collègue de Caleb et le petit-ami de la cousine d'Emilia restent réservés mais ne sont pas désagréables. Le menu, quant-à-lui, est excellent. Les plats sont sophistiqués tout en restant très gouteux et généreux. Encore une fois, le temps passe très vite entre les plats qui se succèdent et les jeux que Christina et moi avons prévu pour mettre l'ambiance. Tobias reste assez silencieux pendant le repas. J'essaie de croiser son regard, mais il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Heureusement que Christina est là. A la fin du dernier jeu que Christina et moi avions prévu – le jeu du « Elle et Lui »- qui était, je l'avoue, assez drôle, et mon préféré, Caleb et Emilia se lève et nous invitent à aller vers la salle de bal où sera servi le gâteau. Tous les invités se lèvent donc en même temps et se dirigent vers la salle attenante, à la suite des mariés. Nous nous levons tranquillement et je donne le bras à Christina.

Nous arrivons donc vers la piste de danse, sublime. Les lumières sont pour l'instant allumées et on aperçoit le magnifique ciel étoilé. Caleb et Emilia se trouve à gauche de la piste de danse, devant une table décorée d'énormes pots de fleurs. Je me retourne, m'attendant à trouver derrière moi , et sûrement avec Will, Tobias, mais aucune trace de lui. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de le chercher du regard car la pièce montée fait son arrivée sur un chariot roulant, illuminée de mille feux par des fontaines à gâteau. Sous les applaudissements, deux serveurs déposent le gâteau devant les mariés qui prennent la pose devant les photographes avec joie. Ils servent ensuite la première assiette, toujours sous les flashs. J'observe le couple, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir les larmes perler à mes yeux. Voir mon frère et mon amie aussi heureux, et rayonner de bonheur me touche vraiment.

Une fois que tout le monde est servi en choux à la crème, Caleb fait tinter son verre, et les regards se tournent vers le couple.

\- Merci encore une fois à tous d'être ici en ce ci-beau jour pour Emilia et moi. Ça fait maintenant plus de trois ans que j'ai la chance de partager ma vie avec cette merveilleuse femme, poursuit-il en prenant mon amie par la taille. Je ne me doutais pas lorsque je l'ai rencontré que je tomberai autant amoureux d'elle et que nous en serions ici aujourd'hui. Je dois d'ailleurs remercier ma sœur, Beatrice, qui m'a permis de rencontrer la femme de ma vie, dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Je propose donc que nous portions tous un toast à ma merveilleuse famille, à ma belle-famille, et à cette union qui va nous permettre de ne devenir qu'une seule famille unie. Merci encore à tous et profitez-bien de la soirée !

Nous l'applaudissons et il passe la parole au père d'Emilia.

\- Je veux également tous vous remercier d'être ici pour célébrer l'union d'Emilia et de Caleb. Nous sommes plus qu'heureux de ne former maintenant qu'une seule famille. Caleb est, et nous le savons, le mari idéal pour notre fille, et nous vous souhaitons à tous les deux le meilleur pour votre vie future !

Emilia verse quelques larmes et je vois Caleb resserrer son étreinte autour de sa femme. Elle prend son père dans ses bras une fois qu'il a terminé son petit discours et mon père prend sa place au côté des mariés. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise qu'il ait décidé de prendre la parole. Après tout, mon père est un homme d'affaire, et parler devant une centaine de personnes ne l'effraie pas, encore moins quand c'est pour témoigner de son amour envers son fils je pense.

Juste avant qu'il ne commence à parler, je sens une présence derrière moi et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Tobias.

\- Que dire… Il y a vingt-six ans maintenant, je suis devenu père pour la première fois. Et quelques mois après pour la deuxième fois, dit-il en regardant ses deux enfants à tour de rôle. A cette époque, je ne me serais jamais douté que vous m'épateriez autant… Je suis tellement fier de vous et de ce que vous êtes devenus. Caleb, poursuit-il en se tournant vers son fils, je sais qu'Emilia est la femme qu'il te faut et je vous souhaite à tous les deux tout le bonheur du monde. Et je suis sûr, continue-t-il en reportant son attention sur moi, que toi aussi Tris tu sauras trouver la bonne personne.

En terminant cette phrase, il a relevé les yeux et je sais qu'il regardait Tobias.

\- Votre mère aurait été extrêmement fière de vous…, finit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne peux moi non plus pas empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues et je rejoins mon père et mon frère pour une étreinte.

\- Tobias est un homme bien…, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille en m'enserrant dans ses bras.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et lui sourit avant de partir me rafraichir aux toilettes. Après avoir retouché rapidement mon rouge à lèvre, je m'octroie quelques minutes devant le miroir. Ma mère a toujours pensé que je me marierai avec un prince charmant. Un homme bon, gentil, loyal, honnête et intelligent. Qui saurait me rendre heureuse. Enfant, j'y croyais dur comme fer. Elle me disait qu'elle avait trouvé son prince charmant et qu'un jour, je trouverai le mien. En grandissant, j'ai compris que les choses n'étaient pas aussi faciles. Que personne n'était ou joli, gentil et intelligent ou moche, méchant et bête. Tous les jours, je me demande ce qu'elle penserait de moi aujourd'hui, de la vie que je mène. Inconsciemment, tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour rendre ma mère fière de moi. C'est pourquoi les mots de mon père m'ont énormément touchée. Je m'interdis de me laisser submerger par la tristesse que provoquent trop de souvenirs de ma mère et repars en direction de la soirée. Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête et de bonheur. Ma mère n'aurait sans doute pas voulu que je pleure en ce ci beau jour pour mon frère.

Lorsque je rejoins la piste de danse, Caleb et Emilia sont en train de finir leur première danse, ensembles au centre de la piste. La salle est maintenant éclairée dans des tons tamisés, c'est magnifique. Une fois que les deux tourtereaux ont fini leur ouverture, les autres invités les rejoignent tandis que les DJs lancent la musique. Christina m'entraine immédiatement avec elle et j'enchaîne presque tous les morceaux sans répit. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dansé à un mariage. Finalement, au bout de la cinquième chanson, Christina nous octroie une pause et nous partons boire un verre d'eau au bar. Nous nous reposons quelques minutes puis Emilia vient nous chercher. Je n'ai pas vu Tobias depuis qu'on nous a servi le dessert et j'avoue que je ne sais pas où il peut bien être. Sûrement avec mon père ou Will. Au moment où nous passons toutes les trois le pas de la porte, on entend les premières notes de _All of me_ de John Legend. Nous échangeons un regard et Chris part immédiatement chercher Will –« je sais qu'il n'aime pas danser, mais là quand même ! » rit-elle avant de partir dans sa direction- Caleb, lui, se matérialise au côté d'Emilia, l'entraînant vers la piste de danse. J'observe mes amies s'éloigner et reste planter là quelques secondes avant de me décider à aller m'asseoir en attendant que la chanson se finisse. Mais alors que je me dirige vers un fauteuil dans le coin de la salle, Tobias apparaît soudain à mes côtés, une main tendue vers moi. Je le regarde, très surprise.

\- Une danse ? me propose-t-il.

Ma conscience me dit de refuser, mais mon cœur me dit d'accepter. Je lui attrape donc la main et le laisse m'entrainer vers la piste de danse. Il place ses bras autour de ma taille et je passe les miens derrière son cou. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi proche de lui, et cela m'avait manqué. Nous faisons quelques pas en nous laissant seulement bercer par la musique. Le sentir près de moi, avec ses cheveux doux sous mes doigts, et son odeur que je reconnaitrais entre mille, m'avait manqué plus que je ne le croyais.

\- Je suis désolé, me dit Tobias finalement en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je l'observe quelques instants. Il doit comprendre que j'attends plus que cela de sa part et reprend la parole.

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et puis mon beau-frère m'a appelé pour mon neveu, et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement…

\- Me donner de tes nouvelles, ce n'est pas m'inquiéter, je lui réplique.

\- Je sais…, poursuit-il.

Il me fait tourner sur moi-même et nous sommes séparés quelques instants. Lorsque je suis de nouveau face à lui, Tobias semble encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tobias…

Il reporte son attention vers moi.

\- Pardon.

Nous restons silencieux quelques secondes, et je me laisse emporter par cette magnifique chanson. Je sais qu'il cherche ses mots. Il continue cependant à me faire valser, à moitié présent, mais bougeant et me guidant parfaitement en rythme. Pour la première fois de la journée, je prends le temps de le détailler. Il porte le costume que sa mère lui a fait faire sur mesure et qu'il portait au gala, et ses cheveux sont rebelles, comme d'habitude. Il semble complètement à sa place dans cet endroit majestueux. Nous continuons de danser, et il attend la fin du refrain avant de prendre la parole. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes les seuls sur la piste de danse et ce sentiment de quiétude me fait énormément de bien.

\- Si j'ai agi comme ça la semaine dernière, c'est parce que…

Il pousse un profond soupir et je vois que cela lui coûte de me dire ça.

\- Ma mère a trompé mon père pendant presque un an, après que ma sœur soit décédée. Tout le monde le savait, mais personne ne disait rien. Mais mon père ne se privait pas non plus… Depuis, ils ont discuté et tout va bien entre eux, mais cette année a été vraiment difficile pour toute la famille, surtout pour ma sœur et moi, et surtout au moment où ça arrivait. Quand j'ai vu Éric, et Mickael le lendemain, j'ai…

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et me rapproche de lui.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais ça…, je lui dis doucement.

\- Je sais Tris... Mais le côté possessif que j'ai toujours eu, en étant le frère de la maison, et ce souvenir m'ont fait complètement disjoncter. J'ai voulu t'appeler plusieurs fois cette semaine, mais j'avais…j'avais peur. Peur que tu me rejettes, peur que tu ne puisses pas pardonner mon attitude.

Je réfléchie quelques instants.

\- Tobias, tu ne peux pas être comme ça avec tous mes amis qui sont des hommes… Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.

\- Je sais Tris, et je te promets de faire des efforts… Mickael est très sympa en plus, j'ai discuté avec lui tout à l'heure. C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent.

\- Le problème Tobias, c'est qu'il va falloir que tu réfléchisses avant de parler… Je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter des crises de jalousie indéfiniment devant mes amis. Je me suis sentie mal toute la semaine, aujourd'hui compris. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à ça, car je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment toi.

Nous nous éloignons une nouvelle fois pour danser.

\- Je sais, et je m'en veux terriblement pour ça… Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour que tu me pardonnes tout de suite, ni pour te supplier de tout oublier. Je veux juste te dire que je t'aime plus que tout et que je regrette profondément ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es tout pour moi Tris.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux en prononçant cette dernière phrase, et je ne lis dans les siens que de la sincérité et de l'amour. Je suis bien trop émue par ses mots pour lui répondre immédiatement et il le voit. Il continue cependant de nous faire danser. Je me sens trop fatiguée pour continuer cette discussion, cette journée a été trop riche en émotion pour moi, mais alors que la chanson touche à sa fin, je me tourne vers Tobias et lui dit les mots que j'aurais dû lui dire depuis longtemps.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Et je me redresse pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 **A/N : Voilà pour le chapitre 10 ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plus, il n'a pas été facile à écrire non plus celui-ci haha ! :)**

 **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (j'apprécie énormément les critiques constructives ^^), cela me fait toujours très plaisir ! Je vous promets que je vais essayé de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Voici le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et merci vraiment pour vos commentaires ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- … et voici la suite parentale.

Je pénètre dans la pièce à la suite de Christina.

\- Regarde ce dressing ! s'exclame mon amie en me tirant par le bras.

Je souris et l'écoute me décrire la future organisation de sa garde-robe.

Composé d'une cuisine moderne ouverte sur un grand séjour lumineux, de deux belles chambres et d'une suite parentale magnifique, cet appartement semble fait pour eux et le couple semble vraiment emballé.

A la fin de la visite, Christina a réussi à me transmettre tout son enthousiasme et j'ai presque autant hâte qu'eux de les voir emménager ici. Nous remercions l'agent immobilier et le jeune couple convient d'un rendez-vous avec ce dernier pour signer une proposition d'achat quelques jours plus tard. Will nous quitte rapidement après m'avoir fait la bise et embrassé sa fiancée. Il est venu faire cette contre-visite sur le temps de sa pause déjeuner et doit retourner au travail. Christina a elle posé quelques jours et moi ma semaine. N'ayant pas les contraintes que peuvent avoir les mères de famille, je prends toujours mes vacances après l'été. Les journées sont encore belles et c'est tout aussi reposant. Shauna nous a invitées à déjeuner et Christina et moi reprenons donc le métro en direction de l'appartement de notre amie.

Alors que nous sortons du souterrain, que nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée de l'immeuble et que Christina me parle du « magnifique canapé ! » qu'elle et Will ont prévu d'acheter, je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. C'est un message de Tobias. Même si nous nous sommes envoyés pas mal de SMS ces deux derniers jours, nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis le mariage de mon frère samedi dernier. Alors quand il m'a envoyé un message plus tôt dans la matinée en me proposant un week-end détente dans un château, à quelques heures de Chicago, j'ai été vraiment très surprise, et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, j'ai accepté.

 _Pour qu'on se retrouve et qu'on se parle un peu…,_ m'a-t-il dit.

J'ouvre donc son dernier message.

 _Je passe te prendre à 17h ?_

 _Okay_ , je lui réponds avant de ranger mon téléphone.

\- C'était ton homme ? me demande Christina en souriant en coin.

\- Yep. Il passe me prendre à 17h ce soir. Il ne faudra pas que je rentre trop tard pour avoir le temps de faire mon sac, je lui réponds.

\- Tu l'as pardonné ? poursuit mon amie.

\- Je lui laisse une seconde chance, je conclus avant de pousser le bouton de l'interphone.

J'ai eu deux longs jours pour repenser aux évènements de la semaine dernière, et bien que je sais que Tobias est en tort, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver des excuses à son comportement. Sans doute parce que j'aurais réagi pareil si j'avais été à sa place, et je le sais. J'attends donc beaucoup de ce week-end qui je l'espère, va bien se passer et ressouder nos liens. Je ne pardonne pas son comportement, mais je lui laisse une chance de me prouver qu'il veut poursuivre notre relation autant que je le veux.

\- Tati Triiiiiiiis ! s'écrit la petite Elia en se jetant dans mes bras quand nous ouvrons la porte de l'appartement que Shauna avait laissée ouverte.

\- Salut ma grande, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Bah, et moi ? demande Christina. Je vais être jalouse !

\- Tati Chriiis ! poursuit Elia, et je laisse Christina la prendre dans ses bras à son tour alors que je salue mon amie.

\- Comment ça va ? lui demande Christina.

\- J'en peux plus ! rit Shauna en caressant son ventre, assise sur le canapé. J'avais oublié à quel point le dernier mois était dur. Mais je la sens bien bouger, je pense qu'elle a autant hâte que nous d'arriver…

\- Haha, ça ne me donne pas envie d'avoir des enfants de sitôt ! rit Christina.

\- C'est sûr que c'est beaucoup de responsabilités, d'inquiétude et de stress, mais c'est aussi tellement d'amour… hein ma puce ? sourit Shauna en embrassant sa fille.

Je souris devant cette image touchante, mais comme Christina, je ne me sens pas d'avoir des enfants maintenant. J'ai trop de responsabilité au niveau de mon travail, et encore tant de choses à découvrir. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas d'enfants –c'est sûr que j'en aurai un jour-, mais pas maintenant.

Pour l'apéro, Shauna nous a préparé un coktail –sans alcool bien sû parlons de tout et de rien, et je ne vois pas le temps passer. Le repas est délicieux, et Marlène nous rejoins pour le dessert.

Alors que cette dernière nous montre les photos de sa dernière échographie, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et me rend compte qu'il est déjà presque 15h30.

\- Je vais y aller les filles, dis-je en me levant de table.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, ton week-end en amoureux ! sourit Marlène.

Je roule des yeux en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Je t'accompagne ? Je vais t'aider à préparer ton sac et après je rejoins Will pour qu'on aille choisir nos nouveaux meubles ! me propose Christina.

\- Pas de problème.

Nous saluons toutes les deux nos amies et notre petite princesse, et nous dirigeons vers la station de métro. Une fois arrivées dans la rame bondée, je perds Christina de vue parmi la foule. Pendant les quelques minutes que durent le trajet, je pense mentalement à tout ce que je ne dois pas oublier de mettre dans ma valise et nous nous retrouvons sur le quai une fois descendues du métro. Nous nous empressons de sortir pour retrouver l'air, encore doux, de septembre. Je suis habituée à cette foule dans les transports, et bien que j'adore la vie en ville, j'évite de prendre le métro le plus possible. Nous rejoignons mon appartement rapidement –le ciel commence à être menaçant- et nous nous retrouvons dans ma chambre, devant mon placard ouvert.

\- C'est parti ! sourit Christina en ouvrant mon sac.

Trente minutes plus tard, en un temps record, mon sac est prêt, ma trousse de toilette bouclée. Il nous reste encore une bonne demi-heure avant que Tobias arrive et je propose donc à mon amie une tasse de thé qu'elle accepte sans hésiter.

Nous nous installons au salon, quand les premières gouttes tombent sur la ville.

\- Dire que ce matin il faisait super beau, et maintenant il pleut ! soupire mon amie.

\- Tu n'étais pas encore habituer à la météo de Chicago ? je ris.

\- Si, mais ça m'énerve toujours autant !

Je prends une gorgée de mon thé en souriant.

\- Bon alors c'est du sérieux avec Will… Vous allez acheter ? je lui demande.

\- Oui ! Même si ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble, c'est comme si ça en faisait dix. Je ne me vois vraiment pas vivre sans lui, alors pourquoi attendre ?

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

\- Tu verras tout va s'arranger entre Tobias et toi, me dit-elle en me prenant la main. Will aussi était jaloux à chaque fois que je parlais à un homme au début. Mais il a vite compris qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! Et puis, pour t'inviter comme ça dans un super hôtel, il doit vraiment vouloir se faire pardonner, poursuit-elle en riant.

J'observe mon amie en souriant mais repense à ce que Tobias m'a dit par rapport à ses parents. Bien sûr, je n'en ai pas parlé à Christina car c'est quelque chose de très personnel et je suis déjà très surprise qu'il m'ait confié cela, mais j'ai peur que cet évènement lui empêche d'avoir confiance en moi.

Christina reste encore une dizaine de minutes et, voyant que Tobias ne devrait plus tarder, elle décide de partir.

Alors que je la raccompagne à la porte, elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- Profite à fond de ce week-end et ne te prend pas la tête. Tobias est quelqu'un de bien, et il t'aime. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage !

Je ris devant l'enthousiasme de mon amie et lui rends son étreinte.

\- Tu me tiens au courant pour la signature de votre appart ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu seras la première informée ! me dit-elle.

Une fois mon amie partie, je retourne au salon et rassemble mes affaires. J'enfile mon manteau, juste au moment où la sonnerie de mon interphone retentis.

\- J'arrive dans une minute !

\- Okay, je t'attends dans la voiture, me réponds Tobias.

Je souris au son de sa voix que je n'ai pas entendue depuis le week-end dernier, et me dépêche de prendre mes affaires avant de sortir de mon appartement. Je fais bien attention à fermer ma porte à clé et rentre dans le petit ascenseur, tant bien que mal, avec mon gros sac et mon sac à main. Je sors de mon immeuble et essaie d'ouvrir mon parapluie afin d'échapper à l'averse qui ne s'est pas calmée, mais je sens une présence à côté de moi. La pluie s'est arrêtée de tomber sur mes cheveux. Je tourne la tête et je suis très surprise de voir Éric, un parapluie à la main.

\- Hey ! je lui dis en me tournant complètement vers lui.

\- Salut, me répond-il. Je passais te faire un petit coucou, mais je vois que tu es sur le départ…

\- Oui, je pars en week-end avec Tobias. Il doit m'attendre, je poursuis en tournant la tête pour voir si je n'apercevrai pas sa voiture et je suis une seconde fois très surprise, puisque je le vois qui s'approche de nous.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux mais il vient à ma rencontre en souriant et me dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour, me dit-il.

Je lui réponds par un sourire, ça fait vraiment du bien de le voir.

\- Salut, poursuit-il en détournant ses yeux de mon visage et en tendant la main à Éric.

Mon ami semble surpris lui aussi mais ne rejette pas Tobias.

\- Écoute, je sais qu'on n'a pas commencé sur le bon pied tous les deux, mais je suis vraiment désolé. Ce serait un plaisir d'apprendre à mieux te connaître, dit Tobias.

\- Pour moi aussi…, lui répond Éric.

Je souris en observant cet échange entre les deux hommes. Ils se serrent la main une seconde fois, comme pour sceller leur accord implicite. Éric nous observe quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser alors… profitez-bien de votre week-end. Je te rappelle plus tard ! conclut-il en m'adressant un sourire, et un signe de tête à Tobias, avant de s'éloigner.

J'ouvre rapidement mon parapluie pour que nous ne nous retrouvions pas sous la pluie et nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre la voiture. On ne va pas se mentir, la voiture de Tobias est plus que confortable. Sièges en cuir chauffant, lumières réglables, un vrai luxe que j'apprécie. Une fois mon sac rangé dans le coffre, je m'installe donc confortablement, complètement coupée de la pluie battante qui tombe dehors. Tobias me rejoins rapidement après avoir fermé le coffre. Il met les clés sur le contact, et se tourne vers moi avant de démarrer.

\- Ça va ? je lui demande avec un petit sourire.

Nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés seuls depuis samedi dernier, et encore nous n'étions pas vraiment seuls puisque entourés d'une centaine d'invités, donc autant dire une éternité.

\- Et toi ?

Mon sourire s'allonge et je prends sa main posée entre nos deux fauteuils et la glisse sur ma joue. Il la caresse alors instinctivement de son pouce et la chaleur de sa main réchauffe tout mon corps.

\- C'est très sympa ce que tu as dit à Éric, je lui dis. Merci.

\- C'est normal, j'avais agi comme un con, je devais m'excuser, poursuit-il, sa main traçant alors des cercles dans mon cou.

\- Je suis contente que tu l'ais fait, je lui souris.

Nous restons silencieux quelques temps, savourant cette proximité et ce calme.

\- On y va ? me propose-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Yep ! je lui réponds, souriante.

* * *

 **Chrisina :** _(le lendemain)_

Je surfe sur mon téléphone, allongée sur les genoux de Will, alors que lui semble passionné par son film. Ce sont nos derniers jours dans cet appartement que nous occupons tous les deux depuis maintenant six mois. Nous avons signé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, une proposition d'achat pour l'appartement sur lequel nous avons flashé qui, nous l'avons appris une heure plus tôt, a été acceptée ! J'ai bien sûr aussitôt envoyé un SMS à Tris pour la mettre au courant, mais elle n'a toujours pas répondu. Elle doit sûrement être occupée à autre chose…

\- Chéri, tu vas me chercher un verre d'eau ? je demande à Will de ma petite voix qui, je sais, le fera craquer.

\- Chris…, soupire-t-il.

\- S'il te plait…

Will soupire une dernière fois pour la forme, puis se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine.

\- Merci mon amour…, je lui dis alors qu'il me tend un verre rempli.

Il reprend sa place sur le canapé et je poursuis mon exploration des réseaux sociaux. Je tombe sur des photos du voyage que Shauna et Zeke ont fait cet été avec leur petite Elia en France, sur celles d'Uriah et Marlène, son ventre bien arrondi et d'autres, plus anciennes, de nous tous à la soirée d'anniversaire de mariage du couple ou à la fête d'anniversaire surprise de Zeke. Je souris devant ces bons souvenirs. Avec l'été, les vacances de tout le monde en décaler et nos emplois du temps chargés, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas tous réuni. Alors que les photos continuent de défiler sous mes yeux, une idée germe dans mon esprit.

\- On n'a rien de prévu ce week-end ? je demande à Will.

\- Si, on part chez mes parents samedi après-midi, tu as oublié ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Et vendredi soir ?

\- Je crois pas.

\- Tris et Tobias seront un peu fatigués mais bon…, je poursuis pour moi-même.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu prévois quelque chose ?

Je me redresse pour le regarder.

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire un resto. Nous, Shauna et Zeke, Marlène et Uriah et Tris et Tobias.

\- Ouais ce serait sympa, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas tous retrouvé. Mais Tris et Tobias ne rentre pas vendredi ?

\- Si, mais ils devraient rentrés en fin d'après-midi… Je vais leur proposer, on verra.

Alors que je m'apprête à préparer un message groupé à mes trois amies, Will me prend mon téléphone des mains.

\- Tu feras ça demain, il est 22h30 passées, elles ne vont pas te répondre. Shauna et Marlène doivent être crevée par leur grossesse et Tris est sûrement occupée avec Tobias…, conclut-il en roulant des yeux et en m'attirant contre lui.

\- T'as raison, dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment, mais je m'endors sur le canapé, bercé par mon petit-ami et par sa main qui caresse mes cheveux.

* * *

C'est l'odeur du café chaud qui me réveille le lendemain matin. Je sors de la chambre en me frottant les yeux et retrouve Will en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Merci de m'avoir mis au lit hier soir, je lui dis dans un bâillement en m'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Tu avais l'air de dormir si profondément, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu as envoyé le SMS aux filles ?

\- Non, je vais faire ça. Mais il n'est pas tard…

Mais je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 10h15 passé quand je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, et je manque avaler de travers ma gorgée de jus d'orange.

\- Il est déjà si tard ?! Mais tu n'es pas au boulot ? je demande à Will en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne travaille pas le jeudi matin, chérie…, me répond-il, visiblement amusé.

Je plonge ma tête dans mes mains.

\- Je vais retourner me coucher moi, ces quelques jours de vacances ne me font pas de bien. Mais avant, j'envoie ce SMS !

Je leur propose un restaurant que Will et moi avons découvert quelques semaines plus tôt, et où l'on sert les meilleures grillades de Chicago, dans un cadre super.

Une fois mon message envoyé, je pars me doucher et m'habille, et lorsque je reviens au salon, Marlène et Shauna m'ont toutes les deux répondu.

 _Super !_ m'écrit la première. _Uriah débauche à 19h, on se retrouve à 20h ?_

 _Pas de problème, à demain_ je lui réponds.

Shauna parait tout aussi enthousiaste dans sa réponse.

 _Génial, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé une bonne grillade, et il faut qu'on en profite avant que le bébé arrive ! Je laisserai Elia chez mes parents, on se retrouve vers quelle heure ?_

Je lui réponds rapidement et, alors que Will est parti faire son footing matinal, descends faire quelques courses à l'épicerie.

Lorsque je reviens une petite heure plus tard –je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller acheter la petite paire de bottines qui me faisaient de l'œil depuis quelques jours déjà dans la boutique d'en face-, je vois que Tris m'a elle aussi répondu positivement. Je lui indique l'adresse du restaurant et l'horaire que nous avons convenu et lui rappelle de bien profiter de sa journée. Satisfaite et heureuse de mon idée, c'est souriante que je m'attèle à la préparation de notre déjeuner. Alors que je finis de couper les dernières pommes de terre pour ma purée, je repense à Tris et Tobias. Tout les sépare, mais en même temps ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Ils ont tous les deux trouvé leur vocation, ne compte pas les heures qu'ils passent au chevet de leurs patients. Ils sont sympas et vont vraiment bien ensemble. Ils semblent vraiment être le couple idéal. Mais j'ai toujours peur que, de par leur emploi du temps respectif très chargé, ils n'arrivent pas à vraiment se rapprocher et que, la relation d'adversité entre leurs familles ne facilite pas les choses et les empêche d'être à cent pour cent bien ensemble. Quand ils se sont fâchés la semaine dernière, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour leur couple, et je me suis dit qu'il ne résisterait pas, mais j'ai aussi vu la tristesse dans les yeux de Tris, et je savais que cette situation la troublait énormément. Même si elle essaie de paraître indifférente quand on parle d'elle et Tobias, je sais qu'en réalité elle ne l'est pas. Et vu ce que Tobias fait pour elle –l'emmener en week-end-, elle compte énormément pour lui aussi. J'espère simplement qu'ils ne se laisseront pas séparer par leur travail ou leurs familles. Car mon petit doigt me dit que quand le père de Tris va apprendre que sa fille sort avec le fils de son plus grand ennemi, il ne va pas apprécier.

* * *

 **Tris :** _(le lendemain)_

Tobias et moi sommes repartis de l'hôtel en milieu d'après-midi, et nous devions être de retour à Chicago vers 18h. Seulement nous sommes tombés dans un embouteillage monstrueux causé par un accident de la route –un camion s'est renversé sur la chaussée et une voiture est rentrée dedans, comme nous avons pu le constater. Il est donc 20h passé quand nous entrons en ville.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Christina pour annuler ? Je sais que tu es fatiguée, je demande à Tobias en passant ma main sur sa nuque.

\- Non, non, on se reposera demain. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Zeke et Shauna, ça va être sympa, me répond-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Je ris et envoie un SMS à Christina pour lui dire que nous devrions arriver d'ici vingt minutes. Elle me répond quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils ont passé commande et qu'on partagera tous ensemble. Je souris devant ce message et range mon portable dans mon sac avant de me faire une retouche maquillage.

Nous avons réussi à trouver une place à quelques rues seulement du restaurant –un miracle !-. Tobias éteint le moteur et souffle un grand coup en détachant sa ceinture et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Je me détache à mon tour et me tourne vers lui pour l'observer. Il tourne également la tête vers moi, et nous restons comme cela, yeux dans les yeux, durant plusieurs minutes.

\- Merci encore pour ce week-end, je lui dis en me penchant vers lui.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi mademoiselle Prior, vous êtes d'une compagnie plutôt agréable, me répond-il le regard rieur.

\- Oh tais-toi, je lui dis en riant avant de l'embrasser à pleines lèvres.

Notre week-end est allé au-delà de toutes mes attentes. Tobias m'a parlé de tout : de son enfance, de ses études, de ses rêves, et je me suis moi aussi ouverte à lui comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi proche de lui, ni même de personne d'autre. Alors oui, peut-être que mon amour pour lui m'aveugle et que je ne suis pas objective, mais j'ai envie de croire à un avenir avec Tobias, et je compte bien profiter de chaque instant, car la vie est trop courte pour ne pas la vivre pleinement et réaliser ses rêves.

* * *

 **A/N: Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Et désolée, désolée, désolée et encore désolée pour cette attente...Presque 1 mois d'attente... c'est vraiment long je sais...  
**

 **Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce chapitre (contrairement aux autres chapitres...) et je ne voulais rien bâcler, pour faire quelque chose qui me plaise vraiment. Et avec les vacances qui arrivaient, les profs n'y sont pas allés de main morte... :)Donc manque d'inspiration et manque de temps...  
**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, nos deux amoureux préférés sont réconciliés maintenant ! Des choses que vous voulez voir pour la suite, des remarques ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du petit passage du point de vue de Christina ?**

 **En tout cas, merci encore une fois pour vos gentils commentaires !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**

 **PS : HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci encore une fois à tous pour vos gentils commentaires, ils me font vraiment très plaisir :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est la sonnerie de mon portable, que je laisse toujours sur ma table de chevet avant de m'endormir au cas où je serais appelée en urgence à l'hôpital, qui me tire de mon sommeil. Je soupire. Il fait encore nuit noire dehors, j'aperçois les tous premiers rayons rosés du soleil se lever sur la ville. J'espère que ce n'est pas une urgence, c'est mon dernier jour de vacances, et je compte bien profiter de cette grasse matinée. Je me redresse péniblement dans mon lit en me frottant les yeux et attrape mon téléphone, et qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois que c'est Christina. Il est à peine 6h30, et ça ne ressemble pas à mon amie d'être debout de si bonne heure.

\- Christina ? je demande en décrochant.

\- Tris ! C'est…, c'est Will, il a eu un accident de voiture en allant au boulot, l'hôpital vient de m'appeler, il est au bloc, apparemment c'est grave. Tris, je-

\- Tu es où ? je lui demande.

Je vois que mon amie est complètement paniquée, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se mette en danger.

\- Dans ma voiture je vais à l'hôpital, ils viennent de m'appeler, me répond-elle.

J'entends les larmes et la peur dans sa voix.

\- Okay, je pars tout de suite de chez moi, j'arrive. Ne panique pas, il est entre de bonnes mains. Maintenant raccroche et fait attention à toi sur la route, d'accord ?

\- Oui… à tout à l'heure alors ?

\- A tout de suite, je lui réponds avant de raccrocher.

J'espère vraiment que mon ami n'a rien de grave. Un accident de la route c'est tellement vague. Etait-il conscient, inconscient ? S'il est au bloc, il a dû se casser quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Je sors rapidement de mon lit et prends les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main : une paire de jean et le chemisier au col claudine que Tobias m'a offert pendant notre week-end. Je me lave rapidement les dents, enfile une paire de bottines, mon manteau, prends mon sac à main et me dirige vers de ma station de métro.

A cette heure un dimanche, le métro est quasiment vide, et je profite du trajet pour envoyer un SMS à Tobias pour le prévenir de la situation. Il me semble qu'il était de garde cette nuit et doit donc encore être à l'hôpital. J'arrive au service des urgences à 7h15. Je me présente rapidement à l'accueil et pars retrouver mon amie dans la salle d'attente. Je la vois, assise sur un fauteuil, un magazine ouvert sur ses genoux, mais ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de scruter son téléphone portable. Je m'approche d'elle, et lorsqu'elle me voit, elle se lève et me sers dans ses bras.

\- Tris !

Je lui caresse le dos quelques minutes pour la calmer puis l'écarte doucement de moi.

\- Un médecin est venu te parler ? je lui demande doucement.

\- Une infirmière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Il a une double fracture du tibia. Sa jambe est en mille morceaux. Il est toujours au bloc, et il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal, mais il va devoir faire des semaines de rééducation après… Enfin, au moins, ça va. J'ai eu tellement peur !

Je suis rassurée par ce que mon amie vient de me dire. Certes, les prochaines semaines ne vont pas être amusantes pour Will, mais avec une bonne rééducation, il devrait pouvoir remarcher très bien d'ici deux mois maximum, et en attendant, une béquille devrait suffire à l'aider à mener une vie quasi-normale.

\- L'opération est bientôt finie ? je lui demande en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

\- L'infirmière m'a dit que ce serait bon d'ici vingt minutes et qu'on pourrait aller le voir dans une petite heure si tout va bien.

Nous nous rasseyons en silence.

\- Pourquoi il allait au boulot à cette heure-là un dimanche ? je demande à Christina.

\- Ses subalternes, dont certains assurent une surveillance des locaux 24h/24, l'ont appelé ce matin vers 5h30 pour lui signaler une sorte de géante panne de réseau ou je sais pas quoi, et c'était lui la personne à contacter, me dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Il a dû rouler un peu trop vite et comme il a plu la nuit dernière…

\- Okay, c'est pire que les médecins, je ris en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mon amie me répond par un faible sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà vu des gens se faire opérer d'une double fracture du tibia, et ils s'en sont très bien remis, je lui dis en lui prenant la main.

Elle me sourit de nouveau, cette fois avec un franc sourire, et me serre la main.

Juste au moment où je tourne la tête, je vois Emilia franchir entrer dans la salle. Elle semble très tendue. Christina lui raconte la totalité des évènements et l'inquiétude s'efface alors peu à peu du visage de ma belle-sœur. Elle décide d'emmener Christina faire un petit tour à la cafétéria pour lui changer les idées et je propose de rester ici si jamais il y a du nouveau. J'observe mes deux amies s'éloigner et refixe mon attention sur la salle. Une dame d'une soixantaine d'année, près d'une jeune femme d'environ trente ans qui lui tient la main, a les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. Cela doit faire plusieurs heures qu'elle attend. Plus près de moi, un jeune couple avec un nourrisson discute avec une infirmière au grand sourire qui essaie de les rassurer au maximum. Tant de vies se croisent dans un service d'urgences.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes amies reviennent avec trois cafés et une part de gâteau au chocolat dans les mains.

\- Merci, dis-je à Emilia en attrapant le gobelet bien chaud.

\- De rien, ça va nous faire du bien à toutes les trois, me répond-elle en souriant.

Elle me parle du nouvel aménagement "beaucoup plus confortable" de la petite cafétéria des urgences et Christina termine sa discussion téléphonique avec les parents de Will qui habitent la banlieue de New-York.

Le pire c'est qu'on était censé passer le week-end chez eux, mais notre vol a été annulé au dernier moment, soupire mon amie une fois qu'elle a raccroché. Si ce foutu vol avait été maintenu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

J'échange un regard avec Emilia, et juste au bon moment, avant que la fatigue et l'inquiétude ne fasse craquer Christina, l'infirmière appelle son nom.

Nous nous levons toutes les trois d'un même bond et la suivons hors de la salle.

\- Alors ? demande Christina. Il va bien ?

\- L'opération s'est très bien déroulée mademoiselle, on attend qu'il se réveille, vous pourrez le voir d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

\- Je peux attendre qu'il se réveille à son chevet ? demande Christina.

L'infirmière lui sourit gentiment.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait. Je vais demander au docteur, mais il n'y a pas de raison qu'il refuse.

Alors qu'elle donne plus d'informations à Christina sur le déroulement de l'opération, Emilia se tourne vers moi.

\- Bon, je pense que je vais y aller. Je commençais tout juste mon service quand j'ai reçu le message de Christina, et je ne voudrais pas que ma supérieure me fasse des reproches pour mon retard, même si je l'ai prévenue, rit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Je vais venir avec toi, Tobias était de garde cette nuit… et puis on va laisser Christina et Will se retrouver.

Avant que Christina ne suive l'infirmière, je la prends dans mes bras en lui rappelant de ne pas oublier de bien se reposer et de ne pas trop maltraiter Will parce qu'il roulait trop vite.

\- Tu parles, une fois que je serais sûre qu'il va bien et qu'il ne sera plus comateux, il va m'entendre ! me répond-elle en souriant. Elle s'éloigne ensuite avec l'infirmière pour signer un formulaire, et Emilia et moi prenons l'ascenseur.

Alors que les étages défilent, le silence règne. Nous sommes toutes les deux fatiguées et la journée a vraiment commencé sur les chapeaux de roues.

Alors que nous descendons de l'ascenseur à l'étage du service de pédiatrie, mon amie se tourne vers moi et me prends dans ses bras.

\- Bon courage pour ta journée, je lui dis.

\- Aujourd'hui ça va, je me suis portée volontaire pour faire la lecture aux petits. J'étais aussi censée aller les réveiller, mais l'infirmière de garde l'aura fait c'est pas grave.

\- C'est super ça, je lui souris.

C'est ouvert à tous les bénévoles de l'hôpital, si tu veux passer certains dimanches, après-midi ou matin, il n'y a pas de problème !

\- Avec plaisir, je trouve que c'est vraiment bien de faire ça pour les petits !

\- Écoute, tu me tiens au courant, moi je viens à peu près un dimanche par mois ! On s'appelle un de ces quatre pour se fixer quelque chose de toute façon ? Ton frère voulait organiser un « repas de famille », mais ce serait bien qu'on se fasse un truc entres filles !

\- Pas de problèmes, quand tu veux ! je lui réponds en souriant.

\- Okay, je t'appelle dans la semaine alors, ciao !

Emilia s'éloigne en direction du bureau des infirmières et je pars à la recherche de mon petit-ami. Je pense que ces couloirs ne me seront jamais familiers. Cela fait bien cinq minutes que je tourne en rond sans croiser aucun membre du personnel médical. J'aperçois finalement une blouse blanche et me précipite.

\- Excusez-moi !

Une jeune femme se retourne et fronce des sourcils en me voyant.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à être ici, me dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Si, si, je travaille ici. Enfin, pas dans ce service mais dans cet hôpital ! je lui dis en souriant.

\- Très bien, mais alors qu'est-ce que vous faites en pédiatrie ? Et les aides-soignantes ne doivent-elles pas, elles aussi, porter un uniforme ? poursuit-elle en me détaillant.

Je suis bouche bée devant l'attitude de la jeune pédiatre. Elle doit avoir mon âge ou un ou deux de plus. Elle est assez grande, elle me dépasserait presque d'une tête si je n'avais pas de talons, elle a de longs cheveux bruns relevés en un chignon et des yeux d'un marron profond. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans le service, elle doit être nouvelle. Je ne vais pas me laisser intimider aussi facilement et redresse la tête.

\- Je suis médecin. Cardiologue, je lui réponds.

\- Alors montrez-moi votre badge, réplique-t-elle du tac au tac.

Un ange passe entre nous et son regard change. Elle ne me croit pas. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à prendre la parole, sans doute pour me renvoyer, j'interviens.

\- Écoutez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos bêtises ! Si je suis au service de pédiatrie à 8h du matin c'est que j'ai une raison !

\- Je peux savoir laquelle ? me demande-elle, son visage toujours froid et impassible.

\- Je voudrais voir le Docteur Eaton qui était de garde cette nuit, je dis sans même un « s'il vous plait ».

Elle semble à la fois très surprise et méfiante.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Bien sûr, sinon je ne demanderais pas à le voir !

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas bête, je sais que tout le monde dans cet hôpital, et peut être même dans cette ville connaît Tobias Eaton, le fils d'Evelyn Eaton, mais il n'est pas une célébrité, il est ici pour travailler, donc si vous voulez l'interviewer ou lui demander un autographe ce sera à un autre moment.

\- Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?! Allez donc lui demander s'il ne me connaît pas !

L'aplomb dont fait part cette fille me sidère. Elle me détaille de la tête au pied, et ne voyant pas quoi répliquer, elle nous guide à travers les couloirs. Elle entre finalement dans une pièce que je reconnais être le bureau des médecins et me claque presque la porte au nez en la laissant légèrement entrebâillée. J'hésite presque à entrer dans la pièce, mais je me sens trop fatiguée pour faire une scène et j'attends donc devant la porte. Elle n'avait même pas de badge. Elle ne sait donc pas qu'ici le badge est obligatoire quand on est en service ?

\- Tobias ? je l'entends demander, de sa voix devenue soudainement plus mielleuse.

Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom ?! Je m'énerve intérieurement.

\- Oui, Claire ? j'entends Tobias demander.

\- Une jeune femme demande à te voir, elle dit qu'elle te connaît…

è Tu vas devoir être plus précise, je connais plein de jeunes filles ! je l'entends rire.

J'entends leurs pas se rapprocher. Elle va voir cette pimbêche !

Tobias et « Claire » passent le pas de la porte, et je vois la surprise sur le visage de mon petit-ami.

\- Tris ? dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je lui souris timidement.

\- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demande-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas reçu mon SMS ?

\- Non, mon téléphone est complètement à plat… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Will a eu un accident, double fracture du tibia. Il s'est fait opérer tôt ce matin et ça devrait aller. Christina est allée le voir pour son réveil et comme je savais que tu étais de garde cette nuit, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller le voir cinq minutes ensemble quand tu serais libre.

Je vois bien que la jeune collègue de Tobias fait semblant de ne pas nous écouter, adossée le long du mur, feignant de lire quelque chose sur son téléphone.

\- Bien sûr, me répond-il. Il est 8h15, j'étais même censé avoir fini il y a un quart d'heure. Je prends mes affaires, je fais mon rapport et j'arrive ! Viens prendre un café, ça te fera du bien.

J'entre donc à sa suite dans le bureau de garde. Claire est déjà retournée dans la salle et semble plongée dans un rapport et un collègue de Tobias est assis devant l'ordinateur ; il m'adresse un signe de la main que je lui rends.

Tobias me sert un café et part poser sa blouse et récupérer sa veste. Lorsqu'il revient, il s'approche de la jeune pédiatre.

\- Bon, la nuit a été plutôt calme, un petit a fait une crise d'asthme, une jeune fille s'est fait une entorse…-

La jeune femme semble se rapprocher de Tobias au fur et à mesure qu'il lui fait le compte rendu des évènements de la nuit, et cela a le don de m'exaspérer.

\- De toute façon, Marc est là avec toi toute la journée, et Max va passer pour la visite. Tout va bien se passer, lui sourit-il. Je te file une copie du règlement intérieur, que tu es censée connaître « par cœur » bien sûr, dit-il en roulant des yeux, et ça devrait être tout. Si tu as des questions tu as mon numéro, mais tu es très bien entourée.

\- Merci beaucoup Tobias, heureusement que tu es là !

\- Pas de souci, je sais ce que c'est d'être nouveau. Bon je te laisse, je vais voir mon ami aux urgences, bon courage et bonne journée !

Tobias se tourne vers moi et je me lève avant de sortir de la salle à sa suite après avoir lancé un rapide « Au revoir ! ».

Une fois que nous sommes dans le couloir, Tobias m'attrape par la taille et me dépose un bisou sur la joue.

\- Will va bien alors ? me demande-t-il alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs.

\- Oui, ça devrait aller.

Je lui raconte alors tous les évènements du petit matin.

\- Ça prend du temps, mais avec de bonnes séances de kiné, on se remet bien de ce type d'opération. Mais il va falloir qu'il fasse plus attention maintenant sur la route, ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Christina préparait déjà son speech de remontrance ! je ris.

Nous arrivons au service des urgences, encore assez calme en ce début de matinée, mais sûrement pas pour longtemps.

Nous donnons le nom de Will à l'accueil, et l'infirmière nous indique la direction d'une salle au bout d'un couloir.

\- Alors, il y a une nouvelle dans votre service ? je demande à Tobias alors que j'évite un chariot médical.

\- Claire ? Ouais, elle vient d'être embauchée par Jeanine. Elle a fait une petite semaine de stage la semaine dernière et aujourd'hui c'est sa première journée avec des patients à sa charge. Elle vient d'un petit hôpital du Michigan, donc ça la change pas mal ! rit-il.

\- Elle est sympa ?

\- Ouais, très. Elle s'est déjà pas mal intégrée dans l'équipe et elle a l'air très professionnelle. Mais tu lui as parlé ce matin, non ?

\- Yep… mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait été très sympa avec moi. Je lui ai dit que j'étais cardiologue ici et elle voulait absolument que je lui montre mon badge –que je n'avais pas-, et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais venue te voir, elle croyait que j'étais une groupie, je dis en roulant des yeux.

Tobias rit devant mon air faussement offusqué.

\- Elle respecte peut-être un petit trop les règles...

\- Et elle se prend pour ton garde du corps surtout !

Ne voit-il donc pas son petit jeu ?!

\- Oh, serait-ce la jalousie qui pointe le bout de son nez…, me taquine-t-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

\- Pas du tout ! Je dis juste qu'elle se prend un peu trop pour la patronne ici, alors qu'elle vient d'arriver.

\- En même temps, c'est la belle-sœur du neveu de Jeanine Matthews, elle côtoie les gens de la « haute ».

\- Sérieux ? C'est la meilleur ! Bientôt elle embauchera des avocats pour soigner nos patients parce qu'elle les connaîtra !

\- Je pense pas qu'on en arrivera là, mais c'est vrai que Claire ne sort pas de Harvard… Elle a pris une année sabbatique après ses études, et certaines notions sont un peu rouillées. Mais elle a l'air motivée, donc bon…

\- Ouais, enfin moi elle me plaît pas trop…, je dis en croisant les bras.

\- Je t'assure que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser alors que nous arrivons devant la salle indiquée par l'infirmière.

\- Pas ici, je le sermonne gentiment en l'écartant.

\- Nous ne sommes plus sur notre temps de travail, on vient juste voir un ami hospitalisé, et rien n'interdit à deux visiteurs de s'embrasser dans les couloirs, me dit-il avant de me déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

\- T'es bête ! je souris dans son cou.

Nous nous écartons finalement et entrons dans la chambre après avoir frappé. Christina est installée dans un fauteuil près du lit de Will, alors que celui-ci semble a moitié endormi.

\- Salut Christina, dit Tobias en s'approchant de mon amie avant de lui faire la bise. Alors, mec, poursuit-il en se tournant vers Will, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

Will nous raconte ce qui s'est passé, et comme Christina le pensait, il roulait trop vite sur la chaussée mouillée et a heurté de plein fouet, sur le côté de la portière conducteur, une barrière de signalisation de travaux. Heureusement, un habitant du quartier a vite signalé l'accident et Will a pu être transporté aux urgences rapidement, et la voiture dégagée de la chaussée.

Nous restons avec le couple une dizaine de minutes, et décidons de partir pour laisser Will –et Christina !- se reposer.

\- A demain Chris, remets-toi bien Will ! je leur dis avant de m'éloigner.

Nous sortons dehors, et il fait maintenant jour. Je sors mon portable et je vois qu'il est déjà presque 9h.

\- Je vois que tu aimes bien mon cadeau, me sourit Tobias en allumant sa voiture.

Je souris en penchant la tête sur mon haut.

\- Pour tout te dire, c'est la première chose qui m'est tombée sous la main ce matin, mais oui, je l'adore !

Tobias rit et met le contact.

\- On passe la journée ensemble ? On a clairement tous les deux besoins de sommeil, mais mon canapé et Netflix nous attendent, me propose Tobias.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais refuser, dis-je en étouffant un bâillement. On repasse juste chez moi avant, que je récupère quelques affaires et me rafraichisse un peu.

\- Pas de problèmes, me dit-il avant de démarrer.

Sur le trajet, Tobias me parle de sa nuit aux urgences.

\- Certains parents sont vraiment négligents ! Une petite fille de deux ans qui chute dans les escaliers, mais ils fichaient quoi ?!

Je sais que Tobias est quelqu'un de très possessif et protecteur, et si cela a le don de m'énerver quand il s'agit de moi, je comprends tout à fait son exaspération face au comportement vraiment irresponsable de certains couples.

\- Tu peux rester ici, j'en ai pour dix minutes tout au plus ! je propose à Tobias lorsque nous arrivons devant mon immeuble.

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais t'accompagner, me dit-il en se garant.

Le hall est très calme à cette heure là un dimanche matin, et nous n'attendons pas l'ascenseur.

\- Tu restes chez moi ce soir ? me demande Tobias alors que nous sortons de l'ascenseur.

\- Je sais pas…, je lui réponds en souriant pour l'embêter.

\- Aller…, me dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille, je ris, ma tête contre son torse.

Mais soudain je me fige. Un sentiment de peur m'envahit. J'aperçois ma porte d'entrée qui est entrouverte. J'accélère le pas, Tobias sur mes talons. Quand j'ouvre la porte, j'ai un mouvement de recul, et Tobias me stabilise par les épaules. Mon appartement est sans-dessus dessous. Les coussins du canapé sont par terre, la table basse renversée, les rideaux déchirés et les pots de fleurs cassés.

\- Merde…, soupire Tobias en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont rien pris qui avait de la valeur.

Alors que je pénètre dans mon séjour pour avoir une étendue des dégâts plus claire, et que Tobias sort son téléphone pour composer le numéro de la police, on entend un gros fracas, comme quelque chose qui se brisent par terre, en provenance de ma chambre.

* * *

 **A/N: Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? ^^  
**

 **J'ai essayé de poster plus rapidement cette fois, je suis désolée si l'attente est toujours un peu longue...**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, et surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !:)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir !) à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente aussi longue... J'ai eu une fin de mois de Novembre et un début de mois de Décembre pas faciles, et vraiment très peu de temps pour écrire (les profs ne savent donc pas qu'il n'y a pas QUE les cours dans la vie, haha ? ^^)**

 **En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**

* * *

Tobias et moi échangeons un regard, on peut toujours entendre un bruit sourd qui vient de ma chambre. Mon petit-ami passe devant moi sans faire de bruit. Il me fait signe de rester où je suis mais je ne l'écoute pas et le suis. La porte est à moitié ouverte et Tobias la pousse doucement. Il attrape ma main avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Des frissons parcourent mon corps, un homme se tient de dos près de la fenêtre, en train d'essayer de l'ouvrir, manifestement sans remarquer la sécurité. Je ne vois que la moitié de son corps, Tobias se tient fermement devant moi. Mais soudain, avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qui est en train de se passer, l'homme nous voit, se tourne précipitamment et braque une arme sur nous. Je sursaute et Tobias presse ma main. Notre agresseur est un grand blond d'une trentaine d'année. Il a lui-même l'air effrayé, ses mains autour de son arme tremblent, même s'il affiche un air déterminé. Son pistolet oscille entre Tobias et moi avant de s'arrêter sur mon petit-ami qui me pousse de force derrière lui.

\- Casse toi ! lance Tobias, sa voix grave emplissant la pièce.

L'homme ne change pas d'attitude et se rapproche de Tobias en riant nerveusement, les mains toujours tremblantes.

Je serre son bras de plus en plus fort et les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Si j'essaie de sortir pour aller chercher de l'aide, il risque de tirer sur Tobias, et si je ne fais rien, c'est aussi ce qu'il risque de faire. Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur.

\- Casse-toi et on en reste là ! insiste Tobias.

Je ferme, les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ce qui va se passer. Mais soudain, je sens la main de Tobias relâcher sa pression sur la mienne, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claque. Tobias souffle un grand coup à côté de moi et j'ouvre les yeux. Nous sommes seuls. Nous restons silencieux plusieurs secondes encore sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer. Puis au bout d'un moment je me tourne vers Tobias et enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

\- Je suis désolée, je lui dis en pleurant, j'ai dû oublier de fermer à clé quand je suis sortie ce matin, je suis trop bête !

\- C'est pas grave…, me rassure-t-il en caressant mon dos. Tu n'as rien c'est le principal, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si tu avais été ici, seule.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse tendrement, ce qui me calme immédiatement.

\- Je vais appeler la police, qu'ils viennent faire un constat d'accord ? Va te préparer un thé, ça te fera du bien, me dit-il en essuyant les larmes.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les policiers ont quitté mon appartement, tout comme mon père qui a insisté pour venir quand je lui ai annoncé que je m'étais fait cambrioler. Un constat a été fait et Tobias et moi nous sommes fait interroger. Une enquête va être menée pour retrouver notre cambrioleur, mais faute d'empreintes et avec une description physique assez basique, elle sera très probablement non-concluante. L'homme était sûrement un jeune délinquant qui rodait dans les couloirs en espérant trouver un appartement ouvert. Il a eu de la chance.

Il est midi passé, je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir à part un café ce matin, et je tiens à peine debout tellement je suis fatiguée. Tobias me rejoint sur mon canapé et m'attire à lui. Mon père nous a aidés à ranger, et c'est presque comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Heureusement, nous avons pu vérifier que le cambrioleur n'avait pas trouvé les quelques bijoux de ma mère que je cache tout en haut de ma penderie. Il n'a sans doute même pas eu le temps de chercher. Mais je ne me sens vraiment pas de rester ici seule.

\- On y va quand tu veux, me dit Tobias en jouant avec mes cheveux.

\- Je vais préparer mes affaires, je lui dis en me dégageant de ses bras.

Je pars rapidement chercher quelques affaires dans mon placard, sans m'attarder dans ma chambre où je peux encore presque voir l'homme avec son pistolet, prends ma trousse de toilette et rejoins Tobias qui a déjà renfilé ses chaussures et mit son manteau. Il me prend par les épaules et nous sortons de mon appartement. Je n'oublie pas de fermer à clé derrière moi cette fois-ci.

Lorsque nous arrivons chez Tobias, il est déjà près de 13h. Tobias me propose de m'installer sur le canapé tandis qu'il nous prépare quelque chose à grignoter. Mais juste au moment où je m'installe sous le plaid, mon téléphone sonne : c'est Christina.

\- Ça va ? me demande mon amie dès que je décroche. J'ai reçu ton SMS et je voulais t'appeler mais je n'avais pas une minute à moi, je suis restée avec Will et après je suis direct allée au travail. Comment tu vas ? Tu es où ?

\- Ça va, je réponds à mon amie en essayant de la rassurer. Je suis chez Tobias.

Je lui explique en détail les évènements qui ont suivi mon départ de l'hôpital plus tôt dans la matinée. Christina m'écoute religieusement et pousse un petit cri quand je lui parle de notre agresseur armé. Elle me parle de l'état de Will qui, heureusement, s'arrange.

\- Il devrait rentrer d'ici la fin de la semaine ou le début de la semaine prochaine, et il va commencer la rééducation. Comme il est jeune, il devrait s'en remettre complètement d'ici un mois et demi ! On est vraiment rassuré !

\- C'est vraiment une super nouvelle ! je dis à mon amie en souriant.

Mon amie et moi parlons pendant encore quelques minutes avant que je n'entende une voix qui appelle son nom derrière elle.

\- Je dois y retourner, me dit-elle finalement. Je t'ai appelée sur ma pause déjeuné mais ma supérieure va se demander ce que je fais. En tout cas je suis contente si tu vas bien, et si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver ! Repose-toi bien, on se voit demain. Passe le bonjour à Tobias !

\- Merci Chris, à demain !

\- Je t'embrasse ma belle, salut ! me répond mon amie avant de raccrocher.

Je pose mon téléphone sur la table basse et me frotte les yeux. Quand je relève la tête, je vois Tobias devant moi, deux assiettes à la main, et lui souris.

\- J'ai fait avec ce que j'avais dans le frigo… c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose ! rit-il en me tendant une assiette. Il nous a préparé des spaghetti avec des tomates cerises coupées en deux et du parmesan râpé. La chaleur de l'assiette réchauffe immédiatement mes mains.

\- C'est parfait, je lui dis. Merci beaucoup !

Il pose deux verres d'eau sur la table et s'installe à côté de moi.

Nous passons l'après-midi à regarder la télé en somnolant. Tobias me parle de certains de ses jeunes patients, et je lui demande s'il est au courant des sessions de lectures pour les petits le dimanche après-midi.

\- Oui, bien sûr, ça vient d'être mis en place. C'est en partie ma mère qui a aidé au lancement de cette opération en proposant une collecte de livres et de jeux pour les enfants.

\- Emilia m'en a parlé, et je pense que je vais essayer d'y aller quand je peux.

\- C'est super, me répond-il. Pour l'instant ma mère préfère ne pas ouvrir ça aux médecins du service, elle veut qu'ils se trouvent vraiment avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore ou en qui ils ont une totale confiance comme certaines infirmières. Elle veut les couper du monde des médecins atroces, ironise-t-il.

\- Ça se comprend, je souris, vous faites tellement peur.

\- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais peur, rit-il avant de m'embrasser.

\- Si tu savais, je lui souris.

Vers 19h, nous commandons une pizza, et je pars prendre une douche. Lorsque je reviens, Tobias nous a servi deux assiettes que nous mangeons sur le bar de la cuisine.

Nous allons nous coucher rapidement après, nous nous levons tous les deux tôt demain matin. Alors que Tobias a éteint la lumière depuis plusieurs minutes, je me tourne sous la couette, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressasser les évènements de la journée. L'accident de Will, cette pouffiasse de Claire, le cambriolage, l'homme armé, les policiers chez moi. Je m'apprête à sortir du lit pour aller boire un verre d'eau quand je sens que Tobias m'attrape par la taille.

\- Je suis désolée, je t'empêche de dormir, je murmure tandis qu'il m'attire à lui, mon dos contre son torse.

Il ne me répond pas et embrasse le sommet de mon crâne avant de poser sa tête par-dessus la mienne. Je reste comme cela quelques minutes, savourant la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps, et finalement, le sommeil m'emporte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est la sonnerie du réveil de Tobias qui nous tire des bras de Morphée. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une aussi longue nuit et j'aurais bien aimé en profiter encore un peu, mais je sais que du travail m'attend, surtout après une semaine de vacances. Alors que Tobias grogne, je quitte la chaleur du lit et vais dans la salle de bain. Après m'être douchée et habillée, je rejoins Tobias dans le séjour. Il finit son café et m'en propose un.

\- Va te préparer, je vais me débrouiller ! je lui réponds en souriant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je finis ma tasse et ma tranche de brioche et Tobias me rejoint, habillé et prêt à partir.

Nous quittons l'appartement, et alors que nous nous engageons dans la circulation matinale de Chicago, Tobias prend la parole.

\- Je me disais, commence-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, je vais peut-être inviter ton père à déjeuner un de ces jours. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime bien, et je pense qu'à ce stade, c'est une bonne chose à faire, non ?

Il garde les yeux rivés sur la circulation. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si la « bonne chose à faire » est d'inviter mon père ou de lui dire qui Tobias est vraiment.

\- « La bonne chose à faire » ? je lui demande.

Il reporte son attention sur moi quelques secondes puis se concentre de nouveau sur la route.

\- Tu sais, lui dire que je suis le fils de son ennemi de toujours ? tente-t-il de plaisanter, mais cela ne me fait absolument pas rire.

Depuis que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, je sait que ce jour arriverait, mais depuis notre week-end, tout va tellement bien entre nous, je ne veux vraiment pas tout gâcher maintenant.

Tobias doit sentir mon appréhension car il pose sa main sur la mienne et la caresse doucement.

\- Il n'y a pas de raisons que cela se passe mal, essaie-t-il de me rassurer. Je l'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, et hier matin encore il ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec moi… Je pense que tu es assez grande pour savoir avec qui tu veux être, et lui assez intelligent pour savoir que je ne me résume pas au « fils de Marcus Eaton ». Il comprendra.

\- Ouais, je sais, je lui dis en passant une main dans mes cheveux. C'est juste… et s'il ne l'accepte pas ? Je connais mon père, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est imprévisible et très, très têtu.

\- On sera ensemble, me sourit-il. Et rien ni personne ne me séparera de toi, je te le promets.

Son optimisme me rassure, et même si je sais que cela ne sera sans doute pas aussi facile que cela, j'ai aussi envie d'y croire.

* * *

Comme cadeau de retour de vacances, j'ai droit à une journée très chargée. Je suis demandée sur tous les fronts et je ne vois pas la journée défiler. Je déjeune avec Tobias, Christina et Emilia, et ces deux dernières sont rassurées de voir que je vais bien après ma plus qu'éprouvante journée d'hier. Alors que je m'apprête à reprendre mon service, je reçois un message de Éric.

 _Salut ! Je sais que je m'y prends au dernier moment, mais j'ai mon après-midi, ça te dit de prendre un verre avec moi ce soir ?_

Je souris. Je n'ai pas vu mon ami depuis un bout de temps maintenant, si on ne compte pas notre rapide entrevue mardi soir dernier.

 _Oui bien sûr ! 19h30, tu m'envoies l'adresse ?_

 _Parfait, à tout'_

Je retourne à mes activités en souriant.

Vers 18h30, Johanna m'autorise à rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu étais super aujourd'hui Tris, tu t'es remis au travail tout de suite. Efficacité, dynamisme et gentillesse, c'est parfait, merci ! Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, me dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Profite bien de ta soirée, à demain !

\- Merci Johanna, à demain ! je lui réponds en souriant.

Je passe encore la soirée chez Tobias, j'irai récupérer quelques affaires chez moi demain car je ne me sens vraiment pas de rester seule dans mon appartement pour l'instant, même si je sais qu'il faudra bien que j'y retourne un jour.

Je décide donc de descendre en pédiatrie pour prévenir Tobias que je rentrerai un peu plus tard ce soir. Je dépose ma blouse dans mon casier et descends les sept étages qui me séparent de celui de pédiatrie à pied, cela me fait faire du sport.

Je vois Tobias et Max sortir d'une chambre en grande discussion, Claire sur leurs talons.

Je me dis finalement que je vais me contenter de lui envoyer un SMS, je ne veux pas le déranger, mais alors que je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, Tobias tourne la tête et me voit. Un sourire illumine son visage et des frissons me parcourent. Il me fait toujours le même effet.

\- Tris ! s'exclame Max lorsqu'il m'aperçoit lui aussi. Comment allez-vous ?

Il s'approche de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules affectueusement, sous le regard médusé de la jeune médecin qui se tient derrière lui. Max suit mon regard qui se tourne vers elle.

\- Tris, je te présente Claire, elle vient de rejoindre notre équipe.

\- Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées je lui réponds en lui souriant, sans croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose, me demande Tobias en se tournant vers moi.

\- Oui, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Il se tourne vers Max qui lui fait signe d'y aller.

\- On reparle de ton dossier tout à l'heure ! lui dit-il.

Tobias me sourit et me guide plus loin, sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Juste avant que Max et Claire ne s'éloigne dans le couloir aussi, j'entends cette dernière lui demander :

\- Ils sont ensemble ?

Max éclate de rire.

\- Non ! s'exclame-t-il. Ils sont amis, ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tous petits. Et puis de toute façon, les relations entre employés de l'hôpital sont interdites.

Je peux presque entendre l'ironie dans sa voix et ris intérieurement. Ce qu'il ment bien !

\- Tout va bien ? me demande Tobias.

\- Oui, oui ! C'est juste que Éric m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre avec lui ce soir, je risque de rentrer un peu plus tard… Mais je ne m'attarderai pas non plus, je me lève demain. Je pense que je vais rentrer vers 21 heures, 21 heures trente.

\- Okay, pas de problème. Je risque de rentrer assez tard aussi… Tu rentres dîner ?

\- Oui je pense.

\- Okay, je t'attendrai alors ! Au fait, j'ai envoyé un mail à ton père pour lui proposer de venir déjeuner chez moi et il m'a répondu qu'il viendrait avec plaisir ! Samedi prochain, 13h !

\- T'aurais pu me demander avant ! je lui dis en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, agacée qu'il ait pris cette initiative sans mon approbation.

\- Tu aurais fait traîner l'invitation, me répond-il en s'approchant de moi. Je ne pense pas que ce sera le déjeuner le plus agréables, alors autant s'en débarrasser…

Je ne veux pas croiser son regard, et je le sens se rapprocher de moi.

\- Ça va bien se passer, me murmure-t-il. Ne pense pas à ça, et passe une bonne soirée !

\- Ouais, je lui réponds, un sourire dans la voix et je lève les yeux.

Je l'observe quelques instants.

\- Quoi ? me demande-t-il en riant nerveusement.

\- Merci, je lui réponds.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour mettre de côté ton côté petit-ami-possessif-et-jaloux par rapport à Éric, je lui souris en enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ? rit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

* * *

Quand j'arrive à l'entrée de la station de métro, il est déjà près de 19h. J'ai pris une dizaine de minutes pour faire une retouche maquillage aux toilettes de l'hôpital. L'adresse qu'Éric m'a donnée n'est pas trop loin de l'hôpital, mais je n'ai pas le temps de retourner chez Tobias pour me changer.

J'arrive au bar que m'a indiqué Éric juste à l'heure, et je le vois déjà installé. Je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment séduisant avec sa chemise aux manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras, et je m'étonne vraiment qu'il n'ait pas de petite-amie. Je m'approche de lui et il faut que je me racle la gorge pour qu'il lève les yeux et me voit.

\- Salut Tris ! me dit-il en se levant et en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, comment vas-tu ? sourit-il.

Nous passons la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, et le temps passe plus vite qu'il n'y paraît. Lorsque je lui parle de mon cambriolage, l'inquiétude se lit tout de suite dans ses yeux, mais je le rassure rapidement.

Au bout d'un moment je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, et je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 21h30 passées.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, Tobias va se demander où je suis passée, je lui souris en me levant.

\- Ça va avec Tobias ? me demande Éric en se levant à ma suite et en m'aidant à remettre ma veste.

\- Yep, tout va bien.

\- Ton père est pas trop fâché ? Tu sais, que tu sortes avec le fils de son concurrent, blablabla…

\- Je lui ai pas encore dit, je lui avoue.

\- Outch… Il risque de ne pas apprécier, si ?

\- Non, sûrement pas. Tobias l'a invité à déjeuner pour lui dire, on verra. Je t'avoue que l'idée ne m'enchante pas ! je ris nerveusement.

\- Et ses parents à lui ?

\- Sa mère sait qui je suis, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger, elle est très sympa en fait. Son père est gentil lui aussi, mais il ne sait pas que je suis la fille d'Andrew Prior. S'il a le même caractère que mon père, ça ne risque pas de lui faire plaisir ! je ris ironiquement.

Éric me raccompagne jusqu'à chez Tobias en voiture. Il est plu de 22h lorsque nous arrivons et je frissonne quand je sors de l'habitacle, les soirées commencent à être froides à Chicago.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, me dit Éric en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci à toi, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir, il faut qu'on se fasse ça plus souvent !

Nous nous disons au revoir, et je rejoins rapidement l'appartement de Tobias.

Je pénètre dans le séjour, sombre. Je tourne la tête et vois la télé allumée et Tobias, allongé sur le canapé, manifestement endormi. Je dépose mes affaires sur le bar de la cuisine et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me change, me démaquille et me lave les dents et je retourne au salon. Tobias n'a pas tiré les rideaux, et les grandes baies vitrées offrent une vue magnifique sur la ville. J'hésite à aller me coucher dans la chambre, mais je décide finalement de rejoindre Tobias sur le canapé. J'éteins la télé, déplie le plaid posé sur le pouf et m'installe près de mon petit-ami. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et allonge mes jambes. Mais alors que mes yeux se ferment, la fatigue m'emportant, je sens Tobias bouger contre moi. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je souris et m'enfonce un petit plus contre sa poitrine. Ces instants-là font partis de ceux que je ne voudrais jamais oublier.

* * *

 **A/N: Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vos avis sont toujours aussi importants pour moi, j'espère vraiment que je ne vous déçois pas...  
**

 **Merci encore pour vos commentaires et pour votre fidélité, je vous promets que je vais essayer de réduire le temps d'attente entre les chapitres !**

 **A bientôt :)**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà le prochain chapitre, c'est mon cadeau de Noël en avance ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Encore une fois, la semaine est passée très vite. Pas mal d'opérations, et des journées très longues au service, ce qui fait que vendredi soir je suis exténuée. Alors qu'il est 19h passées, je m'apprête à rentrer chez Tobias quand je croise Christina à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

\- Tris ! m'interpelle-t-elle lorsqu'elle me voit. Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va, je suis juste crevée, j'ai eu une très longue semaine. Et toi ? Comment va Will ? je lui demande en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Heureusement, c'est le week-end ! Will va beaucoup mieux. En fait, le médecin qui s'occupe de lui vient de me dire qu'il pouvait rentrer demain matin ! Du coup, je pense que je vais organiser un petit truc. On fêtera son retour, et ce sera notre crémaillère par la même occasion. Les cartons sont presque tous déballés !

\- C'est une super idée ! Mais Will ne veut pas se reposer… ?

\- Ne parle pas de ça ! C'est lui qui a proposé de vous inviter ! Il m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se bouge, il n'en peut plus de ne rien faire de ses journées. Il a même demandé à son médecin de réduire la durée de son arrêt tellement il a envie de retourner au travail. Enfin bon, tu le connais, rit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas-là ce sera avec plaisir, je lui souris.

\- Okay, vous venez vers 20h ?

\- Pas de problème !

\- Super, à demain alors ! Repose-toi bien. J'espère que le déjeuner avec ton père se passera bien…, me dit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ouais, et de toute façon tu me remonteras le moral demain si ça se passe mal ! je ris, ironique.

\- C'est à ça que servent les amies ! me sourit Christina.

* * *

Quand je franchis la porte de l'appartement, je suis morte. Après 45 minutes de métro au lieu d'à peine 20 –merci la grève des transports et les arrêts en plein milieu de voies!-, je n'espère qu'une chose : trouver Tobias dans la cuisine, un bon repas servi à table. Cependant, mes espoirs tombent vite à l'eau. Le séjour est plongé dans le noir, seules les lumières de la ville permettent d'éclairer faiblement la salle. Je trouve l'interrupteur, et la lumière qui inonde soudainement la pièce m'éblouit. Je me débarrasse de mes chaussures tout en déposant mon sac sur le bar de la cuisine où j'aperçois une note. Je reconnais l'écriture de Tobias. Il a dû essayer de me joindre, mais bien sûr, mon téléphone est tombé à plat en début d'après-midi. Je soupire et saisis le morceau de papier.

 _J'ai essayé de te joindre mais je tombe directement sur ta messagerie…_

 _Je vais prendre un verre avec quelques médecins du service, je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _T._

Même si c'est un sentiment d'agacement qui me gagne après avoir lu la note de mon petit-ami, je me reprends rapidement. Après tout, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, je suis bien sortie avec Éric en début de semaine. Même si l'idée qu'il puisse passer du temps avec Claire ne m'enchante pas…

J'hésite à appeler Emilia et Christina, mais ma belle-sœur part demain en voyages de noce et doit être occupée à faire ses bagages, et Christina doit préparer le retour de Will et sa petite fête de demain. Je me résigne donc à commander une pizza que je mangerai devant la télé, seule. En attendant le livreur, je mets mon téléphone à charger et pars me changer dans des vêtements plus confortables. Alors que je retourne au salon, je m'autorise pour la première fois depuis longtemps à penser à ma mère. J'ai essayé de ne peux pas penser à elle de la journée, mais c'est aujourd'hui le troisième anniversaire de sa mort. Je déteste utiliser ce mot : anniversaire. Ce n'est pas un jour que nous célébrons. Caleb cependant pense toujours à moi en ce jour qu'il sait si douloureux, et m'a envoyé un message plus tôt dans la journée pour me dire à quel point il était heureux de m'avoir et qu'il était fier de moi. Il m'a promis une invitation à déjeuner prochainement.

Que penserait ma mère de moi, de ce que je suis aujourd'hui ? Je sais qu'elle saluerait mon travail de médecin, mais que penserait-elle de Tobias ? Approuverait-elle le fait que je sorte avec le fils de l'ennemi de mon père ? Ma mère et mon père étaient l'exemple du grand amour, le vrai. Et c'est ce qui me fait croire qu'elle soutiendrait ma décision, et ce qui me fait espérer que mon père aussi, quand il l'apprendra demain.

Je sais que me poser toutes ces questions ne sert à rien, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Dans ces moment-là, pouvoir parler à ma mère me manque terriblement. Petite, rien que le son de sa voix avait le don de me rassurer.

Trois coups frappés à la porte me tirent de mes pensées.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est un léger baiser sur mes lèvres qui me tire du sommeil. J'ouvre un œil et mets ma main en visière dessus. Le soleil matinal inonde la chambre d'une belle lumière dorée. Tobias est assis sur le lit près de moi, une tasse de café et un croissant sur un plateau sont posés sur le lit.

\- Hey, me dit-il doucement.

\- Salut, je lui réponds en me redressant et en attrapant le mug brûlant. Ça va ?

\- Oui. Je suis rentré un peu tard hier et je ne voulais pas te réveiller, donc je suis allé dormir sur le canapé.

\- C'est gentil, mais je pense qu'un tremblement de terre ne m'aurait pas réveillée, j'étais tellement crevée ! je lui souris. Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

\- Ouais, c'était sympa, ça fait du bien de parler d'autre chose que de mes patients avec mes collègues. Et toi ça allait ?

\- Ouais, ma pizza et moi on a passé une bonne soirée devant la télé. Au fait, Christina organise une petite fête ce soir pour fêter le retour de Will, je lui ai dit qu'on viendrait.

\- Okay, pas de problème.

Je continue à manger mon petit déjeuner et je sens le regard de Tobias sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande.

\- Rien, c'est juste que tu as l'air de te plaire ici…

\- Il y a pire endroit que ton lit, c'est sûr ! je ris.

\- Non, je veux dire, dans mon appartement.

Je souris et le dévisage quelques secondes.

\- Ça va, je lui réponds.

Il me dévisage quelques instants, visiblement surpris par ma réponse

\- Bien sûr, la vue laisse à désirer, et il faudrait remettre la déco aux goûts du jour, mais ça reste très correct.

Je suis à deux doigts d'éclater de rire et Tobias le voit bien, ce qui le rassure immédiatement.

\- Oh, dans ce cas-là, je ne voudrais pas t'obliger à rester dans cet appartement tout juste habitable plus longtemps, continue-t-il sur le même ton moqueur. Je m'étais dit que si tu t'y sentais bien… Mais bon, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler alors !

\- T'es bête, je lui réponds en le frappant gentiment sur son avant-bras. Bien sûr que je veux emménager avec toi !

\- Il ne me semble pas que je te l'ai proposé…, dit-il en approchant son visage du mien. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas trop de rester ici…

Je ne lui réponds pas et l'attrape par le col de la chemise avant de l'embrasser à pleines lèvres. Il répond à mon baiser avant de s'écarter et colle nos fronts.

\- Je dois prends ça pour un oui ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et l'embrasse de nouveau en passant mes bras autour de son cou, mais nous sommes interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte.

Tobias se redresse en grognant et lisse sa chemise que j'ai froissée, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Je sors du lit et attrape un peignoir à enfiler par-dessus mon pyjama.

\- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, j'entends la voix d'Evelyn demander à Tobias lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je faisais un peu de rangement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Alors que la mère et le fils poursuivent leur discussion, je décide d'entrer dans le salon pour aller saluer Evelyn. Je ne suis pas sous mon meilleur jour, mais je ne veux pas faire ma malpolie, et je sais qu'Evelyn m'apprécie. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle me sourit.

\- Tris ! Je suis désolée, je vous dérange ! J'avais quelques infos à transmettre à Tobias, et puis bien sûr, il faut bien que je passe de temps en temps vérifier que mon fils va bien !

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Evelyn, je lui souris en resserrant mon peignoir autour de moi.

Je vois mon petit-ami rouler des yeux.

\- Je vais toujours bien maman, soupire-t-il.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais tu verras quand tu auras des enfants… Enfin bon, je vais vous laisser. Vous avez quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Tobias qui me regarde aussi. Finalement c'est lui qui prend la parole.

\- Le père de Tris vient déjeuner. On va lui dire que je suis…le fils de Marcus Eaton.

\- Oh… je vois. Andrew est quelqu'un de très têtu, mais je pense qu'il tient beaucoup à toi, Tris, et qu'il saura voir ce qui est le meilleur pour toi.

\- Vous le connaissez ? je lui demande, surprise.

\- Je l'ai connu à l'époque où Marcus et lui étaient à l'université ensemble. Il faudrait vraiment être bête pour ne pas voir le magnifique couple que vous formez…

\- Merci beaucoup, je luis dis, très touchée par ses mots.

Evelyn fait un pas vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- J'ai aussi connu ta mère, continue-t-elle, et je sais qu'elle serait très fière de la magnifique jeune femme que tu es devenue.

\- Merci Evelyn.

Elle s'écarte de moi avec un sourire.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser… Passez un bon week-end, et reposez-vous bien, vous le méritez.

Elle prend son fils dans ses bras une dernière fois et lui murmure quelque chose qui le fait sourire.

Elle m'adresse un dernier sourire et quitte l'appartement.

* * *

A 13h00, Tobias et moi sommes tous les deux prêts. Alors que mon petit-ami finit de dresser la table, je fais les cents pas dans la cuisine. Je porte ma nouvelle robe bordeaux et une paire d'escarpins noirs, et bien que je sois à mon avantage, et qu'il ne s'agisse que de mon père, je suis nerveuse. Je décide finalement de m'asseoir sur un tabouret du bar et profite du calme de la pièce. Tobias a préparé un rôti de bœuf et un gratin de légumes, et une délicieuse odeur de nourriture remplit la pièce.

Je vois Tobias s'approcher de moi. Il vérifie la cuisson de son gratin puis vient se poster devant moi. Il me prend la main et y dépose un baiser. Nous restons ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende à la radio - que Tobias a allumée pour combler le silence pesant qui régnait- le début de _All of me._ Je ris et lève les yeux vers Tobias qui me tend la main.

\- Une danse ? me propose-t-il.

Je prends son bras et le laisse m'entraîner au centre de la pièce. Il m'attire contre lui et nous berce au son de la musique. Nous ne parlons pas pendant les quatre minutes que dure la chanson et lorsqu'elle se finit, je repose ma tête contre le torse de Tobias. Il relève ma tête et prend mon visage dans ses mains avant de m'embrasser. Mais alors que je lui rends son baiser, nous sommes pour la deuxième fois de la journée interrompus par des coups à la porte. Toute la magie du moment s'envole.

\- Décidément ! plaisante Tobias.

Mais je sais que la personne qui se trouve derrière la porte cette fois-ci est très certainement mon père. Même si je reste nerveuse, je me dis que rien de grave ne peut arriver, il ne s'agit que de mon père. Tobias s'éloigne de moi et part ouvrir tandis que j'éteins la radio.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Prior, merci d'être venu, j'entends mon petit-ami dire à mon père.

\- Tobias, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Andrew !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, tout va bien. Nous avons réussi à esquiver les questions du type « Que font tes parents dans la vie ? ». Le repas s'est déroulé dans une très bonne ambiance et nous arrivons au dessert. C'est le moment que Tobias et moi avons choisi pour parler à mon père.

\- Caleb m'a envoyé un message, ils sont bien arrivés. Il fait 30°C, et il y a un grand soleil, donc tout va bien pour eux, me dit mon père alors que Tobias est parti finir de préparer le dessert : une tarte aux pommes maison avec une boule de glace.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à répondre à mon père, le téléphone de Tobias, qu'il a laissé sur la table après avoir montré à mon père des photos de ses voyages, se met à vibrer. J'y jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon verre, et mon cœur manque un battement. Sur l'écran du mobile s'affiche une photo de Marcus, souriant, avec en noir et en majuscule l'inscription PAPA.

\- Tobias, ton téléphone sonne, dit mon père en appelant mon petit-ami par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est pas grave, laissez sonner, je rappellerai plus tard !

Je me lève pour essayer de saisir le téléphone et d'éteindre l'écran avant que mon père ne le voit, mais c'est trop tard. Alors que je tends le bras, ses yeux sont rivés sur l'appareil qui vibre toujours, jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe. L'expression sur son visage passe progressivement de l'incompréhension au choc, puis à la colère, en passant par la déception. C'est le moment que choisi Tobias pour revenir dans l'espace salle à manger, un torchon sur l'épaule. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise comédie.

\- Ce sera prêt d'ici cinq minutes, dit-il en s'approchant de nous. Tout va bien ? demande-t-il en remarquant la tension.

Je sens qu'il cherche mon regard, mais j'ai les yeux rivés sur mon père.

\- Votre père vient d'appeler, crache finalement ce dernier en levant les yeux sur mon petit-ami.

\- Mon… père, répète lentement Tobias.

\- J'aurais bien répondu pour vous, ça m'aurait permis de faire connaissance avec lui, mais apparemment je le connais déjà !

Tobias pose son torchon sur la table et souffle un grand coup.

\- Écoutez, Andrew-, commence-t-il.

\- Ne m'appelez pas Andrew ! Seuls les gens en qui j'ai confiance ont le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom et vous n'en faites pas parti, Monsieur _Eaton_. Et dire que je vous appréciez ! s'énerve mon père. C'est un coup monté, c'est ça ? Marcus vous a demandé de vous rapprocher de ma fille pour obtenir des informations ? Et bien sûr, toi tu es tombée dans le panneau ! poursuit-il en dirigeant un regard noir sur moi.

\- Papa… c'est pas du tout comme ça que ça s'est passé, j'essaie de le calmer.

\- Arrête, m'interrompt-t-il en levant la main. Il se frotte les yeux et nous observe quelques instants.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous avez ses yeux, il rit jaune.

\- Monsieur Prior, je vous promets que mes intentions envers Tris sont tout ce qu'il y de plus honnête. Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal, et mon père ne sait même pas qu'elle est votre fille.

Pendant un instant, mon père se tait et observe Tobias. J'ose croire qu'il va changer d'avis. Je veux y croire.

\- C'est ça, vous jouez bien la comédie ! s'exclame mon père en se levant de table, non sans racler sa chaise au sol, ce qui me fait grincer des dents. Jamais, vous m'entendez bien, jamais, je ne ferai confiance à un Eaton. Je l'ai déjà fait par le passé, et je ne suis pas assez bête pour faire la même erreur deux fois. Vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur ! Pendant des semaines vous avez fait comme si de rien n'était. Je me suis dit que ma fille avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien, mais moi vivant, j'avais elle n'épousera ou même ne sympathisera avec un Eaton !

Il s'est rapproché de Tobias et seuls quelques centimètres les séparent à présent. Il le toise, alors que mon petit-ami ne se laisse pas intimider, puis s'écarte finalement.

\- Je ne tolère en aucun cas cette relation, que ce soit clair.

Il s'adresse à moi cette fois, et j'ai du mal à soutenir son regard.

\- Il est inutile de se présenter chez moi pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis, c'est tout réfléchi.

\- Papa…, je soupire, désespérée.

\- Beatrice, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il y a des milliers de jeunes célibataires dans cette ville, et tu le choisis lui ? Je t'aime, tu es ma fille, mais c'est trop pour moi.

Et sans s'attarder plus longtemps dans la pièce, il sort de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Un long silence suit son départ et une avalanche de sentiments me submerge.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me dirige vers la table et entreprends de débarrasser les assiettes.

\- Tris…, commence Tobias en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Quoi ?! je lui réplique en haussant le ton.

J'essaie de me calmer en voyant l'expression d'incompréhension et de douleur qui traverse son visage, mais je ne peux pas. Tout ça est de sa faute, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il insiste pour organiser ce déjeuner !

\- Je savais qu'il n'accepterait jamais qu'on sorte ensemble. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! je dis en m'éloignant de lui.

Je pose violemment les trois assiettes sur le bar de la cuisine et me tourne vers Tobias.

\- Et tu avais une meilleure idée peut-être ? me répond Tobias en haussant le ton à son tour, manifestement agacé par ma réaction. Ne rien lui dire et attendre qu'il le découvre par hasard ?

\- C'est un peu ce qui s'est passé ! je réplique. Si ton cher père n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de t'appeler à cette heure-ci…

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé qu'on lui dise nous-mêmes cinq minutes plus tard, on aurait dû lui dire plus tôt, c'est tout ! me coupe-t-il.

\- Maintenant c'est de ma faute ! je m'esclaffe en levant les bras au ciel.

\- C'est pas ce que je dis, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- Mais c'est ton père, merde ! Assume ta part de responsabilité !

Il fracasse le verre si violemment sur la table qu'il se casse, rependant du vin sur la nappe. Je soupire et prends appuie sur le bar.

\- C'était une erreur…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était une erreur ? me demande Tobias en s'approchant de moi, toujours énervé.

\- Ça, nous, je dis en désignant l'espace qui nous sépare. Je laisse maintenant librement les larmes couler sur mes joues.

\- On a été stupide de croire que ça pouvait marcher entre nous ! Bien sûr que mon père allait s'énerver en apprenant qui tu es, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai cru ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il pourrait ne pas l'être. Et comment réagira ton père ? Sans doute pareil. Je ne sais pas si tout cela en vaut vraiment la peine.

Ce matin encore, j'étais prête à tout pour ma relation avec Tobias, pour prouver à tous que l'amour l'emporte toujours. Mais plus les évènements s'enchaînent, plus je me rends compte que concilier une bonne relation avec mon père et celle que j'ai avec Tobias va être difficile, voire impossible. Et je ne sais pas comment je suis censée choisir entre les deux. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre mon père et l'homme que j'aime.

J'essuie mes larmes et souffle un grand coup.

\- Tris, dit doucement Tobias en s'approchant de moi, radouci. Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je pense, Tobias ! Ce que je sais c'est que j'aime mon père, qu'il est la seule famille qu'il me reste, et qu'il n'approuve pas notre relation.

\- Et nous ? Ne me dit pas que tu abandonnes aussi vite. On savait tous les deux que ce ne serait pas facile, mais on savait aussi qu'on surmonterait ça ensemble !

Il se rapproche encore plus de moi, si bien que nos corps se touchent presque.

\- Je… j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je lui dis en m'écartant de lui.

\- Tris…, essaie-t-il de me retenir en attrapant mon poignet, mais je me dégage de lui, attrape mon sac à main et sors de l'appartement sans un dernier regard pour lui.

Je prends le métro et parcourent les quelques mètres qui séparent la station de l'appartement de mon amie presque mécaniquement, je me fais siffler, mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'enfiler un manteau par-dessus ma robe et je dois avoir du maquillage partout. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois que mon amie m'ouvre sa porte, un tablier de cuisine autour du cou, que je m'autorise à fondre en larmes.

* * *

 **A/N: J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Il n'est pas très joyeux, mais tout ne peut pas toujours aller parfaitement, ce serait trop beau...^^**

 **Merci encore une fois pour vos commentaires, j'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre (ce sera mon cadeau de Noël) ! :)**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année et plein de bonheur :)**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Voici le chapitre 15 ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : mon petit doigt me dit que vous allez bien aimer... en tout cas j'espère ^^**

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard,_

J'arrive devant la maison de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur sur les bords du lac Michigan juste à l'heure. Comme promis, ils m'ont invitée à déjeuner, ce sera pour eux l'occasion de ma raconter leur lune de miel. Mon frère m'invite à entrer après m'avoir prise dans ses bras.

\- Tu es toujours aussi jolie, me sourit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Et toi, tu es magnifique avec tin teint "hâlé" ! je le taquine.

Je fais bien sûre référence aux coups de soleil qui marquent son visage.

\- Moi je te fais un compliment sincère, et toi tu te moques de moi ? rit-il en me chatouillant les côtes, et je me tords en deux.

\- Arrêtez donc de vous chamailler vous deux ! rit Emilia en s'approchant de nous.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, et nous nous installons au salon. Mon frère me sert un verre et Emilia commence à me parler de leur voyage.

\- Papa ne devrait pas tarder à arriver…, lance Caleb en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Papa ?! je demande, manquant m'étouffer avec mon verre de vin.

\- Oui, me répond simplement mon frère. Il a dû passer au bureau ce matin, il a sûrement été retardé, il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Chéri, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais invité ton père, lui dit Emilia en lui prenant le bras.

\- Je lui ai proposé ce matin, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien de prévu ce week-end, donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire une petite réunion de famille Prior, sourit-il, tout fier de son idée.

Emilia et moi échangeons un regard. Elle au courant de ce qui s'est passé lors de mon dernier déjeuner avec mon père, mais pas Caleb.

Elle s'apprête à prendre la parole mais je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui montrer que tout va bien.

\- Il y a un problème ? demande Caleb en remarquant notre échange.

\- J'ai eu un… différend avec papa et on s'est un peu disputé, mais tout va bien, je lui souris pour le rassurer.

Après tout, si j'ai décidé de sacrifier ma relation avec Tobias, c'est pour garder celle que j'ai avec mon père. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour ne plus voir mon père.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me redresse donc dans mon fauteuil et plaque sur mon visage mon plus beau sourire.

Après une heure passée à table, je peux conclure que le repas s'est bien passé. Mon père et moi avons eu quelques échanges, et je lui ai répondu avec enthousiasme. Bien qu'au fond, la tristesse était toujours là. Cette tristesse qui ne m'a pas quittée depuis deux semaines.

Alors que mon frère vient de servir le dessert –son fameux fondant au chocolat-, je me perds dans mes pensées. Je repense encore à Tobias, aux moments que nous avons partagés, à ceux que nous aurions pu partager, mais que nous ne partagerons pas. L'émotion est soudain trop forte, mais je refuse de craquer devant ma famille et relève la tête en soufflant un grand coup, seulement pour que mes yeux rencontrent ceux de mon père qui m'observe attentivement. Nous nous fixons quelques secondes puis je détourne mon regard, et le repas se poursuit.

* * *

Le mardi suivant, il est plus de 16h lorsque je sors du bloc opératoire derrière Johanna. J'ai assisté cette dernière lors de l'opération d'une jeune patiente d'à peine cinq ans qui souffrait d'une communication interventriculaire. L'opération n'a pas été facile, mais elle s'est bien passée. La petite fille a été transférée en salle de réanimation où elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes.

\- Beau travail, Tris, me sourit Johanna en se tournant vers moi. Tu m'épateras toujours par ton professionnalisme et ta capacité à t'adapter en toutes circonstances.

\- Merci Johanna, ça me touche beaucoup.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. On rencontre très rarement des médecins aussi compétents et jeunes comme toi. Je vais rencontrer la famille du patient, va donc te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité.

Elle s'éloigne de moi après un dernier sourire, et je me dirige vers mon bureau. Je m'arrête saluer les infirmières et prends le temps de boire un café avant de rejoindre mon bureau.

C'est pour ces moments que je fais ce métier. Permettre à cette jeune fille de mener une vie normale, en bonne santé, n'a aucun prix. C'est la plus belle récompense que je puisse avoir en échange de mes années d'études et du temps que je passe dans cet hôpital.

Alors que je déboutonne ma blouse et détache mes cheveux pour me décontracter, on frappe à la porte. Surprise j'ouvre, et je suis étonnée de voir ma supérieure.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger, me dit-elle alors que j'ouvre entièrement ma porte. J'ai rencontré les parents de la jeune Léa, et ils insistent pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de leur enfant.

\- Oh… Bien sûr, je serais très heureuse de les rencontrer !

\- Je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais ils ont vraiment insisté, me dit-elle presque en s'excusant.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, je lui souris et sors de mon bureau à sa suite.

Johanna me guide à travers les étages et les couloirs et me parle de l'état de notre patiente.

\- Elle est toujours endormie, mais son réveil devrait être imminent. Durant les prochaines semaines, elle sera suivie par un pédiatre de l'hôpital qui nous la renverra s'il remarque quoique ce soit d'anormal, mais ça ne devrait pas se produire, c'est une simple mesure de précaution, me dit-elle alors que nous arrivons au bon service.

\- Tant mieux, je lui souris, puis nous entrons dans la chambre où se trouve Léa. Un couple d'une trentaine d'années se trouve à son chevet, le père d'un côté, la mère de l'autre, chacun lui tenant une main. Ils ne semblent même pas avoir remarqué notre arrivée tant ils sont absorbés par leur fille, dont ils observent chaque respiration.

\- Monsieur et Madame Lowers, commence Johanna, je vous présente le Docteur Prior qui m'a assistée tout au long de l'opération de votre fille.

L'homme et la femme se redressent aussitôt et se tournent vers moi. Cette dernière me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci, me dit-elle doucement, merci infiniment.

Elle s'écarte de moi et son mari me serre la main.

\- Merci pour tout, Docteur. Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez, vous et le Professeur Reyes, pour ce que vous avez fait pour notre petite Léa.

\- Je vous en prie, je leur dis en souriant, mais je n'en dis pas plus car j'ai peur que ma voix ne se brise tant je suis touchée par la gentillesse de leurs mots.

Johanna leur explique en détail l'opération qu'a subit leur fille, quand soudain, nous entendons un murmure.

\- Maman…Papa…

Le couple fait volte-face et est accueilli par un petit sourire de leur fille.

\- Ma chérie ! s'exclame Madame Lowers en allant embrasser sa fille. Son père reprend sa place près du lit de son enfant et lui serre affectueusement la main.

Une infirmière arrive dans la foulée pour vérifier l'état de santé général de la petite.

Je souris devant cette belle image puis me tourne vers Johanna.

\- Je pense que je vais les laisser se retrouver en famille, je lui souffle.

\- Bien sûr. J'ai encore quelques détails à leur donner par rapport au déroulement de l'opération, mais tu peux-

Nous sommes interrompus par trois petits coups frappés à la porte. Celle-ci est déjà ouverte, et lorsque je me retourne pour voir de qui il s'agit, mes yeux rencontrent un regard que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. Tobias se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte, il ne semble pas aussi surpris que je le suis de me voir. Nous nous fixons plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Johanna se racle la gorge, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Docteur Eaton, je vous attendais !

Je me tourne vers ma supérieure et hausse un sourcil qu'elle ignore. Elle se tourne alors vers notre jeune patiente.

\- Léa, le Docteur Eaton va s'occuper de toi durant les prochains mois. Tu viendras le voir avec ton papa et ta maman deux fois par mois et il vérifiera que tu vas bien.

La petite fille observe Tobias quelques instants et ce dernier lui adresse un signe de la main.

\- Salut Léa ! lui dit-il en souriant, puis il s'approche des parents et leur serre la main.

\- Le Docteur Eaton est pédiatre dans cet hôpital. Ce sera lui qui vérifiera l'état de santé de Léa durant les prochains mois. S'il n'observe aucune anomalie au bout de trois mois, vous n'aurez alors plus qu'à revenir faire des examens deux fois par an pendant deux ans, et après vous en aurez normalement fini avec nous, leur explique Johanna. Le Docteur Prior et moi-même resteront également à votre écoute en cas de questions de votre part, poursuit-elle.

J'adresse un sourire rassurant aux parents, même si en réalité je n'ai qu'une envie, quitter la pièce pour échapper à la présence de Tobias. Et c'est ce que je fais. Je profite que Tobias discute avec les parents pour me tourner vers Johanna.

\- J'y vais, je lui souffle rapidement. On se voit demain !

\- A demain, Tris, me dit-elle avant de continuer à discuter avec le couple.

Alors que je quitte la chambre, je peux sentir le regard de Tobias sur moi, mais je ne me retourne pas et quitte le service en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette entrevue avec Tobias. Depuis deux semaines, je l'évite soigneusement. Ça n'a pas été vraiment difficile avec nos emplois du temps très chargés, et il ne m'a pas envoyé un seul SMS, ni appelée une seule fois, ce qui m'a bien arrangée. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Lors du déjeuner chez lui, j'ai réagi sous le coup de la colère et de la fatigue. Je sais que je l'ai blessé et je le regrette, mais je ne vois toujours pas de solution à notre situation. Je me rappelle ce que m'a dit mon père : _Il y a des milliers de jeunes célibataires dans cette ville, et tu le choisis lui ?_ Plus j'y pense, plus cette phrase me fait rire. Si les sentiments se commandaient, ça se saurait ! En attendant, j'avoue que Tobias me manque. Durant les quelques jours qui ont suivi notre dispute, j'étais très triste, mais je me suis ensuite dit que ma relation avec mon père était de celles une que je ne peux pas briser du jour au lendemain. Je me disais que je pourrais me remettre plus facilement de celle que j'avais avec Tobias, le temps ferait son travail, et après tout, cela ne faisait que trois mois que nous étions ensemble. Mais j'avais tort, plus les jours passent, plus il me manque. Au lieu de l'oublier, je pense encore plus à lui. Son odeur, ses caresses, ses baisers me manquent. J'en ai bien sûr parlé à Christina, mais elle n'a pas su me donner de solution miracle. « Ecoute ton cœur » m'a-t-elle dit. C'est un très beau conseil, mais malheureusement il ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

Je chasse Tobias de mes pensées et me reconcentre. Je décide de refaire un saut à mon bureau. J'ai quelques dossiers à finir de compléter avant de les amener à l'administration, et de toute façon j'y ai laissé mes affaires.

Alors que je sors de l'ascenseur, je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure, et à ma plus grande surprise, mon père est en train d'essayer de me joindre. J'hésite un quart de seconde et presse finalement le bouton vert.

\- Papa ? je demande en mettant le téléphone à mon oreille.

Je me dépêche de rejoindre mon bureau, il n'est pas nécessaire que tout le service entende cette conversation.

\- Tris. Je t'appelle tôt, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, je viens de finir… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je…. Ça va, depuis samedi dernier ?

\- Ça va, je lui dis en essayant d'adopter un air joyeux, qui, je le sais, sonne complètement faux.

Je ferme la porte de mon bureau et m'assois sur une chaise et j'entends mon père soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ma chérie… je suis désolé.

Il marque un silence et je me tais.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout. J'ai bien vu samedi, chez ton frère, que tu n'allais pas bien, et je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça chez Tobias.

On y vient enfin, je pense.

\- Mais, quand j'ai appris pour… pour son père, j'ai été tellement surpris ! poursuit-il. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, et c'est toute la colère que j'ai envers Marcus qui s'est déversée sur lui et sur toi… Ça me coûte de te dire ça, mais Tobias est un homme bien, un homme très bien même. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde, comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse du monde. C'est… c'est comme ça que je regardais ta mère, moi aussi.

J'entends sa voix se briser mais il se reprend.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de t'appeler, mais avant samedi, je n'avais pas réalisé le mal que j'avais causé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais malheureuse. Je ne veux pas briser ce que vous avez, Tobias et toi. La vie est trop courte pour se prendre la tête avec des choses comme ça, et je devrais être le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends.

\- Bon, je ne te dis pas que j'organiserai un grand repas de famille de sitôt, mais je peux faire un effort. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur ma chérie, et si c'est cet homme qui te rend heureuse, je n'ai aucune raison de faire barrière entre vous.

\- Merci papa, je souffle, les larmes roulant sur mes joues.

\- Je…, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard ? demande-t-il timidement, et je sens aussi l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Je…, je ne sais pas papa, je luis dis finalement.

\- Tris, je suis vraiment dé-…

\- Je sais papa, je le coupe gentiment.

Trois coups sont frappés à ma porte.

\- Il faut que je te laisse, ça doit être ma supérieure.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je te rappelle très bientôt. Je t'aime ma puce, prend soin de toi.

\- Je t'aime aussi, je souris avant de raccrocher.

J'essuie mes joues et plaque un sourire poli sur mon visage. La dernière chose que je voudrais c'est qu'un collègue me trouve en train de pleurer dans mon bureau. Cependant, mon sourire s'efface dès que j'ouvre la porte.

\- Tobias…, je souffle en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je peux entrer ? me demande-t-il, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Je retourne dans la pièce et le laisse me suivre. Il laisse la porte entrebâillée derrière lui.

\- Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas encore partie à cette heure-ci. Ça va ? me demande-t-il après m'avoir détaillée quelques secondes.

Je ne comprends tout d'abord pas sa question, puis je réalise que je dois encore avoir les yeux un peu rouges.

\- Oui, ça va, ça va.

Je sais que l'on doit se parler, et après le coup de fil de mon père, je suis beaucoup plus sereine. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour rattraper les dégâts causés.

\- Écoute, Tobias…, je commence, mais il me coupe.

\- Non, toi écoute-moi, Tris. Je t'ai laissé quinze jours pour réfléchir, et moi aussi j'ai réfléchi.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, réflexe qu'il a quand il est nerveux.

\- Il y a des dizaines de choses dont je ne suis pas sûre dans ma vie, peut-être même des centaines. Mais je suis certain d'une chose, je ne veux pas être loin de toi plus longtemps. Chaque jour qui passe, tu me manques un peu plus.

Je m'apprête à prendre la parole mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait.

Il fait quelques pas dans ma direction avant de poursuivre.

\- Je sais que ton père n'approuve pas notre relation, et je sais qu'il va me falloir beaucoup d'efforts pour ne serait-ce que regagner son estime après ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne parle pas de sa confiance, qu'il ne me donnera sans doute plus jamais. Mais je suis prêt à tout, si ça veut dire que je peux être avec toi. Tu ne veux pas que ta relation avec ton père se détériore, et je le comprends. Mais s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, ne choisis pas entre lui et moi. Choisis nous tous les deux. Je suis sûre qu'on va réussir à le faire changer d'avis, ensemble. Je ne veux laisser personne ruiner ce que nous avons. Laisse-nous une chance.

Je peux lire dans son regard beaucoup de détermination, mais aussi de l'inquiétude.

\- Je t'aime, Tris. Plus que tout.

Il prend mes mains et finit son speech presque à bout de souffle. Il attend visiblement une réponse de ma part.

Je me dégage de lui, le dépasse et me dirige vers la porte.

\- S'il te plait…, me dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras alors que j'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte.

A son plus grand étonnement, je n'essaie pas de me dégager de son emprise et ferme la porte doucement derrière moi avant de me tourner vers lui.

\- Tu-… commence-t-il.

Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer sa phrase et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser.

Il semble très surpris, mais répond à mon baiser. Il esquisse cependant un mouvement de recul au bout d'un moment. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'éloigner de moi et noue mes mains autour de sa taille.

\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, souffle-t-il, ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres des miennes. Je ne pensais pas que mon discours aurait cet effet.

Je ris légèrement.

\- Tu m'as manqué, je lui dis, mon regard dans le sien.

\- Et ton père ? me demande-t-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Je…Il vient de m'appeler. Il s'est excusé pour son comportement envers toi et pour tout ce qu'il a pu dire. Il est prêt à passer outre sa haine envers ton père pour me voire heureuse. Et, je le cite, «si c'est cet homme qui te rend heureuse, je n'ai aucune raison de faire barrière entre vous ».

Il n'en faut pas plus à Tobias avant qu'il n'attrape mon visage et écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes. « Cette sensation m'a tellement manqué » je pense, collée contre lui.

Il me plaque contre la porte et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que les miennes explorent son dos. Au bout d'un moment, nous devons nous écarter pour reprendre notre souffle.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffle-t-il en observant attentivement chaque parcelle de mon visage.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je lui dis. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça chez toi. Et, je t'avoue que je je ne pensais pas que tu me manquerais autant.

Il me rassure par un doux baiser et entreprend ensuite d'embrasser chaque partie de mon visage et de mon cou. Soudain, il me soulève du sol et me porte jusqu'à mon bureau où il me pose avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Tout en m'embrassant, il fait glisser ma blouse. Une fois cette dernière par terre, il commence à déboutonner mon chemisier. Il est coupé dans son élan quand deux légers coups à la porte se font entendre. Il s'interrompt, non sans grogner.

Je me lève et reboutonne mon chemisier à la va-vite, au plus grand désespoir de Tobias

\- Oui ? je demande en retenant un éclat de rire.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour leur redonner un semblant d'ordre et me dirige vers la porte. Tobias essaie de me retenir, mais je me dégage de ses bras et entrouvre la porte.

La personne qui se trouve derrière est la dernière que je m'attendais à voir.

\- Evelyn ? je demande en rougissant.

\- Bonjour Beatrice, me sourit-elle, et je peux entendre au son de sa voix sa voix qu'elle se retient de rire.

\- Je peux vous aider ? je lui demande en refermant un peu plus la porte sur moi alors que j'entends Tobias qui est pris d'une quinte de toux à quelques mètres de moi.

\- A vrai dire, je passais voir la fille d'une amie, elle vient d'accoucher. Je me suis dit que j'allais passer te faire un petit coucou en passant. Mais, je vois que je tombe au mauvais moment, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais…occupée.

Elle lève un sourcil explicite et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, et je vire au cramoisi.

\- Ne sois pas gênée, j'ai été jeune aussi ! rit-elle. Je vais aller voir Johanna, j'espère qu'elle sera seule dans son bureau… Salue mon fils pour moi, me sourit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. A bientôt !

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigne dans le couloir. J'attends de la voir disparaître de mon champ de vision avant de refermer la porte de mon bureau derrière moi.

Tobias est à moitié assis sur mon bureau, les mains sur le visage.

\- Ma mère…, soupire-t-il.

Je m'approche de lui et prend ses mains dans les miennes avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il essaie de prolonger notre étreinte, mais je m'écarte

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, je lui souris. On sera sûr d'être seuls au moins.

\- Cette idée me plait, dit-il sans quitter mes lèvres des yeux. Je n'ai pas oublié là où on s'est arrêté.

Je ris franchement pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, attrape mes affaires, et nous sortons de mon bureau bras dessus-bras dessous.

* * *

 **A/N: Voilàààààà ! :) Alors ?  
**

 **Je vous avoue que moi aussi ça me rendait triste de les voir fâchés, alors j'ai préféré les réconcilier tôt (même si c'est 2 semaines et demi après leur dispute quand même!) qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Des idées pour la suite ? des personnages que vous aimeriez voir ?**

 **Merci encore pour vos gentils commentaires :)**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Je vous souhaite une heureuse année 2017 ! :) Plein de bonnes choses et surtout une bonne santé ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^^  
**

* * *

Le jeudi 9 octobre, Tobias et moi sortons de l'ascenseur au service de maternité du Northwestern Memorial Hospital de Chicago. Je porte un grand bouquet de fleurs alors que lui a dans ses bras un petit nounours en peluche. Nous nous présentons à l'accueil du service.

\- Bonjour, je souris à la secrétaire médicale. Nous venons rendre visite à Mme Pedrad qui a accouché cette nuit.

\- Bien sûr, elle est avec son mari. Chambre 16 sur votre droite.

\- Merci, je lui souris, et Tobias et moi prenons la direction qu'elle nous a indiquée.

Zeke a envoyé un SMS à Tobias ce matin vers 5h pour le prévenir que Shauna venait d'accoucher d'une petite fille de deux kilos six, en parfaite santé. Nous avons tous les deux réussi à nous libérer une heure dans la matinée pour aller faire un coucou aux jeunes parents et au nouveau-né. Je frappe à la porte de la chambre 16 et entre, suivie de près par Tobias. Zeke est assis sur un fauteuil près de la couveuse de sa fille et lui caresse le bout des doigts alors que Shauna est allongée sur le lit et les regarde d'un air attendri. Lorsque nous entrons dans la pièce, leurs regards se tournent vers nous, mais Zeke ne lâche pas la main de son bébé.

\- Salut ! je dis en souriant au couple.

Un doux rayon de soleil traverse la pièce et avec la peinture crème au mur et le petit coin salon, on s'y sent tout de suite bien.

Je dépose le bouquet de fleurs que j'ai apporté dans un vase et prend doucement mon amie dans mes bras.

\- Comment ça va ma belle ?

\- Ça va, juste fatiguée. J'ai dormi quelques heures, tôt ce matin, mais maintenant les visites s'enchaînent. Les parents de Zeke sont venus dès 8h30, ils gardent Elia pour la journée et repasseront ce soir. Christina est partie il y a quelques minutes et mes parents viennent dans l'après-midi ! Mais ça va, je suis sur un petit nuage. Merci pour les fleurs, me sourit-elle.

\- De rien, je lui dis en lui retournant son sourire.

Tobias et Zeke discutent de l'autre côté de la pièce, le regard de mon petit-ami se tourne vers le bébé, vieux d'à peine quelques heures.

\- Alors, vous avez décidé du prénom ? demande-t-il, ses yeux allant de la maman au papa.

Le couple échange un regard et finalement c'est Zeke qui prend la parole.

\- On pensait à Alice, sourit-il.

\- Super, alors bienvenue dans ce monde, Alice, sourit Tobias en déposant la petite peluche à ses pieds dans la couveuse.

Nous restons une dizaine de minutes avec le couple et leur petite dernière, puis décidons de partir pour laisser Shauna se reposer.

\- J'ai besoin de dormir aussi, rit Zeke. Rester plusieurs heures à lui serrer la main, à transpirer et à stresser, c'est très fatigant !

\- Bien sûr, se moque Tobias.

\- Te moque pas, on verra quand tu seras à ma place, lui rétorque gentiment son ami.

Mon petit-ami roule des yeux et Shauna et moi éclatons de rire.

Nous sortons finalement, et une fois dans le couloir, nous nous rendons compte qu'il nous reste encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes sur notre pause, et décidons de descendre à la cafétéria. Nous rejoignons donc l'ascenseur.

\- On dîne ensemble ce soir ? me demande Tobias alors que l'ascenseur entame son chemin vers les étages inférieurs.

\- Bien sûr, je lui souris en prenant ses mains et en déposant un bisou sur sa joue. On va où ? je lui demande.

\- Il y a un restaurant français qui vient d'ouvrir à côté de chez moi, je suis passé devant, et la carte est vraiment pas mal. Ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait, je lui souris.

Je repense à ce dont Tobias et moi avons discuté, il y a maintenant presqu'un mois, juste avant le déjeuner avec mon père et notre dispute. Il voulait qu'on emménage ensemble. Bien sûr, nous n'en n'avons pas reparlé et j'avoue que je n'ose pas être celle qui fera le premier pas, même si j'en ai très envie. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps que nous en avons déjà perdu.

\- Tu veux rester chez moi ce soir ? me demande Tobias, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Tes affaires y sont encore.

\- Avec plaisir, Monsieur Eaton, je lui dis et il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Nous nous écartons juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent au rez-de-chaussée.

Alors que nous sortons dans le hall, nous voyons un groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes qui attendent près de l'accueil.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? je demande à Tobias.

\- On dirait bien que c'est mon père…, me répond-il, manifestement surpris.

En observant mieux la tenue des hommes, je remarque en effet qu'ils portent tous des combinaisons avec le logo de _Eaton Informatic_ dessus.

J'aperçois aussi Marcus qui discute avec notre chère directrice, Jeanine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? je demande à mon petit-ami en me tournant vers lui.

\- J'en sais rien, me répond-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Marcus termine sa discussion avec Jeanine Matthews, et alors qu'il se tourne vers son équipe, ses yeux semblent attirés vers nous et ils nous voient de loin. Ils nous fait un signe de la main puis se tourne vers ses hommes, leur donnant manifestement des consignes. Jeanine nous jette elle aussi un coup d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

\- On peut y aller, si tu veux, me dit Tobias en se tournant vers moi. Je l'appellerai.

\- Non, non, il va croire que je suis mal-élevée, je ris.

Il me sourit avant de me déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. J'aimerais prolonger ce moment, mais la raison me rappelle à l'ordre. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis parfaitement en droit d'embrasser mon petit-ami sur mon lieu de travail sans risquer le renvoie, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas.

Lorsque je regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Tobias, je vois son père qui s'approche de nous, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment va mon fils ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé, lui donnant une tape affective sur l'épaule.

\- Ça va, et toi papa ?

\- Ça va, beaucoup de travail, comme d'habitude.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais passé un contrat avec l'hôpital.

\- On a signé il y a une dizaine de jours. On va remettre à jour tout le système informatique et former tout le personnel. On devrait en avoir pour un mois, un mois et demi. Je passerai régulièrement voir que tout se passe bien, donc tu risques de me croiser plus régulièrement, sourit-il à son fils.

Il se tourne finalement vers moi.

\- Mademoiselle Prior, comment allez-vous ? me demande-t-il poliment.

\- Je vais bien, je vous remercie.

Alors que je m'apprête à poursuivre la discussion, je vois que Tobias me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je ne comprends d'abord pas son attitude, puis cela me percute et je me fige. « Mademoiselle Prior ».

\- Et vos parents ? poursuit-il. Ils tiennent une librairie près de New-York, c'est bien ça ?

Ils enfoncent bien entendu le clou et je me sens rougir de honte.

\- Papa…, commence Tobias en se rapprochant de moi.

Cela semble manifestement amuser son aîné.

\- Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, le coupe-t-il. Je ne suis pas énervé que tu sortes avec la fille d'Andrew Prior. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une fille, je croyais qu'il n'avait qu'un fils. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que quand ta mère a laissé échapper le nom de Prior en parlant de ta petite-amie alors qu'elle préparait les invitations pour notre anniversaire de mariage, j'ai été très surpris. Mais je sais que tu as toujours eu une préférence pour les choses qui t'étaient inaccessibles. Tu t'es toujours battu pour ce que tu voulais, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher. Je sais de qui tu tiens ta détermination, et de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien, sourit-il.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et je vois de qui Tobias tient son tic.

\- Je suppose que votre père ne l'a pas aussi bien pris ? continue-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, je ris jaune.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de sa part…

\- Mais il s'est excusé, j'ajoute.

Même si la réaction de mon père m'a rendu très triste et m'a énervée, je suis sa fille et je me dois de prendre sa défense.

\- Vous m'en voyez comblé, dit-il, et je sens une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. J'étais content de vous voir tous les deux, Tobias, passe à la maison quand tu veux. Passez une bonne journée !

Et sur ce, il s'éloigne après un dernier sourire.

Nous l'observons s'éloigner, puis Tobias me prend par le bras et m'entraîne vers la cafétéria.

\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai fait une chute vertigineuse dans son estime, je soupire.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, me dit Tobias pour me rassurer. Et puis je vais aller lui parler, il va changer. Comme tu l'as vu, il me connaît, et il sait que je n'accepterai pas longtemps la façon dont il agit envers toi. Ça va s'arranger.

Je me tais et repose ma tête sur son épaule alors que nous faisons la queue devant la machine à café.

\- En tout cas, si le doute persistait, nous sommes maintenant sûrs que nos pères se détestent. Et aucun n'a l'air de vouloir faire un pas vers l'autre, je souffle.

\- Yep… et ma mère dans tout ça. J'avais prévu d'annoncer moi-même à mon père que nous sortions ensemble, mais bien sûr, elle n'a pas pu tenir sa langue, dit-il avec amertume.

\- Elle a sûrement fait ça pour le préparer et pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas sur nous comme mon père l'a fait, je lui dis pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Ça doit être ça… Quelque chose me dit qu'elle a argumenté en notre faveur, il n'aurait pas été aussi calme sinon, poursuit-il en caressant distraitement mon bras.

Je suis rassurée par l'attitude du père de Tobias, car même si je ne suis pas la fille parfaite avec qui il aurait voulu que son fils sorte, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous séparer, et c'est déjà bien.

Nous buvons notre café dans un silence apaisant avant de retourner chacun dans notre service.

* * *

Le dimanche suivant, après avoir déjeuné dans un petit restaurant près de l'hôpital, Emilia et moi-même nous dirigeons vers le service de pédiatrie. Nous y retrouvons Evelyn, déjà installée dans la salle de jeu, et deux autres bénévoles, manifestement deux dames à la retraite. Nous nous présentons.

\- Enchantée, je suis Tris Prior, je souris.

\- Enchantée mademoiselle, je suis Elizabeth Mannung, me répond la première avec un sourire.

\- Olivia Alvelo, me dit la deuxième en me serrant la main.

Je pars ensuite saluer la mère de mon petit-ami qui me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, Tris, comment vas-tu –je peux te tutoyer maintenant ? Merci encore d'être là ! Les enfants vont vraiment être contents.

\- Bien sûr, et je vous en prie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je lui souris sincèrement.

Nous finissons d'installer le coin lecture, composé d'un canapé à hauteur d'enfants et de pouf, puis les enfants arrivent. Nous faisons un rapide tour de table et commençons les lectures. Emilia commence par une revisite du conte de _Blanche-neige_ , Elizabeth enchaîne avec un livre illustré sur les animaux et je finis par un extrait _d'Alice aux pays des merveilles_. Il est déjà 16h lorsque nous achevons les trois premières lectures et Evelyn me demande d'aller remplir la théière et de prendre quelques jus de fruits pour le goûter des enfants.

\- Je reviens bientôt avec le goûter, je souris aux enfants avant de m'éloigner et j'entends des cris de contentement derrière moi.

Je me dirige donc vers le bureau des médecins –où j'arrive enfin à me rendre seule sans me perdre !- et ouvre la porte. Je suis à peine surprise d'y trouver Claire. Un médecin est bien de garde, même le dimanche. Lorsqu'elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, ses yeux se lèvent sur moi.

\- Docteur Prior, c'est bien ça ? me demande-t-elle en se levant pour venir me saluer.

Je suis surprise par son geste mais lui rend sa poignée de main.

\- Si vous passez voir Tobias, il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, me dit-elle tout de suite.

\- En fait, je ne suis pas là pour voir Tobias, je lui dis en la dépassant et en mettant de l'eau à bouillir. Je participe aux activités de lecture organisées par sa mère, je continue en vidant une bouteille de jus de fruit dans un pichet.

Elle ne me répond pas et je sens son regard sur moi alors que je prépare dans une assiette des parts de gâteaux préparés par Elizabeth et Olivia.

Le silence de la jeune femme ne présage rien de bon.

\- C'est quand même bizarre, dit-elle enfin en se redressant. Votre amitié avec Tobias.

Je ne réagis pas et poursuis mes préparations.

\- Je veux dire, vos pères, Marcus Eaton et Andrew Prior, sont en concurrence à ce que j'ai compris. Ils n'ont l'air de se voir qu'au tribunal, lorsque l'un porte plainte contre l'autre. Je me demande bien comment Tobias et vous avez pu devenir amis.

\- Il ne me semble pas que cela vous regarde, je lui dis froidement en relevant les yeux vers elle.

\- Je suis juste curieuse, me réplique-t-elle, son regard ne quittant pas le mien. Je ne voulais pas vous offensez.

Son regard me dit tout le contraire.

Je pose l'assiette que j'avais dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Claire ? je lui demande en soufflant, agacée par son comportement.

Pour qui se prend-elle bon sang ?! Est-ce que moi je lui demande le nom de tous ses petits-amis du lycée ?

\- Je veux m'assurer que vous ne vous mettez pas entre Tobias et moi, me lance-t-elle du tac au tac.

J'étudie son visage et constate qu'elle est très sérieuse. C'en est trop pour moi, j'éclate de rire.

\- Vous plaisantez ? je lui demande. Tobias a une petite-amie, il est en _couple_.

\- Et c'est qui cette fille ? Une fille de la campagne, timide et polie ? Je connais l'histoire du beau et talentueux jeune homme qui s'éprend de la jeune fille innocente et candide. Mais Tobias mérite mieux que ça ! Nous partageons notre métier, nous avons les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, me dit-elle.

\- Sa copine n'a rien d'une « fille de la campagne, timide et polie », je lui réplique froidement.

\- Ah bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est bénévole dans un refuge pour animaux et passe ses journées à faire le bien autour d'elle ? Vous avez l'air de bien la connaître.

\- Elle est…, je réfléchie un quart de seconde,… avocate ! Sa petite-amie est avocate, une avocate brillante ! Je la connais très bien, et je ne vous permettrez pas de dire des horreurs sur elle ! Ou je m'assurerai que Tobias soit au courant.

J'essaie d'adopter un ton autoritaire, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être très convaincante. Le comportement de la jeune femme me sidère.

\- Je m'en fous de cette fille de toute façon, me réplique-t-elle. Je voulais m'assurer que _vous_ n'étiez pas un obstacle. Manifestement, vous n'êtes que très bons amis, et sans vouloir vous vexer, Tobias ne parle jamais de vous. Et puis, c'est bien connu que les amitiés ne durent pas !

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que, de toute façon, les relations entre membres du personnel sont interdites dans cet hôpital ? je lui demande sans perdre mon aplomb.

Elle éclate de rire devant ma réplique.

\- Vous croyez que ça me fait peur ? Ma tante est directrice de cet hôpital, c'est elle qui m'a fait embaucher. Je ne risque absolument rien. Je n'en dirai pas autant de vous par contre. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'êtes déjà pas dans les faveurs de Jeanine Matthews.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre face à ce qu'elle vient de me dire, et heureusement, la bouilloire qui siffle met fin à la discussion. Je verse l'eau bouillante dans la théière et saisis le plateau. Il est hors de question que je passe une minute de plus dans la même pièce que cette fille. Mais alors que je m'apprête à franchir la porte, elle reprend la parole.

\- Je ne laisserai pour rien au monde laisser passer ma chance avec Tobias. Je peux vous promettre qu'il aura quitté sa copine et sera pendu à mon bras en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Je ne me retourne pas et poursuis mon chemin en laissant la porte ouverte derrière moi.

* * *

Le soir même, je dois retrouver Tobias chez Shauna et Zeke pour l'apéritif. Le couple a invité amis et famille pour fêter la naissance de la petite Alice. Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps car la petite va vite aller se coucher et les parents sont fatigués aussi, mais c'est histoire de fêter l'heureuse naissance.

Après mon après-midi avec les enfants qui s'est prolongée, je n'ai même pas le temps de rentrer chez Tobias pour me changer. Heureusement, j'avais pensé à prendre ma robe, une paire d'escarpins et du maquillage au cas où cela arriverait. Je me change donc rapidement dans les toilettes et fais une retouche maquillage avant de rejoindre Emilia qui a gentiment proposé de me déposer en voiture. Nous entrons dans l'ascenseur, et alors que les portes se referment, nous entendons des bruits de pas précipités.

\- Attendez !

Je retiens la cabine in extremis, et, à ma plus grande joie, Claire nous rejoint dans l'ascenseur.

\- Merci, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Elle lève les yeux en souriant, mais lorsqu'elle voit qui se trouve en face d'elle, son sourire s'efface. Elle me détaille, de mes cheveux que j'ai lâchés sur mes épaules, à mes escarpins vernis, en passant par ma robe pourpre. Même avec mes talons, elle me dépasse toujours. Elle nous tourne ensuite le dos, et lorsque nous arrivons au rez-de-chaussée, sort de l'ascenseur aussi vite que possible sans un dernier mot.

J'échange un regard avec mon amie qui lève les yeux au ciel. Nous sortons à notre tour et rejoignons la voiture d'Emilia garée devant l'hôpital.

\- Elle est comme ça tout le temps ? je lui demande alors qu'elle met les clés sur le contact et enclenche le chauffage pour réchauffer l'habitacle.

\- Je vais peut-être te décevoir, mais à vrai dire, non, me répond mon amie en tendant les mains vers la souffleuse d'air. Elle n'est pas des plus bavardes, mais généralement elle n'embête personne et se contente d'écouter ce qu'on lui dit. Elle n'apprécie pas trop quand une infirmière se permet de lui donner quelques conseils –l'égo sûrement- , je me suis déjà pris quelques remarques pas très sympathiques. Mais elle n'est pas du genre à crier sur tout le monde, et les patients ont l'air de l'apprécier, poursuit-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle agit si froidement envers toi…

\- Je pense que j'ai une petite idée…, je souffle, et lui raconte ce qui s'est produit en début d'après-midi dans le bureau.

\- Elle ne t'a pas dit ça ?! s'exclame Emilia quand je lui rapporte notre échange sur « la petite-amie » de Tobias. Je la voyais vraiment pas comme ça… Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, elle suit un peu Tobias comme son ombre. Je me disais que c'était pour le voir travailler et voir son contact avec les patients, vu sa réputation et son expérience professionnelle, mais je vois que c'est beaucoup plus réfléchi que ça, dit-elle. C'est plus une obsession, plaisante-t-elle, mais cela ne me fait pas rire.

\- Tu ne sais pas si Tobias s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'ils se parlent souvent ? je demande à mon amie.

\- Je ne m'en étais moi-même pas rendu compte ! Et Tobias est tellement à fond toute la journée, tellement concentré sur ce qu'il fait que je ne pense pas qu'il ait remarqué ses avances. Elle est maligne, elle fait ça subtilement. Après je ne suis pas toujours avec eux quand ils vont voir leurs patients, mais bon. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tobias est fou de toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Je souris faiblement aux mots de mon amie.

\- Et le plus simple, c'est que tu lui demandes directement. Même si je suis sûre qu'il confirmera ce que je viens de te dire, me sourit-elle.

\- Tu as raison, je lui dis en lui rendant son sourire. Merci Emilia.

\- De rien, c'est à ça que servent les amies, me dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil avant de démarrer.

* * *

 **A/N: Voilàààà ! :) Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi, merci encore à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire :)  
**

 **Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible, mais je vous avoue que les profs me surchargent un peu de travail... Je vais faire ce que je peux ! :)**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :)  
**

 ** _Julie_ : Merci pour ta compréhension ! Tu écris une fanfiction sur quoi ? Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils mots ^^**

 _ **Anonyme**_ **: Haha je suis contente si le chapitre précédent t'a plu, j'espère que celui si ne te décevra pas ! ^^**

 _ **Guest 1**_ **: Haha, tu verras tout ça dans ce chapitre, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ! :)**

 _ **Guest Analia**_ **: Haha, moi non plus je n'aime pas les voir séparer... ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire !**

 _ **Guest 2**_ **: Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

Sur le porche des Pedrad, je peux entendre des bruits de conversations qui viennent de l'intérieur de la maison, mêlés à quelques éclats de rire. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable, mais Tobias ne m'a pas écrit, il ne doit pas encore être arrivé. Il déjeunait chez ses parents ce midi, et devait discuter avec son père. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Les soirées d'octobre sont fraîches, et sans attendre plus longtemps, je frappe à la porte. C'est Uriah qui vient m'ouvrir.

\- Hey ! me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. N'attend pas dehors, entre, vient te réchauffer, dit-il en m'attirant à l'intérieur.

J'accroche mon manteau sur un cintre dans le placard et me tourne vers mon ami.

\- Quoi de neuf ? je lui demande. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

\- Une éternité tu veux dire, sourit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. On va rattraper le temps perdu !

Nous entrons dans le séjour où se trouve le reste des invités. Uriah me tend une coupe et je scanne rapidement la pièce. Je reconnais les parents et la sœur de Shauna et les parents de Zeke et Uriah. Mais alors qu'Uriah m'entraîne vers eux pour je puisse les saluer, une voix m'interpelle :

\- Tris !

Je me retourne et vois Christina qui se dirige vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Will est derrière elle, une béquille lui sert d'appui.

\- Salut, je souris au couple.

\- Comment ça va, ma belle ? me demande mon amie en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je l'ai appelée le lendemain du coup de téléphone de mon père et de ma réconciliation avec Tobias et elle m'a tout de suite mise en garde. Elle ne voulait pas que nous nous remettions ensemble et que nos histoires familiales ne nous obligent une nouvelle fois à nous séparer. Elle ne voulait pas que j'ai encore une fois le cœur brisé.

 _Tobias est quelqu'un de super, m'a-t-elle dit, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vos vies soient compatibles._

Ce qu'elle voit dans mon regard et mon attitude doivent lui plaire car elle m'adresse un grand sourire.

\- Tobias n'est pas avec toi ? demande Will en regardant autour de lui.

\- Non, il était chez ses parents aujourd'hui. Mais il devrait bientôt arriver.

Uriah et moi discutons encore quelques minutes avec Christina et Will puis je pars saluer les autres invités. Uriah me guide vers sa femme, resplendissante dans sa robe fluide qui laisse deviner son ventre bien arrondi.

\- Tris, sourit-elle en me voyant.

\- Salut, je lui dis en lui faisant la bise. Comment va le bébé ?

Je souris automatiquement en dirigeant mon regard vers le ventre de mon amie.

\- Il va bien, me répond la future maman en caressant son vente. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai hâte qu'il naisse. La grossesse est plus fatigante que je ne le pensais !

\- Vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? je leur demande.

\- Non, on a préféré garder la surprise, me dit Uriah en prenant sa femme par les épaules.

Nous sommes en train de discuter des éventuels prénoms du futur enfant, quand Shauna s'approche derrière nous, Elia dans ses bras.

\- Triiiiiiis, s'écrit la petite lorsqu'elle me voit, et je la prends dans mes bras après avoir posé mon verre.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu as encore grandi toi ! Et tu n'es plus toute légère !

\- Ne m'en parle pas, rit Shauna. Je lui achète de nouveaux vêtements tous les mois !

\- Chipie ! dis-je en faisant un bisou à la petite. Il faut arrêter de pousser aussi vite !

\- Où est Alice ? demande Marlène qui a pris place sur un fauteuil.

\- Elle est avec son père, bien sûr, souris la jeune maman en roulant des yeux. C'est un vrai papa poule ! Il a dû aller changer sa couche.

Nous rions devant l'attitude de la jeune femme.

\- Tiens le voilà ! s'exclame-t-elle.

En effet, nous apercevons Zeke en train de discuter avec ses parents, sa fille dans ses bras, il lui caresse le dos.

\- Papaaaaa, s'exclame à son tour Elia dans mes bras.

Je la repose par terre et elle court vers son père et ses grands-parents.

Je regarde la petite s'éloigner avec un sourire. Marlène et Shauna poursuivent quant-à-elle la discussion sur la grossesse, l'alimentation des bébés, la maternité, l'éducation. Uriah les écoute attentivement et j'avoue que je me sens un peu dépassée. Voir mes amis devenir parents les uns après les autres me rappelle que mon horloge biologique continue de tourner et que je ne suis pas vraiment en avance. Même si j'ai à peine 26 ans, je sais que le temps passe. Mais j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, je ne me vois pas mettre de côté ma vie professionnelle pour fonder une famille. Je ne suis pas prête à mettre fin à la vie que je mène.

Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par deux bras qui se nouent autour de ma taille.

\- Désolé d'être en retard, me souffle Tobias. Il y a eu un accident sur le périph' et je me suis retrouvé dans un bouchon monstre, poursuit-il avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

\- C'est pas grave, je lui dis avant de me tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser furtivement –je n'aime pas trop me donner en spectacle.

Je le détaille ensuite quelques secondes. Il porte un simple jean foncé et une chemise bleu marine, mais mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Je me tire de ma rêverie et lève les yeux. Il fait un signe de main à Zeke de loin qui lui répond par un sourire. Il retourne ensuite son attention sur moi. Nous nous observons quelques secondes, et alors qu'il s'apprête à prendre la parole, je le coupe.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? je lui demande.

Je ne peux cacher ma nervosité.

\- J'allais t'en parler. On va dans un endroit un peu plus calme ? me dit Tobias en faisant allusion au bruit de fond qui règne.

Je lui souris et hoche la tête et il me guide vers l'entrée, puis vers les escaliers sur lesquels nous nous asseyons. Il fait plus frais dans cette partie de la maison et j'ai la chair de poule. Tobias le remarque et passe un bras autour de mes épaules alors que je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Nous n'entendons plus que le bruit étouffé des conversations et je savoure le silence.

\- Mon père est resté calme devant toi, mais en réalité il n'a pas très bien pris le fait que nous sortons ensemble, commence-t-il en me caressant doucement le bras. Je vais bientôt avoir 28 ans, il aimerait que je m'installe durablement, que je me marie, que je fonde une famille… Au début, tu lui plaisais beaucoup, il t'appréciait. Mais quand il a su que tu étais la fille d'Andrew Prior, il était beaucoup moins enthousiaste, poursuit-il en roulant des yeux. « Tu ne fais que me décevoir ! m'a-t-il dit. D'abord, tu ne prends pas la succession de l'entreprise familiale, et maintenant tu m'inventes ça ? C'est un gag ! ».

\- Tobias a un rire jaune en me rapportant les paroles de son père et je prends sa main que je porte à mes lèvres.

\- Heureusement que ma mère était là pour plaider notre cause. Elle lui a rappelé que tu étais une jeune femme accomplie et qu'il était temps « d'arrêter ces rivalités de gamins ». Je t'avoue que ça l'a pas mal calmé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le contredise. Elle est ensuite partie à l'hôpital et j'ai passé l'après-midi avec mon père à faire un peu de bricolage dans la maison. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de toi et moi, et même si la situation n'était pas des plus détendues, je voyais par la façon dont il agissait qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner. Avant que je parte il m'a dit de te saluer pour lui.  
Il lâche ma main et passe la sienne dans ses cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'adore. Tant que notre relation n'altère pas celle que tu as avec ta famille, ça me va. Je me sentirais trop mal si vous vous fâchiez à cause de moi, je lui dis.

Il se tait quelques secondes.

\- Tu sais, je suis revenu vivre à Chicago pour me rapprocher de ma famille et il le sait. Maintenant que je suis là, il ne veut pas que nous nous fâchions, et moi non plus. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une vieille rivalité. Je ne regrette pas d'être revenu à Chicago –je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré sinon-, mais je ne suis pas revenu pour que mes parents contrôlent ma vie. J'ai 27 ans, pas 17. Je pense que mon père a compris qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire en ce qui concerne les personnes que je fréquente, et encore moins quand il s'agit de toi.  
Nous restons comme ça quelques minutes. Je suis bien plus touchée par ce qu'il dit que je ne le laisse paraître. Je sais que Tobias ne renoncera jamais à notre relation, il tiendra toujours tête à son père, et c'est ce qui me fait me sentir encore plus mal d'avoir laissé le mien nous séparer. Je souffle un grand coup et me focalise sur les battements de son cœur.  
\- On y va ? me dit-il au bout d'un moment. Ils vont se demander où on est passé.  
Je lâche sa main et il se lève avant de me tendre le bras pour m'aider à me relever.  
Et justement, alors que nous arrivons au bas des escaliers, Zeke et Elia émergent dans l'entrée.  
\- Triis, tonton Tobii, s'écrit-elle en se précipitant vers nous.  
Tobias la prend dans ses bras et lui fait des chatouilles qui font se tordre en deux la petite fille.  
\- On vous cherchait, me sourit Zeke. Elia veut absolument que vous goûtiez les gâteaux qu'elle a préparés avec sa grand-mère.  
\- On ne peut pas rater ça, je souris à Elia.  
Et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon.

Après avoir mangé les petits gâteaux d'Elia, nous sommes tous partis rapidement. Shauna et Zeke étaient clairement lessivés et nous étions tous d'accord pour laisser la petite famille se reposer.

Il est donc tout juste 22h quand Tobias ouvre la porte de son appartement. Alors qu'il part se servir un verre d'eau, je vais directement dans la salle de bain pour me changer. J'enfile ma tenue de nuit qui consiste en un short en coton et un débardeur blanc –je ne supporte pas d'être trop couverte la nuit. Je prends le temps de me démaquiller et de me laver les dents. Je regagne la chambre de Tobias qui s'est lui aussi changé. Seulement mon petit-ami est plus frileux que moi, et a opté pour un bas de survêtement et un T-shirt noir. Je me glisse rapidement sous la couette et m'installe confortablement alors que Tobias gagne la salle de bain à son tour. Je surfe quelques minutes sur mon portable, puis Tobias me rejoint.

Il s'installe à côté de moi et je pose mon téléphone sur la table de chevet. Je cale mon dos contre le torse de Tobias en étouffant un bâillement. J'hésite à lui parler de ce que Claire m'a dit plus tôt dans la journée, mais nous sommes tous les deux fatigués, et ça peut attendre demain.

Tobias passe sa main autour de ma taille et nous nous endormons rapidement.

Le lendemain, c'est le même rituel. Réveil à 6h30, douche, petit-déjeuner et départ pour l'hôpital. Il est à peine 8h lorsque j'arrive au service de cardiologie. Je prends donc le temps de me faire un café avant de retrouver le médecin qui était de garde cette nuit pour le rapport matinal.

La journée passe rapidement entre mes contrôles de routine, mes visites avec mes patients et les quelques cas sur lesquels on demande mon avis dans les autres services.

Peu avant 19h, alors que je m'apprête à rentrer chez Tobias, je reçois justement un SMS de mon petit-ami.

 _Je finis dans 5min. Attend-moi, je passe te chercher et on rentre ensemble._

Je me contente de lui répondre un simple _Okay 3_

Je décide de moi-même le rejoindre. Après tout, j'ai déjà fini, et cela lui évitera de monter me chercher.

Je prends donc l'ascenseur qui me guide quelques étages plus bas.

Je m'installe sur une chaise à l'accueil du service où des enfants jouent sur des tapis en mousse sous la surveillance de leurs parents. Je remarque une jeune femme –elle doit avoir une trentaine d'année-, un bébé d'à peine un an sur les genoux, en train de pleurer, et une petite fille tirant sur son pantalon, alors qu'elle farfouille dans son sac à la rechercher de son téléphone qui sonne.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? je lui demande en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et son visage s'illumine de soulagement.

\- Vous pouvez le porter deux minutes ? Ça doit être mon mari qui essaie de me joindre.

\- Bien sûr, je lui souris en prenant son bébé dans mes bras.

Elle m'adresse un sourire de remerciement et décroche enfin son téléphone.

L'enfant pleure toujours dans mes bras, et je lui caresse gentiment le dos pour le calmer. Cela semble fonctionnait car quelques minutes plus tard, le bébé a arrêté de pleurer et me regarde avec de grands yeux.

\- Alors, comment tu t'appelles mon grand ? je lui demande en continuant à le bercer et en faisant quelques pas dans la salle.

\- Il s'appelle Noah, me répond sa sœur, toujours pendue à la jambe de sa mère.

\- Salut Noah, je souris en déposant un bisou sur le front du bébé et il rit légèrement.

\- Et toi tu t'appelles comment ma puce ? je demande à la petite fille en me tournant vers elle.

\- Anna, me sourit la petite.

\- Enchantée Anna, je suis Tris.

Alors que je m'apprête à poursuivre la discussion, je sens une présence derrière moi et une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne est suis accueillie par un léger sourire de Tobias, Claire derrière lui, m'observant en chien de faïence, l'air de dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore ici celle-là ?! »

\- Je te laisse chéri, le docteur vient d'arriver. Je te tiens au courant pour Ethan. A tout de suite ! dit la mère de famille à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers nous.

\- Merci Mademoiselle, me dit-elle en me tendant ses bras et je lui redonne son fils.

\- Je vous en prie, je lui souris.

Elle dirige ensuite son regard vers Tobias, et ses yeux restent quelques secondes fixés sur sa main toujours sur mon épaule avant de se diriger vers son visage.

Je me sens rougir et souffle à Tobias.

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter de ton patient. Je t'attends à l'entrée.

\- Merci, à tout de suite, me dit Tobias.

Et je m'éloigne d'eux après un dernier sourire à la jeune maman et à Anna, en sentant le regard de Claire sur moi.

\- Votre petite-amie est charmante, je l'entends dire et je rougis.

Même les gens qui ne nous connaissent pas se doutent qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Je m'attends à ce que Tobias rit poliment avant de lui dire que nous ne sommes qu'amis, mais je suis surprise d'entendre Claire éclater de rire.

\- Ils ne sortent pas ensemble ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux aux ciels puis reprends l'ascenseur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tobias me rejoint dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital.

Il se dirige vers moi dès qu'il m'aperçoit et nous sortons ensemble pour rejoindre sa voiture. Le mois d'octobre est particulièrement pluvieux à Chicago, et ce jour ne fait pas exception. Nous nous empressons de rejoindre l'habitacle chauffé alors qu'il pleut à verse.

Une fois installé, Tobias met immédiatement les clés sur le contact et enclenche le chauffage qui ne tarde pas à libérer l'air chaud. J'ai les cheveux mouillés et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éternuer. Cela amuse Tobias et il se penche vers moi pour enlever ma veste.

\- Enlève-ça, tu vas avoir trop chaud, me sourit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je retire donc ma veste que je pose sur la banquette arrière avant de positionner mes mains devant la souffleuse d'air chaud.

Nous restons silencieux quelques instants.

\- Alors, comme ça ma petite-amie est avocate ? me demande Tobias au bout d'un moment, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Je tourne mon regard vers lui, surprise.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t…- Puis je réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. C'est Claire c'est ça ? je souffle.

\- Yep. Je pense que tu l'as entendu s'exclamer à la mère de mon patient que nous ne sortions pas ensemble…

\- Je pense que tout le service l'a entendu, je ris, ironique.

\- Je lui ai dit que je n'appréciais pas vraiment qu'elle parle de ma vie privée avec les parents de mes patients et la seule chose qu'elle m'a répliquée c'est « C'est bon, ne va pas leur faire croire que tu sors avec cette fille juste parce qu'ils l'apprécient, c'est tellement hypocrite. En plus elle m'a dit que tu sortais une une _brillante avocate_ »

\- Cette fille est folle, je souffle en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu m'expliques ? me demande Tobias.

Je lui rapporte donc la discussion que j'ai eue avec sa collègue la veille.

\- Elle parlait de toi comme si tu étais le premier lot d'une loterie, c'était sidérant ! je m'exclame.

\- Elle peut rêver autant qu'elle veut, mais si elle te menace ou t'agresse, c'est à moi qu'elle aura affaire, dit Tobias.

\- Laisse tomber, je lui souffle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle interprète mal tout ça si elle nous voit tout le temps ensemble et qu'elle aille dire illico presto à Jeanine que nous sommes ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait se jeter sur moi au milieu de l'hôpital, et je peux bien supporter quelques regards désobligeants, je le rassure en roulant des yeux.

Mon petit-ami reste pensif quelques secondes.

\- Je me disais bien qu'elle me collait un peu ces derniers temps. Je me disais que c'était parce qu'elle ne s'était pas encore assez bien habituée au service…

\- Tu parles ! je m'esclaffe en riant.

\- En tout cas, je répète ce que je t'ai déjà dit, me dit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

Et il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser malgré l'exigüité de la voiture.

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard_

Qu'est-ce que j'aime le jour de mon anniversaire ! Dès mon réveil ce matin –un peu plus tard que d'habitude puisque j'ai bien sûr pris ma journée- des messages et des SMS de ma famille et de mes amis m'ont submergée et fait chaud au cœur. J'ai passé ma journée avec Christina et Marlène –Shauna s'est excusée mille fois de ne pas pouvoir être là mas Elia a fait une otite. Nous avons fait du shopping toute la matinée avant de déjeuner dans un petit bistrot où elles m'ont offert mes cadeaux : un ensemble de lingerie de la part de Christina et une superbe robe de la part de Marlène pour compléter ma « collection » comme elle me l'a dit. Nous avons ensuite passé l'après-midi au cinéma.

Lorsque je rentre chez Tobias à 18h30, je suis exténuée, même si je sais que ma journée n'est pas finie. Je me sers un verre d'eau dans la cuisine avant de me diriger vers la chambre pour me préparer.

J'ai officiellement emménagé chez Tobias il y a deux semaines. Lorsqu'il me l'a proposé, non seulement je n'avais pas du tout envie de retourner vivre seule dans mon appartement, mais j'avais terriblement envie de m'installer avec lui. Bien que j'ai longuement insisté, il refuse que je paie une partie des factures, mais j'envisage de glisser quelques billets dans son porte-monnaie chaque mois. J'ai donc quitté mon appartement de location et stocké mes meubles au garde meubles.

Tobias m'emmène dîner au restaurant ce soir et je veux me faire belle pour lui.

Je décide donc de porter une de mes plus belles robes : une robe fourreau noire recouverte de dentelle noire et décolletée dans le dos. Elle met en valeur ma silhouette en moulant juste les bonnes parties de mon corps, sans être vulgaire. Je relève mes cheveux en un chignon et laisse quelques mèches encadrer mon visage. Je me maquille pour faire ressortir mes yeux bleus et passe un rouge à lèvre discret. Je termine ma tenue avec une paire d'escarpin bleu nuit.

Tobias m'a dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant de partir. Sa journée risquait d'être longue, il avait apporté ses affaires et se changerait rapidement quand il aurait un moment.

Il était convenu qu'il passe me prendre chez lui à 19h30, et je suis surprise en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte quelques minutes avant l'heure prévue. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit en retard ! Heureusement je suis prête, et je ris en allant lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu es chez toi, tu peux ouvrir tu sais, je lui dis à travers la porte.

\- -Ça perd son charme si je fais ça, me répond-il en riant.

Je souris en entendant sa remarque et lui ouvre la porte. Ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsqu'il me voit et il me détaille de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tris, tu es magnifique…, souffle-t-il et je me sens rougir.

Lui-même est impeccable dans son costume qui lui va à la perfection.

\- Merci, je lui réponds en lui souriant.

Il observe ensuite quelques instants mon visages et à ma plus grande surprise m'attire à lui et m'embrasse longuement.

\- Bon anniversaire, ma chérie, me dit-il après s'être écarté de moi.

Je ris.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise, je lui dis, mais tu me l'as souhaité ce matin, je lui souris.

\- Tu dormais à moitié, ça ne comptait pas, me dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **A/N: Voilà pour le chapitre 17 ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ^^**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vos avis comptent toujours autant pour moi ! ^^**

 **Je propose une petite initiative : une petite question par chapitre pour qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître ! :) (aucune obligations de répondre bien sûr ^^)**

 **Alors question n° 1 : Votre prénom ? (on reste classique XD)**

 **Moi c'est Chloé :)**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Voici le chapitre 18 ! :)**

 **J'aime vraiment ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire aussi ! (il est un plus long que d'habitude...^^) Merci à DivergentPansycake46 pour son travail de relecture :)**

 _ **Julie :**_ **Merci beaucoup ! C'est super tout ça, ce serait dommage de ne pas les partager ! Pour poster sur ce site, il suffit de créer un compte, et après tout est bien expliqué :) (en Anglais par contre...)**

 _ **Anonyme :**_ **Merci, c'est super gentil ! Et désolée pour l'attente... ^^'**

 _ **Guest :**_ **Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après ma dernière bouchée de tarte au citron, je suis repue et j'ai l'impression que mon ventre va exploser. Tobias, qui a opté pour le fondant au chocolat et sa glace au caramel au beurre salé, semble lui aussi plus que rassasié.

Nous nous sourions quelques secondes et je prends sa main posée sur la table.

\- Merci pour ce dîner, je lui dis. C'était le plus beau repas d'anniversaire, même si ma robe n'est sûrement pas d'accord avec moi, je poursuis en souriant.

\- Et il n'est pas terminé, me répond-il en sortant quelque chose de sa poche sans me quitter des yeux. Je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau.

J'aurais dû me douter que cela ne lui suffirait pas de m'acheter des fleurs et de m'inviter dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville.

\- Tobias…, je lui dis en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écrin qu'il a dans la main. Tu n'étais pas obligé…

\- Tu plaisantes, me sourit-il en roulant des yeux, avant de me tendre la petite boîte.

Je la saisis et ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle contient. Connaissant Tobias, cela va forcément me plaire. Je défais donc le nœud, ouvre l'écrin, et sens les larmes perler au bord de mes yeux quand je vois ce qu'il renferme.

\- Tobias…, elles sont magnifiques, je lui dis en levant les yeux vers lui.

Si nous n'étions pas dans un lieu public, entouré de dizaines de personnes, je me jetterais dans ses bras. La paire de boucles d'oreilles de perles nacrées est tout simplement magnifique.

\- Elles appartenaient à ma grand-mère, commence-t-il tandis que je les attache à mes oreilles. Lorsque mon grand-père est mort, il y a maintenant cinq ans, elle me les a données. Je t'avoue qu'au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me les donnait à moi et pas à ma sœur, ou pourquoi elle ne les gardait pas, puis elle m'a expliqué : « Pour quand tu auras trouvé celle qu'il te faut » m'a-t-elle dit. C'est ce que lui a offert mon grand-père pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Elle m'a dit qu'il aurait sans aucun doute voulu que ce soit à moi qu'elles reviennent. A l'époque, j'étais en plein dans mes études de médecine, et je pensais mourir célibataire. Mais, pour lui faire plaisir, je les ai prises. Et je ne le regrette pas. Elles ont fait un petit séjour chez le bijoutier pour retrouver leur éclat, mais ce sont les mêmes. J'espère que mon grand-père est heureux du choix que j'ai fait, et je sais que je n'aurais pas pu en faire un meilleur, me sourit Tobias.

Je serre sa main et j'espère qu'il ressent toute l'affection que j'éprouve et l'émotion que me procure son geste.

\- J'ai vécu trop de choses –nous avons vécu trop de choses- pour ne pas savoir que quand on aime, il faut le dire, et qu'on ne le dit jamais assez. J'espère que ce cadeau te le montrera encore une fois.

\- Je t'aime énormément aussi, je lui souffle en portant sa main sur ma joue.

Nous restons comme cela quelques instants.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir t'offrir maintenant, mes cadeaux vont paraître minables ! dis-je en riant légèrement.

\- J'ai repéré un bracelet serti de diamant, si tu cherches des idées pour mon anniversaire, poursuit-il en souriant et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

* * *

 _2 semaines plus tard_

Jeudi matin, j'arrive au service de bonne humeur. C'est ma dernière journée avant un long week-end mérité de trois jours. J'ai quelques visites de prévues, mais la journée devrait être calme. Et heureusement, car je suis assez fatiguée, Tobias était d'humeur câline hier soir et ne m'a pas laissée beaucoup dormir…

Je commence donc ma matinée en me servant une grande tasse de café au bureau des médecins puis rejoins mon bureau pour prendre connaissance des différentes consultations de la journée.

Je fais le tour de mes patients et quelques visites le matin avant d'aller déjeuner avec Christina et Emilia. Nous sommes sorties entre filles toutes les trois le week-end dernier, mais avec nos emplois du temps, c'est difficile de trouver un moment pour se voir. Nous avons de la chance de travailler au même endroit, ce qui nous permet quand même de nous voir et de papoter quelques dizaines de minutes quotidiennement.

L'après-midi, je suis appelée plusieurs fois aux urgences, mais heureusement pour des cas sans grande gravité. Il est presque 18h et je remonte au service pour récupérer mes affaires et rentrer chez moi, quand Lauren m'interpelle.

\- Docteur Prior ? Le fils d'un patient voudrait vous voir. Monsieur Halloway.

\- Bien sûr, je vous suis, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Cela retarde un peu mon départ, mais c'est toujours un vrai bonheur de voir la famille de mes patients, de voir le soulagement remplacer l'inquiétude sur leur visage quand je leur dis que l'opération s'est bien passée.

Ce monsieur, d'une soixantaine d'années, a été admis en urgence mardi soir. L'opération s'est bien passée, nous le gardons en observations quelques jours, mais il devrait pouvoir rentrer chez lui dès le début de la semaine prochaine, avec consigne de se faire suivre régulièrement par un cardiologue. Son fils, que nous avons appelé hier pour l'informer de l'état de santé de son père, a dit qu'il passerait aujourd'hui.

Nous approchons de la chambre du patient, et j'aperçois un homme d'une trentaine d'années assis sur une chaise près du lit où M Halloway dort. Lorsqu'il me voit il se lève et sort de la chambre. Lauren retourne à ses occupations et je salue le jeune homme.

\- Bonjour Docteur, me dit-il en me serrant la main. Merci d'être venue.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est mon travail. Voulez-vous que nous allions discuter de l'état de santé de votre père dans mon bureau ?

\- Oui, merci.

Je l'invite donc à s'asseoir et prend place derrière mon bureau à mon tour.

Je lui décris en détail l'opération qu'a subie son père, et le trentenaire semble se détendre.

\- Tout me semble s'être parfaitement bien passé, me sourit-il.

\- C'est exact, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Il devrait être complètement remis d'ici une dizaine de jours, mais bien sûr, il faudra rester prudent.

\- Bien sûr..., mais, vous savez, c'est assez compliqué pour moi. Mon père habite seul dans la banlieue, heureusement que sa voisine vient prendre de ses nouvelles et qu'elle l'a trouvé étendu par terre. J'avais prévu de venir pour le week-end, mais j'habite près de New-York. Je serais vraiment rassuré s'il déménageait, mais rien à faire, il ne veut pas, me dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Je connais bien ces patients qui, même après un accident grave, ne se rendent pas compte que, parfois, quelques sacrifices sont nécessaires pour prendre soin de leur santé.

\- Je pourrais essayer de lui en parler, c'est vrai que ce serait mieux s'il était entouré après cette opération.

\- Merci docteur, me dit le jeune homme en prenant ma main, jusqu'alors sur mon bureau.

Il me dévisage ensuite plusieurs secondes, sans même s'en cacher et je rougis malgré moi. Je ne sais pas si ce geste m'agace plus qu'il ne me gêne. Nous avions une discussion tout à fait cordiale, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais fait du rentre dedans, alors pourquoi se sent il obligé de faire ça ? D'essayer de me séduire ? Est-ce une façon d'agir envers une femme qu'on vient juste de rencontrer, qui plus est, qui est en couple –même s'il ne le sait pas ? En plus il porte une alliance à l'annulaire gauche. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation, et je reste professionnelle. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'il ne retire pas sa main, j'écarte la mienne et me lève en affichant un sourire poli. Il se lève à son tour, et alors que je pense lire de la résignation et de la honte dans ses yeux, j'y vois tout autre chose. J'y vois de la détermination et je suis moins rassurée. L'homme fait facilement une tête et demi de plus que moi, et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en position de me défendre. Je me dirige donc rapidement vers la porte et lui tend la main.

\- Ce fût un plaisir de vous rencontrer, M Halloway, nous vous laisserons savoir quand votre père pourra rentrer chez lui, lui dis-je.

Il n'accepte pas ma main tendue et me dévisage. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, mais il m'attrape le bras avec force.

\- Je suis à Chicago tout le week-end, me dit-il calmement, ce qui contraste avec son attitude.

Je ne me laisse pas intimider et relève les yeux vers lui. Il ne manque pas de culot s'il croit que je vais tomber dans ses bras comme ça. Seulement une trentaine de centimètres nous sépare, et cette proximité est très loin d'être rassurante elle est suffocante.

\- Monsieur, j'ai un petit-ami, et je suis sûre que vous avez une femme et des enfants qui vous attendent, lui dis-je sèchement.

Mais mon ton ne doit pas être assez clair, car il se rapproche encore de moi.

\- Je m'en fous, souffle-t-il, et la seconde d'après, ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes.

Un frisson me parcoure. J'essaie de le repousser, mais il attrape mes poignets d'une main et me plaque violemment conte la porte. Je pousse un petit cri qu'il étouffe avant de continuer de m'embrasser. Son corps pressé contre le mien me dégoute et je continue de ma débattre, mais il me tient fermement et j'ai énormément de mal à bouger. Je reste immobile, impuissante, et il s'attaque à mon cou. Une idée me vient à l'esprit, et bien que ne serait-ce qu'y penser me donne la nausée, je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour me sortir de cette situation. Je la mets en application et commence donc à rendre son baiser à mon agresseur, et il semble que ma technique fonctionne. Il se détend, mais ne s'écarte toujours pas de moi. Je suis au bord des larmes, mais je trouve la force d'accentuer encore mon jeu : il me laisse libérer mes poignets de son emprise, et je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il pousse un grognement, et j'en profite pour lui donner un gros coup de genoux bien placé, ce qui lui fait pousser un cri et l'éloigne de moi, tordu en deux. Je l'observe trébucher contre le fauteuil alors que je reprends ma respiration, haletante. J'ai les poignets meurtris, tant il les a serrés. Je reste immobile quelques secondes, en état de choc, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Docteur, vous allez bien ? j'entends Lauren me demander à travers la porte.

Elle a dû entendre des bruits et se demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ça va, Lauren, j'allais raccompagner Monsieur Halloway, vous pouvez y aller, je lui réponds d'une voix que j'espère neutre, sans quitter le trentenaire des yeux, qui me fixe maintenant avec un regard noir, toujours plié en deux.

J'ai dû donner plus de force que je ne le croyais dans ce coup de genoux.

\- Très bien, Docteur. A demain !

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir et m'empresse d'ouvrir ma porte avant de déclarer bien fort, mais d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Au revoir, Monsieur Halloway, nous vous laisserons savoir quand votre père pourra rentrer chez lui.

Son regard haineux me détaille de la tête aux pieds et je m'accroche à la poignée de la porte car je sens que mes jambes vont lâcher sinon.

Il se dirige cependant vers la porte, et avant de sortir, il se penche vers moi.

\- Je te retrouverai, me souffle-t-il, et la seconde d'après, il disparaît.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, la main tremblante. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Je peux encore sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, son odeur –un mélange de transpiration, de cigarette et d'après-shampooing. Tout mon corps frissonne, et je fonds en larmes en me laissant glisser au sol contre la porte. Je trouve la force de sortir mon portable de la poche de ma blouse et d'envoyer un rapide SMS à Tobias pour lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui dans mon bureau, avant d'être reprise de spasmes. Les secondes qui passent me semblent être des heures, et lorsque Tobias frappe, j'ai à peine la force de me lever pour aller lui ouvrir. Il m'accueille avec un grand sourire, mais lorsqu'il voit mon visage, il se décompose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il, alarmé, en s'approchant de moi.

Je me réfugie dans ses bras dans un nouveau sanglot et il me caresse doucement le dos pour me calmer. Il nous entraîne ensuite vers le centre de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je reste contre lui quelques minutes, et mon corps se détend, même si les larmes continuent de couler silencieusement sur mes joues.

\- Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me redemande-t-il en m'écartant très légèrement de lui pour qu'il puisse voir mon visage.

Il sèche délicatement mes joues avec son pouce et je ferme les yeux. Il est dans l'attente d'une explication, mais je ne veux pas repenser à ce qui vient de se passer et je retourne dans ses bras. Il me laisse quelques secondes puis m'éloigne de lui une seconde fois.

\- Tris…, me dit-il, et je sens l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler, mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas garder ce qui vient de se passer pour moi, et que Tobias mérite de savoir. Je commence donc le récit de ce qui est arrivé, moins de trente minutes plus tôt. Quand j'en viens à notre arrivée dans mon bureau, ma voix se brise et Tobias s'assoit dans un fauteuil en me faisant signe de me mettre sur ses genoux. Je poursuis donc, sans pouvoir empêcher ma voix de trembler, et à la fin, j'éclate de nouveau en sanglots. Tobias me serre fort contre lui et je vois dans ses yeux un regard de pure fureur.

\- Ce salaud, souffle-t-il. On va l'attraper, Tris, on va porter plainte ! Son père est un de tes patients, on va le retrouver. Je vais appeler la police tout de suite d'ailleurs, continue-t-il, mais je l'arrête en posant ma main sur la sienne.

\- Non, Tobias, pas maintenant… Je…je veux juste rentrer à la maison et oublier tout ça pour l'instant. On…on pourra voir ça lundi d'accord ? Je n'ai pas la force d'être interrogée ou de raconter une nouvelle fois ce qui s'est passé.

\- Mais, chérie, cet homme a failli…- il interrompt sa phrase se doutant que je ne veux pas l'entendre prononcer ce mot. Il doit être arrêté, il doit être puni pour ce qu'il a fait ! j'entends au son de sa voix qu'il se retient de ne pas exploser.

\- Je sais, mais pas aujourd'hui… s'il te plait, je lui souffle, et son regard se radoucit.

\- D'accord, capitule-t-il, mais lundi matin à la première heure on va au commissariat !

Je hoche la tête et il m'attire de nouveau contre lui.

* * *

Je m'arrête et prends appui sur un arbre, essoufflée. Tobias me rejoint et me lance une bouteille d'eau que j'attrape. J'en bois une longue gorgée et lève les yeux vers mon petit-ami qui me sourit.

\- Alors, déjà fatiguée, docteur ? se moque-t-il.

\- Eh, ça fait 30min que je cours, j'ai le droit à une pause non ? je lui réplique en passant une main sur mon front pour décoller les mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient collées.

\- T'es encore loin de l'heure et quart que je fais tous les week-ends, mais ça va venir, rit-il en me prenant par les épaules.

Tous les dimanche matin, Tobias fait son jogging. Généralement, il part assez tôt et ne revient qu'à peu près au moment où je me réveille. Ce matin cependant, je l'ai entendu sortir du lit, et je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner. S'il a été surpris, il a vite accepté. J'ai passé toute la journée d'hier au lit, à ressasser les évènements de la veille. Pour me vider l'esprit, je sentais que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et c'est mission accomplie. Même si cela restera marqué très longtemps dans mon esprit, la douleur n'est déjà plus la même qu'avant-hier soir, car je sais que je suis entourée, et Tobias est adorable avec moi.

\- Comment tu peux faire ça toutes les semaines ? je lui demande toujours en train de reprendre mon souffle.

\- C'est l'endurance ma puce. Tu sais, l'entraînement…

\- Je sais ce que c'est l'endurance, nigaud ! Pas besoin de me rappeler que j'en manque, je lui dis en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- Aller viens on y va, sourit-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous sommes de retour à l'appartement, douchés et assis à l'îlot de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans les mains. L'hiver s'est bien installé sur Chicago, et juste au moment où nous franchissions le pas de l'immeuble, les premiers flocons de la saison commençaient à tomber sur la ville.

Après avoir fini sa tasse, Tobias part chercher son ordinateur pour répondre à quelques mails, et je me perds dans mes pensées. Nous déjeunons demain midi chez les parents de Tobias pour fêter l'anniversaire de sa sœur, Sophie. Tobias m'a dit hier que je pouvais bien entendu rester à l'appartement si je voulais, qu'il dirait que je ne me sentais pas bien, mais je pense que le mieux pour moi maintenant est de sortir, de me changer les idées. Je ne dois pas laisser ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir me faire perdre ma joie de vivre. Je ne ferais pas ce plaisir à mon agresseur. Cette journée sera donc une bonne distraction pour moi, même si je l'appréhende un peu. Je m'entends très bien avec Evelyn, et ma relation avec Marcus s'est arrangée, mais être acceptée par toute sa famille, c'est autre chose.

Tobias revient finalement dans la cuisine et s'installe à côté de moi. Je lâche un soupire et chasse ces pensées de ma tête avant de finir mon café.

Cependant, Tobias, qui fait très attention à moi depuis deux jours, a dû remarquer que quelque chose me tracassait car il referme l'écran de son portable et se tourne vers moi.

\- Ça va ? me demande-t-il.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et souris.

\- Ça va ! je lui réponds, peut-être d'une façon un peu trop optimiste, et il lève un sourcil l'air de dire « tu veux me faire avaler ça ? »

Je roule des yeux et le sens s'approcher de moi.

\- Ça va ? répète-t-il, et je sens cette fois beaucoup d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Mon regard rencontre le sien et je prends la parole. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je pense encore aux évènements d'avant-hier.

\- Oui, c'est juste que j'avoue être un peu stressée à l'idée de rencontrer toute ta famille.

Tobias enroule ses bras autour de ma taille sans me quitter des yeux.

\- Ils vont t'adorer tu sais, me dit-il doucement.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu as fait une super impression au mariage de mon frère, je plaisante, ironique. La barre est haute maintenant.

\- Contente-toi d'être toi-même et tout va bien se passer, me souffle-t-il. Et puis je serais là, poursuit-il en s'écartant de moi et en me tendant le bras.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant, je plaisante en prenant son bras et en le suivant vers le salon.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé sous le plaid. Tobias met une chaîne d'info et je m'allonge en travers, mes jambes sur les siennes. Il entreprend de me les masser, et je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment, mais je m'endors.

* * *

\- Tobias ! Tris ! s'exclame Evelyn lorsqu'elle nous ouvre la porte. Que c'est bon de vous voir ! Entrez, venez vous réchauffer, nous sourit-elle.

Je lui rends son sourire et pénètre dans le salon à la suite de Tobias et je suis subjuguée par la beauté du séjour. Je n'étais jamais venue chez les parents de Tobias, mais je peux dire Evelyn a de vrais talents de décoratrice, car la pièce est magnifique. Moderne, en restant simple et chaleureuse. Tobias me débarrasse de mon manteau et j'en profite pour observer les invités. Nous devons être les derniers arrivés, car la pièce est déjà bien remplie. Tobias me rejoint, et il entreprend de me présenter. Je salue bien-entendu son père, qui me sourit chaleureusement. Je fais également la connaissance de ses cousins et de ses cousines, qui me paraissent tous très sympathiques, ainsi que sa tante, un peu froide mais polie, et son oncle, très sérieux dans son costume mais chaleureux. Je rencontre également sa sœur, Sophie.

\- Enchantée, Tris, me sourit-elle. Je suis ravie de voir que Tobias a enfin trouvé une femme qui puisse le supporter, rit-elle et je vois Tobias rouler des yeux à côté de moi.

Il prend sa sœur dans ses bras et regarde autour de lui.

\- Où est Mark ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Parti changer la couche de Tristan, ils vont arriver, lui sourit-elle.

Nous parlons avec elle encore quelques minutes, puis elle part aider Evelyn en cuisine. Je propose aussitôt d'aller aider aussi, mais Tobias me retient.

\- Attend, il y a encore quelqu'un que je veux te présenter, me sourit-il.

Curieuse, je le suis vers le canapé. Je devine qui elle est dès que je pose mes yeux sur elle. Elle a les yeux de Tobias.

\- Bonjour, grand-mère, lui dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour lui faire la bise.

\- Bonjour, Tobias. Comment vas-tu, mon grand ?

\- Ça va très bien, merci. Je suis content de te voir. Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un, lui sourit-il et il s'écarte pour que sa grand-mère puisse me voir.

Je souris à la vieille femme qui me sourit à son tour.

\- Bonjour, Madame, lui dis-je en me penchant vers elle. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Bonjour ma chère.

\- Grand-mère, je te présente Tris, sourit Tobias.

Elle dirige ensuite son regard vers son petit-fils, mais quelque chose attire son attention. Elle relève les yeux vers moi et fixe mon visage, plus particulièrement mes oreilles, et je réalise que je porte les perles. Elles sont d'autant plus mises en valeur que j'ai relevé mes cheveux.

Je tourne la tête vers Tobias qui sourit. Je regarde sa grand-mère, gênée. Et si elle n'approuvait pas le choix de son petit-fils ? Mais son regard bienveillant me dit tout le contraire et cela me rassure.

\- Ces perles vous vont à ravir, me dit-elle en me serrant la main.

Et je n'aurais pas pu avoir de plus beau compliment.

Elle parle encore quelques minutes à son petit-fils avant de retourner à son tricot, et Tobias et moi retrouvons les autres invités. Il me prend par les épaules et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

\- Merci, me souffle-t-il.

Evelyn et Sophie, qui reviennent de la cuisine, se dirigent vers nous et alors que je m'apprête à leur demander si elles n'ont pas besoin d'aide, je suis coupée par une voix que je ne reconnais que trop bien et tout mon corps se tend. Je sens le regard interrogateur de Tobias sur moi, mais je ne peux pas bouger.

\- Chérie, où sont les jouets de Tristan ? demande-t-il. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer !

\- Dans notre valise, je vais aller les chercher, répond Sophie. Mais d'abord, fais la connaissance de Tris, la petite-amie de Tobias.

\- Oui, bien sûr, commence-t-il, enchan…-

Ses yeux se posent sur moi et je peux voir le choc et la stupéfaction prendre place sur son visage. Quant à moi, je ne peux pas croire ce qui est en train de se passer, c'est impossible. Le mari de Sophie, le beau-frère de Tobias, ne peut pas être M Halloway. Et pourtant, c'est bien mon agresseur que j'ai devant les yeux.

* * *

 **A/N: Voilà pour le chapitre 18 ! :)  
**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas du tout d'inspiration pour ce chapitre... ^^**

 **J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu, que pensez-vous de ce nouvel évènement ? ^^**

 **Merci encore une fois à tous pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment extrêmement plaisir :)**

 **J'ai vu que certains avaient répondu à ma petite question ! :)**

 **On va en poser une deuxième alors :**

 **Question n°2 : Votre âge ? (bon c'est pas très poli de demander mais on va pas faire de chichi XD)**

 **La prochaine sera en rapport avec les livres... ^^**

 **Moi j'ai 15 ans (16 dans un peu plus d'un mois ^^)**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**

 **PS : le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement plus rapidement, puisque ce sera en quelque sorte la continuité de celui-ci ! :)**

 **PPS : au fait, j'ai une nouvelle couverture, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toutes chauds au coeur (quand j'ai un coup de mou je les relis et ça me motive et me rends le sourire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ^^) donc merci mille fois pour votre soutient !**

 **Je ne sais plus quoi dire pour ma défense... 4 mois c'est (très) long, je sais, et je suis désolée...**

 **J'ai eu des mois vraiment très chargés, je manquais d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, et je ne voulais surtout pas le bâcler. C'est toujours le manque de temps qui m'empêche d'écrire...  
**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que je ne vous déçois pas trop, et que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)**

 _ **lili72510 :**_ **merci beaucoup, contente que la couverture te plaise :)**

 _ **Anonyme :**_ **désolée que l'attente ait été aussi longue pour ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments, ça me touche énormément !**

 _ **lilo :**_ **tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre :) merci de ta review !**

 _ **Julie :**_ **pas de problème :) (peut être que tu as trouvé pendant ces 4 mois mais dans le doute je t'explique quand même). Pour t'inscrire c'est simple : quand tu es sur la page d'accueil du site, en haut à droite il y a "log in" et "sign up" donc tu clique sur "sign up" et après on te demande les renseignements habituels :) ensuite pour poster c'est aussi assez bien expliquer, mais si tu veux que je t'explique ou si tu comprends pas tout (comme c'est en anglais), je pourrai t'expliquer via la messagerie (PM):) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : je vous conseille de relire les dernières lignes du chapitre 18, car le début est un peu "abrupt" :)**

* * *

\- Vous vous connaissez ? nous demande Tobias d'un air surpris, ses yeux allant de son beau-frère à moi.

Il semble amusé, mais son visage se durcit lorsqu'il croise mon regard. Je réalise qu'il attend une réponse, et j'arrive à articuler quelque chose.

\- Je me suis occupé du père de Mark cette semaine

Prononcer son nom me donne la nausée.

\- Il était admis dans mon service, je lui réponds en affichant un sourire que j'espère convaincant, avant de détourner le regard.

\- Bien, sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! s'exclame Sophie. Tobias tu m'avais dit que Tris était cardiologue au Northwestern. Le monde est petit !

Elle me sourit, mais je n'arrive pas à faire de même. Je suis figée, tétanisée. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas le croire.

\- Tu es venu quand ? demande Tobias au jeune homme.

Il se trouve juste derrière moi, mais je n'ai pas la force de tourner la tête pour croiser son regard. Je reste droite.

\- On aurait pu prendre un café ensemble, poursuit-il.

Je sens mes mains devenir moites et j'ai soudain très chaud.

\- Je…, je sais plus, dans la semaine.

\- Tu es passé jeudi en fin de journée, chéri, répond sa femme à sa place. Je suis allée faire du shopping avec maman et tu nous as rejointes au restaurant.

Après la déclaration de Sophie, un ange passe. Je sens Tobias se raidir derrière moi.

\- Jeudi après-midi…, répète-t-il lentement, et je sais qu'il est en train d'assembler les pièces du puzzle.

Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Je redoute la réaction de Tobias qui, je le sais, ne va pas tarder.

\- Ça va Tris ? me demande Sophie d'un air inquiet, me voyant essoufflée. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ici, je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau. Tobias, tu pourrais peut-être l'aider à s'…-

Mais son frère l'interrompt en faisant un pas dans la direction de son beau-frère.

\- Les prestations du service t'ont plu Mark ? lui demande-t-il durement. Le personnel était agréable ? poursuit-il en avançant encore, si bien que seuls quelques centimètres séparent les deux hommes.

Ils se dévisagent plusieurs secondes. La nervosité et la peur sont visibles sur le visage de Mark, et je sais sans le regarder que Tobias se retient de ne pas se jeter sur lui.

\- De…, de quoi tu parl…- commence le père de famille. Mais Tobias ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et lui écrase son poing à la figure.

On entend l'os se briser, et Mark porte sa main à son visage ensanglanté dans un grognement. Il n'essaie cependant pas de riposter. Sophie pousse un cri d'effroi, avant de se précipiter sur son mari.

Le silence tombe dans le séjour, et tous les regards se tournent vers nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? j'entends Marcus demander derrière moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Tobias ?! s'écrie Sophie, en larmes.

Les secondes qui suivent sont floues. Je vois Tobias s'approcher du mari de sa sœur, mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour s'excuser ou le frapper de nouveau. J'aperçois Evelyn arriver vers le couple et tendre à sa fille un pack de glace. Sophie continue de s'énerver sur son frère, tandis que son père essaie de la calmer. Ma vision se brouille. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je sors rapidement de la pièce, bousculant quelqu'un au passage, et me retrouve dans le hall d'entrée. Il y a plusieurs portes, mais je monte les escaliers pour m'éloigner le plus possible du séjour. Mais alors que je monte les premières marches, les yeux embués de larmes, je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi. Ma tête tourne et je perds l'équilibre. Je lâche la rambarde et chavire en arrière. Tout devient noir.

* * *

J'ouvre doucement un œil, puis l'autre. Je mets plusieurs secondes à adapter ma vision à la lumière éblouissante. Je suis allongée sur un lit, dans une pièce que je ne connais pas, une couverture dépliée sur moi. Je tourne légèrement la tête sur ma droite et peux lire sur le réveil numérique posé sur la table de chevet qu'il est près de 16h. Je me demande d'abord ce que je fais ici, puis la mémoire me revient. Je me revois m'effondrer dans les escaliers, et je comprends l'origine de mes douleurs. Alors que j'essaie de me redresser contre les oreillers, la porte s'ouvre doucement. Tobias entre dans la pièce, et lorsqu'il me voit, pause rapidement le verre d'eau qu'il a dans la main et vient m'aider à me redresser.

\- Doucement, me souffle-t-il en me prenant par les épaules.

Je grimace en effet car ma tête m'élance terriblement et mon bras droit, sur lequel je me suis appuyée, me fait souffrir aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? je lui demande alors qu'il prend place à côté de moi sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu as fait un malaise dans les escaliers puis tu as perdu connaissance. Heureusement j'ai pu te rattraper avant que ta tête ne heurte une marche, mais tu as bien cogné ton bras. Ma mère a tout de suite apporté de la glace et je t'ai porté ici pour que tu puisses te reposer.

Il me tend le verre d'eau et deux cachets que j'avale sans plus attendre. Je souffle un grand coup. Je sais et je peux voir dans ses yeux que Tobias se sent coupable, et je le rassure donc en pressant sa main.

\- Tris, si…si j'avais su que c'était Mark, que c'était le mari de ma sœur qui t'avais fait ça…

Mon corps se tend lorsque Tobias prononce le nom de mon agresseur.

Le silence s'installe.

\- C'est bien lui ?

Au fond de lui, Tobias devait espérer s'être trompé. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que ce soit vrai.

Je hoche la tête, et Tobias se prend la tête dans les mains.

Plus les évènements qui ont précédés mon malaise me reviennent en tête, plus je sens la colère, mais aussi la honte, monter en moi. Je redeviens très lucide.

\- Je te promets qu'il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait, il n'…-, poursuit Tobias en se redressant.

Il continue de parler, mais je ne l'écoute plus. Une seule question m'obsède.

\- Où sont-ils ? je le coupe.

Tobias marque un temps d'arrêt.

\- Pardon ? me demande-t-il.

\- Ta famille, tes parents, où sont-ils ? je lui redemande avec plus d'empressement.

Il ne me répond pas, et j'ai peur de comprendre ce que cela signifie.

\- Tu ne leur as pas dit ? Ne me dit pas que tu leur as dit ? continue-je en m'énervant et en levant la voix.

\- Chérie…, je n'avais pas le choix, me dit-il en me prenant la main, mais je m'écarte brusquement.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu aurais dû inventer quelque chose, lui répliqué-je, la voix tremblante malgré moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je leur dise ? J'étais en colère, Tris ! Quand ma sœur m'a demandé pourquoi je venais de frapper son mari, la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'est de dire la vérité… Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma sœur croire une seconde de plus que le père de son fils était un homme bien ! Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ce qu'il t'a fait, s'emporte-t-il à son tour.

Nous nous dévisageons plusieurs secondes, sans échanger un seul mot.

Je me redresse et tente de sortir du lit. La colère et les médicaments ont fait leur effet, et je n'ai presque plus mal à la tête, mais Tobias m'empêche de bouger.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? me demande-t-il plus calmement. Tu dois te reposer.

\- M'excuser, je lui réponds dans croiser son regard.

Il reste interdit plusieurs secondes, ce qui me permet de me lever. J'ai encore les jambes tremblantes, mais je parviens à rester debout en prenant appui sur la commode.

\- T'excuser ? répète-t-il, incrédule, en se levant à son tour. T'excuser pour quoi ? Pour t'être fait agresser sur ton lieu de travail ou pour avoir perdu connaissance ?

Tobias ne peut empêcher une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas ma réaction.

\- M'excuser auprès de tes parents et de ta sœur, pour avoir gâché sa fête d'anniversaire, je lui réponds droit dans les yeux, où je sens les larmes perler.

Tobias ne réagit pas. Je me détourne donc et me dirige vers la porte, mais il m'attrape par le bras avant que je ne m'éloigne.

\- Tris, ne fait pas ça, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et mes parents le savent.

Je baisse les yeux. Je sais que Tobias a raison, ce n'est pas ma faute. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir cette boule dans mon ventre qui me rappelle que je suis l'étincelle qui a déclenché l'incendie. J'essaie de me raisonner, et je me dis que la vérité aurait certainement été découverte un jour. Je ne devais pas être la première femme à être la victime du beau-frère de Tobias, et je n'aurais sûrement pas été la dernière non plus. Cette pensée me permet de me calmer. Mais ensuite, je repense à Sophie, la sœur de Tobias, et je m'imagine à quel point la jeune maman doit être détruite. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, un job de rêve, une famille aimante, un bébé, une belle situation. Et j'ai détruit toute sa vie en quelques secondes. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je fonds en larmes. Je lâche la poignée de la porte et Tobias m'attire contre lui. Il me sert contre lui et je sanglote, incapable de stopper mes pleurs. J'essaie d'imaginer la réaction d'Evelyn et Marcus, se disant que j'ai ruiné la vie de leurs enfants et l'équilibre de leur famille parfaite. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me tenir devant eux, ni devant aucune des autres personnes qui étaient présentes aujourd'hui. Dire que je plaçais tant d'espoir dans cette journée. C'était l'occasion pour moi de mieux connaître la famille de Tobias. Et au lieu de ça je l'ai détruite.

Je relève les yeux vers Tobias, les yeux embués de larmes. Il m'attire de nouveau et à lui et me prend dans ses bras tandis que je pleure silencieusement, mes larmes mouillant sa chemise.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, murmuré-je. Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser ni ta sœur, ni tes parents, ni aucun membre de ta famille, je continue, la voix vacillante.

\- Je sais, mon cœur, me répond Tobias en caressant mon doc. Je sais.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Tobias.

Trois coups sont donnés à la porte, et elle s'ouvre doucement. Je m'écarte légèrement de Tobias, essayant de calmer mes pleurs.

\- Maman…, commence Tobias en apercevant sa mère.

\- Tris, je pensais que tu dormais encore, dit Evelyn en franchissant le pas de la porte.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à la chemise trempée de larmes de son fils et voit mes yeux bouffis, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle en évitant mon regard. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis en bas avec Sophie.

Sa voix craque lorsqu'elle prononce le nom de sa fille.

\- Evelyn…, je commence alors qu'elle s'apprête à quitter la pièce.

Je retiens la porte et elle lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Je suis désolée, je poursuis. Désolée pour tout. Désolée d'être entrée dans votre vie et d'avoir gâché celle de vos enfants, je lui dis la voix tremblante.

Elle m'observe quelques secondes et m'attire à elle.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ma puce. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils plus heureux que depuis qu'il est avec toi.

\- Votre fille ne me pardonnera jamais, je murmure.

Le silence se fait quelques secondes, et je sens la main de Tobias se poser sur mon épaule

\- La vérité est souvent ce qu'il y a de plus dur à accepter, me dit-elle en me caressant le dos avant de me relâcher.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et je ferme les yeux.

Puis elle échange un regard avec son fils et pose affectueusement sa main sur sa joue, avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- On va y aller, me dit Tobias, quelques secondes après. Je vais chercher nos affaires laissées en bas, et on rentre à la maison, okay ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester, ta sœur a besoin de toi. Je peux prendre un taxi.

Tobias fait un pas dans ma direction et pose doucement ses mains sur mes hanches. Je relève les yeux vers lui.

\- J'ai parlé à ma sœur, me dit-il. Mes parents sont là pour elle. La personne auprès de laquelle je dois être c'est toi.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse, me donnant l'affection dont j'ai besoins.

* * *

 _2 semaines plus tard,_

Il est 19h lorsque je quitte le bureau des infirmières avec lesquelles j'ai discuté quelques minutes. Il neige fort en ce mois de décembre, et j'avoue que l'idée d'affronter la tempête pour aller prendre le métro ne me tente pas trop. Alors que je sors mon portable pour envoyer un SMS à Tobias en le suppliant de venir me chercher, je vois qu'il m'a devancée.

 _Il fait vraiment un temps pourri, ne prends pas le métro. Je passe te chercher, attend moi au chaud._

Le message a été envoyé il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Je souris. Cet homme est parfait. Il a passé l'après-midi avec sa sœur chez leurs parents. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle refusait catégoriquement de le voir. Quand je pense à Sophie, les larmes me montent toujours aux yeux. Mais je me dis que si elle est aussi forte que son frère, elle arrivera à se reconstruire. En tout cas je l'espère de tout cœur. Avec l'aide et l'amour de sa famille. C'est ce qui me fait tenir, car je sais qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais.

Je retourne à mon bureau pour récupérer mon sac à main et mon manteau. Et alors que j'ouvre la porte pour descendre attendre Tobias dans le hall de l'hôpital, je tombe nez à nez avec Johanna. J'ai un mouvement de recul, surprise, et ma supérieure rit.

\- Tu allais partir ? me demande-t-elle. J'avais un mot à te dire.

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème, dis-je en l'invitant à entrer.

Elle s'assoit et je fais de même.

\- Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? je lui demande, un peu stressée.

Si la semaine qui a suivi le déjeuner chez les parents de Tobias a été très difficile pour moi moralement, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas que cela se répercute sur ma façon de travailler, sur la façon dont je m'occupe de mes patients. Je ne pense donc pas qu'aucun de mes patients ait eu à redire sur la manière dont je l'ai pris en charge. Mais dans ce cas là je ne vois pas quel est l'objet de sa visite.

\- Je voulais simplement te demander quand est-ce que tu voulais poser tes vacances de Noël, commence-t-elle. Tu n'as pas rempli le tableau que j'ai affiché à l'accueil, et je voulais savoir si tu y avais réfléchi.

\- Oh, d'accord, je ris nerveusement. Je comprends.

Je suis rassurée par ses mots. C'est vrai que depuis deux semaines, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à penser à mes prochaines vacances. Je voulais proposer à Tobias de prendre quelques jours ensemble entre amoureux pour le nouvel an, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Je sais que l'on pourra difficilement obtenir une semaine entière de congé, mais trois ou quatre jours suffiraient. Quant au réveillon de Noël, je ne sais pas si nous le passerons ensemble ou si nous irons chacun dans nos familles respectives. Je pense à mon père, à mon frère, à qui je n'ai toujours pas dit ce qui était arrivé. Je redoute leur réaction, mais je sais que je vais devoir leur dire. Je ne peux pas leur cacher cela.

\- Tout va bien, Tris ? me demande Johanna, et je vois l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Oui, j'ai juste été très occupée ces derniers temps, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, je lui dis en me ressaisissant. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais prendre de vacances cette année. Je prendrai peut-être un jour ou deux s'il y a assez de personnels pour assurer le fonctionnement du service.

Je lui souris, mais c'est un sourire sans joie.

Elle me dévisage quelques instants.

\- Fais attention à toi, Tris. Tu es jeune, mais tu as besoin de repos, comme tout le monde. Et si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. Tu sais où me trouver.

Je sens la sincérité dans sa voix, et ses mots me touchent.

\- Merci Johanna, je lui réponds.

Elle s'apprête à reprendre la parole lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Tobias apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, les cheveux aplatis par la neige et le vent, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire légèrement.

\- Je vous dérange ? demande-t-il en gardant la main sur la poignée de la porte. Je peux attendre cinq minutes.

\- Non, j'allais partir, lui répond Johanna avec un sourire en se levant.

Tobias s'écarte pour la laisser sortir, mais avant de quitter la pièce, ma supérieure nous regarde.

\- Ne tardez pas, nous dit-elle. Avec cette tempête, il vaut mieux être chez soi et boire un bon chocolat chaud.

Et après un dernier sourire, elle s'éloigne.

Tobias pousse doucement la porte en la laissant entrouverte et s'approche de moi. Il me prend par la taille et je passe les bras autour de son cou, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres au passage.

\- Merci d'être venu, je lui dis. Je ne me voyais pas prendre le métro et rentrer à pied.

\- Pas de problème, me répond-il. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu une tempête de neige comme ça… poursuit-il en observant les flocons tomber derrière la fenêtre.

Nous restons silencieux quelques secondes.

\- Que voulait Johanna ? me demande-t-il au bout d'un moment, reportant son attention sur moi.

\- Savoir quand est-ce que je prenais mes vacances, je lui réponds. Tu as fixé les tiennes ?

\- On fait ça demain avec les autres médecins du service… Je pensais prendre le 24 décembre, et après quelques jours à la fin de l'année ou début janvier. Un collègue s'est déjà proposé pour la garde du 31 au 1er donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ? me demande-t-il.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait prendre les mêmes congés, pour qu'on puisse se retrouver quelques jours. Pas forcément partir, parce que si on n'a que trois ou quatre jours ça va être compliqué, mais juste passer du temps ensemble, je lui dis avec un sourire.

\- Ça me va, me répond-il en approchant son visage du mien.

\- On pourra se faire de vraies vacances en février ou mars, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? je continue.

\- J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée…, me répond-il, avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Je lui rends son baiser. Il me serre plus fort contre lui et je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, la chaleur de son corps réchauffant le mien. Nous sommes obligés de nous écarter au bout d'un moment pour reprendre notre souffle.

Je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres.

\- On rentre ? je lui propose.

\- Tu as raison, il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous trouve tous les deux dans ton bureau, me répond-il et je roule des yeux.

Tobias prend mes affaires et nous sortons de mon bureau. Nous prenons les ascenseurs main dans la main et arrivons dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital, bondé même à cette heure tardive. Cependant, mes yeux sont comme attirés par elle et je la vois tout de suite. Sophie. Je pile nette, la personne sortant de l'ascenseur derrière moi me rentrant dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

\- Excusez-moi, je balbutie alors que je récolte un regard noir.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que la sœur aînée de Tobias nous voit et commence à se diriger vers nous. Voyant que je ne bouge toujours pas, Tobias reprend ma main dans la sienne et nous éloigne de la sortie des ascenseurs.

\- Tobias, je ne peux pas parler à ta sœur, je lui dis, paniquée, en me tournant vers lui. Elle me déteste. C'est toi qui l'as amenée ici ?

Il caresse mon pouce avec le sien pour me rassurer, mais pour une fois cela ne fonctionne pas.

Alors qu'elle n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de nous, je ne bouge pas, je suis tétanisée.

Nous nous dévisageons plusieurs secondes, puis elle me prend dans ses bras.

Je suis tellement surprise par son geste que je ne réagis pas, le corps tendu, les bras le long du corps.

Elle s'écarte doucement de moi au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle n'est plus la jeune femme épanouie et presque insouciante que j'ai vue sur les photos de Tobias, ou que j'ai rencontrée le jour de son anniversaire. Cependant, elle n'est pas à deux doigts de me sauter dessus et semble calme.

\- Tris, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il t'a fait, commence-t-elle doucement. Sincèrement désolée. Tobias m'a tout expliqué, et j'ai réalisé que celle qui avait le plus souffert c'était toi, poursuit-elle. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire à mon fils, à mes amies, au reste de ma famille. Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies subi cela. Je ne voulais pas croire ce que disait Tobias, mais il a avoué. Il a tout avoué, et j'ai été obligé de l'accepter.

Elle fait une pause, et me regarde, attendant une réaction de ma part. Mais je suis sous le choc.

\- C'était dur, poursuit-elle. Ça l'est encore et ça le restera. Mais tu nous as permis, à moi et à mon fils, de nous éloigner de ce monstre. Bien que ce soit au dépend de ce qu'il t'a fait. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens mal pour ça.

Elle est à bout de souffle après sa tirade, et je vois la sincérité dans son regard. Cette situation doit être atrocement dure pour elle, cependant elle est là, solide, affrontant cette épreuve, et c'est ce qui compte. Elle est plus forte que je je ne le serais jamais.

Je suis tellement émue que je ne trouve pas les mots. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle me rend mon étreinte.

\- Nous allons traverser ça, me dit-elle. Ensemble.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)  
**

 **Je ne voulais pas que la situation reste trop dure pour Tris trop longtemps... qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi :)**

 **Avez vous des envies/idées pour la suite ? ^^ je pense que cette fanfiction arrive à sa fin (encore quelques chapitres, mais je ne veut pas en ajouter pour en ajouter...^^).**

 **Petite question du jour : Un belle découverte littéraire que vous avez fait il n'y a pas longtemps ?**

 **Pour moi, ce serait _Le cercle littéraire des amateurs d'épluchures de patates_ de Mary Ann Shaffer et Annie Barrows que j'ai lu cet hiver et que j'ai adoré :)**

 **A bientôt, et merci de votre compréhension,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N : Merci pour vos reviews ! :) Désolée pour l'attente (je suis partie deux semaines en vacances et je n'avais pas mon ordi pour écrire, et j'ai aussi travaillé sur d'autres idées... donc ça m'a pris du temps ^^)  
**

 _ **Guest :**_ **merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime pas les fins qui ne sont pas heureuses ! :)**

 _ **lili72510 :**_ **merci beaucoup ! j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !**

 _ **Anonyme :**_ **oui, je suis d'accord ! je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour que cette fanfiction reste bien et intéressante jusqu'au bout !**

 _ **Julie :**_ **Félicitations ! Bonne découverte du site, et si tu as des questions n'hésites pas ! merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **Très bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

 **PS : pour me rattraper, il est plus long que les autres ! :)**

* * *

J'arrive au service de pédiatrie et m'installe dans la salle d'attente où se trouve un jeune garçon, accompagné de ses parents et d'une dame plus âgée. Je m'autorise à fermer les yeux quelques instants après avoir envoyé un SMS à Tobias pour lui dire où je l'attendais. J'ai du mal à m'empêcher de m'endormir, tant la fatigue me submerge maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à faire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enchaîné deux opérations, et suis sortie du bloc à 18h, exténuée. J'ai pu boire un verre d'eau avant de descendre, mais je n'ai rien mangé depuis le sandwich que j'ai avalé rapidement à midi. De plus, après ma rencontre avec Sophie hier, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir la nuit dernière, et les journées comme celles-ci, à rester des heures debout, sont très fatigantes.

Des pas qui arrivent dans notre direction me poussent à me redresser. Je frotte mes mains sur mon visage pour rester éveillée. Tobias fait son entrée dans la salle et sourit à son jeune patient, Claire sur ses talons.

\- Sam, dit-il en s'adressant au petit garçon d'à peine une dizaine d'années. C'est ton tour mon grand, on va enfin t'enlever ce plâtre ! Tu vas suivre ma collègue qui va s'occuper de toi, dit-il en désignant Claire.

Cette-dernière adresse un signe de la main au jeune garçon, et Tobias va saluer ses parents.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point il a hâte, docteur, sourit sa maman en serrant la main de Tobias.

\- Vous ne m'étonnez pas, quelques semaines peuvent sembler des années à cet âge-là !

La dame d'une soixantaine d'année assise à côté de la mère rit, et Tobias se tourne vers elle.

\- Bonjour, Madame. Vous êtes la grand-mère de Sam ?

\- C'est tout à fait ça, docteur, lui sourit-elle.

\- Enchanté, je suis le Docteur Eaton, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Sam finit de ranger ses jouets et il quitte la salle accompagné de Claire.

\- Nous serons dans retour dans une quinzaine de minutes, lance-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Tobias en profite pour m'adresser un sourire, puis la grand-mère de Sam entame la discussion avec lui. Elle commence par des questions sur la prise en charge de son petit-fils, et elle vient rapidement à lui poser des questions plus personnelles : _Vous êtes médecin depuis combien de temps ? Cinq ans déjà ! Et vous avez exercer où avant ? En Afrique ! Vous devez avoir un emploi du temps très chargé, dites-moi. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour un jeune homme comme vous ! Mais vous êtes très beau garçon, vous ne devez pas avoir de mal à séduire les jeunes filles !_

Tobias rit aux mots de la sexagénaire et je souris, malgré le mal de tête violent qui pointe le bout de son nez. Je fais une grimace et je vois Tobias tiquer dans ma direction. Je décide d'aller m'acheter un café, dans l'espoir que cela me redonne un peu de force.

\- Je peux vous apporter quelque chose à boire ? je demande au petit groupe en me levant.

\- Non, merci, mademoiselle, me répond le père de famille.

Les deux femmes à ses côtés me répondent par la négative, et Tobias me regarde d'un air déconcerté.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir boire un café à cette heure-ci ? me demande-t-il.

Je vois la grand-mère de Sam tourner la tête vers moi lorsqu'elle remarque que Tobias me tutoie, mais je détourne les yeux.

\- J'en ai plus que besoin, je lui réponds en lui adressant un petit sourire.

J'attrape mon sac et me redresse pour quitter la salle, mais à peine ai-je fait quelques pas que ma tête se met à tourner. Je m'arrête, mais cela n'y change rien. Ma vision se brouille, et je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi. J'entends Tobias se précipiter vers moi, bousculant une chaise au passage, et il me rattrape in extremis avant que je ne tombe.

\- Doucement, me dit-il en me récupérant dans ses bras.

Mes jambes tremblent et j'ai du mal à retrouver mon équilibre. Tobias me fait m'asseoir par terre, le dos contre le mur. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits. Lorsque je les ouvre de nouveau, je vois Tobias agenouillé à côté de moi.

\- Ça va ? me demande-t-il.

J'essaie de lui adresser un petit sourire, qui doit plus ressembler à une grimace.

Juste au même moment, Claire et le petit Sam font leur réapparition dans la salle. Le petit garçon court vers ses parents, tout sourire.

\- Claire, tu peux m'apporter deux carrés de sucre et un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît ? demande fermement Tobias à sa collègue, restée près de la porte, sans me quitter des yeux.

Cette dernière tourne les yeux vers nous, et me voix assise par terre, le visage pâle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle. Oh, ce n'est qu'un malaise !

Je vois Tobias changer de couleur et s'apprêter à lui répliquer quelque chose, mais elle quitte aussitôt la salle. Il jure dans sa barbe et je lui attrape la main pour lui signifier que ça va.

Il reste prêt de moi, et j'entends Sam demander à sa mère :

\- Maman, elle a quoi la dame ?

\- Elle a fait un malaise, mon cœur.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais le docteur Eaton s'occupe d'elle, poursuit-elle.

J'inspire un grand coup et entreprends de me relever. Mais Tobias, toujours agenouillé à côté de moi pose sa main sur mon genou.

\- Reste assise, m'intime-t-il en exerçant une légère pression sur ma jambe.

\- Il me faudrait quelque chose pour la migraine, je lui souffle en plissant les yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ça sur moi, me répond-il.

J'ai envi qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mais je sais qu'ici c'est impossible. Il écarte sa main et je rejette ma tête en arrière, espérant que ce mal de tête persistant va passer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Claire revient avec le verre d'eau, les carrés de sucre et une cuillère et les tend à Tobias sans un mot.

\- Ça aurait été bien de mettre le sucre _dans_ le verre, je l'entends murmurer, et je roule des yeux.

Il prépare la solution et me sort un cachet que j'avale sans plus attendre. Heureusement, les sucres rapides et le médicament font vite leur effet, et au bout de quelques minutes je me sens mieux. Mon visage doit reprendre des couleurs car Tobias m'adresse un sourire.

\- Ça va mieux ? me demande-t-il en se redressant.

\- Ça va, je lui réponds. La journée a été longue et j'ai mangé sur le pouce ce midi. J'ai fait une petite hypoglycémie, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je continue pour le rassurer.

\- Ça peut devenir sérieux, Tris. J'ai remarqué que ces dernière semaines tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup. Ton organisme a besoin d'énergie, tu le sais. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des réserves importantes, c'est normal que ton corps lâche à un moment donné… J'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi, poursuit-il, et je vois la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je lui dis. Je me suis un peu laissée aller, mais je vais faire plus attention, c'est promis, je conclus en lui serrant la main.

Nous restons silencieux quelques secondes, et Tobias s'assoit sur une chaise à côté de moi.

\- On va reporter notre dîner, poursuit-il en parlant moins fort. Ça me paraît plus raisonnable.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Non, je lui réponds. Je me sens mieux, on peut y aller !

\- Tris, m'intime Tobias en baissant encore le ton. C'est pas grave, on se fera ça une prochaine fois.

Je ne lui réponds pas et me relève. Je me tiens devant lui, et pour une fois c'est à lui de redresser la tête pour me voir dans les yeux.

\- Tobias Eaton, nous allons au restaurant ce soir, fêter ton vingt-huitième anniversaire. Un point c'est tout, je lui dis, doucement mais fermement.

Il roule des yeux et se lève à son tour.

\- On verra ça, me souffle-t'il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. En attendant, rentrons à la maison.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, même si la soirée ne s'est pas passée comme elle était initialement prévue, je peux dire sans hésitation que Tobias et moi avons passé un très bon moment ensemble. Si, lorsque nous sommes rentrés à l'appartement, il était clair que je n'avais pas la force de ressortir (une fois assise sur le canapé je n'arrivais plus à me relever), je n'ai pas laissé Tobias se nourrir d'un bocal de haricots verts pour son dîner d'anniversaire. Je lui ai proposé de téléphoner au traiteur en libre-service qui se situe à quelques rues de son appartement, et c'est ce que nous avons fait. C'est donc heureux, rassasiés, et après avoir passé une très bonne soirée en amoureux, confortablement installés dans le salon, que nous finissons notre part de tarte au chocolat et la mousse au citron qui l'accompagnait.

\- Tu peux finir, dis-je à Tobias en lui tendant mon assiette, je n'en peux plus !

Il la prend en riant et termine les quelques bouchées de gâteau. Il pose ensuite nos deux assiettes sur la table basse et recule au fond du canapé en m'attirant à lui. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il me caresse les cheveux. Nous restons silencieux, observant la neige tomber sur la ville éclairée. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette vue. Il embrasse mes cheveux, ses bras autour de ma taille, et je sens mes yeux se fermer.

Mais soudain je me redresse, au plus grand étonnement de Tobias qui me regarde, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il

\- Ton cadeau, je lui réponds, comme si cela allait de soit.

\- On verra ça demain, chérie, repose-toi.

\- Non, je veux que tu l'ouvres ce soir ! Je vais le chercher.

J'entreprends de pousser le plaid qui nous recouvre, mais Tobias pose sa main sur mon genou.

\- Laisse, j'y vais. Tu l'as caché où ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire.

J'hésite un quart de seconde.

\- Dans le tiroir où je range mes sous-vêtements. C'est le seul endroit où j'étais sûre que tu n'irais pas fouiller ! je poursuis, comme pour me justifier.

Tobias rit et se dirige vers la chambre. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, le paquet dans les mains. Il reprend sa place et commence à le déballer alors que je me rapproche de lui.

\- Vraiment, tu n'étais pas obligé, me dit-il.

Je ne lui réponds pas, et je l'observe découvrir son cadeau. Une blouse d'hôpital flambant neuve où est cousue en bleu foncé, de la couleur de ses yeux, l'inscription :

 _Dr Tobias Eaton_

 _Pédiatre_

Je voulais lui offrir quelque chose d'utile, et je pense que c'est réussi. Tobias la déplie et relève les yeux vers moi.

\- Merci beaucoup, chérie, elle est superbe, me sourit-il.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, je lui souffle, et il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il se lève et l'essaye par-dessus sa chemise froissée. Elle lui va parfaitement et met en valeur sa carrure.

\- Alors ? me demande-t-il.

\- Tu es presque trop beau pour aller travailler…, je lui souris.

L'image de Claire lorgnant sur Tobias s'impose dans mon esprit, et mon sourire retombe.

Tobias retire la blouse et la pose délicatement sur le dos du fauteuil avant de retourner près de moi.

\- Tant que je te plais à _toi_ , c'est tout ce qui m'importe, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Lorsque nous nous écartons, je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine, profitant de la chaleur de son corps.

Nous restons dans cette position, silencieux, et alors que je sens mes paupières se fermer doucement et le sommeil m'emporter, Tobias me caresse l'épaule.

\- Tris ? me dit-il doucement.

\- Mmh.. ? je lui réponds en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- Ton père est en train d'essayer de te joindre.

Je lève la tête, et je vois en effet une photo de mon père affichée sur mon écran de portable posé sur la table.

Je sens un nœud se former dans mon estomac.

\- Je le rappellerai, je lui réponds.

J'attends que l'écran soit redevenu noir, et je reprend ma place, contre Tobias.

\- Tu n'as pas encore téléphoné à ton père ? me demande-t-il, en passant de nouveau ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je me redresse pour lui faire face mais je ne m'écarte pas de lui. Nous avons éteint la lumière et j'aperçois à peine son visage dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par les lumières de la ville. Cependant, je vois que son regard, tendre et pas accusateur, est fixé sur moi, et je baisse les yeux.

\- Non, je lui avoue.

Depuis quinze jours, je ne fais que repousser le moment de le faire. Je donne de mes nouvelles à mon père par SMS, mais lui parler de vive voix est une autre histoire.

Tobias prend mes mains dans les siennes et je relève les yeux.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle de te dire ça et que tu prends tes propres décisions, mais je pense que ton père mérite de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es tout pour lui, et-

\- Je sais, Tobias, je le coupe gentiment.

Je me resserre près de lui, mon dos contre son torse et souffle un grand coup.

\- Je pense que si je repousse le moment de lui parler, c'est que je ne m'en sens pas la force. Lorsqu'il saura ce qui est arrivé, il risque d'être furieux. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il déverse sa colère sur toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se mette en tête que c'est de ta faute.

Mon agression, et surtout la découverte de l'identité de mon agresseur ont été des moments très éprouvants moralement, et douloureux. Sans Tobias, mais aussi le soutient de ses parents, qui ont tout de suite compris, et même de sa sœur qui n'est pas en colère contre moi, mais désolée, alors qu'elle doit elle-même être infiniment bouleversée, je ne m'en serais jamais aussi bien remise. Christina, Marlène, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke ont eux-aussi tous été adorables avec moi. Le jour où je suis allée déposer ma plainte au commissariat, tremblante, et que Tobias a été appelé en urgence à l'hôpital, ils se sont relayés pour ne pas me laisser seule. Je suis forte, mais l'aide de ceux que j'aime m'a été bien plus précieuse que je ne le pensais. Cette dure épreuve n'est pas terminée, le procès se tiendra dans un mois, mais je sais qu'avec le soutient et l'amour indéfectible de mes amis, et surtout de Tobias, j'arriverai à le surmonter. Mais je dois avouer que savoir mon père dans l'ignorance ne me fait pas de bien. Je n'ai jamais eu pour habitude de lui cacher des choses.

\- Je peux aller lui parler, me dit Tobias.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, surprise.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas de lui dire, je peux le faire… Ça nous permettrait aussi de remettre quelques sujets au clair entre nous. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis le jour où il est sorti en claquant la porte de chez moi.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi, je lui murmure.

\- Je ne laisserai pas les choses mal se passer une deuxième fois, Tris, me rassure-t'il en me prenant la main.

* * *

 _6 jours plus tard,_

 **Tobias POV** ,

J'arrive quelques minutes en avance au café où j'ai donné rendez-vous au père de Tris. Je m'installe et commande un double expresso. J'attends, nerveux, tapant du bout des doigts la table. La serveuse dépose ma tasse devant moi et a un petit sourire en coin. Si elle n'avait pas le double de mon âge, je pourrais croire qu'elle essaie de me draguer.

\- Rendez-vous galant ? me demande-t-elle en posant un pot de sucre sur la table.

\- Non, pire, je lui réponds en tentant un sourire. Son père.

Elle lève un sourcil l'air de dire « Bon courage fiston ! » et s'éloigne.

Je bois une gorgée de mon café, puis, pour m'occuper, je saisis mon téléphone. Je suis surpris de voir que j'ai un appel manqué et un SMS de mon père, datant d'il y a quelques minutes à peine.

 _Nous n'en avons pas reparlé, mais les fêtes approchent, et ta mère et moi t'attendons à Noël. Sophie et Tristan seront là et ils ont besoin de toi aussi._

 _J'espère que Tris et toi allez bien._

 _A bientôt._

Je souffle et repose mon téléphone sur la table. Je n'ai vu mes parents que deux ou trois fois ces deux dernières semaines, et si le message n'avait pas été explicite jusqu'à maintenant, je sais maintenant pour sûr que je passerai Noël chez eux cette année. J'avoue que j'ai très envie de revoir Sophie et mon neveu. J'ai heureusement souvent de leurs nouvelles par téléphone, et je sais qu'ils vont bien, que ma sœur se remet doucement, mais j'ai comme tous les ans hâte de les retrouver pour les fêtes, mêmes si cette année, ce sera différent.

Je me souviens encore très bien de Noël dernier. Mon avion avait été retardé à cause d'une grève et je n'étais arrivé à Chicago que très tôt le matin du 24. Mark et mon père étaient venus me chercher à l'aéroport, malgré la tempête de neige qui frappait alors la ville, et une fois arrivés à la maison, ma mère et ma sœur m'avaient accueilli avec un énorme petit-déjeuner.

J'avoue que je n'avais pas trop réfléchi à comment se passeraient les fêtes de Noël cette année. Peut-être que ma sœur et mon beau-frère nous inviteraient. Ce serait plus facile pour eux après la naissance de Tristan. J'inviterais peut-être toute ma famille chez moi, dans mon nouvel appartement de Chicago, que ma sœur n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas vu. Ou mes parents insisteraient pour nous recevoir, comme chaque année. Dans tous les cas, les fêtes impliquaient une réunion de la famille Eaton. Et l'idée me plaisait énormément.

Mais l'agression de Tris et la révélation de la culpabilité du mari de Sophie ont tout bouleversé. Je me doutais que mes parents voudraient d'autant plus réunir la famille, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'hésite énormément. Je ne suis plus aussi serein à l'idée de laisser Tris passer les fêtes de fin d'année seule avec son père – elle est au courant depuis plusieurs mois que son frère va dans sa belle-famille cette année. Je me frotte les yeux.

La serveuse pose une part de gâteau sur la table et je relève les yeux pour la remercier. Elle m'adresse un sourire, et alors qu'elle s'éloigne je n'ai plus le temps de repenser au message de mon père car je tourne la tête et vois Andrew Prior s'approcher de moi. Il fait clairement parti des gens que l'on remarque. Il est plus petit que moi, mais sa prestance est indéniable. Je me lève, et lorsqu'il est assez près, je lui tends la main.

Ses yeux bleu acier rencontrent les miens et il me serre la main.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Prior, merci d'avoir accepté de me voir, je lui dis.

La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus remonte à il y a trois mois maintenant, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que nous ne nous étions pas quittés en de bons termes. Même si je sais qu'il s'est par la suite excusé auprès de Tris pour la façon dont il avait agi, et qu'il accepte notre relation, je ne sais pas quel sera son comportement vis-à-vis de moi aujourd'hui. Je reste donc très précautionneux.

\- Bonjour Tobias, me répond-il.

Nous nous asseyons et il commande un expresso avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous présentez des excuses, me dit-il avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche. J'aurais dû vous contacter beaucoup plus tôt. J'ai été très occupé, je me doute que vous aussi, et mon orgueil me poussait à reporter le moment de vous téléphoner. Cependant, comme je l'ai dit à Beatrice, je ne souhaite que le bonheur de ma fille. C'est pourquoi je ne m'oppose pas à votre relation. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à choisir entre vous et moi.

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et je soutien son regard. Même s'il ne me lance pas des fleurs, il s'excuse et lève le drapeau blanc, ce qui est déjà un bon début.

\- Je vous remercie, et je vous garantis que mes attentions envers votre fille ont toujours été, et seront toujours, des plus honnêtes, je lui réponds en soutenant son regard.

Il ne me répond pas et le silence se fait plusieurs secondes.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? me demande-t-il finalement.

Je sens la nervosité me gagner. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à la manière dont j'allais lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Il est pour moi aussi très difficile de parler de l'agression de Tris et encore plus de son agresseur. D'autant plus à une personne aussi importante pour elle que son père.

\- Monsieur, je viens vous parler de Tris, je commence.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Beatrice ? me demande-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas téléphoné elle-même ?

Son regard devient soupçonneux, mais je ne me démonte pas.

\- Elle ne vous a pas téléphoné parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de vous annoncer ce que je m'apprête à vous dire, je lui réponds.

Je vois la surprise sur son visage. Elle se transforme rapidement en inquiétude.

\- Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit, enfin ! me dit-il en haussant le ton.

Quelques paires d'yeux se tournent vers nous, mais je sais que cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de le calmer. Je vois l'inquiétude, la peur dans ses yeux.

\- Tris a été victime d'une agression, Monsieur.

Je vois son visage se décomposer, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me couper. Si je ne termine pas maintenant, je n'en aurais plus la force.

\- Sur son lieu de travail. Le fils d'un patient l'a coincée dans son bureau après un entretien, je continue.

Je m'arrête pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler. Il semble être submergé d'émotions et met plusieurs secondes à réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? demande-t-il finalement. Est-ce qu'il l'a… ?

Il a le souffle court, la voix tremblante.

\- Non. Elle a réussi à le blesser et à le forcer à sortir, je lui réponds en essayant de rester calme, la colère me gagnant en repensant à cette fin d'après-midi où j'ai trouvé Tris, par terre dans son bureau, en pleurs.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains, et baisse la tête. Je l'entends inspirer et expirer bruyamment.

Il lève finalement la tête et je vois des larmes perlées à ses yeux.

\- C'est arrivé quand ? me demande-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Il y a une quinzaine de jours, dis-je.

La réaction du père de Tris m'émeut énormément, mais cette discussion n'est pas terminée, je le sais.

\- Une quinzaine de jours ! Mais pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ?! poursuit-il.

Je sens la tristesse et le désespoir dans sa voix

\- Vous l'avez attrapé cet enfoiré au moins ? me demande-t-il. Vous pouvez facilement le retrouver si son père était hospitalisé !

Je le laisse se calmer avant de reprendre la parole. Avant de lui annoncer le plus dur.

\- Monsieur Prior, nous connaissons bien l'identité de l'agresseur. Tris a porté plainte et des témoignages ont été recueillis. Le procès aura lieu dans trois semaines.

Je sens ma voix commencer à trembler, et j'essaie de me reprendre.

Il est rivé à ma bouche, attendant un nom, un âge.

\- L'homme qui a agressé Tris se nomme Mark Halloway. Il a 31 ans, est domicilié à New-York et…

Je marque une pause pour déglutir avant de finir ma phrase.

\- Et quoi ?! s'impatiente-t-il.

\- Et il est l'époux de ma sœur.

Dire cette phrase à voix haute me tue. Je pense tout de suite à Sophie et à mon neveu auprès desquels je veux être pour les aider à surmonter cela. Je pense à mon beau-frère, que j'ai envi de tuer pour le mal qu'il l'a causé et pour ce qu'il a fait subir aux gens que j'aime. Et bien sûr, je pense à Tris.

Je guette la réaction d'Andrew Prior. Il met plusieurs secondes à bien comprendre ce que je lui ai annoncé et je vois ses yeux s'agrandir, sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? me demande-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. Vous voulez dire que votre beau-frère, le gendre de Marcus Eaton, a agressé ma fille ? poursuit-il et j'entends l'incrédulité et la colère se mêler dans sa voix.

\- Ils se sont mariés il y a un peu plus d'un an et habitaient ensemble à New-York depuis trois ans, je lui dis. Nous n'avons jamais soupçonné qu'il avait un caractère agressif et prédateur.

\- C'est un cauchemar, poursuit-il en secouant la tête, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Mon unique fille, mon bébé…

Je sens qu'il est à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, car je suis dans le même état. Depuis six mois que Tris est dans ma vie, elle a été au centre de mes préoccupations. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant. Cette affection, cet amour indéfectible. Sa douceur, sa beauté, son intelligence, sa détermination m'ont frappé en plein cœur. Elle est beaucoup plus importante pour moi que je ne le laisse paraître. Je ne me vois pas m'endormir avec quelqu'un d'autre dans mes bras. Je ne me vois me réveiller ailleurs que près d'elle. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans ses caresses, sans son sourire. En six moi, Tris est devenue la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Alors, même si je m'en veux énormément de ne pas avoir su la protéger suffisamment, de ne pas avoir pu éviter ce qui s'est passé, je veux que son père, et surtout elle, le sachent.

\- Amenez-moi la voir, me dit Andrew Prior en se levant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je veux voir mon bébé.

\- J'allais vous le proposer, Monsieur, je lui réponds en me levant à mon tour.

* * *

 **A/N : Voilà pour ce chapitre !  
**

 **Il ne s'est pas passé tant de chose que ça, mais je voulais réécrire un passage Tris/Tobias, et surtout réintroduire une scène Andrew/Tobias (qui était nécessaire je pense^^). C'est de là avaient besoin de parler (et comme vous vous en doutez, la scène n'est pas finie ^^)**

 **Le (premier !) point de vue de Tobias vous a plu ? ^^**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, vos avis comptent beaucoup ! :) J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir !**

 **Encore désolée pour l'attente, je fais vraiment ce que je peux !**

 **Petite question du jour : Le dernier roman que vous avez lu ?**

 **En ce qui me concerne c'est _Follow me back_ de A. V. Geiger, et j'ai ADORE ! :)**

 **A bientôt**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N : Désolée pour ce délai d'attente, encore ue fois très important... je vous promet que je fais le maximum pour pster le plus rapidement possible sans bacler les chapitres ^^'  
**

 **J'espère que celui ci va vous plaire !**

 **Merci ENORMEMENT pour vos reviews ! Merci, merci, merci !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**

 **PS : ce chapitre est plus long : un peu plus de 4,800 mots :) !**

* * *

Tobias POV

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement et entre dans le séjour, Andrew Prior sur mes talons. Je sais que Tris est en congé aujourd'hui, et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne sortirait pas ce matin, qu'elle attendrait mon retour. Je scanne la pièce, mais elle n'est pas ici. Quand je suis parti vers dix heures, elle prenait son petit-déjeuner. Il est à peine onze heures moins le quart, elle doit être dans la chambre en train de se préparer.

\- Où est-elle ? me demande son père. Vous m'avez bien dit qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle doit être…

Je suis à deux doigts de dire « dans _notre_ chambre », mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à dire à son père. Je me rattrape in extremis :

-… en train de faire du rangement. Installez-vous, je vous en prie, lui dis-je en le guidant dans le salon.

Il ne discute pas et prend place sur le canapé. La journée vient à peine de commencer, mais il est déjà exténué, abattu. Il se prend la tête dans les mains.

\- Je vais chercher Tris, lui dis-je, avant de m'éloigner.

Je me dirige vers la chambre. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, restée fermée, un courant d'air glacé me frappe. La baie vitrée donnant sur le balcon est ouverte. Des feuilles qui étaient posées sur la commode se sont envolées et une partie des draps est complètement retournée. Cependant, toujours aucun signe de Tris. Un frisson me parcoure. Je m'empresse de fermer la fenêtre et tire le rideau. Elle est forcément dans la salle de bain, me dis-je pour me rassurer. J'entre dans la pièce attenante à notre chambre et sens un poids quitter mes épaules quand je la vois, les yeux fermés, endormie dans la baignoire remplie de mousse. Je trempe le bout de mes doigts dans l'eau, encore tiède. Je souris en la voyant dormir, l'air serein. Ces derniers jours, elle a fait des cauchemars chaque nuit ou presque criant dans son sommeil, se réveillant en sueur. Elle est très fatiguée, et ces quelques jours de repos vont lui faire le plus grand bien je pense. Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour la réveiller, et elle sursaute légèrement.

\- Tu es déjà là ? me demande-t-elle en clignant des yeux. Je ne me suis même pas sentie m'endormir.

\- Tu aurais dû rester plus longtemps au lit, je lui réponds alors qu'elle sort de l'eau pour s'enrouler dans un peignoir. Ton père est ici, je poursuis. Il veut te voir.

En entendant mes mots, elle se tourne vers moi.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? me demande-t-elle.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est inquiète. Tant pour son père que pour moi.

\- Il veut te voir, je lui réponds simplement. Il est très inquiet pour toi.

Je vois les larmes perler à ses yeux, et m'empresse de les effacer.

Je fais quelques parts vers elle et l'entoure de mes bras.

\- Sèche-toi et habille-toi, je lui dis doucement. Je vais nous préparer du café.

Elle hoche la tête et s'écarte de moi.

\- Je suis là, d'accord ? Ça va aller, lui dis-je en prenant sa tête entre mes mains.

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête et m'adresse un faible sourire que je lui rends. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce pour la laisser se préparer.

Je retourne au salon où Andrew n'a pas bougé. En entendant des pas, il lève la tête. Lorsqu'il ne voit pas Tris derrière moi, il fronce les sourcils.

\- Elle arrive ?

\- Dans quelques minutes. Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non. Merci.

Je le laisse dans ses pensées et prépare tout de même du café. Le silence est pesant, entrecoupé seulement par le bruit de la machine J'observe Andrew du coin de l'œil. Il s'est levé et fait maintenant les cent pas entre le salon et la table de la salle à manger, jetant des coups d'œil aux cadres photos posés sur la commode. Il y en a de Tris et moi, mais également beaucoup de ma famille, de mes parents.

Soudain, il s'arrête devant l'une d'elle, ne pouvant en détacher son regard. Sans même la voir, je sais de laquelle il s'agit.

Je dépose les cafés sur la table et Andrew se tourne vers moi.

\- C'était où ? Et quand ? me demande-t-il en désignant la photo qu'il regardait.

Il ne semble pas énervé. Juste curieux.

Je souris en dirigeant mon regard vers le cadre.

\- Début juillet, je lui réponds en repensant à cette soirée. Au gala de charité organisé par ma mère.

Tris est resplendissante sur cette photo. Je me souviens de cette magnifique robe de cocktail rouge qui lui allait magnifiquement bien. Elle affiche un énorme sourire et je sais pourquoi. Nous avons pris cette photo quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons embrassés pour la première fois. J'ai le bras passé autour de sa taille et les yeux tournés vers elle. Mes parents se trouvent à côté de nous, souriant eux aussi.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savaient à ce moment-là qu'elle était ma fille ? poursuit-il.

Je détache mes yeux de la photo et reporte mon attention sur lui.

\- Ma mère le savait. Mon père non. Il ne l'a su qu'à peu près en même temps que vous.

Il ne me répond pas et m'observe. Je soutiens son regard, mais alors qu'il ouvre la bouche, nous entendons des pas approcher. J'observe Tris entrer dans le salon. Nous échangeons un regard, et au même moment Andrew se tourne vers elle.

\- Ma chérie, commence-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa fille.

Tris POV

Mon père me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre tellement fort contre lui que je ne bouge plus, mais le voir me fait du bien. Savoir qu'il sait me soulage.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, ma chérie. Tobias m'a expliqué, me dit-il en s'écartant.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, mais je souris à mon père. Ses yeux reflètent son inquiétude.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, papa, lui dis-je.

Il fait un pas en arrière et m'observe, mais n'enlève pas ses mains qui m'empêchent de bouger.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, ma puce. Mais je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Je serai toujours là pour toi, me demande-t-il, et je peux entendre la tristesse dans sa voix.

Je ne lui réponds pas car je ne veux pas qu'il entende ma voix vaciller. Je voudrais lui dire la raison de mon silence : parce que je n'ai pas eu la force de l'entendre accuser Tobias de l'entendre me dire que tout était de sa faute Mais je ne trouve pas le courage.

Je sens la main de Tobias sur mon épaule. Je m'écarte de mon père et tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Installez-vous au salon, nous dit-il. Je vous ai préparé du café.

Je hoche la tête en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

Je m'installe sur le canapé avec mon père, et lui parle des démarches que nous avons faites. Mon témoignage à la police, celui de Lauren qui a vu mon agresseur, et celui de mon agresseur lui-même. Je lui dis où et quand se déroulera le procès, et pendant tout le long, mon père ne lâche pas une seule seconde ma main. Lui en parler n'est pas facile, mais je comprends maintenant qu'il est là pour moi, et qu'il le sera toujours. Malgré Tobias, malgré le nom de Eaton.

Tobias nous rejoint avec le pot de sucre et tend une tasse de café à mon père qui le remercie d'un sourire. Il met un sucre dans une tasse avant de me la tendre et de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, sa main, chaude, réconfortante, sur ma cuisse.

\- Tris, commence mon père, je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Tobias exerce une légère pression sur ma jambe et je comprends son message. _Moi aussi je suis là_.

\- Je sais que, récemment, je n'ai pas toujours été très compréhensif, poursuit-il, son regard déviant vers Tobias. Je sais que mon attitude a pu te décevoir, mais ce ne sera plus le cas. Je te le promets. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, et ta sécurité. Et Tobias m'a montré qu'il était capable d'assurer ses deux choses.

Je suis très émue aux mots de mon père.

\- Et je l'en remercie, conclut-il en regardant mon petit-ami droit dans les yeux.

Je dirige mon regard vers lui, et je peux voir que ces mots le touchent aussi.

Il s'apprête à prendre la parole, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone le devance.

Il le sort de sa poche, jette un coup d'œil à l'écran, et lève les yeux vers moi, puis vers mon père.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il.

Je devine à l'expression de son visage qu'il s'agit sans doute de Marcus. Ça ne peut être que lui un lundi à cette heure-ci.

Il s'apprête à refuser l'appel, mais mon père intervient

\- Non, décrochez, je vous en prie. Je… Vous pourrez me le passer ? lui demande-t-il calmement.

Tobias est trop surpris pour répondre, sa bouche s'entrouvre sous l'étonnement. Il se reprend cependant en entendant son téléphone continuer de sonner. Après un dernier coup d'œil à mon père qui l'encourage d'un sourire crispé, il décroche et se lève avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

C'est à mon tour d'observer mon père. Son regard croise le mien, et il me sourit légèrement.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme cela, me dit-il. Le père de Tobias et moi avons le même objectif : vous voir heureux. Et il me semble que cela implique que nous fassions, l'un comme l'autre, un effort.

Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de mon père.

Je l'observe quelques instants. Ces traits sont tirés, il semble fatigué, mais je peux aussi voir sa détermination.

Tobias revient vers nous, toujours au téléphone.

\- Oui, je te tiens au courant dans la journée, dit-il.

Il marque une pause et regarde mon père.

\- Je suis avec quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler…, poursuit-il, une pointe de surprise toujours présente dans sa voix.

Mon père hoche la tête pour lui affirmer sa volonté et tend la main pour attraper le téléphone. Lentement, Tobias lui donne, et je sais qu'à partir de maintenant, la situation ne dépend plus de Tobias ou de moi, mais bien directement des deux interlocuteurs, à savoir nos pères respectifs, ennemis depuis toujours.

\- Bonjour, Marcus, commence mon père quelques secondes plus tard, d'un ton résolu.

Tobias me fait signe, je me lève et le suit dans notre chambre pour laisser mon père discuter tranquillement.

Il s'assoit au bord du lit et je m'assois sur ses genoux. Nous restons silencieux un moment, encore sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer. Je me demande ce que mon père va dire à Marcus, et comment ce-dernier va réagir. J'espère vraiment que la situation ne va pas s'aggraver. Finalement je me tourne vers Tobias qui semble perdu dans ses pensées. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, et il noue -presque instinctivement- ses bras autour de ma taille. Et, alors que je repense à ce que mon père a dit, je me rends compte du rôle qu'il a eu : c'est lui qui est allé lui parler de ce qui m'était arrivé, lui qui a d'abord, et sans hésiter, entamé la discussion avec son père pour que tout se passe bien entre lui et moi il a toujours défendu notre relation, tandis que je me suis contentée d'apaiser le feu du mieux que je pouvais du coté de mon père.

\- Merci, je lui lance.

Il me regarde, l'air interrogateur.

\- Merci de toujours être là pour moi, je poursuis. Merci d'être allé voir mon père ce matin, d'avoir été présent durant les quatre dernières semaines dès que j'avais besoin de toi.

Tobias ouvre la bouche mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de m'interrompre.

\- Merci de t'être battu pour nous, même quand moi-même je doutais, merci de n'avoir jamais abandonné. Je ne sais pas ce que nous serions sans toi, je conclus.

Cette pensée me rend triste, mais c'est la vérité.

Je me rends compte que cette relation doit beaucoup plus à Tobias qu'à moi. Il n'a jamais fléchi quand mon père désapprouvait notre relation, contrairement à moi. Et je veux qu'il sache que j'en suis consciente.

\- Et moi alors ? me dit-il en m'attirant à lui, riant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que je serais sans toi ?

Je souris contre lui.

\- Ne pense jamais que tu ne me dois quelque chose, Tris. Tu m'apportes beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, lui dis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne dis pas de bêtises, me répond-il, et je vois la sincérité dans ses yeux.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me sert contre lui.

\- J'espère que leur discussion va bien se passer, je continue, ma tête dans son cou. Si ton père s'énerve…

\- N'y pense pas, me répond Tobias. Ton père fait preuve d'une très forte volonté, c'est le principal, poursuit-il en relevant mon menton pour que mes yeux rencontrent les siens.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, et je veux y croire. Je veux espérer que mon père et Marcus vont réussir à se parler, à se trouver un jour dans la même pièce sans se fusiller du regard. Je veux croire que nous n'avons pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

Tobias essaie de changer de sujet, mais ma jambe est agitée de tics, et il sent ma nervosité. Cependant, il n'essaie pas de m'arrêter, il sait que c'est impossible. Lui aussi doit être tendu, même s'il ne le montre pas.

Les minutes semblent être des heures, tant je suis nerveuse. Je n'ose pas aller voir mon père dans le salon. Cela pourrait très bien se passer, mais je ne veux pas risquer de l'entendre crier sur Marcus. La discussion qu'ils sont en train d'avoir est déterminante. S'ils n'arrivent pas à se parler, à trouver un terrain d'entente maintenant, il est peu probable qu'ils y arrivent un jour. Et cela voudrait dire que la situation, déjà compliquée, le serait encore plus. Finalement, le silence tendu est rompu:

\- Tris ? j'entends mon père appeler depuis le salon.

Je me redresse et me dirige sans plus attendre vers la porte, mais Tobias me retient par le poignet.

\- Quoi ? je lui demande en me retournant, agacée.

Malgré moi, mon ton est sec. Heureusement, Tobias ne s'en formalise pas.

\- Si jamais leur discussion ne s'est pas bien passée, me dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi, je veux que tu saches que je ne bougerai pas. Je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Encore une fois, Tobias me montre son soutient, et je me radoucis.

\- Je sais. Merci, lui dis-je avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je prends sa main chaude dans la mienne, et nous rejoignons mon père dans le salon. Il est debout, nous attend, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fait un pas vers nous. Finalement, au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, il prend la parole :

\- Merci, dit-il en rendant son téléphone à Tobias. Votre père et moi avons beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair. Mais je ne vais pas accaparer votre salon et votre forfait téléphonique pour cela, poursuit-il, en riant légèrement.

Je n'arrive pas encore à me réjouir. La situation semble trop belle pour être vrai. Mon père qui fait de l' _humour_ en parlant d'une discussion téléphonique qu'il a eue avec _Marcus Eaton_.

\- Nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous autour d'un café, pour parler de vive voix, continue-t-il en me regardant, et je sens les larmes perlées à mes yeux.

Des larmes de joie. Je sens la pression de la main de Tobias sur la mienne, qui me rappelle que je ne rêve pas.

\- Je vais donc vous laissez tranquille et vous souhaiter une bonne journée à tous les deux, conclut-il en nous regardant.

Je me dirige vers lui et le prends dans mes bras.

\- Merci, je lui souffle en le serrant fort contre moi.

\- Ne me remercie pas, ma puce, me répond-il en caressant mes cheveux. Nous allons traverser ça, ensemble. Je te téléphone ce soir.

Il s'écarte de moi et m'embrasse sur le front, avant de porter son attention sur Tobias.

\- Merci, Tobias, lui dit-il en lui tendant une main, que mon petit-ami accepte immédiatement.

\- Merci à vous d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer, M Prior, lui répond Tobias.

\- Appelle-moi Andrew.

Je ne peux retenir un énorme sourire de se plaquer sur mon visage.

\- Prenez soin l'un de l'autre, nous dit-il, son regard allant de Tobias à moi, en passant par nos mains entrelacées. Je saluerai Marcus pour vous, conclut-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter l'appartement, sans claquer la porte derrière lui cette fois.

Tobias et moi nous retrouvons tous les deux, plantés au milieu du séjour, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Je tire une chaise et m'assois avant de plonger ma tête entre mes mains et de laisser les larmes couler librement sur mes joues. Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée depuis mon agression, et même depuis le début de notre relation, s'évacue. Je sais à quel point le conflit entre mon père et Marcus a pesé dans notre couple, et me dire qu'ils vont se parler, essayer de mettre un terme à leur dispute, me soulage plus que je ne le pensais.

Tobias vient se placer devant moi et se met à genoux pour être à ma hauteur. Il écarte doucement les mains de mon visage et s'empresse d'essuyer mes larmes. Je ris contre lui alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras, toujours assise, mes jambes autour sa taille.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela s'est bien passé. Que nos parents vont se parler, lui dis-je.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'ensemble, nous y arriverions, me souffle Tobias.

\- Arrête de me rappeler que tu as toujours raison, je lui souffle en riant, avant de me pencher vers lui pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent.

A cet instant, j'ai une pensée pour ma mère qui, je le sais, nous observe d'où elle est, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _2 jours plus tard (24 décembre !),_

J'ai réussi à prendre deux jours de congé, et à avoir mon 25, mais en contrepartie j'ai tout de même dû travailler aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est le 24 décembre que les patients ont besoin de moins de soins ou qu'ils sont moins nombreux ! A 18h30, je range mes affaires dans mon bureau avant de partir. Mon père nous attend, Tobias et moi, pour 20h, et nous en avons pour une petite heure de route. Nous ne sommes pas en retard, mais il ne faut pas traîner. Alors que je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié et ouvre la porte, je tombe nez à nez avec Johanna. J'ai un mouvement de surprise et elle aussi.

\- Excuse-moi, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Je ne te dérange pas longtemps, me répond-elle en me rendant mon sourire. Je voulais juste te souhaiter un bon réveillon, et un joyeux Noël.

Depuis mon agression, Johanna a été très présente pour moi. Elle a été parfaite, et a fait preuve d'une gentillesse sans pareille, comme ne l'aurait jamais fait Jeanine Matthews, même si, en tant que directrice de l'hôpital, elle m'a bien sûr montré son soutien.

\- Merci Johanna, toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? je lui demande.

\- Je reçois mes deux garçons, mes belles-filles et mes petits-enfants, comme tous les ans. Heureusement que mon mari est à la retraite, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à préparer la quantité de nourriture suffisante pour nourrir cette tribut en travaillant la journée, poursuit-elle en riant. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce soir je vais chez mon père, et demain Tobias et moi passons la journée chez ses parents, je lui réponds simplement.

Je suis heureuse de cet arrangement. Je ne me voyais pas passer les fêtes sans mon père et Caleb, la seule famille qu'il me reste, mais je ne me voyais pas non plus ne pas être avec Tobias pour notre premier Noël. A ma plus grande surprise, c'est mon père qui m'a téléphoné hier dans la matinée pour me dire qu'il avait convenu d'un arrangement avec les parents de Tobias, si cela nous convenait. Bien sûr, nous avons accepté, et je l'ai remercié mille fois.

 _\- C'est normal, ma chérie, m'a-t-il répondu. Tu n'es plus à moi tout seul maintenant._

Son ton était léger, mais je pouvais entendre la mélancolie dans sa voix.

Johanna me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Profitez bien, me souffle-t-elle.

\- Merci, lui dis-je, toi aussi. On se voit dans deux jours.

Après un dernier sourire, elle s'éloigne. Elle sera la dernière ce soir, j'espère qu'elle pourra bien profiter de ses petits-enfants quand même.

Je ferme la porte de mon bureau et rejoint les ascenseurs pour aller chercher Tobias qui finit son service. Il a également réussit à avoir son 25 décembre, en travaillant aujourd'hui.

Je l'attends sur une chaise dans le couloir près de l'accueil du service, et envoie un message à mes amis pour leur souhaiter un bon réveillon : Christina, qui reçoit cette année sa belle-famille, Shauna, Marlène, Zeke et Uriah, reçus par les parents de ces derniers. Je sens des pas approcher et lève les yeux. Cependant ce n'est pas Tobias, mais Claire que j'aperçois au bout du couloir. Son regard croise le mien, avant qu'un homme et une femme ne l'interpellent.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'exclame l'homme lorsqu'ils rejoignent la jeune médecin. Vous êtes une des médecins qui s'occupent de Mélanie ? Il est où celui qu'on a vu l'autre jour ? poursuit -il, manifestement toujours très énervé.

Son ton et son attitude menaçante envers elle m'inquiètent et je me lève, faisant quelques pas dans leur direction.

Je vois que Claire essaie de maîtriser la situation et de calmer le père de famille, mais elle a du mal.

Je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et m'apprête à aller aider la jeune femme – même si je ne l'apprécie pas, je sais ce que ça fait de devoir gérer avec des familles pas toujours compréhensives-, mais Tobias arrive à ses côtés. Il tourne légèrement la tête et me vois du coin de l'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme en face de lui.

\- Monsieur Mayer, commence-t-il sur un ton très professionnel. Je suis le docteur Eaton et je m'occupe de Mélanie. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Ha ! C'est vous que j'ai vu hier ! s'exclame-t-il. Quand on est arrivé hier, on nous a dit que notre fille pourrait rentrer ce matin, et maintenant on me dit que vous voulez la garder en observation plusieurs jours ?! C'est quoi ce bazar ?

Mes yeux sont rivés sur Tobias, inquiète. Je sais qu'il sait garder son calme dans ce genre de situation, mais cet homme est très agressif.

\- Nous pouvons aller discuter de cela dans mon bureau, si vous le voulez bien, leur dit-il en leur indiquant la porte de son bureau situé à quelques mètres derrière eux. Mais l'homme pousse violemment son bras tendu.

\- Chérie…, essaie de le calmer sa femme.

\- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas de votre charabia de médecin ! Nous voulons tous rentrer chez nous, donc ça va être rapide ! La jeune femme qui se trouve à côté de vous m'a dit hier que notre fille pourrait passer Noël à la maison je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous dit tout autre chose aujourd'hui ! Et puis apparemment, « c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! », poursuit-il en imitant la voix de Claire.

Cette dernière rougit de honte. Si, en temps normal, une imitation de Claire me ferait rire, je ne ris pas du tout. Je ne souris même pas.

Tobias lance un regard à Claire qui semble affolée. Il ne la réprimande pas devant les parents de sa patiente, mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Il ne faut jamais donner de pronostic sur la durée de l'hospitalisation avant d'avoir eu les résultats des premiers examens. Tous les médecins savent ça.

\- Monsieur, je suis navrée que ma collègue ait pu vous donner cette idée, mais les résultats des examens que j'ai fait effectuer à votre fille nécessitent d'autres examens, plus approfondis. Je suis navré.

\- C'est pour ma fille que vous devriez être navré ! C'est elle qui va passer Noël dans une chambre d'hôpital ! lui réplique-t-il, aussi triste qu'en colère.

Je vois Tobias tiquer aux mots du père de famille, mais il reste ferme.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais je pense que vous serez d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas risquer la santé de Mélanie. Je m'assurerai qu'on vous monte des plateaux repas et que vous puissiez dormir dans une chambre proche de celle de votre fille, au moins ce soir. L'équipe de ce service fera le maximum pour que vous passiez un bon réveillon et une belle journée de Noël avec elle, poursuit-il.

Le discours de Tobias semble calmer le père.

\- Très bien… mais vous pouvez être sûr que votre supérieur m'entendra. Cette situation est tout à fait intolérable !

Il jette un dernier regard noir à Claire, et, sans un mot de plus, fait demi-tour en direction de la chambre de sa fille. La mère adresse un léger sourire aux deux médecins et leur lance un petit « bonsoir », avant de suivre son mari.

Je me détends. Tobias à gérer la situation d'une main de maître. « Il a bien rattrapé les bêtises de Claire », je pense. Cependant, il semble toujours à cran.

Une fois que le couple a disparu de son champ de vision, il se tourne vers Claire qui me fait face, les sourcils froncés. Il ouvre la bouche et s'apprête à prendre la parole, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, elle se jette à son cou. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Tobias ne réagit pas.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle pendue à son cou. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait !

Son ton est sincère, mais son comportement est totalement déplacé.

J'en rirais presque, mais ce qu'elle fait juste après me stoppe immédiatement. Je me fige. Je ne peux pas croire ce que je suis en train de voir.

Elle écrase son corps contre celui de Tobias et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Les quelques secondes qu'il met avant de la repousser me semble une éternité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, putain ! s'exclame Tobias en s'écartant d'elle. Je suis en couple !

Le jeune le détaille de la tête aux pieds, pas le moins du monde démontée.

\- Oh, c'est bon, elle est pas là, dit-elle, et je vois le dos de Tobias se contracter. On sait tous les deux qu'il y a ce truc entre nous, depuis le début.

\- Quel truc entre nous ? répète Tobias en passant une main dans ses cheveux, révélant son exaspération. Il n'y a jamais rien eu

Claire me lance un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Tobias, et je redoute ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire.

\- Et puis…, ça ne semblait pas te déranger la dernière fois.

Elle accentue ces derniers mots et fait un pas vers lui.

 _La dernière fois_. Je réalise ce que ces mots signifient. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent.

Les imaginer ensemble, dans la salle de garde, au recoin d'un couloir, me donne un haut le cœur.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, il n'y a jamais eu d'autres fois, j'entends Tobias répondre de sa voix grave, mais ma vision se brouille de larme.

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça.

Je me retourne et rejoins les ascenseurs aussi vite que je le peux.

\- Oh, regarde-là ! Elle va nous dénoncer à ta petite copine ! s'exclame Claire, accrochée à son bras.

Tobias se dégage de son emprise et retourne vers moi. Je vois la panique sur son visage.

\- Tris ! s'écrit-il en se précipitant vers moi, mais les portes de l'ascenseur se referment entre nous.

* * *

 **A/N : Voilà pour le chapitre 21 !**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant... :)**

 **Pour le délai je m'excuse encore une fois. Depuis la rentrée j'ai eu très très peu de temps pour écrire.**

 **Je fais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible !**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien en tout cas ! :)**

 **Question du jour : une autre série dystopique (à part _Divergent_ hein) que vous aimez beaucoup (si vous en avez lu/ vu d'autres!) :)**

 **Pour moi ce serait _Red Queen_ de Victoria Aveyard. Je n'ai lu que les deux premiers tomes pour l'instant, mais je suis fan ! **

**A bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 22. Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai fait mon maximum, et j'espère que ce chapitre valait la peine d'attendre (je compense par des chapitres plus longs ^^).**

 **Merci pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir ! :)**

 **Pour ceux qui aiment écouter de la musique en lisant, voici les titres que j'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant ce chapitre (j'espère que vous aimez Ed Sheeran...XD) : _Perfect, Photograph, Supermarket Flowers_ (toutes de Ed Sheeran). Surtout _Perfect_ jusqu'au changement de POV et _Supermarket Flowers_ pour la fin du chapitre la fin, ça rend vraiment pas mal je trouve... :)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Tobias POV :_

Les portes se referment entre nous, et j'étouffe un juron. J'appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton pour rappeler l'ascenseur, en vain. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le suivant. Je me retourne et jette un regard noir à Claire, qui semble satisfaite d'elle-même.

\- Je savais qu'elle en pinçait pour toi ! Elle insistait trop sur le fait qu'elle n'était « que ton amie ». Elle est amoureuse de toi, et elle est jalouse de voir que tu peux être avec d'autres filles !

Je me retiens de ne pas l'insulter de tous les noms. Les soupçons de Tris étaient donc justifiés. Et dire que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'elle me courait après. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour que je la rattrape. Tris est très fragile en ce moment elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Finalement, le deuxième ascenseur arrive.

Je m'y engouffre rapidement, en adressant tout de même un sourire aux personnes qui s'y trouvent déjà. Je pense à Tris. Je ne veux pas la perdre une seconde fois. Notre séparation après notre déjeuner avec son père a été très dure. Pendant ces deux semaines, j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas l'appeler tous les jours. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Surtout pas le soir de Noël. Surtout pas maintenant que nos pères, qui sont restés fermes sur leurs positions pendant six mois, commencent à se parler.

Lorsque nous atteignons le rez-de-chaussée, je suis le premier à sortir. Je regarde autour de moi et soudain je la vois.

-Tris ! je m'écrie en espérant qu'elle se retourne.

Soit elle ne m'entend pas, soit elle décide de m'ignorer, car elle poursuit son chemin, contrairement à plusieurs personnes qui se tournent vers moi et me regardent bizarrement. Cependant, je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle quitte le bâtiment et je m'élance à sa suite. Je la suis dehors où la neige tombe sans discontinuer depuis ce matin. Elle se dirige vers l'espace réservé aux taxis, mais quand je l'appelle cette fois ci, elle réagit. Elle s'arrête, mais ne se tourne pas vers moi. En quelques pas je la rejoins.

\- Tris, je souffle en me mettant face à elle.

Elle a la tête baissée, mais je peux voir ses yeux et ses joues rougis, non pas par le froid mais, je le sais, par les larmes.

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes, mais avant que je ne puisse parler, elle lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… .

Elle ne pleure plus mais j'entends la tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas vrai, Tris.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre de plus honnête. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien, et j'espère qu'elle voit ma sincérité.

Je bous de colère, mais je ne veux pas lui montrer. Ce qu'a fait Claire m'énerve et me dégoutte, mais ma priorité pour l'instant est la femme qui se tient en face de moi. Elle sera toujours ma priorité.

\- Claire est une collègue, rien de plus. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, je poursuis en l'attirant à moi.

Elle ne me rejette pas et cela me rassure. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, elle s'écarte.

\- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Tobias, commence-t-elle, doucement, mais avec fermeté. Cette fille nous pourrit la vie. Ou en tout cas elle pourrit la mienne, poursuit-elle. A chaque fois que je passe en pédiatrie, que ce soit pour venir te voir toi, ou Emilia, ou même pour faire une consultation, je récolte des regards noirs, ou pires, condescendants. A chaque fois que je l'entends, soit elle parle de toi, soit elle parle avec toi. Elle te suit comme un petit chien ! Et toi tu es là, tu ne vois rien ! Tu peux dire que je suis jalouse, que je m'imagine des choses, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Je tombe des nus. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je vois qu'elle est sincère. Depuis quand souffre-t-elle de cette situation ?

\- Je ne savais pas, Tris, lui dis-je, et c'est la vérité.

Elle m'a dit qu'elles ne s'appréciaient pas, et ce baiser complètement déplacé a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase mais je ne pensais pas que la rancœur qu'elles avaient l'une envers l'autre était aussi forte. Je repense aux mots de Claire. _« Elle est jalouse de voir que tu peux être avec d'autres filles »_. C'est elle qui est jalouse et qui a un vrai problème. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Tris. Si un homme l'avait embrassée comme ça, devant moi, en sous-entendant que ce n'était pas la première fois, je me serais beaucoup plus emporté qu'elle.

Elle baisse les yeux.

\- Tris, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… je suis désolé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle était comme ça avec moi… et avec toi, surtout.

Maintenant je comprends mieux, mais je me sens complètement impuissant, et ça me désespère.

Au bout d'un moment elle relève les yeux vers moi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'excuses pour ce qu'elle a fait. J'ai juste besoin que ça s'arrête.

Elle fait une pause et j'ai peur des mots qui vont sortir de sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime. C'est pourquoi je vais avoir du mal à supporter la vision d'autres femmes embrassant mon petit-ami, poursuit-elle.

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire, mais sa voix est faible.

Si en temps normal cette réplique m'aurait fait rire, je ne souris même pas. Car je sais que Tris est sincère, et que cette situation est tout sauf drôle pour elle.

Je vois les larmes commençaient à perler à ses yeux et je l'attire de nouveau à moi. Je sais que ces larmes sont dues à l'accumulation de stress, de fatigue, et de tristesse, et que mon étreinte ne fera pas tout disparaître en un clin d'œil, mais j'espère qu'elle la soulagera. Je veux par tous les moyens me sentir utile, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente seule. Jamais, et surtout pas ce soir.

Il neige fort et nous sommes tous les deux trempés. Je la sens grelotter contre moi.

\- Allez viens, on va aller se mettre au chaud, lui dis-je. Ton père nous attend.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête, et nous nous dirigeons vers ma voiture.

Une fois installés, j'enclenche le chauffage, et démarre sans attendre.

\- Tu ferais bien de lui envoyer un SMS pour lui dire que nous aurons un peu de retard, je lui conseille en m'engageant dans la circulation chargée de Chicago.

Le temps ne facilite pas les choses.

Elle ne me répond pas, mais je la vois taper sur son écran.

J'hésite à engager la conversation, mais je sens qu'elle préfère rester silencieuse. Même si je meure d'envie de lui parler, de m'assurer qu'elle va bien, je me retiens.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je tourne rapidement les yeux vers elle, je vois une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle s'empresse de l'essuyer, mais je ne l'ai pas ratée.

\- Chérie, je suis désolé, lui dis-je mes yeux allant de son visage à la route. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans cet état à cause d'elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, je poursuis alors qu'elle a les yeux rivés devant elle.

\- C'est bon, Tobias, me répond-elle, d'une voix si faible que je l'entends à peine par-dessus le ronflement du moteur et du chauffage. C'est pas Claire…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sitôt que je lui ai posé la question, je trouve la réponse par moi-même et je me sens stupide. Tris a retiré son bracelet porte bonheur et le sers fermement dans sa main. Le cadeau de sa mère pour ses vingt ans.

Les fêtes nous rappellent toujours ceux que nous avons perdus. Je sais de quoi je parle. Ça fait dix ans que ma sœur est partie, mais chaque année, quand je vois les cadeaux au pied du sapin chez mes parents, j'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant à elle.

Tris doit beaucoup penser à sa mère en cette période d'euphorie et de réunions de famille.

J'entremêle nos doigts et dépose un baiser sur sa main.

Nous restons comme ça quelques minutes, et elle me surprend en venant poser nos mains sur ma cuisse.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu la connaisses, me dit-elle. Elle t'aurait beaucoup aimé.

\- Moi aussi, lui dis-je.

Lorsque nous approchons, Tris me donne les indications pour aller chez son père. Elle me montre du doigt la maison, et je me gare devant. Je coupe le contact, et le silence se fait encore plus pesant. C'est la première fois qu'un silence l'est autant entre nous. Je me tourne vers Tris, et vois qu'elle a les yeux posés sur moi. Nous nous fixons quelques secondes et je m'apprête à prendre la parole, mais nous sommes interrompus par du bruit qui vient de la maison.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et nous observons le père de Tris venir à notre rencontre. Il a dû voir notre voiture.

J'aimerais que nous puissions parler, poser tout cette histoire à plat entre nous. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le moment. Sa famille l'attend, et je veux que durant cette soirée elle se détende et pas qu'elle pense à Claire.

\- Tobias…, me souffle Tris.

Je la rassure d'un sourire.

\- Plus tard, je lui réponds en exerçant une pression sur sa main. Ce soir tu profites de ta famille.

Elle répond à mon sourire, et, à ma plus grande surprise, elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture pour retrouver son père.

* * *

 _Tris POV :_

Nous rejoignons rapidement mon père qui nous salue chaleureusement et pénétrons dans la maison sans plus attendre. La chaleur du feu de cheminée me réchauffe tout de suite.

\- Laisse le sac ici, dis-je à Tobias alors que mon père est entré dans le séjour et que je retire mon manteau.

Il pose donc notre sac de voyage à côté des escaliers, et sans plus attendre, je me dirige vers le salon.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte coulissante qui sépare l'entrée du séjour – à travers laquelle on peut entendre les discussions et les rires - Tobias me retient par le poignet.

Je me tourne vers lui, surprise. Nous savons tous les deux que nous allons devoir parler. De quelqu'un que je préférerais vraiment ignorer, mais après ce qu'elle a fait, nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si Claire n'existait pas. Je crois Tobias lorsqu'il me dit qu'il n'y a rien entre eux, mais visiblement la jeune pédiatre n'est pas du même avis. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir vu le petit jeu de sa collègue plus tôt. Moi je ne voyais que ça.

Cependant – et comme Tobias me l'a dit-, ce n'est ne le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de nos problèmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande donc en levant les yeux vers lui.

A ma plus grande surprise, il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Le baiser est rapide, mais tendre.

\- Je voulais juste faire ça, me souffle-t-il en s'écartant.

Je suis trop surprise pour lui répondre, mais je lui adresse un petit sourire.

Alors qu'il prend ma main et que nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans le salon, des bruits se font entendre de derrière Tobias. Ce-dernier se retourne et j'observe ma cousine – la fille de la sœur de maman – descendre les escaliers tranquillement.

\- Salut Camille, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

La fillette de neuf ans s'approche de moi et je la prends dans mes bras.

\- Tu es magnifique, je lui dis en lui faisant un bisou sur le sommet de sa tête.

Elle a mis une petite robe noire à paillette de Noël et elle a les cheveux tressés.

\- Coucou Tris, me dit-elle. Tu es jolie aussi ! me sourit-elle.

Je vois qu'elle lance des coups d'œil à Tobias et je souris.

\- Merci, ma chérie. Tu te souviens de Tobias ? je lui demande. Tu l'as vu au mariage de Caleb.

\- Oui, me répond-elle en levant les yeux vers mon petit-ami qui lui sourit.

Elle rougit et reporte son attention vers moi.

\- Tu vas bien, Tris ? poursuit-elle.

\- Ça va, ma chérie. Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais on va passer une bonne soirée tous ensemble, je lui souris. On va voir tes parents et tonton Andrew ? je poursuis.

\- Ouais !

Elle prend ma main et nous entrons dans le salon, Tobias sur mes talons.

En franchissant la porte, je souris franchement pour la première fois de la journée.

Emilia, Caleb et Arthur, mon oncle –le mari de la sœur de ma mère- sont au salon en train de siroter un verre de vin mon père, ma tante et Catherine sont en train de finir de mettre le couvert. Cette dernière est une amie de longue date de la famille. Elle a divorcé alors que son fils était très jeune, et elle l'a élevé seule. Depuis quelques années, comme son fils ainé passe les fêtes dans la famille de sa compagne, elle est avec nous pour le réveillon. Cependant, comme elle a déménagé à plusieurs heures de Chicago, donc nous n'avons que très peu l'occasion de nous voir en dehors de cette période de l'année.

\- Que fait ta fille ? je l'entends demander à mon père, manifestement impatiente de me voir.

Quand elle entend le bruit de la porte, elle se retourne et c'est elle qui nous voit la première.

\- Mon médecin préféré ! s'exclame-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Mon père nous aperçoit aussi et m'adresse un sourire.

\- Ça fait longtemps, poursuit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Trop longtemps, je poursuis. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va bien, ma chérie, me répond-elle en s'écartant de moi, et je la vois dévier son regard derrière moi en souriant.

Je me rappelle la présence de Tobias et je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il affiche un air décontracté et un sourire poli. Il fait toujours très bonne impression.

\- Catherine, je te présente Tobias, mon petit-ami, lui dis-je.

\- Enchanté, lui dit Tobias en lui tendant la main.

Cependant, elle le surprend en se penchant vers lui, et lui fait la bise.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, lui répond-elle. Andrew m'a parlé de vous, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer, poursuit-elle en souriant.

La sonnerie d'un minuteur se fait entendre de la cuisine, et Catherine nous quitte.

\- Je vais chercher mes petits fours, nous dit-elle, à tout de suite ! conclut-elle avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Elle s'éloigne rapidement et je ris.

\- Qui est cette charmante dame ? me souffle Tobias en se penchant vers moi.

Je me tourne vers lui, et nos visages se retrouvent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Comme nos plans pour Noël ont été faits au dernier moment, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir Tobias de la présence de Catherine.

\- C'est une vieille amie de mes parents. Son mari et elle étaient les voisins de palier de mes parents quand ils se sont installés ensemble en centre-ville. Ensuite mon frère est né, et mes parents ont déménagé dans une maison, mais ils ont continué de se voir souvent. Eux ont eu un fils, et ont malheureusement divorcé peu de temps après sa naissance. Elle est restée vivre à Chicago avec son garçon, et on se voyait presque tous les week-ends. Puis, quand j'ai eu quinze ans, elle a eu une offre d'emploi dans le Michigan, et ils ont déménagés. Depuis, elle revient nous voir à Chicago une à deux fois par an. Et depuis que son fils est en couple et passe les fêtes avec sa belle-famille, mes parents l'invite à Noël, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Ça fait trois ans maintenant.

Tobias hoche la tête alors que Caleb et Emilia s'approche de nous un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons tous les huit au salon avec un verre de vin et les canapés et petits fours de Noël.

Entourée de ma famille, je me sens vraiment bien. L'ambiance est chaleureuse et conviviale. Comme chaque année, mon père nous raconte les anecdotes des Noël que nous passions chez ses parents dans le Colorado, Maman, Caleb, lui et moi. Mon grand-père paternel est décédé alors que je n'avais que trois ans, et après sa mort, ma grand-mère a déménagé dans l'Illinois pour se rapprocher de nous. Je n'ai donc malheureusement plus aucun souvenir de la maison familiale où j'ai passé mes premiers Noëls. Mais heureusement, mon père a gardé de nombreuses photos et il se fait un plaisir de nous les montrer tous les ans.

Mais, alors que les albums circulent entre les mains –provoquant il faut le dire de nombreux éclats de rire-, mes yeux sont attirés par Catherine qui a, presque naturellement, une main sur la jambe de mon père. Elle regarde des photos avec ma tante assise à côté d'elle, mais sa main ne bouge pas. Cela ne semble pas surprendre mon père qui ne réagit pas. Je me tends. Est-ce que j'ai raté un épisode ? Catherine croise mon regard. Nous nous fixons quelques secondes alors que j'entends Camille rire à côté de moi, et mes yeux dévient malgré moi vers la cuisse de mon père où sa main repose toujours. Lorsqu'elle le voit, elle la retire tout de suite. Mon père tourne la tête vers elle et voit qu'elle a les yeux rivés vers moi. Lorsque mon regard croise le sien, je me lève. Je ne sais pas quel sentiment l'emporte. La surprise, la colère ou la tristesse.

\- Tris ? j'entends Tobias me dire, surpris.

\- Je reviens, je lui réponds faiblement en me dégageant de lui.

Avant de me retourner, je vois mon père et Catherine échanger un regard. Je m'éloigne, je ne veux pas qu'ils voient les larmes perler à mes yeux.

Depuis quand est-ce que mon père me cache cela ? Est-ce que Caleb est au courant ? Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment des réponses à ces questions.

Je monte les escaliers et m'assois par terre dans le couloir. Les larmes coulent librement sur mon visage et je n'essaie pas de les arrêter. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que je devrais prendre sur moi, tout simplement parce que c'est Noël, et que je ne veux gâcher la soirée de personne. Mais parfois, c'est tellement plus simple de laisser la fatigue et la douleur s'exprimer librement.

Je ne pensais pas que mon père pourrait un jour fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ça fait maintenant plus de deux ans, lui aussi a le droit d'aller de l'avant. Je me rends compte qu'il est prêt à le faire. C'est moi qui n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon père avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère.

J'entends des pas dans les escaliers, et j'essuie mes larmes et me lève pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits. Quelques secondes plus tard, Caleb apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Il m'observe quelques secondes, avant de s'approcher et de me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que mon frère et moi avons partagé un moment ensemble, juste tous les deux.

\- Ça va ? me demande-t-il doucement alors que j'ai toujours la tête dans son cou.

\- Tu le savais ? je lui demande à voix basse pour ne pas qu'il entende les sanglots dans ma voix.

\- Papa m'en a parlé il y a quelques semaines. Il voulait te le dire aussi avant qu'on passe Noël tous ensemble, mais avec…

Je remarque qu'il cherche ses mots, et je sais pourquoi.

-…ce qui s'est passé, il n'a pas trouvé l'occasion de te parler.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas tout de suite dit, comme il l'a fait avec toi ?

Caleb hésite quelques instants.

\- Tu ferais mieux de lui demander directement, me répond-il finalement. Je vais le chercher, vous devez en parler.

Il s'éloigne, et au même moment, nous entendons un pas lourd, un pas familier, dans les escaliers. Comme si mon père avait entendu mon frère, il arrive à nos côtés. Son regard me trouve et ses yeux ne me quittent plus. Je peux voir l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Mon frère descend les escaliers, et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard, car une part de moi a honte de la réaction que j'ai eue. Quelques secondes passent et finalement c'est lui qui rompt le silence.

\- Ma chérie, je suis désolé, commence-t-il. J'aurais dû te dire pour Catherine. Nous ne t'en avons pas parlé avant parce que…

Je soutiens son regard. En effet je voudrais savoir pourquoi. Mon père ne sait donc pas que c'est le genre de chose dont j'aimerais être au courant ? J'aurais aimé l'apprendre autrement qu'en voyant ce geste d'affection et, surtout, pas le soir de Noël. J'aurais eu du temps pour digérer si mon père me l'avait dit avant, contrairement à ce soir où, entourée de ma famille, je regrette déjà ma réaction et culpabilise.

\- Parce que quoi ? je lui demande sur un ton plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- J'avais très peur de ta réaction, m'avoue-t-il finalement.

\- Et pas de celle de Caleb ? je poursuis, ne comprenant toujours pas.

Il me regarde avec douceur quelques secondes et je guette sa réponse.

\- Je sais quel lien particulier tu avais avec ta mère, poursuit-il, une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Et… j'avais peur que tu te sentes trahie. Que tu ne comprennes pas.

Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, et je réalise que ma réaction a été exactement celle qu'il craignait. J'aurais dû sourire en voyant ce geste entre Catherine et mon père, j'aurais dû être heureuse pour eux, pour mon père. Cependant, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, je n'ai laissé s'exprimer que la déchirure que me provoquait cette vision. Voir ma mère, la femme qui m'a tout appris, qui m'a aimé de tout son cœur, qui m'a aidée et soutenue dans toutes les difficiles épreuves de ma vie, remplacée par une autre.

Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de monter à mes yeux. Mon père le voit et me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré en une soirée.

\- Elle me manque tellement, je sanglote contre son épaule.

\- A moi aussi, me répond-il en caressant mon dos. A moi aussi, ma chérie.

Nous nous taisons plusieurs minutes, et j'arrête de pleurer. Ma cousine, ma famille est ici. Et ils méritent de passer un bon réveillon. Avant que je ne m'écarte de lui, mon père prend la parole, soulageant ma dernière inquiétude, ma dernière crainte.

\- Catherine ne remplacera jamais ta mère, me souffle-t-il. Je veux que tu le saches. Mais Catherine et moi avons le droit d'être de nouveau heureux, poursuit-il, et je sens qu'il retient sa respiration, attendant ma réaction.

Je le sers fort contre moi avant de m'écarter pour qu'il puisse voir mon visage.

\- Oui, papa, je lui réponds avec un sourire, sincère.

Il répond à mon sourire et prend ma main.

\- On retourne en bas ? me propose-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et le suis dans les escaliers.

Lorsque nous entrons dans le salon, les conversations s'arrêtent. Catherine a les yeux rivés vers moi, et je lui adresse un sourire, auquel elle répond.

\- Alors, vous avez trouvé les photos de Tris et Caleb bébés ? rit mon père en reprenant sa place sur le canapé, et je grimace.

\- Oh non pas ça, dis-je avec un rire forcé. Pourquoi tu ressors ça tous les ans papa…

\- Je suis sûre que ça ferait plaisir à Tobias de voir des photos de ton enfance, poursuit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'observe mon petit-ami qui sourit à mon père. Cependant, lorsque son regard croise le mien, j'y vois de l'inquiétude.

\- Je vais chercher ces albums, conclut mon père. Ils doivent être dans le bureau.

Au même moment, nous entendons la sonnerie du minuteur en provenance de la cuisine.

\- Oh, ce sont mes sablés ! s'exclame Catherine.

\- J'y vais, je lui propose avec un sourire.

\- Merci ma chérie. Il faut juste les sortir du four pour qu'ils refroidissent.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, je lui réponds.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine attenante à la salle à manger, et sors la plaque du four avant de la poser sur le plan de travail. Les sablés de Noëls sont la spécialité de Catherine, et ceux de cette année ne font pas exception. Ils sont parfaits.

Alors que je me remplis un verre d'eau, je vois Tobias entrer dans la cuisine et s'approcher de moi. Il s'arrête à une vingtaine de centimètres de moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Ça va ? me demande-t-il. Quand tu es partie, ton père m'a expliqué.

Il se tait quelques minutes, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais je veux aussi que tu saches que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler, me dit-il doucement.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, joignant tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

\- Merci, Tobias, je lui souffle.

* * *

 **A/N: Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je sais qu'il était un peu triste, mais je trouvais que c'était important de reparler de la maman de Tris.  
**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos remarques et à me donner votre avis :)**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Bonne et heureuse année 2018 à tous ! :)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le 26 décembre, j'arrive en fin de matinée au Northwestern Memorial hospital, mais pas pour travailler. Marlène a accouché hier après-midi d'un petit garçon, qui mesure 45cm et pèse 2,5kg, et dont je serai la marraine ! Il est né avec presque trois semaines d'avance, mais ses mensurations sont correctes. Quand Uriah m'a téléphoné hier soir pour m'annoncer la nouvelle, il m'a précisé que les médecins restaient tout de même très attentifs à l'égard du nouveau-né. Quand j'arrive au service de maternité –situé au même étage que le service de pédiatrie où Tobias travaille aujourd'hui-, je demande à la secrétaire médicale le numéro de la chambre de Madame Pedrad.

\- Chambre 1093, me dit-elle. Elle a déjà deux visiteurs, essayez donc d'attendre que l'un des deux parte avant d'entrer. La chambre n'est pas très grande.

\- Je ferais vite, merci beaucoup, je lui souris avant de m'éloigner.

Marlène et Uriah doivent être avec leurs parents, je ne vais donc pas les déranger longtemps. Lorsque j'approche de la chambre, j'entends les discussions à travers la porte. Je frappe doucement et entre.

\- Tris ! m'accueille chaleureusement Uriah.

Il me prend dans ses bras rapidement puis je vais saluer ses parents qui sont autour du lit où se repose Marlène, son bébé âgé de quelques heures dans les bras. Ils sont tous les quatre en admiration devant la petite personne, et cette vision me fait sourire. Je tends à Marlène le bouquet de fleurs que je lui ai apporté.

\- Merci, Tris. Il ne fallait pas !

Elle sent l'odeur des fleurs et donne le bouquet à sa belle-mère qui le met dans un vase.

\- Tu plaisantes, je lui souris. J'ai aussi un petit cadeau pour le bout de chou, mais je l'ai laissé dans la voiture de Tobias, je poursuis en roulant des yeux. Je vais essayer de vous l'apporter ce soir. Tu sais quand est-ce que tu quittes l'hôpital ?

\- D'ici la fin du week-end. Les médecins veulent nous garder quelques jours de plus en observation parce que, même si je n'ai pas accouché deux mois trop tôt, c'était quand même prématuré…, me répond-elle.

\- Oui, je comprends. Je ne reste pas longtemps. On ne doit pas être plus de deux visiteurs en même temps, je poursuis en souriant sans quitter le bébé des yeux.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

\- Il est adorable ! Est-ce que ce petit bonhomme a un prénom ?

Le couple échange un regard et Marlène me sourit.

\- Oui, je te présente Matthew, me répond-elle en caressant la petite tête de son bébé.

Elle me le tend et je le prends dans mes bras délicatement.

\- Salut Matthew, je lui souris en le berçant. En tout cas, vous avez eu un magnifique cadeau pour Noël cette année, je souris en relevant les yeux vers Uriah et Marlène.

\- Le plus beau des cadeaux, me répond Marlène.

Le bébé semble tellement fragile dans mes bras, il est si petit. Je le garde quelques minutes alors que la petite famille me raconte ses fêtes de fin d'année, légèrement perturbées par l'accouchement de Marlène, puis le redonne à sa maman. Je jette un coup d'œil à Uriah qui regarde sa femme et son enfant avec tellement de douceur que cela m'émeut. Uriah a toujours été le rigolo du groupe, le farceur; mais depuis quatre ans qu'il est avec Marlène, je l'ai vraiment vu évoluer et devenir un homme. Il plaisantait toujours en parlant du mariage quand il était plus jeune, en disant que jamais il ne se marierait. On ne parlait même pas d'avoir des enfants. Et maintenant le voilà à 27 ans, marié à la femme qu'il aime et heureux papa.

\- Et toi, Tris ? commence Hana, la mère de Zeke. Pas de projet de faire un petit bébé ? me demande-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Non, pas vraiment, je lui réponds.

J'ai vraiment de la chance, car mon père ne me met aucune pression de ce côté-là contrairement à la mère de Christina qui lui demande si elle est enceinte à chaque fois qu'elle la voit. Et d'après ce que mon amie m'a dit, c'est pire depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle a emménagé avec Will. En plus, mon petit doigt me dit que mon frère sera papa avant que je ne sois même mariée ! Mais mon frère et mes amis ont rencontré la bonne personne il y a déjà plusieurs années. Tobias et moi ne nous connaissons que depuis le mois de juin, nous devons encore nous laisser le temps.

\- Tu es encore jeune me belle, tu as le temps ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être grand-mère de trois petits anges, mais c'est vrai que vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là, je lui réponds en roulant des yeux et la mère de mon ami rit à côté de moi.

\- Et ton Noël à toi s'est bien passé ? poursuit Marlène.

\- Oui, très bien. On était chez mon père pour le réveillon et chez les parents de Tobias le 25. Et bien sûr, votre coup de téléphone hier a terminé notre journée en beauté, je lui réponds avec un sourire. Tobias est passé d'ailleurs ?

\- Oui, il est venu pendant sa pause à 10h, me répond Marlène. Matthew s'est endormi dans ses bras. Il a un vrai instinct paternel : il fera un super papa ! poursuit-elle avec douceur.

Je souris à l'idée de Tobias en papa poule.

\- Mais il est passé vraiment en vitesse, apparemment la situation n'est pas facile dans le service aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais aller voir comment il va, on doit déjeuner ensemble ce midi…, je lui réponds. Et puis, je vais vous laisser. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, et je travaille cette après-midi ! je poursuis en reprenant mon sac à main que j'avais posé au pied du lit.

\- Reposez-vous bien, je conclus avec un sourire, je repasserai en fin de journée !

\- Bon courage pour cette après-midi, me dit Uriah.

\- Merci ! je lui réponds avec un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la chambre.

Alors que je quitte le service, je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable et vois qu'il est déjà presque midi et demi. J'ai dit à Tobias que je passerai voir Marlène en fin de matinée, et il m'a dit qu'il essaierait de prendre sa pause déjeuné avant que je commence mon service. Je traverse donc l'étage en direction du service de pédiatrie et préviens la secrétaire que je n'ai pas de rendez-vous mais que j'attends Tobias.

\- Bien sûr, installez-vous en salle d'attente, me dit-elle. Vous voulez que je bipe le docteur Eaton pour le prévenir que vous êtes ici ?

\- Non, ne vous dérangez pas, il sait que je l'attends. Je vais patienter, merci, je lui souris.

Je vais m'asseoir dans l'espace d'attente, comme souvent très rempli. Je salue rapidement les parents et enfants déjà installés puis m'assois sur une des deux dernières chaises libres dans un coin. A côté de moi se trouve un père de famille d'une trentaine d'années qui a l'air très agité et agacé : il n'arrête pas de murmurer dans sa barbe et sa jambe est agitée d'un spasme nerveux. Je ne sais pas si Tobias va pouvoir prendre sa pause rapidement, mais je décide de l'attendre un quart d'heure avant d'aller déjeuner. J'en profite pour sortir le dernier livre de cardiologie que j'ai acheté mais l'homme à côté de moi, toujours très agité, m'empêche de me concentrer. J'arrive difficilement au bout de la première page quand mon voisin arrête d'agiter sa jambe et se redresse brusquement. Je lève les yeux à mon tour et vois Tobias – toujours aussi beau dans la blouse que je lui ai offerte- debout à quelques mètres. Il porte une barbe de quelques jours qui, je trouve, lui va vraiment bien, mais il semble très fatigué. Ces parents ont insisté pour que nous finissions les restes avec eux hier soir, et c'est vrai que nous avons passé une excellente journée et une soirée très sympathique, mais nous sommes rentrés tard et Tobias s'est levé tôt ce matin. Il travaille encore aujourd'hui et lundi avant de prendre quelques jours bien mérités. Il scanne la pièce des yeux, et je vois à son visage que ce qu'il s'apprête à dire ne l'enchante pas.

\- Mesdames, messieurs, je suis le docteur Eaton. Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais les rendez-vous du docteur Miller fixés à partir de 11h30 sont annulés, commence-t-il. Mes collègues et moi-même allons essayer de reprendre ses consultations cette après-midi à partir de 13h.

La plupart des parents grognent, mais Tobias ne se laisse pas perturber et poursuit :

\- Je vous invite à vous rendre au secré…-

Il est interrompu par l'homme assis à côté de moi qui se lève, furibond.

\- Non mais c'est une blague ?! Je suis ici depuis 45min ! Et c'est maintenant que vous me dites que le médecin est pas là ? s'énerve-t-il en s'approchant de Tobias, son fils sur ses talons.

Tobias se tend, tout comme moi.

\- Monsieur, je suis désolé, le docteur Miller a dû quitter précipitamment le service pour des raisons personnelles, et nous étions tous en consultation ou en opération jusqu'à maintenant, lui répond Tobias en essayant de le calmer.

\- Je veux pas le savoir ! Déjà vous êtes toujours en retard, et en plus, maintenant vous décidez de ne pas venir ! C'est une honte !

Je vois le visage de Tobias se durcir, mais quand il reprend la parole, il garde une voix basse et posée.

\- Monsieur, je vous répète que je suis désolé, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour que votre fils consulte un médecin aujourd'hui.

\- Et vous vous avez débarqué à quoi ? 11h ? Vous êtes le dernier arrivé, et c'est sur vous que ça tombe d'annoncer qu'un de vos collègues a décidé de ne pas venir aujourd'hui ? poursuit l'homme en l'ignorant. Et après on dit que les médecins travaillent beaucoup !

Je grimace à ses mots. Tobias est parti à 7h ce matin parce qu'il a été appelé d'urgence pour un de ses patients.

\- Monsieur, je n'ai, il me semble, aucun compte à vous rendre. Si vous souhaitez parler au chef de service, il sera disponible cette après-midi, il est actuellement au bloc opératoire, lui répond Tobias.

Je salue sa patience. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, et je vois la majorité des parents se lever. Ils ne semblent pas ravis, mais se dirigent vers le secrétariat –non sans laisser passer une remarque désagréable.

Tobias ferme un instant les yeux et tourne de nouveau son attention vers son interlocuteur.

\- Monsieur, je comprends tout à fait votre agacement...-

\- Je veux un rendez-vous tout de suite ! s'exclame-t-il en haussant brusquement le ton, et je me lève de ma chaise.

J'ai peur qu'il ne se jette sur Tobias tellement il semble à deux doigts d'exploser. Ce-dernier remarque mon mouvement et me jette un rapide coup d'œil. Il s'apprête à prendre la parole, mais on le devance.

\- Monsieur, je me ferais un plaisirs de m'occuper de votre fils, commence Claire en s'approchant des deux hommes et en posant la main sur le bras de Tobias.

\- Le docteur Eaton a encore une consultation, il ne pourra pas prendre en charge votre fils, poursuit-elle avec un sourire, mais je peux prendre un peu de mon temps sur ma pause déjeuner pour une dernière consultation, conclut-elle, sa main caressant lentement l'avant-bras de Tobias, comme pour le détendre.

Et à mon plus grand désarroi, cela semble fonctionner. Il se tourne vers elle, ses yeux chargés de reconnaissance et de soulagement.

\- Merci beaucoup, Claire, lui souffle-t-il alors qu'elle s'écarte de lui.

\- Je t'en prie, tu me revaudras ça ! lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et une légère pression sur son épaule. Tu viens mon bonhomme, poursuit-elle en faisant signe au garçon d'environ sept ans, collé aux baskets de son père.

\- Heureusement que votre charmante collègue est là, dit le père de famille avec un dernier regard à Tobias.

Je sens l'amertume monter en moi. _Charmante collègue_. Les mots me donnent envie de vomir. Il aurait tout aussi pu dire « petite-amie ». Si Tobias ne semble pas avoir relevé les mots du trentenaire et se frotte les yeux distraitement en essayant de se reconcentrer, Claire, elle, affiche un sourire victorieux avant de s'éloigner.

Moi qui croyait qu'il allait enfin mettre les points sur les i avec elle, qu'il allait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à être comme ça avec lui. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis plus en colère que triste. Elle a fait ça pour l'aider, mais la façon dont elle se tenait, sa main sur le bras de Tobias…

\- Madame Taylor et Martin, appelle Tobias avec un petit sourire une fois que sa collègue et son patient se sont éloignés. C'est à nous.

Une dame et son petit-fils se lèvent, et je me pousse pour les laisser passer.

\- Nous vous suivons, docteur ?

\- Oui, allons-y, répond-il avec un sourire.

Il commence à faire demi-tour, puis son regard croise le mien et il s'arrête.

\- J'arrive dans cinq minutes, vous voulez bien m'attendre dans la salle de consultation ?

Il se retourne et parcoure l'entrée du service du regard.

\- Emilia, est-ce que tu veux bien conduire Madame Taylor et son petit-fils dans mon bureau, s'il te plait ? J'arrive tout de suite, demande Tobias à mon amie.

\- Bien sûr, lui répond-elle en souriant au jeune patient. Salut, Tris ! me souffle-t-elle de loin en m'adressant un signe de main et je lui réponds par un sourire.

Tobias les regarde s'éloigner et me fait signe de le suivre. Nous nous écartons légèrement de l'espace d'attente et nous retrouvons dans un coin du hall.

\- Je suis désolé, Tris, commence-t-il en se tournant vers moi. J'ai pris du retard sur mes consultations, et avec Charles qui a dû partir rapidement…

\- C'est pas grave, je lui réponds sans croiser son regard.

\- On se voit ce soir, d'accord ? conclut-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ma joue.

Je relève la tête et lui adresse un petit sourire, puis il s'éloigne.

Je pousse un soupir et me dirige vers les ascenseurs pour aller déjeuner.

* * *

Je retrouve Christina à la cafétéria, et Emilia nous rejoint quelques minutes après. Nous sommes en train de parler du Noël de Christina et de ce que nous prévoyons pour le nouvel an quand soudain Christina s'interrompt et nous regarde avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon, les filles, je voulais vous dire… avec Will on va essayer d'avoir un bébé !

Je manque de recracher ma gorgée d'eau. Je regarde Christina avec de grands yeux.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est super ! Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez sauter le pas si vite, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça va vite entre nous, mais j'aime vraiment Will, on a acheté notre appart'… c'est la prochaine étape ! me répond-elle en riant. Et puis, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille nombreuse, et Will aussi… il faut bien commencer !

Je souris aux mots de mon amie, car elle n'a pas tort.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de ma mère quand je lui annoncerai que je suis « enfin » enceinte, poursuit-elle en roulant des yeux et je ris.

\- Enfin, pour l'instant, je ne lui en parle pas du tout, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'emballe et qu'elle commence à acheter un milliard de chose pour un bébé qui n'existe même pas encore !

\- En tout cas, on veut être les premières à savoir quand tu seras enceinte, lui dis-je, toute excitée pour ma meilleure amie.

\- Bien sûr ! Enfin, il n'y a que quelques jours que Will et moi avons parlé de ça…, me répond Christina.

Emilia est étrangement très silencieuse à côté de moi, et je porte mon attention sur elle.

\- Et pour toi Emilia ? je demande à ma belle-sœur avec un sourire.

\- Pour moi quoi ?

\- Mon frère n'a pas envie de devenir papa… ?

Elle rougit, manifestement un peu gênée par ma question.

\- Non…, enfin si ! Je veux dire, on en n'a pas vraiment encore parlé, donc je ne sais pas…, me répond-elle en évitant mon regard.

\- Vous avez encore le temps, je lui réponds. Regarde-moi, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais tomber enceinte incessamment sous peu, je poursuis en riant.

\- Non, c'est pas que je ne veux pas d'enfant, j'en veux, mais…, dit-elle, et je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demande Christina en prenant sa main.

\- C'est Caleb, il ne veut pas ? je poursuis, inquiète pour mon amie.

\- Non, c'est pas ça…

Je vois qu'elle essaie de contenir ses larmes, et je passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soulager.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, on comprend, je lui dis doucement.

Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet que j'aborde avec mon frère, mais ça m'étonne de sa part qu'il ne veuille pas d'enfant.

Elle souffle un grand coup et relève les yeux vers nous.

\- En fait, je crois que je suis enceinte, nous annonce-t-elle.

Heureusement que je n'avais rien dans la bouche, car je crois que cette fois je l'aurais vraiment recraché.

Une seconde passe le temps que nous assimilions la nouvelle, et je prends la parole.

\- C'est une super nouvelle ! Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre en fait, nous avoue-t-elle, la voix basse et triste. Mais je suis en retard de dix jours, je suis tout le temps fatiguée, et ça fait une semaine que j'ai des vertiges le matin. J'ai rendez-vous chez le gynéco dans deux jours.

J'ai du mal à voir le problème, mais mon amie m'éclaire rapidement.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit à Caleb.

Elle doit voir l'incompréhension sur nos visages et poursuit.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que nous allons fonder une famille un jour, mais nous n'avons jamais envisagé que cela arrive si tôt… C'est plus un accident en fait. On est parti quelques jours en vacances le mois dernier, et j'avais oublié ma plaquette de pilules. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je tomberai enceinte. Je suis vraiment trop stupide, je sais ! nous dit-elle avec un faible rire.

Le silence s'installe quelques secondes.

\- J'ai peur de la réaction de Caleb, nous avoue-t-elle finalement.

\- Oh, Emilia, lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi. Je suis sûre que mon frère sera très heureux !

\- Si j'étais toi, j'attendrais ton rendez-vous chez le médecin, et si tu es vraiment enceinte… ce serait le plus cadeau que tu pourrais faire à ton mari pour la nouvelle année, lui dit Christina avec un sourire.

Emilia nous sourit à son tour, et cela me rassure.

\- Et puis ce sera super si on a des enfants à peu près en même temps ! poursuit-elle, toute contente. Peut-être que tu auras un garçon, et moi une fille, et plus tard ils se marieront !

Emilia et moi éclatons de rire, chassant définitivement les larmes des joues de mon amie.

* * *

Mon après-midi dans le service se passe sans problème. Si bien qu'à 17h, j'ai fini le tour de mes patients et les quelques consultations que j'avais de prévue. Je me souviens que j'ai promis à Marlène de lui apporter le cadeau que j'ai acheté pour Matthew, donc quand mon dernier patient est parti, j'envoie un SMS à Tobias pour lui expliquer la situation et lui dire que je passerai prendre ses clés de voiture dans quelques minutes. Je suis consciente que mon message est sec, mais je suis toujours très déçue et en colère de sa réaction –ou plutôt de son manque de réaction- face au comportement de Claire ce midi.

J'essaie de ne pas trop me prendre la tête, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où nous en sommes. Il y a deux jours, elle se jette dans ses bras il s'excuse, me promet que ça va changer nous passons un excellent Noël ensemble et ce matin, c'est comme si encore une fois il ne voyait rien. Et cela me fait plus mal que je ne le voudrais.

* * *

Quand j'arrive au service de pédiatrie, cette fois-ci je ne me dérange pas, et accepte quand la secrétaire me propose de biper Tobias. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à l'attendre, je peux bien le déranger pour une fois. J'attends quand même cinq bonnes minutes avant de le voir arriver au bout du couloir. Il me voit tout de suite et me sourit de loin.

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait biper ? me demande-t-il. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je t'ai envoyé un message. Tu peux me passer tes clés de voiture ? je lui réponds en gardant mes yeux fixés sur son torse partout mais pas sur les siens.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Je les ai laissées dans mon casier je peux aller te les chercher.

Je souffle, énervée. Je sais qu'il n'a rien fait, il n'a juste pas vu mon SMS, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être énervée contre lui.

\- J'ai laissé le cadeau pour le fils de Marlène et Uriah dans ta voiture.

\- Okay, je vais les chercher, je reviens tout de suite. Tu vas donner le cadeau et on part d'ici une petite heure ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non je vais rentrer en taxi, je suis fatiguée, je lui réponds sèchement.

Le silence se fait entre nous.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demande finalement Tobias, me forçant à relever les yeux vers lui.

Je peux lire l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, et cela m'agace encore plus.

\- Rien ne va, Tobias ! je m'exclame en haussant un peu le ton.

J'essaie de retenir les larmes qui perlent à mes yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu ne comprends jamais rien, c'est ça le problème ! Tu ne vois pas comment elle est avec toi ! Je pensais que ça allait vraiment changer après ce qui s'est passé mercredi, mais manifestement, je m'étais trompée. Ça ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça, Tobias, je poursuis, en le regardant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux.

Je vois à l'expression de son visage qu'il comprend de quoi je veux parler. Il souffle un grand coup avant de prendre la parole :

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de mettre les choses au clair avec Claire aujourd'hui… mais je te répète qu'elle n'est qu'une collègue, me dit-il en prenant ma main.

\- Et moi je te répète que tu ferais bien de le lui rappeler, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est de pire en pire !

Nous nous toisons quelques secondes et Tobias s'apprête à reprendre la parole quand une voix l'interrompt :

\- Tobias, tout va bien ?

J'entends Claire quelques secondes avant de la voir apparaître au bout du couloir et se diriger vers nous. Je ferme un instant les yeux d'exaspération avant de les rouvrir.

\- C'est bon, va juste me chercher tes clés, et retourne bosser, je lui dis résignée, à voix basse pour ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention sur nous.

Tobias ne bouge cependant pas d'un centimètre et scrute mon visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu …-

Je suis interrompue par ses lèvres qui s'écrasent sur les miennes.

Il me sert contre lui, et j'entends un hoquet de surprise s'échapper de la bouche de Claire.

Il s'écarte de moi au bout de quelques secondes mais garde ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclame Claire.

Nous tournons tous les deux la tête, et je manque d'éclater de rire en voyant l'expression sur son visage.

\- Tu as largué l'avocate ? demande-t-elle à Tobias désespérée.

\- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une avocate, lui répond-il en me regardant.

Elle ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe et a un regard horrifié. Son regard va de Tobias à moi et s'arrête finalement sur lui.

\- Mais… ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Depuis le début, lui répond simplement Tobias.

Elle ferme les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'elle les rouvre, son regard est meurtrier.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates ! lui lance-t-elle.

Et sans plus attendre elle s'éloigne. Elle ne m'accorde pas même un regard, mais, pour une fois, cela ne me dérange pas qu'elle m'ignore.

Tobias reporte rapidement son attention sur moi.

\- Je crois qu'elle a compris, maintenant, me dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Il marque une pause avant de poursuivre :

\- Je t'aime, Tris, et je ne veux jamais que tu en doutes.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

* * *

 **A/N : Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **Et encore une fois je vous souhaite une excellente année 2018 !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**


End file.
